Kenyataan Tersembunyi
by Macherry
Summary: Kurapika sudah menyerah untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada Genei Ryodan dan ingin hidup dengan damai namun apa yang dia inginkan tidak jadi kenyataan. Kuroro muncul dihadapannya dan ada kenyataan tersembunyi dibalik pembantaian suku Kuruta. Alert: Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1: Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: Togashi Yoshihiro-Sense** i

Pairing: KuroPika

 **Warning: YAOI! It's boy's love story kisah percintaan sesama lelaki.. bila tidak suka harap segera tekan tombol back. Karena sudah diperingatkan . mungkin bakal jadi OOC, AU, AR juga sedikit mengandung KEKERASAN, LEMON, Crossdress Jangan lupa Typo atau bahasa gak jelas.. karena nilai bahasa Indonesia author jelek.**

 **Author note:** pertama kali nulis cerita *karna biasanya gambar illustrasi doank* jadi harap dimaklumi bila ada typo, keanehan bahasa dalam cerita.. bahkan cerita yang gak jelas.. karena author susah mendeskripsi dengan kata-kata tapi nekat bikin tulisan.. dan karna baru awal-awal bikin story jadi bikin story yang basic.. yah, tentang ngumpulin bola mata lah.

 **Rate M** untuk ide gila author..

Setting diambil setelah pemilihan ketua asosiasi hunter yang baru dan Cheadle menjadi pemimpinnya. Tidak ada pergi kunjungan ke benua hitam karena hiatus...Gon menetap di Whale Island untuk melanjutkan study-nya yang ketinggalan, Killua dan Alluka berkeliling dan Leorio fokus terhadap sekolahnya.

 **Chapter 1: Hide and Seek**

'Kring kring' Kurapika mendengar handphonenya berbunyi dan yang menelepon adalah Gon.

Karena Kurapika merasa sudah sering mengabaikan telepon dari sahabat karibnya dan tidak mengunjunginya ketika Gon dirawat akhirnya Kurapika mengangkatnya.. Kurapika sebenarnya juga rindu mendengar suara sahabat karibnya namun selama ini selalu mengabaikannya agar tidak menjerumuskan sahabatnya lagi ke dalam masalah karena dirinya..

KLEK

"Kurapika? Sudah lama sekali!" Terdengar suara Gon yang senang karena Kurapika mengangkatnya

" Gon, apa kabarmu? Maaf aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu saat kau susah" Terdengar nada sedih di suara Kurapika

" Hmm, tidak apa-apa... aku baik-baik saja.. bagaimana denganmu Kurapika ? apa kamu masih mengumpulkan mata merah mu? " Sebenarnya Gon tahu pertanyaannya ini terdengar aneh karena sudah tahu apa yang akan dijawab Kurapika namun Gon tetap bertanya sebagai basa-basi untuk berlanjut ke inti pertanyaan selanjutnya.

" Aku baik-baik saja.. jangan cemas.. aku juga sudah keluar sebagai bodyguard di keluarga Nostard.. dan aku masih mengumpulkan mata merah, syukurlah sejauh ini aku berhasil mengumpulkan setidaknya lima mata merah.. meski agak susah mendapatkannya." Terdengar nada gembira dan sedih di perkataan Kurapika. Identitas Kurapika sudah terbongkar oleh Light Nostard hingga akhirnya Light Nostard menincarnya untuk mengembalikan kerugian dan harta yang hilang, akhirnya Kurapika pun berhenti dan keluar dari kediaman Nostard yang dibantu Senritsu dan Bashou karena terancam bahaya.. Kurapika pun tidak bisa bekerja sebagai bodyguard lagi karena identitas Kurapika yang tersebar cepat di kalangan mafia sehingga mengincarnya dan yang bisa dilakukan Kurapika untuk mendapatkan mata merahnya hanyalah dengan mencurinya diam-diam dari beberapa kolektor kaya. Tindakannya yang mirip dengan Genei Ryodan itu membuat Kurapika merasa jijik akan dirinya. Namun, setidaknya Kurapika tidak membunuh siapapun dalam mencuri mata merahnya, dan lagipula mata merah itu adalah milik sukunya bukan milik kolektor kaya dan serakah jadi sudah sewajarnya dia mengambilnya.

" Eh, sudah keluar dari keluarga Nostard ? memangnya apa yang terjadi lalu bagaimana caramu mengumpulkan bola mata merah sukumu ?" tanya Gon yang terkejut

" Ah, banyak hal yang terjadi.. tapi tidak apa-apa aku bisa menghandelnya sendiri... " Balas Kurapika

" Kurapika... " suara Gon terdengar lirih

" Hmm "

" Apa kamu masih berniat membalaskan dendammu kepada Genei Ryodan ?" Tanya Gon lirih

" Apa maksudmu Gon ? ten-"

" Ah. Maksudku " Gon langsung memotong perkataan Kurapika " Maksudku.. apa kamu masih mengejar Genei Ryodan dan berniat membunuh mereka ? "

" Aku... aku tidak tahu... mungkin saat ini tidak karena aku sedang fokus untuk mencari mata merah yang tersisa.. " Jawab Kurapika. Sebenarnya beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum identitas Kurapika di ketahui oleh Light Nostard Kurapika merasa Judgement Chain yang terpasang di jantung Kuroro sudah terlepas. Sejak saat itu Kurapika merasa usahanya untuk menghancurkan Genei Ryodan sia-sia. Dia mengingat perkataan Kuroro sebelumnya , meskipun laba-laba kehilangan kepalanya masih akan ada yang menggantikannya sehingga laba-laba masih tetap hidup. Kadang-kadang Kurapika merasa menyesal telah membiarkan ketua Genei Ryodan untuk hidup karena kini orang berbahaya itu sedang berkeliaran disuatu tempat. Namun saat itu Kurapika tidak punya banyak pilihan mengingat temannya berada di tangan Genei Ryodan. Kurapikapun memutuskan untuk fokus mencari mata merah terlebih dahulu sambil pelan-pelan menghapuskan rasa dendamnya kepada Genei Ryodan, Kurapika tidak siap untuk mengotori tangannya lebih lagi. Kurapika sudah cukup terpuruk dengan membunuh kedua anggota Genei Ryodan terdahulu karena kini sampai sekarang Kurapika masih bermimpi buruk tentang kedua orang yang dibunuhnya itu. Kurapika ingin hidup tenang namun nasib mempermainkannya setelah Light Nostard mengetahui identitas aslinya.

" Benarkah ?! Syukurlah " Jawab Gon riang mengejutkan Kurapika dari lamunannya.

" Sebenarnya ada apa Gon? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti itu? " tanya Kurapika

" Aku... sebenarnya aku juga mengalaminya..." Gon mulai menceritakan perasaan yang dialaminya sewaktu Kite meninggal dan perasaan marah terhadap Pitou " aku juga merasakannya bagaimana perasaan marah dan kebencian yang mendalam sampai sampai ingin membunuh orang tersebut.. yang kurasakan hanyalah gelap, sakit.. aku juga kehilangan banyak hal dan tidak ada hasil yang menyenangkan dari hal tersebut. " Gon pun terdiam kemudian kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya " Tapi tenang saja berkat Killua aku akhirnya bisa terselamatkan.. karena itu... karena itu.. "

"Gon ? "

" Kurapika, aku juga ingin kau berhenti membalaskan dendam untuk suku-sukumu karena hal itu tidak menghasilkan apa-apa.. yang ada hanyalah menambah beban untukmu. Aku yakin sukumu juga tidak ingin kau mengotori tanganmu. Aku mempunyai Killua disisiku, namun kamu sendiri bila terjadi sesuatu padamu... " . " Gon.. " Kurapika memotong pembicaraan Gon.

" Gon, terima kasih.. aku sudah mengerti.. tenang saja. Seperti yang kubilang tadi.. saat ini aku tidak mengejar Genei Ryodan lagi dan fokus untuk mencari mata merah.. meski masih ada perasaan benci pada mereka.. namun aku akan berusaha untuk melupakan mereka. lagipula kadang aku merasa percuma untuk menghabisi mereka.. karena mereka tetap bisa menemukan pengganti kaki bahkan kepala mereka yang hilang. Dan aku juga tidak ingin membunuh seseorang lagi.. karena itu sama saja dengan mereka.. lagipula aku juga merasa kawan-kawan sukuku akan sedih bila aku mengotori tanganku.. karena itu aku hanya berharap aku bisa mengumpulkan semua mata merah dan mengembalikannya kepada mereka dan kemudian menjalani hidup yang normal " Jawab Kurapika panjang lebar

" Aku senang mendengarnya Kurapika, ah.. sudah dulu ya.. bila terjadi sesuatu jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi aku atau Killua dan Leorio.. kami akan siap membantumu " Gon berkata dengan sangat serius sehingga Kurapika merasa Gon perlahan lahan sudah mulai dewasa. Meski Kurapika tidak tahu kejadian apa yang dilalui Gon sehingga Gon bisa berubah seperti ini.

Kurapika berniat keluar mencari udara segar karena sudah seminggu Kurapika mendekam didalam kamar karena beberapa orang mengincarnya. Karena Kurapika sudah termaksud dalam daftar barang berharga yang diincar oleh Mafia dan orang orang kaya yang serakah karena Kurapika merupakan keturunan Kuruta yang terakhir. Sehingga setiap Kurapika keluar, Kurapika harus menyamar dengan memakai wig dan topi dan sesekali terpaksa harus menyamar menjadi perempuan.

Kini Kurapika berniat pergi menuju perpustakaan di tengah kota York Shin untuk melamar pekerjaan disana sebagai penjaga perpustakaan karena tidak mungkin Kurapika bisa hidup bila tanpa pekerjaan karena tidak ada penghasilan. Dalam cuaca yang panas begitu menyiksa Kurapika bila harus memakai topi dan wig secara bersamaan sehingga Kurapika memilih untuk memakai wig saja. Wig yang dipakai Kurapika berwarna merah panjang dipadu dengan kemeja berwarna putih, celana panjang berwarna biru cerah dan Kurapika memakai kacamata untuk menutupi matanya daripada menggunakan softlen, walau terlihat sedikit seperti perempuan karena memakai wig panjang tapi Kurapika harus menutupi sedikit mukanya karena dia tidak memakai topi. Kurapika pergi ke tengah kota menuju perpustakaan.

Suasana tengah kota begitu ramai sehingga membuat Kurapika susah bergerak dan tiba tiba dia menubruk seseorang hingga terjatuh dan kacamatanya lepas, ketika Kurapika ingin mengambilnya 'PREEK' kacamata Kurapika sudah hancur terinjak seseorang dan ketika Kurapika berniat untuk protes kepada si penginjak bertapa terkejutnya Kurapika hingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena yang menginjaknya adalah ketua geng laba-laba Kuroro Lucilfer. Selain itu Kuroro tidak sendiri ada Machi dan Shalnark bersama Kuroro.

" Maaf kan aku nona apa kau... " Kuroro yang berniat minta maaf karena sudah menginjak kacamata Kurapika tiba tiba berhenti berbicara dia terdiam melihat Kurapika bukan karena penyamaran Kurapika terbongkar namun wajah seseorang terlintas dibenak Kuroro begitu melihat Kurapika. Kuroro masih terdiam seperti berpikir. Kurapika yang sudah merasa tidak tahan dikelilingi laba-laba apalagi Kuroro yang masih menatapnya membuat Kurapika langsung berdiri dan bergegas pergi tanpa berkata apapun.

" Gadis tadi... sekilas agak mirip dengan dia ya.. saat melihatnya aku mengira gadis tadi adalah dia " Shalnark tiba tiba berkata. " Ya, aku agak terkejut tadi. " Machi menimpali sementara Kuroro masih hanyut dalam pikirannya. " Tapi gadis itu tidak mungkin dia bukan karena tidak mungkin dia jalan jalan di tengah kota seperti ini hahaha " lanjut Shalnark.

" Ya, lagipula auranya berbeda " Kuroro yang selesai berpikir angkat bicara.

" Ngomong-ngomong orang itu juga sedikit mirip dengan dia. " Machi berkata sambil sedikit tersenyum. " Orang itu? " Shalnark bertanya kebingungan dan membuat Machi menghela nafas " Si pengguna rantai itu maksudnya. " Jawab Machi. Kuroro tiba tiba langsung langsung terdiam dia kembali berpikir dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya dan akhirnya Kuroro sudah kembali kealam sadarnya tersenyum " Machi, Shalnark.. kita ada misi. "

" Misi? " Tanya Shalnark kebingungan dan Kuroro hanya tersenyum.

Kurapika berlari tanpa tujuan dan berhenti di sebuah gang sempit untuk istirahat dengan nafas terengah engah. Dia tidak akan menyangka akan bertemu dengan Genei Ryodan disini dan sialnya Genei Ryodan langsung menyadari identitasnya. Setelah kacamatanya terinjak oleh Kuroro dan entah mengapa tiba tiba saja Kuroro dan anak buahnya terdiam melihat Kurapika, Kurapika langsung beranjak pergi karena selain merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekat laba-laba Kurapika juga tidak mau bola matanya berubah menjadi merah dikerumunan orang banyak karena mengingat dia berada di tengah kota Yorkshin dan banyak mafia yang mengincarnya, terkutuklah pikirannya tadi yang menganggap memakai softlens menyusahkan karena sekarang dia membutuhkan softlens yang dianggapnya menyusahkan tersebut. Kurapika juga berharap Kuroro dan anak buahnya tidak menyadari identitasnya meskipun ada keanehan ketika mereka melihat Kurapika namun seperti ada yang berbeda. Tatapannya ada kerinduan dan seperti terkejut melihat teman lama yang sudah lama menghilang.

Saat Kurapika terhanyut dalam pikirannya sejenak tiba tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kurapika. Kurapika terkejut karena yang menggenggam pergelangannya adalah Kuroro Lucilfer. " Aku menemukanmu bocah Kuruta " Ucap Kuroro sambil menyeringai hingga membuat Kurapika sedikit gemetar. " Maaf kau siapa ya? Aku tidak mengenalmu. Sepertinya kau salah orang. " Spontan kata kata tersebut keluar dari Kurapika. Kurapika ingin sekali bisa menghindari keributan yang bisa menarik perhatian apalagi ditengah kota seperti ini jadi Kurapika berpikir reaksi apa yang tepat untuknya. Kuroro terdiam dan terus memandangi Kurapika yang membuat Kurapika keluar keringat dingan karena tatapan Kuroro.

Kuroro langsung tersenyum sinis dan menarik Kurapika hingga mulut Kuroro tepat berada di kuping Kurapika dan Kuroro berbisik " Berpura pura bodoh tidak cocok untukmu. Kau tidak pandai berbohong.. Hmm.. bocah Kuruta ~ " ada nada ledekan didalam kata-katanya yang membuat mata Kurapika menjadi merah. " Oh. Aku benar kan bocah Kuruta " ucap Kuroro sambil tertawa kecil. Kurapika langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kuroro dan langsung melarikan diri dan dia menyadari Kuroro mengejarnya. Permainan petak umpet pun dimulai. Oh, bagus setelah Kurapika melarikan diri dari mafia yang mengejarnya kini Genei Ryodan juga ikut mengejarnya.

Kurapika beristirahat sejenak disebuah gang sempit. Namun belum sempat Kurapika mengambil nafasnya tiba tiba sebuah benang menyerang Kurapika, Kurapika berhasil menghindar dan kemudian terus melarikan diri. Tanpa arah dan tujuan Kurapika memasuki sebuah mal toko pakaian dan dengan terburu-buru Kurapika memilih pakaian baru dan wig yang baru untuk penyamaran yang baru. Dengan gerakan cepat akhirnya Kurapika berhasil berganti penampilan yang baru. Wig coklat panjang bergelombang dengan topi dan terusan pink bermotif renda-renda. Meskipun agak malu dan merasa salah pilih karena terburu buru ternyata penyamaran baru Kurapika cukup berhasil mengecoh Genei Ryodan. Karena Ketika Kurapika melewati salah satu anggota Ryodan dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Kurapika. Kurapikapun bergegas pulang untuk menghindari masalah lagi.

Tak terasa hari sudah gelap setelah Kurapika berjalan kesana kemari mengambil rute jauh untuk pulang ke rumahnya demi menghindari Genei Ryodan. Sesampainya dirumah. CKLEKK "Huh, hari ini hari yang apes sekaligus melelahkan " Kurapika menghelakan nafasnya sambil melepas topinya. " Malah aku terpaksa memakai baju yang mengerikan ini sepanjang hari " Kurapika berkata dengan jengkel sambil melepas pakaian itu. Tiba tiba saja terdengar suara berat namun halus dari belakang Kurapika " Sayang sekali padahal kau cocok memakainya " dan hal itu membuat Kurapika terjatuh. Kurapika tidak berani menghadap ke arah suara tersebut karena dia tau siapa yang ada dibelakangnya selain itu aura gelap yang dirasakan dari balik punggungnya begitu mencekam. 'Kenapa' itulah yang ada dipikiran Kurapika.

Kurapika merasa pria itu berjalan mendekatinya. Dan tiba tiba Kurapika merasa sentuhan dingin menyentuh punggungnya yang terbuka dan membuat Kurapika gemetar dan menepis tangan yang menyentuh punggungnya sambil berlari menjauhi pria itu " Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Kuroro ?! " ya pria itu adalah Kuroro Lucilfer. " Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku tinggal disini? "

Kuroro lalu menyeringai sambil mendekati Kurapika. Kurapika pun perlahan lahan mundur hingga akhirnya dia terpojok. " Sungguh melelahkan sekali ya harus menyamar demi menghindari kejaran para mafia itu tapi kau cocok koq ber crossdresser " Ucap Kuroro sambil tertawa kecil yang membuat Kurapika terusik. " Kau tahu aku diincar mafia? " Tanya Kurapika. " Tentu saja, kau sangat terkenal sekali loh, banyak yang menginginkanmu hidup hidup untuk dijadikan boneka mainan para mafia mafia tersebut. Yah walau ada juga yang hanya menginginkan bola matamu saja bersama dengan kepala yang cantik ini.. " Jawab Kuroro. " Boneka ? Kenapa? " Kurapika menjadi merinding mendengarnya tidak disangka bahwa banyak mafia yang menginginkannya hidup hidup karena selama ini Kurapika berpikir para tikus rakus itu hanya mengincar bola matanya saja. " Hmm tentu saja karena kamu keturunan kuruta terakhir selain itu kau cantik akan jadi menarik bila membiarkanmu hidup dan menjadi mainan para mafia rakus itu " Kuroro menjawabnya sambil tersenyum dingin. Kurapika menjadi sangat takut. Dirinya berada dalam bahaya karena Kurapika lebih memilih untuk mati daripada harus menjadi mainan para tikus itu.

" Lalu kau sekarang mengincarku untuk menjualnya kepada para ti.. ah.. para mafia itu " Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan pandangan marah juga takut dan bola matanya sudah berubah menjadi merah

" Fufufufu " Suara tawa Kuroro terdengar mengerikan. " Mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak.. " Kuroro mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Kurapika dengan mulutnya berada dekat dikuping Kurapika lalu berbisik " Karena sekarang aku ingin kau merasakan neraka akibat berurusan dengan Genei Ryodan "

Kurapika tiba tiba bergidik. Entah kenapa sekarang rasa takutnya melebihi rasa marahnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kurapika mendorong Kuroro dan langsung hendak melarikan diri melalui jendela. Kurapika sudah lupa akan dirinya yang hanya memakai baju dalam tanpa lengan dan celana pendek. Kurapika mengeluarkan rantainya dan langsung menepis benang yang menyerangnya. Dengan gerakan yang lincah Kurapika berhasil menghindari serangan Machi dan Shalnark dengan susah payah. Melawan tiga orang spider sekaligus tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan Kurapika karena itu Kurapika memilih untuk menghindari pertarungan dan kabur..

Kurapika memasuki sebuah gang kecil dan memilih untuk bersembunyi disana dan kemudian beralih ke zetsu dengan harapan tidak anggota Genei Ryodan tidak dapat menemuinya.

" Bagaimana ? " Tanya Shalnark kepada Machi..

" Aku kehilangan jejaknya.. dia lihai juga " Balas Machi menjawab pertanyaan Shalnark. " Kau gimana ? " Giliran Machi yang menanyakan Shalnark, namun Shalnark hanya mengangkat bahunya

" Bagaimana Dancho ? kita kehilangan dia " Shalnark bertanya kepada Kuroro yang saat ini hanya memeriksa sekeliling dan tanpa berkata apa-apa dia berjalan kesuatu tempat..

" Aku merasa dia ada disekitar sini " Ucap Kuroro sambil melihat sekeliling.

" Hmm.. kalau Danchou berkata seperti itu kita akan memeriksa sekeliling sini " Shalnark berkata sambil mulai berjalan jalan kesekitar sambil matanya melihat kesana kemari.. disusul oleh Machi yang menaiki gedung dang mengintai dari atas dan mulai mengeluarkan benang nen-nya. Kuroro juga ikut berjalan-jalan kesekitar sampai Kuroro melihat ke sebuah gang kecil dan berjalan mendekatinya.. dan BINGO.. bocah Kuruta itu ada disana.

" Tidak bisa kah kau memilih tempat bersembunyi yang lebih bersih " Ucapan Kuroro sukses membuat Kurapika jantungan.

" A... apa? Bagaimana bi... " sebelum Kurapika melanjutkan pertanyaannya Kuroro langsung memotongnya " Sudah kubilang percuma kau lari dariku.. " Kuroro sama seperti Hisoka yang memiliki indra perasa yang kuat dan karena itu percuma bersembunyi darinya walau memiliki zetsu yang sempurna.

" Ck.. " Kurapika langsung mengeluarkan rantainya dan menyerang Kuroro namun Kuroro berhasil menghindarinya dan hal itu sudah pasti di ketahui Kurapika dan mengincar kesempatan dia menghindar untuk kabur..

Saat Kurapika berlari tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menancap tubuhnya dan Kurapika terhempas hingga tertancap ke dinding dan tidak bisa bergerak. Darah mengucur dari kedua tangan dan kaki Kurapika. Ketika Kurapika melihat apa yang menusuknya ternyada adalah bulpen dan dihadapan Kurapika telah berdiri Kuroro denga bulpen ditangannya.

Kurapika terkejut namun tidak ingin memperlihatkannya " Heh.. aku tidak tahu bahwa kau penjual bulpen sampai membawanya kemana-mana dengan cukup banyak " Ejek Kurapika untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

" Hmm.. sudah seperti ini saja kau masih bisa melawak. Aku salut padamu " Puji Kuroro dengan nada mengejek. Dan tiba tiba saja sesuatu yang berat mengenai perutnya dan pandangan Kurapika menjadi gelap dan dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

" Danchou, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya ? Kenapa kau tidak mau membunuhnya " Tanya Shalnark.

" Hmm. Ada yang kuinginkan darinya selain itu dibiarkan hidup akan lebih menyengsarakan dia daripada membiarkan dia mati. Karena banyak mafia juga yang menginginkannya hidup-hidup. Kita bisa memanfaatkannya sambil menyiksanya. Kurasa Nobu akan senang melakukannya " Jawab Kuroro sambil tertawa kecil.

" Jangan lupa Feitan " Timpal Shalnark sambil tertawa kecil

" Baiklah kita kembali ke markas.. " Perintah Kuroro sambil mengangkat Kurapika dengan satu tangan dan mengendongnya di bahu seperti karung beras. Kurapika masih tidak sadarkan diri. Dia sangat lelah karena seharian berlari menghindari Genei Ryodan.

Kurapikapun dibawa ke markas Genei Ryodan. Nasib neraka apa yang akan menimpanya


	2. Chapter 2: A hell for Kurapika begin

**CHAPTER 2 : A hell for Kurapika begin**

" Danchou! Anak itu... ! " Nobunaga yang melihat Kuroro kembali kaget dengan apa yang digendongnya.

" Ya.. dia adalah pengguna rantai " Ucap Kuroro enteng

Nobunaga langsung ancang-ancang membuka sarung pedangnya. " Bagus, serahkan dia padaku... biar aku yang membunuhnya ! "

" Tidak untuk saat ini Nobu " Kuroro langsung melarang Nobunaga " Ada yang kuinginkan darinya "

" Jangan bilang kau menginginkan kemampuan nen-nya.. kalau kau melakukan itu aku tidak akan bisa membunuhnya, Che " ucap Nobunaga dengan sedikit nada kesal.

Kuroro hanya menjawab Nobu dengan tersenyum. Ya, memang Kuroro menginginkan kemampuan Kurapika karena merasa kemampuannya cukup kuat. Sebenarnya Kuroro menginginkan Kurapika bergabung dengannya namun karena dendam Kurapika terhadap Genei Ryodan mustahil Kurapika akan mau bergabung dengan kelompoknya, walau Kuroro bisa memaksa Kurapika dengan menggunakan teman-teman Kurapika namun Kuroro merasa Kurapika akan membantunya dengan setengah hati yang berujung dengan masalah dan akan menjadi penghambat. Karena Kuroro yakin walau sudah diancam, sifat keras kepala Kurapika tidak akan berubah dan Kurapika tidak akan mau menuruti Kuroro sepenuhnya. Karena itulah Kuroro berpikir untuk mencuri kemampuannya saja sehingga bisa digunakan sesuka hati..

" Lalu apa yang akan Danchou lakukan setelah mencuri kemampuannya " Phinks pun bertanya.

" Hmm.. ntahlah, kurasa untuk sementara dia akan merasakan neraka akibat berurusan dengan Genei Ryodan. Lagipula mafia juga menginginkannya hidup-hidup kita bisa menjualnya kepada mereka setelah kita puas menyiksanya "

" Ide yang bagus aku jadi tak sabar ingin mendengar teriakannya hehehe " ucap lelaki pendeh berbaju hitam dengan kerah menutupi separuh mukanya.

" Aku akan menduga kau akan menyukainya Fei, tapi kuharap kau jangan sampai membunuhnya. "

" Tenang saja danchou "

" Cih.. aku ingin menghancurkannya sampai mati "

" Kau ini bodoh ya Nobu, sudah Danchou bilang tidak boleh sampai membunuhnya " Timpal Machi

" Ya aku tau.. tapi aku tidak suka.. aku tidak puas walau hanya menyiksanya "

" Ya.. aku juga tau kalau kau benar benar bodoh " ledek Machi

" Apa kau bilang! "

" Nobu, cukup.. seksi penyiksaan akan dilakukan nanti. Sekarang ada yang harus kulakukan padanya. Shal tolong bantu aku " Kuroro langsung menurunkan Kurapika dan mensummon buku skillnya. Dengan bantuan Shalnark yang memanipulasi Kurapika. Kuroro jadi mengetahui kekuatan lain di masing-masing jari Kurapika dan berhasil mencurinya. " Kurasa Holy Chain miliknya akan cukup berguna bagi grup kita " Ujar Kuroro. Lalu Kuroro kembali menggendong Kurapika dan membawanya ke suatu ruangan..

Tangan dan kaki Kurapika terasa sakit... dia mencium bau darah. Kepalanya pusing... Kurapika membuka matanya.. terasa berat... pandangannya buram.. Kurapika masih setengah sadar namun lambat laun Kurapika kembali pada kesadarannya.

" Dimana ini... apa.. yang terjadi pada diriku " Kurapika bertanya tanya dalam hati. Pandangannya masih buram dan kepalanya pening.

" Kau sudah sadar " Terdengar suara berat yang berasal dari hadapan Kurapika. Kurapika sempat linglung untuk beberapa saat lalu kemudian sadar bahwa suara itu berasal dari pria dihadapannya yang tak lain adalah Kuroro Lucilfer.

" Oh iya... Kalau tidak salah aku di tangkap oleh Genei Ryodan " Kurapika akhirnya berhasil mengingat apa yang terjadi namun Kurapika masih belum mampu mengeluarkan suaranya sehingga hanya mampu berkata kata dalam hati.

Kurapika merasa Kuroro berjalan mendekatinya. Kurapika bermaksud untuk melarikan diri dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, namun Kurapika tidak bisa bergerak.. bukan karena tubuhnya yang sakit namun seluruh tubuhnya merasa lumpuh tidak bisa digerakan. Selain itu Kurapika juga merasa tangannya diikat dan kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah, karena posisi Kurapika tergantung seperti samsak tinju dengan tangan yang terikat keatas dengan menggunakan rantai. Rantai? Ya, rantai yang mengikat Kurapika bukanlah rantai biasa rantai itu adalah miliknya. Kurapika bisa merasakannya.

" ... Ka...u ber...eng...sek.. " Kurapika bersusah payah untuk berbicara.

Kuroro tertawa kecil melihat Kurapika " Hoo, tanpa melihatnya kau bisa menyadari bahwa rantai ini adalah milikmu. Hebat sekali "

" ... Ka..u.. mencuri... kemam...puanku?! "

" Shh... sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bicara dulu.. kau belum pulih benar. Selain itu badanmu tidak bisa kau gerakan karena aku meracunimu " Kuroro berkata sambil jarinya berada di dagu Kurapika dan kemudian mengangkatnya sehingga wajah Kurapika bertemu dengan wajah Kuroro.

" Jangan... sentuh... aku! " sedikit demi akhirnya Kurapika mulai lancar berbicara.

" Kau benar benar tidak sadar dengan posisimu ya " Kuroro kemudian menatap dingin Kurapika kemudian mensummon Judgement Chain milik Kurapika " Akan kuberikan apa yang kurasakan padamu " Kurapika tiba tiba saja merasa gugup. Tidak terasa lagi Judgement Chain yang melilit dijantungnya. Apa Kuroro yang melepaskannya?  
" Tenang saja, akan kulilitkan lagi Judgement Chain dijantungmu dengan peraturan yang baru... " Nada suara Kuroro dan tatapan Kuroro sangat dingin dan membahayakan " dengan peraturan yang kau taruh padaku 2 tahun yang lalu " Kuroro tersenyum dengan sangat dingin hingga membuat Kurapika merinding.

" Pertama, kau dilarang untuk menggunakan nen-mu ".

Kurapika langsung menyipitkan matanya " Bukankah kau sudah mencuri nen-ku? "

" Sepertinya kau salah mengira kemampuanku Kurapika.. aku memang hanya mencuri hatsu-mu bukan nen-mu.. dengan kata lain kau masih bisa menggunakan nen-mu " Kuroro menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika dengan datar. " Lanjut yang kedua, Kau dilarang untuk berhubungan dengan teman-temanmu " Pernyataan Kuroro langsung membuat Kurapika terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dia perpikir apakah tidak berhubunagn dengan temannya lagi adalah keputusan bagus atau tidak, karena bagaimana pun dia juga tidak ingin melibatkan temannya dalam bahaya.

Lalu tanpa merespon apapun tiba tiba Kurapika sudah bisa merasakan Judgement Chain yang dipasang kembali oleh Kuroro ke jantung Kurapika dengan 2 peraturan yang baru.

" Bagus, Judgement Chain sudah terpasang dijantungmu dan untuk sementara waktu kau akan menjadi properti ku "

Kurpika sedikit berkedut, "Apa maksudmu properti mu ? "

" Hmm, kau ini pura pura bodoh atau bagaimana.. Tentu saja untuk sementara waktu statusmu akan sama seperti barang barang yang kucuri.. bila aku sudah bosan aku akan menjualmu kepada mafia yang menginginkanmu " Jawab Kuroro lagi-lagi dengan nada yang datar namun terkesan dingin

" Lebih baik kau langsung menjualku kepada mafia mafia serakah itu " Kurapika berdesis.

" Sungguh? Jadi kau menginginkan menjadi mainan para mafia mafia serakah itu ? " Kurapikapun terdiam, tentu saja dia tidak menginginkan keduanya.. keduanya sama-sama buruk.. " Kau tidak pandai berbohong bocah Kuruta " Ledek Kuroro seraya tertawa kecil.

" Berisik, kalau begitu lebih baik aku mati.. lebih baik kau cepat bunuh aku atau suruh para anak buahmu yang membunuhku.. Kurasa mereka akan senang melakukannya " Kurapika berbicara sembil sedikit menyeringai kesal.

" Kuingatkan sekali lagi bocah Kuruta, aku akan membuatmu merasakan penderitaan akibat berurusan dengan Genei Ryodan karena itu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati.. Kau akan menikmati penderitaanmu. Ah, selain itu kau juga dilarang untuk bunuh diri, bila kau bunuh diri akan kuhabisi semua teman-temanmu dan sebelumnya akan kubiarkan teman-temanmu juga merasakan siksaan sebelum mati.. Feitan akan senang melakukannya " Tegas Kuroro dan nada Kuroro serta tatapan Kuroro begitu dingin, Aura hitamnya sungguh terasa sehingga membuat Kurapika ketakutan.. Inilah aura kekuatan pimpinan geng pencuri yang paling ditakuti.

" Baiklah, kalian boleh berbuat sesuka hati kalian kepada bocah itu, tapi pastikan jangan sampai membunuhnya... " Kuroro kemudian berhenti sejenak dan berpikir dengan pose tangan yang berada dimulutnya " Ah, tolong jangan lukai juga wajahnya " Tambah Kuroro.

" Kau tidak ingin melihat kami menyiksanya Danchou ? " Tanya Phinks

" Tidak, aku tunggu disini saja. Bila kalian sudah selesai, baru giliranku " Jawab Kuroro sambil membuka buku yang hendak dibacanya. Seluruh anggota ryodan pun pergi dari ruangan berkumpul meninggalkan Kuroro seorang diri menuju tempat Kurapika berada... untuk menyiksanya.


	3. Chapter 3: A hell for Kurapika

**Warning: This chapter contain violence**

 **CHAPTER 3 : A hell for Kurapika**

Kurapika saat ini berada di sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Badannya tergantung dengan tangan yang berada diatas kepalanya.. di tangan tersebut terdapat rantai yang mengikat tangannya namun rantai tersebut rantai berbeda dan bukan rantai Kurapika. Dilihatnya dengan tatapan buram didepannya ada beberapa orang yang mendekatinya sambil menyeringai dan beberapa hanya berdiri dipojokan seakan menunggu giliran. Kurapika mengetahuinya bahwa mereka adalah anggota Genei Ryodan yang akan menyiksa Kurapika dan membuat Kurapika merasakan apa itu neraka..

" Aku maju duluan! Biar kuhabisi si bocah ini! " Seru Nobunaga yang ujungnya mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Machi " Danchou bilang kita tidak boleh membunuhnya " Ucap Machi kesal.

" Ya aku tahu.. aku hanya akan membuatnya setengah mati " Ucap Nobunaga yang lagi lagi mendapat jitakan dari Phinks. " Bodoh kalau kau membuatnya setengah mati, begitu giliran kita dia akan mati bodoh " Seru Phinks kesal. " Lalu aku harus bagaimana ?! " kali ini giliran Nobunaga yang menjadi kesal. " Ermm.. aku juga tidak tahu " Sesaat suasana menjadi hening

" Begini saja. Bagaimana kalau kita hanya siksa dia dengan satu serangan tapi cukup mematikan juga " Shalnark akhirnya angkat bicara memberikan ide.

" Hmm.. ide bagus " Phinks menyeringai.. " Bagaimana? Semua setuju "

" No Objection "

" Baiklah biarkan aku menyiksanya duluan " Seru Nobunaga seraya menyeringai mengerikan.

Kurapika yang mendengar hanya bisa terdiam dan pasrah akan nasibnya.. Diam-diam dia mengutuki nasibnya yang sedikitpun tidak bersimpati padanya.. Oh, sampai kapankah perderitaan ini terus berlanjut.. Pikir Kurapika..

Waktupun berlalu.. Kurapika merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat dari sekujur tubunya yang membuat Kurapika hampir pingsan. Sesungguhnya Kurapika lebih memilih untuk pingsan saja dan akan lebih bersyukur apabila ditengah penyiksaan dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, namun tiu semua tidak terjadi. Kurapika masih sadar sepenuhnya dari rasa sakit yang hebat dari tubuhnya. Anggota Ryodan itu benar benar tidak memberi ampun dalam menyiksanya walau hanya melancarkan satu serangan.

Nobunaga dengan sekali tebasan pedangnya sudah membuat luka memanjang di bagian dada sampai perut Kurapika. Phinks menghancurkan tangan Kurapika dengan tinjunya, Feitan mencabut seluruh kuku Kurapika dan mematahkan tangannya. Sebenarnya tindakan Feitan sempat diprotes karena perjanjian hanya satu serangan namun Feitan berkata siksaannya itu sudah satu set dan sudah dikurangkan akhirnya semuanya tidak ada yang protes mengingat spesialis Feitan. Machi membuatnya seperti boneka marionette yang tergantung dengan benang, dimana benannya menembus kulit Kurapika dan tergantung sehingga Kurapika terjatuh karena kulitnya terkoyak tidak sanggup menahan beban grafitasi. Franklin menyerang kaki kiri Kurapika dengan menembaknya bertubi-tubi. Shizuku hanya memukul kepala Kurapika dengan Deme-channya. Bonolenov menusuk pinggang Kurapika. Sementara Shalnark, Kurotopi, dan Kalluto hanya melihat dan tidak ikut menyiksa Kurapika karena merasa bila diteruskan lebih jauh Kurapika benar-benar akan mati.

" Haah.. aku malah tidak mendapat giliran untuk menyiksanya " Keluh Shalnark

" yah.. salahkan keberuntunganmu karena kalah suit untuk giliran " ledek Phinks.

Mereka semua kembali ke ruang utama tempat Kuroro menunggu. " Danchou kami sudah selesai menyiksanya " Ucap Nobunaga. " Tapi Shalnark, Kalluto dan Kurotopi belum dapat giliran.. karena bila diteruskan dia bisa mati " Lanjut Phinks

Kuroro menutup buku yang dibacanya dan menatap Shalnark, Kalluto dan Kurotopi " Kalau kalian bertiga masih berniat ingin menyiksanya kalian bisa lakukan besok. "

" Oke " Ucap Shalnark sambil tersenyum dan menatap Danchounya hendak keluar menuju tempat dimana Kurapika berada. Namun sebelum Kuroro keluar Nobunaga berkata kepada Kuroro " Danchou, bocah itu tidak bisa diremehkan karena selama proses penyiksaan dia tidak berteriak sedikitpun dan tetap terjaga "

" Ya.. benar benar tidak seru " Protes Feitan yang memang ingin mendengar teriakan Kurapika. Kuroro yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Kuroro tahu bahwa bocah Kuruta itu orang yang tangguh dan juga keras kepala

Kurapika masih sadarkan diri.. namun ketika dia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya dia melihat sosok seseorang didepannya. " Sudah terluka sebegini parah kamu masih bisa terjaga dan tidak pingsan aku salut padamu " Ucap Kuroro sambil tertawa kecil dan ada nada takjub didalamnya.

" Ka...u" Kurapika menatap tajam Kuroro dengan matanya yang masih merah. Sejenak Kuroro memandangi Kurapika dengan cukup lama dan membuat Kurapika tidak betah terus menerus dipandangi. " Apa itu cara mu... untuk menyiksaku.. memandangiku sampai aku mati ? " Kurapika merintih sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Akhirnya Kuroro kembali ke alam sadarnya. " Aku akan menyembuhnya lukamu " Ucap Kuroro

" Apa ? Setelah kalian menyiksaku... sekarang kau... malah menyembuhkan lukaku " Ledek Kurapika sinis dan tidak lagi mempedulikan rasa sakit ditubuhnya.

" Bila dibiarkan kau akan mati. Lagipula aku tidak akan menyembuhkan semua lukamu karena itu hanya akan membuang energiku " Kuroro langsung mengeluarkan Holy Chain milik Kurapika dan mulai menyembuhkan sebagian luka Kurapika yang parah.

" Kenapa kau melakukan ini.. seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku mati " Keluh Kurapika

" Aku capek bila terus mengulanginya, Aku bilang aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati bocah kuruta " Kuroro menghela nafas sambil melepas ikatan Kurapika dan mulai membalut lukanya. " Sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur dan jangan macam-macam. Besok kau masih harus menerima siksaan dari mereka yang tidak mendapat bagian untuk menyiksamu hari ini " Kurapika sedikit gemetar mengingat kejadian yang baru menimpanya, besok dia harus mengalaminya lagi.

" Tenang saja, mungkin besok tidak akan sesakit sekarang karena hanya tiga orang yang belum menyiksamu dan mereka bukan tipe penyerang " Ucap Kuroro sambil kembali mengikat Kurapika dan kemudian langsung meninggalkan ruangan.

Keesokan harinya...

Kurapika masih terjaga dia tidak bisa tidur sehari ini. Ya, siapa yang bisa tidur dalam keadaan seperti Kurapika, digantung, diikat dan ditinggal dalam ruangan gelap dan dingin. Kurapika ingin sekali bisa tidur dan kalau bisa tidak bangun bangun lagi. Selagi Kurapika hanyut dalam pikirannya Shalnark, Kalluto dan Kurotopi pergi menuju ruang tempat Kurapika berada.

" Selamat pagi " Sapa Shalnark kepada Kurapika. Kurapika hanya bisa memberikan tatapan tajam kepada ketiga makhluk didepannya.

" Sekarang adalah waktunya kita bertiga untuk bermain denganmu " Ucap Shalnark sambil tersenyum ceria..

Pembohong. Itulah yang Kurapika rasakan mengingan ucapan Kuroro kemarin bahwa siksaannya sekarang tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan. Karena siksaan Kurapika hari ini sama menyakitkannya dengan kemarin apalagi luka-luka Kurapika belum sembuh total.

Shalnark memanipulasi Kurapika dan membuat Kurapika menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Kurapika dikendalikan sehingga dia harus melukai lukanya yang sudah terluka dengan pisau sehingga luka Kurapika kembali terbuka. Kalluto mengoreskan seluruh tubuh Kurapika dengan kertas dan meninggalkan luka sayatan yang cukup dalam. Kurotopi tidak melakukan apa-apa dia hanya memandangi Kurapika disiksa. Kurotopi berkata bahwa dia cukup puas hanya dengan melihat Kurapika disiksa. Akhirnya seksi penyiksaan berakhir.. Kurapika tidak tahu apakah ada seksi penyiksaan yang kedua.

Kurapika menyadari Kuroro datang namun saat ini dia sudah tidak kuat, badannya panas dingin dan sakit luar biasa. Kurapika pun pingsan ditempat.

Kuroro mendekati Kurapika, dia menatap Kurapika yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

Kuroro kemudian melepas ikatan Kurapika dan meletakannya diatas tempat tidur. Badan Kurapika terasa panas.. Kuroro langsung mensummon Holy Chainnya dan menyembuhkan sebagian luka Kurapika dan kemudian membalut sebagian lukanya yang tidak dia sembuhkan.

Dalam keheningan, Kuroro terus memandangi Kurapika yang sedang tertidur.. wajahnya saat ini benar benar mengingatkan Kuroro kepada seseorang meskipun tidak mirip sepenuhnya tapi wajah itu sudah cukup membuat Kuroro teringat dengannya. Saat itu juga.. sewaktu Kuroro ditangkap oleh Kurapika di Yorkshin selintas Kuroro merasa Kurapika sedikit mirip dengannya dan kejadian 3 hari yang lalu saat Kuroro tanpa sengaja bertubrukan dengan Kurapika yang menyamar dengan wig merah, saat itu Kurapika benar benar mirip dengannya.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Kurapika getting sick

**CHAPTER 4 : Kurapika getting sick**

" Dimana Danchou ? " Tanya Nobunaga yang baru saja kembali sehabis membeli obat.

" Danchou sudah pergi ketempat bocah itu " Jawab Pinks.

" Che, kenapa Danchou tidak membiarkan saja bocah itu mati?" Tanya Nobunaga kesal.

" Kelihatannya Danchou tertarik dengan anak itu " Ucap Machi

" Aku juga tahu hal itu! " Nobunaga langsung meninggikan suaranya

" Lalu kenapa kau bertanya! " Ucap Machi kesal dengan kebodohan Nobunaga

" Ck. aku hanya kesal saja. Danchou bukanlah tipe orang yang peduli dengan hidup mati seseorang, meskipun kemampuannya menarik tapi bila orang tersebut berbahaya bagi spider Danchou tidak akan ragu menghabisinya. cara Danchou membiarkan anak itu hidup dengan mencuri kemampuannya membuatku kesal. Meskipun kita boleh menyiksanya tapi kenapa dia harus repot repot mengurusnya sewaktu dia sakit " Nobunaga ngoceh panjang lebar sambil membanting obat yang dibelinya. Obat itu obat penurun demam untuk Kurapika, karena Kurapika sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama 2 hari sehingga Kuroro menyuruhnya untuk membeli obat. Meskipun kesal Nobunaga menurutinya namun sekarang dia sudah tidak tahan.

" Aku tidak mengerti bahasamu Nobu. Terlalu berantakan " Ledek Feitan

" Apa ?! " Nobunaga semakin bertambah kesal

" Menurutku Dancho tertarik dengan anak itu karena anak itu sedikit mirip dengannya " Ucap Machi

" Dengannya ? " Tanya Shizuku

" Ah, kau belum ada saat itu jadi kau tidak mengenalnya " Franklin menepuk kepala Shizuku " Orang itu adalah satu satunya orang dimana Danchou membuka hatinya untuk orang itu " Lanjut Franklin sambil menerawang jauh.

" Jadi Danchou menganggap anak itu sebagai pengganti dia " Tanya Shizuku lagi

" Ntahlah, bisa jadi.. " Jawab Franklin

" Yah, semoga saja dia tidak tertarik kepada bocah itu " Ucap Machi menghela nafas

" Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu.. jangan jangan itu berdasarkan ins... " Belum sempat Nobunaga meneruskan ucapannya Machi sudah mulai memotongnya

" .. aku tidak mau menganggapnya sebagai instingku " Machi berkata sambil menatap Nobunaga dengan dingin.

" Lalu siapa yang mau memberikan obat ini kepada Danchou.. " Ucap Nobunaga sambil melempar bungkusan yang berisi obat.

" Kau yang disuruh Danchou untuk membelinya jadi kau jugalah yang kasih kepadanya langsung " Jelas Shalnark.

" Apa?! Aku tidak mau! Menyuruhku membeli obat untuk bocah itu saja sudah membuatku mendidih.. apalagi bila aku kasih obat itu didepan bocah itu! " Nobunaga langsung meledak-ledak

" Baik.. baik... biar aku saja yang memberikannya " Shalnark mengalah karena kasihan kepada Nobunaga. Apalagi saat ini muka Nobunaga sudah benar benar memerah karena emosinya, tinggal tunggu waktunya saja untuk meledak.

Kurapika merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh dahinya.. Kepalanya sakit sangat sakit seperti mau pecah, badannya juga terasa sakit dan tidak bisa digerakan. Dia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi perlahan lahan dia membuka matanya. Terlihat sosok seseorang yang sedang menatapnya. " Bocah Kuruta... " Suara itu.. Kurapika merasa mengenalinya tapi saat ini kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk mengenalinya " Siapa ? "

" Apa maksudmu siapa... apa kau lupa ingatan gara gara perbuatanmu kemarin. " Ucap Kuroro datar

Setelah terdiam untuk beberapa saat akhirnya bola mata Kurapika terbelalak lebar...dia akhirnya mengingat siapa yang didepannya dan apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia jatuh pingsan dan demam. " Ugh " Kurapika berusaha bangun namun badannya masih sulit digerakan.

" Dasar bodoh.. apa yang kau lakukan. Kau masih sakit " Kuroro menghela nafasnya. Kurapika masih terdiam dan berusaha untuk duduk dan akhirnya dia berhasil dengan susah payah. " Shalnark baru saja membawakan obat.. sebaiknya kau makan dulu dan minum obat baru tidur " Ucap Kuroro sambil menyodorkan semangkuk bubur yang sudah dingin. Yah, Kuroro merasa merepotkan bila harus memanaskannya lagi toh walaupun sudah dingin masih tetap bisa dimakan pikir Kuroro.

Kurapika masih terdiam dan sedikit melirik ke arah Kuroro " Kenapa " Kurapika bergumam..

" Hmm? " Kuroro memandangi Kurapika dan pandangan mereka berdua bertemu

" Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kenapa kau tidak biarkan saja aku... " belum sempat Kurapika melanjutkan pembicaraannya Kuroro langsung menutup mulutnya " Aku capek bila terus menerus mendengar hal yang sama dari kamu ataupun Nobunaga.. bila kau masih saja bertanya kenapa aku tidak membiarkanmu mati akan kubuat kau tidak bisa bicara lagi seumur hidup " Nada Kuroro masih datar namun terasa sangat dingin.

" Lalu kenapa kau merawatku? Kenapa kau tidak biarkan saja aku tergeletak sakit ? " Nada Kurapika sedikit emosi.

" Haah.. pertanyaanmu itu sama saja.. aku malas menjawabnya " Ucap Kuroro datar

" Apanya yang sama?! Wajar aku bertanya kau yang membuatku sakit kenapa malah kau yang merawatku ?! " Kurapika akhirnya termakan emosi.

" Sebaiknya kau diam dan cepat makan. " Kuroro menghela nafas berusaha untuk sabar sambil menyodorkan bubur kearah Kurapika.

" Aku tidak mau! " Kurapika melawan.

" Terserah kalau kau tidak mau tapi kau harus minum obat " Kuroro langsung menyodorkan obat kearah Kurapika. Namun Kurapika langsung menepisnya hingga obat itu terjatuh.

BRUK.

Kuroro langsung mendorong Kurapika dengan kencang hingga Kurapika kembali berbaring dan posisi Kuroro berada diatas Kurapika sambil memegang kedua tangan Kurapika " Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bertingkah bocah Kuruta. Jangan mentang-mentang aku merawatmu kau bisa jadi seenaknya. Kau harus sadar posisimu, saat ini kau adalah propertiku. Apa yang kuperbuat padamu kau tidak boleh protes dan banyak bertanya. " Ucap Kuroro dingin.. sangat dingin sampai-sampai tubuh Kurapika menggigil dan tatapan Kuroro begitu kelam dan berbahaya

Kurapika langsung memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dan bergumam " Ck.. aku harap aku tidak pernah terbangun dan terus tidur "

" Apa kau ucapkan sesuatu " Tanya Kuroro menyelidik.

" Tidak... " Kurapika mengerutkan alisnya. Dia menyesal telah terbangun dan berharap untuk terus tidur selamanya akhirnya Kurapika memikirkan satu cara.. yaitu menjedotkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok sampai dia pingsan bahkan kalau bisa sampai dia mati.. walau saat ini kepalanya masih terasa sakit tanpa sebab yang jelas. Kurapika melirik ke arah Kuroro. Kuroro masih menatapnya.

" Baiklah.. aku akan memakan buburnya.. bisa tolong kau mengambilkan obatnya " Tanpa sadar Kurapika memerintah Kuroro. Kuroro hanya tersenyum kecil di perintah begitu oleh Kurapika karena selama ini tidak ada yang berani memerintahnya dan Kuroro juga tidak mau menurut begitu saja saat diperintah kecuali satu orang. Namun saat ini Kuroro memberikan pengecualian kepada bocah itu dan langsung melepaskan genggamannya dan pergi mengambil obatnya. Kurapika merasa ini adalah kesempatan. Dia langsung bangun siap siap akan menjedukan kepalanya namun tiba tiba saja Kurapika kembali terhempas dan terbaring. "A... " Kurapika terkejut dan Kuroro sudah berada di atas tubuh Kurapika, dan Kuroro langung mengenggam tangan Kurapika dengan kencang sehingga Kurapika kesakitan.

" Bukan kah tadi sudah kubilang jangan banyak bertingkah bocah Kuruta. Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya " Ucap Kuroro sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kurapika. Nada Kuroro sedikit meninggi dan Kurapika bisa merasakan ada tatapan marah di bola mata Kuroro.

" Ke.. kedua kalinya? " Tanya Kurapika bingung..

" Kau tidak ingat? Kemarin saat kau sadar dan melihatku kau langsung menjedukan kepalamu sampai kau pingsan. Seharusnya kau sudah sadar kemarin" Kurapika terkejut mendengar jawaban Kuroro.. pantas saja kepalanya sangat sakit. " Kuharap kau tidak mengulangi perbuatan bodohmu dan sekali lagi kuingatkan kosenkuensi sampai kau membunuh dirimu sendiri " Kuroro mempererat genggamannya.

" Oke.. oke.. maafkan aku.. aku yang salah.. Kau membuat tanganku terasa hampir mau putus kau tahu " Kurapika meringis kesakitan dan Kuroro langsung melonggarkan genggamannya. Kurapika tiba tiba menyadari posisi mereka saat ini. Kuroro berada di atas badan Kurapika, kaki Kurapika terbuka dan badan bagian bawah Kuroro berada diantara kaki Kurapika yang terbuka tersebut. Kurapika lebih terkejut bahwa ternyata dia tidak memakai celana, hanya memakai baju yang kelonggaran. Muka Kurapika langsung memerah sampai keleher. Kuroro hanya bisa terdiam melihat muka Kurapika yang mulai memerah. Awalnya Kuroro bingung namun akhirnya dia mengerti kenapa wajah bocah Kuruta ini bisa memerah. Bila Kuroro tidak berpikir jernih bisa saja dia langsung memakan Kurapika karena selain posisi mereka, Kurapika juga terlihat begitu menggoda dengan kulit putih dan tubuh ramping yang hanya tertutup oleh baju yang kelonggaran, serta wajah yang memerah. Kuroro lalu tertawa kecil " Sekali lagi kau bertingkah aku akan memperkosamu " Ledek Kuroro.

" Aku Laki-laki! " Tegas Kurapika

" Ya.. aku tahu " Ucap Kuroro santai.

" Tak kusangka ternyata pemimpin kelompok pencuri yang paling di takuti adalah seorang homoseksual " Cibir Kurapika

" Lalu kenapa mukamu memerah.. apa yang kau pikirkan? " Kuroro balik meledek Kurapika " Apa jangan-jangan kau berpikir yang macam-macam ? " Kuroro tersenyum sinis dan membuat muka Kurapika tambah memerah. " Hmp.. sekarang siapa disini yang homoseksual kau harus bersyukur bahwa aku bukan tipe orang pemerkosa " Ledek Kuroro sambil melepas genggamannya kemudian beranjak dan duduk dipinggir ranjang.

" Lalu kenapa tadi kau bilang akan memperkosaku... " Kurapika mendesis.

" Aku hanya memperingatkanmu untuk jangan macam-macam. Sudah jangan banyak omong, cepat makan buburmu dan minum obat.. tidak lama lagi aku harus pergi ke ada urusan " Kuroro menghela nafas sambil menyodorkan bubur untuk Kurapika.

" Kemana ? " Kurapika spontan bertanya.

" Hmm.. kenapa kau bertanya.. ternyata kau begitu peduli padaku " Kuroro kembali menggoda Kurapika

" Cih.. kalau tidak mau jawab ya sudah " Kurapika langsung memalingkan mukanya kesal.

Kuroro langsung menyeringai melihat tingkah Kurapika " Aku mau ke perpustakaan pusat kota.. ada yang harus kulakukan disana "

Kurapika terkejut " Jangan bilang kau mau mencuri barang barang pameran disana "

" Hoo.. kau tau juga tentang pameran disana.. " Tentu saja Kurapika tahu karena diantara barang-barang yang dipamerkan ada juga Mata Merah.. pameran tersebut hanyalah pameran kecil namun barang yang dipamerkan sangat bernilai tinggi hingga orang biasa tidak bisa masuk sembarangan. Kurapika bisa masuk dengan menggunakan Hunter Lisencenya namun sekarang Kurapika tidak bisa sembarang memakainya karena identitasnya sebagai Kuruta diketahui mafia dan pasti akan ada banyak mafia yang juga menghadiri pameran tersebut. Kebetulan juga Kurapika sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan dan sekalian melamar kerja disana hingga dia bisa mengikuti pameran tersebut tanpa dicurigai dan walaupun ada satu barang yang hilang tidak akan ada orang yang curiga pada Kurapika karena dia akan tetap bekerja disana untuk sementara waktu sampai dia mendapatkan uang yang cukup untuk pindah. Tapi pertemuannya dengan Genei Ryodan menghancurkan segalanya. Kuroro memandangi Kurapika yang terdiam dan terlihat aneh

" Apa kau akan mengambil semua barang disana? " Kurapika bertanya dengan pelan namun cukup didengar oleh Kuroro.

" Tidak hanya beberapa.. ada buku antik yang kuinginkan dan juga sebuah permata yang langka.. hanya itu yang kucuri " Kuroro menjawab sambil mengobservasi reaksi Kurapika.

" Hanya itu ? " Kurapika berkata sambil menyeritkan dahinya.

Kuroro sempat terdiam sesaat namun akhirnya meresponnya "... Ya.. hanya itu " Kuroro akhirnya mengerti maksud dan tindakan aneh Kurapika. Kurapika langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Jangan-jangan kau mengira aku akan mengambil semua barang dipameran itu termaksud mata merah suku mu " Kuroro langsung menyeringai. Kurapika langsung terkejut namun masih terdiam. " Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengambilnya karena saat ini aku masih menyimpan satu buah bola mata sukumu " Perkataan itu sukses membuat Kurapika emosi

" Apa katamu ! Kembalikan! Itu milik suku ku! " Kurapika langsung mencengkram kerah baju Kuroro.

" Hoo.. jadi kau masih mengumpulkan bola mata merah toh " Kuroro tersenyum dengan dingin melihat reaksi Kurapika.

" Tentu saja! Cepat berikan padaku itu milik ku! " Kurapika mempererat cengkramannya namun tiba tiba saja Kurapika terhempas kembali dan terjatuh ke ranjang, pipi Kurapika terasa sakit dan panas. Rupanya Kuroro menamparnya. " Sudah kubilang sebaiknya kau sadar posisimu, saat ini kau adalah propertiku tidak seharusnya kau memerintahku " Kuroro berkata dengan dingin

" Aku tidak pernah setuju untuk menjadi propertimu ! " Kurapika tidak mau kalah.

Kuroro menghela nafas lalu mengambil bubur Kurapika dan membuangnya " Kalau kau tidak mau makan dan minum obat sebaiknya kau tidur.. aku sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Dan kuingatkan sekali lagi jangan macam-macam, akan kusuruh Franklin dan Feitan menjagamu " Kuroro langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kurapika. Kurapika hanya bisa terdiam melihat Kuroro pergi sambil sedikit demi sedikit mengutuki entah dirinya atau nasibnya yang sial.

" Shalnark, Machi, Shizuku, Nobunaga kau ikut aku malam ini... sisanya akan menunggu disini.." Ucap Kuroro sembari bersiap-siap " Ah, aku minta tolong Franklin, Feitan tolong kau jaga bocah itu agar tidak kabur " Feitan langung mengerutkan alisnya " Kenapa kami ? " Tanya Feitan. " Yah, agar dia tidak macam-macam saja.. bila dia bertindak sesuatu yang konyol kau bisa perlakukan dia sesuka hatimu.. " Ucap Kuroro santai dan langsung pergi keara Franklin " Franklin, tolong kau awasi Feitan agar tidak sampai membunuhnya " Ucap Kuroro datar. " Bagaimana kalau aku yang sampai membunuhnya? " Franklin menyeringai dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum dingin Kuroro dengan tatapan mata yang berbahaya yang membuat Franklin menelan ludah. " Baiklah kita pergi " Ucap Kuroro kepada anak buahnya yang akan pergi bersamanya. Franklin dan Feitan langsung pergi ketempat Kurapika dimana Feitan masih menggerutu sepanjang jalan.

Kurapika hanya bisa terdiam dan duduk dipojokan ranjang dengan menguburkan wajahnya di atas lututnya. Pelan-pelan Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya untuk melirik kearah kedua orang yang menjaganya. Lirikan Kurapika disambut oleh Feitan yang sedang mengintip dari balik buku yang dibacanya. Tatapan pria itu sungguh mengerikan seolah olah dia akan menebas Kurapika bila Kurapika bergerak saat itu juga. Kurapika langsung kembali menguburkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

Franklin kemudian menghela nafasnya " Fei hentikan, saat ini dia sedang tidak macam-macam, kau hanya membuat suasana tidak enak "

" Cih... " Feitan kembali membaca bukunya.

" Oi bocah, apa kau lapar.. Danchou berkata untuk memberimu makanan bila kau merasa lapar " Tanya Franklin

"... aku tidak lapar " Kurapika menjawab dengan wajah yang masih menutup di kedua lututnya. Dan Franklin hanya diam mendengar jawaban Kurapika dan tidak mau berkomentar.

Kuroro berhasil menyelinap ke pameran di perpustakaan dengan sukses dan berhasil menggambil barang yang dia mau. Ternyata pertahanan disana tidak seketat yang dia kira bahkan cenderung sangat gampang. Kuroro sempat melewati tempat dimana mata merah berada, dia sempat ragu apa harus mengambilnya atau tidak karena dia tidak terlalu membutuhkannya namun dia akhirnya berpikir, karena Kurapika sangat membutuhkannya dia bisa memanfaatkan hal ini untuk mengatasi sifat keras kepala Kurapika. Akhirnya Kuroro memutuskan untuk mengambilnya sambil memikirkan rencana menarik untuk Kurapika.

Kuroro dan anak buahnya akhirnya kembali ke markas mereka. Kuroro langsung pergi ke ruangan tempat Kurapika berada.

" Ah.. Danchou, kau sudah kembali " Seru Franklin

" Ya.. terima kasih atas kerja samanya.. dia tidak macam-macam kan " Ucap Kuroro.

" Sayang sekali tidak, dia hanya diam seperti patung " Ucap Feitan sambil memandangi Kurapika yang masih duduk dipojokan ranjang.

" Lalu apa dia sudah makan? " Tanya Kuroro kepada Franklin yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

" Hmm… yah, kalian boleh pergi.. sekali lagi terima kasih " Franklin dan Feitan langsung meninggalkan ruangannya, namun sebelum keluar Feitan memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada Kurapika. Meskipun Kurapika tidak melihatnya namun dia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam tersebut.

" Kenapa kau tidak mau makan? kau masih sakit dan juga belum minum obat selain itu dari hari aku menangkapmu kau sama sekali belum makan.. apa kau yakin kau tidak lapar ? " Tanya Kuroro sambil berjalan mendekati Kurapika dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang tempat Kurapika berada. Kurapika tidak meresponnya dan tetap tertunduk. Kuroro mengamati Kurapika dan karena tidak mendapat respon dari Kurapika akhirnya Kuroro menyentuh pundaknya memastikan apakah dia sadar atau tidak, Kurapika langsung merespon dengan menepis tangan Kuroro dan membuat Kuroro sedikit kesal. Benar-benar keras kepala pikir Kuroro.

" Kukira kau sudah mati.. " Ucap Kuroro sambil mengelus tangannya yang sakit lalu memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Kurapika " Sekarang kau harus makan akan kusuruh Shalnark untuk membawakanmu makanan " Kuroro langsung mengeluarkan HPnya hendak menghubungi Shalnark namun Kurapika langsung menyambarnya " Aku bilang aku tidak mau! " bentak Kurapika. Kurapika sudah tidak terlalu bisa berpikir atas tindakannya karena saat ini kepala Kurapika terasa sakit, yah.. memang kondisi Kurapika masih tidak sehat. Namun tindakan Kurapika menyulut emosi Kuroro walaupun ekspresi Kuroro masih datar. Kuroro kemudian mengeluarkan Bandit's Secretnya dan mengeluarkan Fun Fun Cloth lalu langsung mengeluarkan 2 pasang Mata Merah dari sana. Kurapika terkejut melihat mata merah kini didepannya apalagi ada 2 pasang.

" Kau… " Kurapika memandangi Kuroro dengan heran. " Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak memerlukannya " Tanya Kurapika yang kemudian berpaling melihat 2 pasang mata merah yang ada di pangkuan Kuroro. Kuroro tersenyum dan menaruh mata merah tersebut di atas meja tua di samping ranjang.

" Kau bisa memilikinya bocah Kuruta…. Tapi tidak gratis " Kuroro tersenyum mengerikan, membuat Kurapika memiliki perasaan tidak enak dan sedikit takut.

" Ka.. kau mau menjualnya kepadaku? Saat ini aku tidak mempunyai banyak uang… " Kuroro langsung tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kurapika dan melihat ekspresi ketakutan Kurapika.

" Tenang saja… aku tidak memerlukan uangmu. " Ucap Kuroro sambil menyeringai dan kemudian memegang pergelangan tangan Kurapika dan langsung menjatuhkannya ke kasur membuat Kuroro kembali berada diatas badan Kurapika. Kuroro langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kurapika dan melihat ekspresi ketakutan Kurapika, Kuroro kembali menyeringai. Kurapika mempunyai perasaan yang benar-benar tidak enak. Kurapika tahu Kuroro akan meminta yang macam-macam dari Kurapika dan Kurapika berharap semoga Kuroro hanya akan menyuruhnya makan dan minum obat yang selama ini tidak dituruti Kurapika meskipun anggapan Kuroro akan meminta macam-macam dari Kurapika lebih besar akan terjadi namun bolehlah Kurapika berharap kecil.

" Kau harus…. " Kuroro menghentikan ucapannya untuk sesaat melihat reaksi Kurapika. Kurapika masih memandangi Kuroro dengan ketakutan dan perlahan lahan badan Kurapika mulai sedikit bergetar. Kuroro kembali tertawa kecil. Kuroro langsung medekatkan mulutnya ke kuping Kurapika dan berbisik.

" Kau harus tidur denganku.. "

TBC


	5. Chapter 5: Take and Give

**Chapter 5: Take and Give**

Warning Chapter : LEMON, bahasa vulgar...sekali lagi ini YAOI ya...hanya untuk yang demen yaoi saja

R-18

" Ti... tidur? " Tanya Kurapika ketakutan meskipun dia sudah mengerti maksud Kuroro tapi dia tetap bertanya seolah menghindar dari kenyataan.

" Hmm.. iya.. perlu ku ulangi dengan bahasa lebih vulgar ? " Ucap Kuroro datar " Kau harus membayarnya dengan tubuhmu.. dengan kata lain... "

" STOP " Kurapika langsung memotong ucapan Kuroro " Aku sudah mengerti jangan lanjutkan " Kurapika ketakutan dan mukanya sedikit memerah. Kuroro hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Kurapika pun terdiam.. dia berpikir... Tidur dengan musuh bebuyutannya ? Mustahil.. meskipun Kurapika bermaksud untuk melupakan kebenciannya terhadap Genei Ryodan namun tetap saja Kuroro itu musuhnya. " Apa tidak ada pilihan lain? " Kurapika bertanya

" Hmm.. sayang sekali... tidak ada.. pilihanmu hanya itu.. bila tidak mau. Aku bisa menjualnya bersamaan dengan satu mata merah yang ku punya " Jawab Kuroro dengan senyumnya yang dingin. Kurapika yang melihatnya merasa kesal dan ingin sekali meninjunya namun saat ini Kurapika tidak bisa bergerak karena Kuroro menggenggam tangannya dengan kencang. Tapi kalau Kurapika meninjunya sama saja dengan dia menolak tawaran Kuroro dan Mata Merah pun tidak bisa menjadi milik Kurapika. Kurapika tidak tahu kapan lagi dia bisa mengumpulkan bola mata merah sukunya mengingat dia masih menjadi tahanan Ryodan. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman tentang hal ini dan tidak pernah memikirkannya. Kurapika bingung keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya. Dia lebih baik mati daripada tidur dengan Kuroro tapi kalau dia mati, Kuroro mengancam akan membunuh teman-temannya dan menyiksanya terlebih dahulu.. Aah, sudah berapa kali Kurapika berpikir untuk mati dalam beberapa hari ini. Kurapika merasa kepalanya masih sakit, mengingat dia masih demam dan berpikir terus menerus membuat kepalanya mumet.

" Bukankah kau bilang kau bukan tipe orang pemerkosa ?! " Kurapika langsung memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

" Aku tidak memperkosamu.. aku hanya memberimu pilihan.. dan aku tidak memaksamu untuk menyetujuinya.. jadi itu semua terserah dirimu " Jawab Kuroro santai sambil menjilat daun telinganya

" Sto... " Kurapika gemetar dia berusaha melepas genggaman Kuroro namun tidak punya tenaga karena kondisinya, " Tapi aku laki-laki " Kurapika berusaha membela diri

" Ya aku tahu, lalu? " Jawab Kuroro santai

Kurapika langsung emosi " Katanya kau bukan homoseksual ?! "

" Ya memang bukan.. aku tidak pernah tidur dengan laki-laki sebelumnya dan tidak pernah tertarik. Kau yang pertama... " Kuroro terdiam memikirkan kata-katanya.. sebenarnya Kuroro ingin bilang bahwa dia tertarik dengan Kurapika tapi sebenarnya masih belum jelas apa dia tertarik sepenuhnya kepada Kurapika atau karena Kurapika sedikit mirip dengan orang itu, yah walau sifat Kurapika sangat berbeda dengannya.. Sifat Kurapika yang tidak mau mendengarnya dan keras kepala membuat Kuroro sedikit tertarik dengan Kurapika walau sebagian besar Kuroro tertarik dengan Kurapika karena mirip dengan orang itu.

Tanpa sadar Kuroro terus memandangi Kurapika membuat perasaan Kurapika menjadi tidak enak " Bolehkah aku meminta waktu untuk berpikir " Kurapika berbisik dengan sangat pelan. Namun cukup terdengar oleh Kuroro karena wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat.

Kuroro langsung mengerutkan dahinya " Aku tidak mau, aku ingin keputusanmu sekarang... kuberi kau waktu 10 detik untuk menjawab " Kuroro berkata sambil menguatkan genggamannya. Kuroro sebenarnya juga tidak yakin kenapa dia melakukan ini. Tapi ekspresi Kurapika cukup menyenangkan untuk dilihat apalagi kadang melihat wajah Kurapika membuat Kuroro mengingat pada seseorang.

" Satu.. " Kuroro mulai menghitung.. Kurapika pun kaget, dia belum siap dengan semua ini..

" Dua... Tiga... " Kurapika masih terdiam, menutup matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya,bingung keputusan apa yang harus Kurapika ambil.. walau sudah jelas keputusan apa yang harus dia ambil tapi dia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan..

" Enam.. Tujuh.. " Kuroro masih lanjut menghitung. Kurapika semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang. Dia ingin bersuara namun suaranya seperti tersangkut.

" Delapan... " Akhirnya Kurapika membuka matanya dan menerima kenyataan. Dia sudah berjanji akan mengambil semua mata teman-temannya dengan berbagai cara dan akan mengembalikannya dengan mereka.. walau harus melalui cara kotor.

" Sembilan... " Kuroro kembali menyipitkan matanya.. memandangi kurapika " Se... "

" Aku menerimanya " Kurapika langsung memotong Kuroro.. Kuroro tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Kurapika. Kurapika menutup matanya tidak berani melihat kearah Kuroro. Wajah Kurapika memerah dan badannya gemetar. Kali ini Kurapika benar benar mengutuki nasibnya, entah saudah berapa kali Kurapika mengutuki nasibnya namun kali ini dia benar benar bersungguh sungguh mengutuknya..

Kurapika bisa merasakan tangan Kuroro memegang dagu Kurapika dan wajah Kurapika yang semula menghadap kesamping diarahkan menghadap ke wajah Kuroro, matanya masih menutup badannya masih bergetar. Kuroro tersenyum melihat tingkah Kurapika yang seperti itu lalu kemudian langsung menciumnya dan membuat Kurapika tersentak.

" Relax, kau tegang sekali " Ucap Kuroro sambil menggigit bibir Kurapika dan membuat Kurapika sedikit mengerang dan tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya, Kuroro langsung mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memasuki lidahnya ke mulut Kurapika, Kurapika terkejut dengan tindakan Kuroro refleks langsung menggiggit lidah Kuroro. Kuroro terkejut dan melepas mulutnya dari mulut Kurapika. Dia bisa merasakan rasa besi dari dalam mulutnya. Kuroro lalu meludahkan darahnya ke lantai, meskipun wajah Kuroro datar Kurapika bisa tahu ada sedikit kemarahan di mata Kuroro.

" Bukan kah aku bilang kau untuk tenang ? lagipula kau sudah menerima persetujuan kita kan " Ucap Kuroro masih datar.. tapi Kurapika bisa merasakan sedikit kemarahan didalamnya.

" A.. aku tahu tapi aku.. belum siap.. " Ucap Kurapika lirih, badannya masih gemetar.

" Hmm.. jangan-jangan ini adalah ciuman pertamamu.. " Ucap Kuroro mengejek. Muka Kurapika seketika langsung memerah " Jangan-jangan kau juga... " Kurapika langsung membuka mata menatap Kuroro " Masih virgin ? " Kuroro menyeringai

" Itu bukan urusanmu ! " Bentak Kurapika kesal, wajahnya sekarang benar-benar sudah merah..

" Hmm.. jadi berarti benar kau masih virgin. Yah yang ada di otakmu hanyalah balas dendam dan segala macam omong kosong, mana punya waktu berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan. " Kurapika merasa tersinggung mendengar omongan Kuroro. Yah, memang ucapan Kuroro benar sih, Kurapika sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. " Kasihan sekali... ciuman pertamamu dan malam pertamamu adalah bersama orang sepertiku, musuh bebuyutanmu " Kali ini Kurapika benar benar sudah emosi.. dia sudah cukup mengutuki akan nasibnya yang sial namun Kuroro tidak perlu untuk mengatakannya.

" Lalu kau? Apa kau juga pernah memikirkan untuk menjalin hubungan, bukankah yang ada diotakmu juga mencuri, membunuh dan hal bejat lainnya.. " sebenarnya Kurapika tidak peduli mengenai percintaan Kuroro, tapi Kurapika hanya merasa tidak terima diejek seperti itu dan ingin membalasnya, walaupun Kurapika tidak bisa membayangkan Kuroro menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain.

" Yah, meskipun aku seperti ini aku tentu saja aku pernah " Jawab Kuroro dengan pandangan mata yang menerawang jauh dan kemudian memandangi Kurapika.

Kurapika pun terkejut karena ternyata orang sepert Kuroro pernah menjalin hubungan dan hal itu membuat Kurapika spontan bertanya " Eh? Si.. " Belum sempat Kurapika bertanya Kuroro sudah memberikannya tatapan tajam seolah olah untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Kurapika langsung diam yah toh dia juga tidak terlalu peduli dan tidak ingin memikirkannya.

" Yah, meskipun ini bukan malam pertamaku, tapi ini malam pertama aku dengan laki-laki " Kuroro kembali menggoda Kurapika. " Jadi.. " Kuroro kembali mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kurapika " Jika kau ingin aku bersikap lembut, sebaiknya kau bekerja sama denganku karena aku juga tidak ingin kau rusak dulu " Belum sempat Kurapika merespon Kuroro langsung menciumnya.

Kuroro kemudian menaikan baju yang dipakai Kurapika dan memasukan tangannya dan menyentuh kulit Kurapika. Kurapika terkejut dan kemudian mendorong Kuroro. Namun Kuroro sama sekali tidak bergerak bahkan memasukan lidahnya ke mulut Kurapika dan tanpa Kurapika sadari matanya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Kuroro yang melihatnya tersenyum senang dan menurunkan tangannya ke bagian bawah tubuh Kurapika. Saat ini Kurapika tidak memakai celana jadi Kuroro dengan gampang langsung mengelus paha Kurapika dan memainkan bagian bawahnya. Kurapika terkejut dan langsung melepaskan ciumannya. Kuroro kemudian mencium tengkuk Kurapika dan menggiggitnya dengan cukup kencang disana sehingga membuat Kurapika sedikit mendesah " Sto- " Kurapika mendesis, tangan Kuroro terus memainkan bagian bawah Kurapika dan menggiggit tengkuk Kurapika, sekali kali Kuroro juga menjilat tengkuknya, Kuroro membuat Kurapika merasakan sensasi yang tidak pernah dia rasa sebelumnya.

Kurapika terkejut ketika tangan Kuroro menyentuh bagian belakang Kurapika. Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa Kurapika berhasil mendorong Kuroro mundur..Kurapika langsung segera bangun dan terduduk menyender ke tembok, nafas Kurapika terengah-engah dengan wajah dan matanya yang merah.

" Bukankah aku bilang kau harus kerja sama denganku bila kau ingin lembut, tapi sepertinya kau ingin aku berlaku kasar " Ucap Kuroro kesal dan kemudian mensummon Skill Hunternya. Kurapika terkejut namun hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Kuroro kemudian melihat Kurapika " Sepertinya kemampuanmu cukup berguna untuk hal ini " Ucap Kuroro menyeringai lalu mensummon Chain Jail milik Kurapika. Kurapika langsung segera ingin berdiri dan berlari namun dengan cepat Kuroro langsung menangkapnya dan mengikat tangannya

" A... " Kurapika terkejut.. entah udah berapa banyak dia terkejut hari ini... " Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!" Ucap Kurapika sambil meronta ronta melepaskan diri namun hasilnya nihil. Kuroro kembali menidurkan Kurapika keatas ranjang dan langsung merobek baju yang dipakai Kurapika, alhasil Kurapika pun menjadi telanjang dan Kurapika terkejut lagi bisa jantungan lama-lama Kurapika terkejut selalu, yah tidak apa-apa sih kalau jantungan malah Kurapika memilih untuk jantungan agar cepat penderitaan ini berakhir. " Akh! " Kurapika tersentak ketika tangan Kuroro menyentuh salah satu putingnya dan memainkannya.. Kurapika merasakan sensasi yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya, Kurapika menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar namun usahanya gagal ketika Kuroro menjilati putingnya yang lain " Ah.. Sto.. " Kuroro tidak mempedulikan Kurapika dan terus memainkan puting kanannya, menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan kencang " STOP KURORO! " Kurapika menarik rambut Kuroro dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat. Kurapika masih bisa menggerakan tangannya karena Chain Jail yang sudah dicuri Kuroro tidak sekuat sewaktu Kurapika memilikinya karena tidak menaruh batasan seperti yang dilakukan Kurapika.

Kuroro akhirnya berhenti dengan aksinya dan melihat Kurapika. Mata Kurapika sedikit terbuka, terlihat warna iris merah terang dibola mata Kurapika, Kuroro sangat penyukai pandangan ini. Sangat indah dan cantik. Kuroro langsung menciumnya dan menggigit bibirnya membuat Kurapika langsung memejamkan matanya bisa merasakan jari Kuroro kembali menyentuh daerah belakang Kurapika dan perlahan-lahan memasuki daerah tersebut.

" Sto.. kumohon stop.. " Jari Kuroro pun berhenti bergerak masuk " Kumohon, hentikan.. aku... aku.. tidak bisa.. Ah! " Kurapika merasakan jari Kuroro kembali bergerak masuk kedalam Kurapika. .. " Aku... aku tidak bisa melakukan ini! " Ucap Kurapika sedikit terisak.

" Bukankah kau sudah menerima persetujuan kita " Ucap Kuroro mengeritkan alisnya, jarinya masih berada di dalam lubang bagian belakang Kurapika diam tak bergerak. " Ya..aku tahu.. tapi... ternyata aku tidak bisa melakukannya.. Ukh! " Kurapika merasakan jari Kuroro sedikit bergerak dan terdiam lagi..

" Jadi kau bilang kau tidak mengingankan mata merah itu? Itu tidak masalah aku bisa menjualnya termaksud mata merah yang aku simpan. Berarti persetujuan kita hangus " Ucap Kuroro sambil mengeluarkan jarinya membuat Kuapika sedikit tersentak. Kurapika menggigit bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kuroro... tentu saja Kurapika menginginkan mata merah itu.. apalagi ada 3 ditambah punya Kuroro. Kuroro bangun dan kemudian langsung duduk di tepi ranjang dan dikeluarkan handphone miliknya dan mulai mengetik pesan

" A.. apa yang kau lakukan ? kau mengirim pesan kesiapa ? " Tanya Kurapika curiga seakan tahu apa yang akan Kuroro ketik

" Hmm.. aku hanya mengirim pesan ke Shal, untuk mencari orang yang mau membeli mata merah tersebut.. " Jawab Kuroro enteng

Kurapika langsung menggertakan giginya " He.. hentikan! " Kuroro menoleh ke arah Kurapika. "Hentikan.. akan ku lakukan..aku bisa.. aku bisa melakukannya.. jadi kumohon jangan jual mata merah itu." Ah.. Kurapika akhirnya tenggelam ke dasar kegelapan. Dia memang sudah berjanji untuk mengumpulkan dan mengembalikan mata merah kepada teman-teman sukunya walau cara apapun yang Kurapika harus tempuh.

" Hmm.. Sekarang kau bilang kau bisa lakukan tapi nanti setelah kita lakukan ditengah jalan kau akan bilang tidak bisa seperti tadi.. Aku tidak suka sifat plin plan seperti itu bocah " Ucap Kuroro dengan nada yang dingin.

" Ti.. tidak.. akan kulakukan.. aku bisa melakukannya.. apapun yang kau mau " Ucap Kurapika dengan gemetar. Kurapika sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa ucapan ini tepat baginya atau tidak karena saking pusing dan paniknya takut kehilangan mata merah yang entah kapan Kurapika bisa mendapatkannya.

" Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu ? melakukan apa yang aku mau " Ucap Kuroro sambil menyimpan kembali handphonenya. Kurapika langsung menelan ludah dan menyadari kesalahan dalam kata-katanya.

" Ma.. maksudku untuk satu kali ini " Kurapika berusaha membenarkan ucapannya. Kuroro pun tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu... hisap ini " Ucap Kuroro sambil menunjukan bagian bawahnya. Kurapika pun kembali terkejut dan dia terdiam shock dengan apa yang didengarnya. " Kenapa? Kau bilang kali ini kau mau melakukan apa yang kau mau kan ? Jadi hisap ini " Ucap Kuroro sambil menarik rantai yang masih mengikat tangan Kurapika. Hingga Kurapika terjatuh diantara kaki Kuroro. Kuroro langsung mengarahkan wajah Kurapika hingga tepat berada didepan 'itu'nya. " Buka resletingnya dengan mulutmu, kau dilarang menggunakan tanganmu " Perintah Kuroro.

Kurapika hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dan kemudian dengan perlahan membuka resletin Kuroro. Oh, Jantung Kurapika berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Dia belum siap dengan semua hal ini, tapi demi mata merah sukunya dia harus melakukannya. Akhirnya resleting Kuroro terbuka sepenuhnya, Kuroro langsung mengelus kepala Kurapika " Bagus.. sekarang keluarkan dan lalu hisap " Ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum mengerikan. Kurapika begitu menyesali kata-katanya.. tidak pernah dia merasa dirinya begitu bodoh kecuali saat ini.

Kurapika dengan perlahan dan gemetar mengeluarkannya lalu memaskukannya kedalam mulut. Rasanya aneh dan menjijikan itulah yang dipikirkan Kurapika, namun mau tak mau Kurapika harus merasakannya. Kuroro sedikit mendesah karena mulut Kurapika terasa panas. " Aku lupa kau masih demam, dalam mulutnya terasa panas. Coba masukan lebih dalam" Perintah Kuroro. Kurapika perlahan lahan memasukannya begitu dalam sehingga menyentuh uvulanya dan membuat Kurapika tersedak lalu terbatuk batuk.

" Ck.. kau payah sekali.. kau hanya akan membuatku tidak nafsu, kau tahu? " Ucap Kuroro menghela nafasnya, Kurapika hanya bisa terdiam. Kuroro langsung mendorongnya kembali hingga berbaring lalu memasukan satu jarinya lagi kedalam daerah bagian belakang Kurapika.

" Ukh.. " Kurapika berusaha menahan suaranya dari rasa sakit.. dirasakan jari Kuroro bergerak keluar masuk ke dalam lubang Kurapika. Kuroro kembali menambah jarinya lagi masuk kedalam Kurapika. " Akh!" Kurapika tidak bisa menahan suaranya lagi karena kesakitan.. " Sa... sakit " Ucap Kurapika lirih.

" Tenang, aku harus menyiapkanmu agar tidak teralalu sakit, awalnya memang pasti terasa sakit tapi sayang sekali aku tidak punya pelumas untuk memudahkanmu. " Ucap Kuroro sembari mengecup pipi dan leher Kurapika. Kuroro terus memaju mundurkan dua jarinya yang berada di dalam Kurapika " Mmmm.. " Kurapika memaksakan diri untuk menahan suaranya. Kuroro lalu memutar mutar jarinya dan kemudian menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat Kurapika mengerang. Melihat reaksi Kurapika, Kuroro lalu terus memainkan daerah itu dan membuat Kurapika merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata,... kenikmatan. Kuroro terus memainkannya dengan cukup lama membuat Kurapika terengah-engah. Kuroro lalu memegang bagian depan Kurapika dan membelainya. " Ugh Ah! " Akhirnya Kurapika tidak bisa menahan suaranya lagi, terengah engah dan berusaha mengerang dengan pelan. Hingga akhirnya Kurapika menuju puncaknya dan tidak bisa menahan erangannya Kurapikapun keluar.. cairan hangat menempal di tangan Kuroro. Kurapika merasa memalukan ber-orgasme di tangan musuhnya.

Kuroro memakai cairan yang keluar dari Kurapika sebagai pelumas dan memasukan jarinya yang belumuran cairan itu ke daerah belakang Kurapika.. " A... apa?! Ukh.. Hentika... it.. menjijikan " Protes Kurapika.

" Hmm.. aku melakukan ini untukmu agar kau tidak terasa sakit. Seharusnya kau bersyukur.. Lagipula ini punyamu kenapa kau merasa jijik " Ucap Kuroro santai sambil terus memainkan kembali bagian dalam Kurapika dan menyentuh bagian sensitifnya lagi. " Ugh.. " Kurapika sudah tidak tahan dengan semua perlakuan memalukan ini. Kini kehormatannya sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Tanpa sadar Kurapika meneteskan air matanya. Bersamaan dengan matanya yang merah, disekitar daerah mata Kurapika yang merah air matanya sedikit berwarna kemerahan meskipun mengalir kembali ke air mata biasa namun lagi-lagi Kurapika melakukan hal yang salah. Mata merah dengan air mata yang sedikit kemerahan itu sangat memikat bagi Kuroro..

" Sial.. aku ingin memperlakukanmu dengan lembut karena kau sedang sakit.. tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa lembut malam ini " Ucap Kuroro yang sekarang sudah sangat bernafsu melihat pemandangan yang diberikan Kurapika. Kuroro langsung mencium Kurapika dengan kasar memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kurapika. Kuroro membentangkan jarinya yang masih berada didalam Kurapika hingga membuat lubang Kurapika jelas terbuka. Kurapika terkejut dan melepaskan ciumannya. Namun hal terakhir yang ditakutkan Kurapika terjadi.

Kuroro membuka lebar kaki Kurapika. Dilihatnya Kuroro mengarahkan 'itunya ke bagian belakang Kurapika. Dan dengan kuat langsung memasukannya membuat Kurapika merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, Kurapika sudah tidak bisa lagi berpikir, kepalanya sudah sangat sakit. Kurapika langsung memejamkan matanya, tidak berani melihat orang yang didepannya, air matanya kembali mengalir. Kuroro menjilat air mata Kurapika sambil kembali mendorong masuk semakin dalam ke lubang Kurapika. " Ugh " Kurapika mengerang perlahan dengan pergerakan Kuroro. Kuroro terus mendorong masuk hingga akhirnya Kuroro sepenuhnya berada di dalam Kurapika, Kurapika sudah tidak bisa menahan suaranya akhirnya mengerang dengan cukup kencang. Nafasnya terasa berat, dia kesulitan bernafas.

Kuroro lalu menggiggit leher Kurapika sambil mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan perlahan. Kurapika masih bisa menahan erangannya dan hanya mengeluarkan suara nafanya dengan pelan. Kurapika kembali mengerang ketika Kuroro mempercepat gerakannya dan menggesek bagian sensitifnya. Kuroro kembali menggigit leher Kurapika dimana dia gigit sebelumnya juga sampai mengeluarkan darah. Kurapika merasa kesakitan namun juga merasa nikmat disaat bersamaan. Kuroro terus menerus menyentuh daerah sensitifnya membuat Kurapika tidak bisa mengontrol erangannya lagi. Kurapika berusaha menahannya namun tidak berhasil. Kurapika merasa malu sangat memalukan. Dan tanpa Kurapika sadari Kurapika kembali orgasme. Badan Kurapika bergetar hebat, Otot bagian bawahnya berdenyut dan semakin menyempit membuat Kuroro merasa enak dan tidak menghentikan gerakannya. Gerakan Kuroro semakin kencang dan kuat dan terus menyentuh daerah sensitif Kurapika yang sekarang semakin sensitif

Kurapika bisa merasakan 'itunya kembali menegang karena tubuh Kurapika sudah sangat sensitif. Kuroro kemudian mencium Kurapika dengan kasar dan menggiggit lidahnya membuat air liur Kurapika keluar. Kuroro menyentuh dan memainkan puting Kurapika, Kurapika tersentak dan ingin melepas ciumannya namun Kuroro menahan kepala Kurapika dengan tangan satunya membuat Kurapika terus berciuman dengan Kuroro. Kurapika mengerang didalam mulut Kuroro karena tidak tahan sudah ingin mencapai klimaks lagi. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, dia sudah tidak kuat. Akhirnya Kuroro melepas ciumannya dan tangannya memegang pinggang Kurapika dengan kuat dan Kuroro bergerak dengan kencang menyentuh bagian sensitif Kurapika, Kurapika bergetar dengan sangat hebat dan tubuhnya sudah lemas. Kuroro kembali menggigit leher Kurapika yang berdarah dengan kuat dan kemudian Kuroro pun akhirnya klimaks, Kurapika bisa merasakan cairan panas mengalir di dalam Kurapika, begitu dalam dan panas membuat Kurapika akhirnya orgasme untuk yang ke tiga kalinya lalu kemudian Kurapika kehilangan kesadarannya.

Kuroro kemudian menepuk pipi Kurapika " Oi bangun.. aku masih belum puas " Tapi tidak ada respon dari Kurapika.

" Haah.. " Kuroro menghela nafas dan kemudian melepaskan itunya dari dalam Kurapika kemudian pergi mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Kurapika. Kuroro lalu duduk di tepian ranjang sambil memandangi Kurapika.

Kuroro merasa heran dengan perbuatannya. Kenapa dia melakukan ini kepada Kurapika, pasalnya Kuroro bukan tipe orang yang akan sembarang tidur dengan sembarang orang, apalagi Kurapika adalah musuh nya, yah walau hanya Kurapika yang menganggap begitu sih.

Walau Kuroro bermaksud untuk menghancurkannya karena sudah berani melawan Genei Ryodan tapi Kuroro tidak membenci Kurapika.. Apa itu artinya Kuroro tertarik padanya.. tidak mungkin pikir Kuroro. Memang Kuroro menganggap Kurapika cantik apalagi ketika melihat Kurapika, Kuroro teringat akan orang itu. Kurapika sedikit mirip dengannya.. satu satunya orang yang paling berharga untuk Kuroro setelah kelompoknya. Ya, Kuroro tidak tertarik dengan Kurapika tapi hanya tertarik dengan wajah Kurapika yang sedikit mirip orang itu.. yang Kuroro peduli terhadap Kurapika hanyal wajahnya.. jadi Kuroro tidak akan peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya walaupun kaki tangannya hilang selama wajahnya aman maka tidak masalah. Kuroro hanya menganggap Kurapika sebagai propertinya, tinggal tunggu waktunya dia akan bosan padanya dan menjualnya seperti barang curian yang lain.

Ya.. saat ini Kuroro masih menganggapnya seperti itu dan berharap akan terus seperti itu.

TBC

Author Note: mohon maaf banyak bahasa rancu.. baru pertama nulis yaoi jadi agak malu-malu juga nulis kata-kata vulgar..v  
jadi banyak kata-kata vulgarnya ane ganti dengan bahasa lain.. gak kuat nulisnya


	6. Chapter 6: Start of a journey

**Chapter 6: Start of a Journey**

Kurapika membuka matanya entah mengapa dia berada di tempat yang gelap. Jauh di ujung sana Kurapika bisa melihat cahaya... dia melihat ada seseorang yang berjalan menuju cahaya tersebut.

" Pairo! " Teriak Kurapika memanggil sosok yang pergi menuju cahaya tersebut. Kurapika berlari mengikutinya mendekat kepada cahaya itu. Kurapika pun masuk kedalam cahaya itu, dia memejamkan matanya karena terlalu silau dan ketika dia membuka matanya betapa terkejutnya Kurapika dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Kurapika berada di kampung halamannya, Lukso Province tempat klannya beranda. Namun yang bikin Kurapika terkejut adalah tidak ada seorangpun ditempat itu. Hanya ada Kurapika disana seorang diri..

Samar-samar Kurapika melihat beberapa orang sukunya sedang berjalan lalu menghilang. Kurapika berlari menuju tempat mereka berjalan. Kemudian dari arah belakang Kurapika, Kurapika juga merasakan ada beberapa orang yang berjalan. Kurapika berbalik dan melihat beberapa orang sukunya berjalan. Kurapika mengejarnya " Tunggu! " namun mereka sudah keburu menghilang.

Kini dari arah samping, Kurapika melihat kembali beberapa orang sukunya disana ada ayahnya, ibunya, Pairo dan kepala desa sukunya.

" Ayah! Ibu! Pairo! Tunggu aku! " teriak Kurapika sambil berlari menuju mereka namun mereka segera menghilang juga. Kurapika terjatuh, air matanya menetes.

" Tunggu aku... ayah... ibu... Pairo... aku... juga mau... ikut bersama kalian... " Kurapika menangis. " Aku... tidak mau.. ditinggalkan... " Kurapika menunduk. Kurapika berpikir seandainya saat itu dia tidak ngotot untuk pergi ke dunia luar, seandainya matanya tidak menjadi merah saat tes tersebut karena mungkin saja saat itu ada anggota ryodan yang melihatnya. Jika memang benar itu semua adalah kesalahan Kurapika, seandainya dia tidak curang saat tes berlangsung mungkin dia akan gagal dan tetap didesanya hingga pada saat pembantaian dia ikut mati bersama teman-temannya. Ya, lebih baik mati bersama mereka daripada ditinggalkan. Karena yang terasa hanyanya kepedihan, kebencian, dan kesepian.. Kurapika sudah muak dengan semua perasaan itu.. dia ingin pergi ketempat temannya berada.

" Ugh " Kurapika terbangun, badannya terasa berat. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang basah dipipinya, Oh.. apakah Kurapika menangis. Menangis karena mimpinya

" Oh.. kau akhirnya sadar juga " Ucap seseorang dari arah samping Kurapika. Kurapika melihat ke sumber suara tersebut karena suara tersebut bukan suara di berengsek yang telah menghancurkan kehormatannya. " Yo.. selamat siang.. kenapa kau menangis? Habis bermimpi buruk ya?" Ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Shalnark salah satu anak buah Kuroro. Kurapika memalingkan wajah lagi, menghadap ke langit-langit sambil menenangkan perasaannya yang menjadi tidak enak karena mimpi tersebut. " Apa kau lapar? Danchou menyuruhku untuk memberikanmu makanan bila kau sudah bangun. Dan dia memberiku perintah untuk menancapkan antena ku padamu bila kau tidak mau makan " Ucap Shalnark sambil mengambilkan makanan dan menyodorkannya kearah Kurapika. Kurapika hanya bisa diam dia mengerti maksud Shalnark. Si berengsek itu menggunakan cara terakhirnya untuk memaksa Kurapika makan, dengan menyuruh si manipulator ini. Kurapika menghela nafas. Yah, akhrinya mau gak mau Kurapika harus makan. Terima kasih atas perbuatan Kuroro kemarin karena sekarang membuat Kurapika merasa lapar. Kurapika kemudian mencoba bangun dan duduk, namun entah kenapa tubuh Kurapika susah digerakan.

" Hmm.. ada apa? Kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak mau makan juga? Yah kalau kau tidak mau makan aku harus menancapkan antena agar kau mau makan " Ucap Shalnark sambil menaruh makanannya ke atas meja dan mengeluarkan antenanya.

Kurapika lalu memelototi Shalnark " Jangan kau coba-coba! Aku bukannya tidak mau tapi aku tidak bisa bangun. Badanku susah digerakan " Ucap Kurapika sambil berusaha bangun lagi dengan susah payah. Dengan gemetar Kurapika bertumpu dengan tangannya dan berusaha duduk. Kurapika sedikit berhasil kini badannya sudah setengah terduduk, namun karena tangannya juga gemetar akhirnya Kurapika tidak kuat juga dan kembali terbaring. Badannya terasa lemas. Mungkin efek samping dia tidak makan selama berhari-hari.

" Kau susah bergerak. Perlu kubantu ? " Ucap Shalnark dengan senyum sambil mendekati Kurapika.

" Jangan… jangan kau sentuh aku! " Kurapika menaikan suaranya. Akibat perbuatan Kuroro kemarin dia menjadi agak takut bersentuhan dengan seseorang. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan mengutuki dirinya karena terbawa permainan Kuroro. Berhubungan badan dengan musuhnya, hal itu benar-benar membuat harga diri dan rasa hormat Kurapika hancur berkeping-keping apalagi Kurapika juga ikut merasakannya. Kuroro sudah mengambil semua yang ada pada dirinya, kemampuannya, nen-nya yang disegel kini harga dirinya, Kurapika tidak tahu apa yang tersisa lagi dari dirinya.

" Tapi kau tidak bisa bangun bukan ? Kalau kau tidak bisa bangun gimana kau mau makan " Ucap Shalnark yang akhirnya memegang lengan Kurapika dan membantunya duduk.

" Ti.. tidak jangan sentuh aku ! " Kurapika terkejut dan berteriak membuat Shalnark melepas tangannya dan Kurapika kembali terbaring. Meskipun reaksinya terlihat berlebihan tapi saat ini dia tidak ingin bersentuhan dengan seseorang, apa lagi orang itu adalah musuhnya.

" Apa apa denganmu ? aku hanya memegang tanganmu dan tidak berbuat apapun padamu. Reaksimu berlebihan sekali.. apa kau sengaja tidak mau bangun agar tidak mau makan. Tidak masalah aku bisa menancapkan antena padamu " Ucap Shalnark yang sedikit kesal atas reaksi Kurapika.

Tiba tiba terdengar pintu terbuka. " Ada apa ini? " Ucap seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan dimana Kurapika dan Shalnark berada.

" Oh Danchou, kau sudah kembali " Ucap Shalnark tersenyum menyambut Kuroro. " Danchou, sepertinya Kurapika kesulitan untuk bangun, namun saat aku ingin membantunya dia tidak mau disentuh oleh ku. " Ucap Shalnark melapor kepada Kuroro. Kurapika yang mendengar ucapan Shalnark hanya berbicara dalam hati berkata bahwa itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dilaporkan. Kurapika lalu mengerutkan alisnya lagi .

" Baiklah, kau boleh pergi Shal, biar aku yang urus dia. Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah mau membantuku " Ucap Kuroro.

"Walau sebenarnya aku tidak mau tapi karena ini perintah Danchou jadi tidak masalah " Ucap Shalnark sembari keluar dari ruangan sambil tersenyum.

Kuroro kemudian mendekati Kurapika " Kau tidak bisa bangun? " tanya Kuroro. Kurapika tidak meresponnya. " Hmm.. kau habis menangis? " Ucap Kuroro sambil menyentuh pipi Kurapika membuat Kurapika sedikit tersentak. " Kenapa? " Lanjut tanya Kuroro namun Kurapika tetap tidak meresponnya Kuroro hanya menghela nafasnya " Mimpi buruk kurasa.. ya sudah cepat bangun dan makan makanmu " Ucap Kuroro sambil memegang tangan Kurapika membantunya bangun.

" Jangan sentuh aku " Kurapika mendesis. Kuroro tidak menghiraukan Kurapika dan tetap mendudukinya diatas ranjang. Kurapika hendak protes lagi tapi Kuroro langsung memotongnya. " Kalau kau bicara lagi akan kucium kau " Ucap Kuroro datar. Kurapika hanya bisa menurut dan membiarkan Kuroro membantunya bangun walau dalam hati Kurapika mencaci maki Kuroro. Kurapika akhirnya berhasil bangun dan duduk diatas ranjang dan merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat dibagian pinggang kebawah.

" Ukh " Keluh Kurapika menahan kesakitan. Kuroro hanya bisa memandangi Kurapika yang kesakitan yah, dia tidak terlalu peduli akan hasil dari perbuatannya.

Kuroro lalu memegang tangan Kurapika dan menaruh mangkuk berisi makanan di atas tangannya. Kurapika tegang karena tiba-tiba Kuroro memegang tangannya. Melihat Reaksi Kurapika, Kuroro hanya tertawa geli.

" Reaksi mu berlebihan sekali, aku hanya memegang tanganmu " Ucap Kuroro tertawa kecil.

" Aku tidak suka kau menyentuhku " Ucap Kurapika kesal sambil mengambil makanannya dan menepis tangan Kuroro lagi.

" Kau aneh, kau tidak suka disentuh tapi kemarin kau membiarkanku menyentuh seluruh tubuhmu " Ucap Kuroro menyeringai

" Kau yang memaksaku " Balas Kurapika ketus

" Tidak.. aku tidak memaksamu.. aku memberimu pilihan bukan? " tanya Kuroro meledek

" Cih.. " Kurapika lalu terdiam dan memakan makanannya. Kuroro hanya memandanginya dan membuat perasaan Kurapika tidak enak.

" Bisakah kau tidak memandangiku. Kau membuatku tidak nafsu makan, kau tahu? " Protes Kurapika. Kuroro tidak menanggapi Kurapika dan terus memandanginya dan membuat Kurapika kesal.

Dan setelah memandangi Kurapika dengan cukup lama akhirnya Kuroro angkat suara " Aku hanya suka melihat wajahmu " Ucap Kuroro. Kurapika hanya melirik Kuroro dengan tatapan tajam. Sebenarnya Kurapika ingin protes namun Kurapika yakin Kuroro pasti akan membalasnya juga dan Kurapika sedang malas berdebat, jadi Kurapika hanya bisa menatapnya sambil menggerutu dalam hati

" Hei.. aku punya ide bagaimana kalau aku membantumu mencari mata merah milik sukumu yang tersisa " Ucapan Kuroro sukses membuat Kurapika tersedak..

" Apa kau bilang? " Kurapika seakan tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya.

" Aku bilang aku akan membantumu mencari mata merah yang tersisa " Ucap Kuroro.

Kurapika terdiam sesaat dan akhirnya bertanya " Kenapa? "

" Yah. Nanti sehabis pencurian di bar besok. Aku sudah tidak punya hal untuk dilakukan lagi. Jadi untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku aku akan membantumu mencari mata merah... lagipula " Kuroro lalu memegang dagu Kurapika dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kurapika " Lagipula.. kau juga masih belum siap bila kujual kepada mafia-mafia itu bukan " Ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum dingin, Kurapika hanya bisa menelan ludah.. ya, semenjak kejadian dengan Kuroro kemarin Kurapika jadi ngeri memikirnya bagaimana dia ditangan para mafia itu berhubung kata Kuroro banyak yang menginginkannya hidup untuk menjadi mainannya. Dipeluk oleh Kuroro saja Kurapika sudah merasa jijik apalagi dengan mafia itu. Tunggu, Apa itu berarti Kurapika lebih memilih dipeluk oleh Kuroro dibanding mafia itu.. Tidak. Tidak keduanya sama buruknya, Kuroro hanya karena tidak punya pilihan lain.

" Karena itu lah, berterima kasihlah padaku aku mau membantumu agar aku tidak cepat bosan padamu. Kuharap juga selama perjalanan kau juga tidak membuatku bosan " Ucap Kuroro sambil melepas dagu Kurapika.

" Kau membantuku.. tentunya mengharapkan balasan dariku bukan ? " Tanya Kurapika sambil menyeritkan dahinya walau dia sudah tahu balasannya.

" Hmm.. anak pintar, tenang saja kau hanya perlu melakukan hal seperti kemarin setelah mendapatkan satu bola mata merah. Kau hanya perlu melakukannya denganku sejumlah dengan bola matamu yang tersisa.. tidak banyak bukan mengingat sudah ada 3 ditanganmu dan aku tidak tahu ada berapa lagi di tanganmu. " Ucap Kuroro

" Lima " Jawab Kurapika walau bukan disebut jawaban karena Kuroro tidak bertanya.

" Ha.. bagus donk. Berarti ada 8 ditanganmu dan kau tinggal melakukan 28 kali denganku. Yah tidak banyak lah dibanding bila kau berada di tangan mafia itu kau bisa melakukannya berkali-kali lipat bahkan sampai kau tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Yah itung itung melatih tubuhmu agar kuat. Karena kau pasti akan dioper kesana kemari " Ucapan Kuroro sukses membuat Kurapika bergidik ngeri. " Oh, ya kau juga masih utang padaku 2 kali karena kemarin kita hanya melakukannya sekali jadi total 30 kali kau harus tidur dengan ku " Ucapan Kuroro ingin membuat Kurapika melempar makanannya ke Kuroro tapi Kurapika harus tahan.

" Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau aku membantumu ? Kalau kau tidak mau aku juga tidak masalah. Tinggal tunggu waktunya aku bosan denganmu dan yang rugi adalah kamu. Karena kau tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk mengumpulkan mata merah bila kau sudah di tangan mereka " Ucapan Kuroro membuat Kurapika berpikir. Benar lebih menguntungkan bila dia menerima bantuan Kuroro. Toh, dia sudah tidur dengannya kemarin dan tidak ada bedanya bila melakukannya lagi, sudah tidak ada yang tersisa lagi dari dirinya, lagipula dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya ditangan mafia, selain tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dia bisa hancur berkeping-keping. Kalau dengan Kuroro, meskipun juga harus tidur dengannya tapi dia bisa mendapatkan mata merah sebagai gantinya, Lagipula siapa tahu di tengah perjalanan dia bersama Kuroro dia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kemampuannya yang dicuri kembali.

" Baiklah aku terima bantuanmu, tapi bagaimana nanti bila sudah terkumpul semuanya ? apa kau akan langsung menjualku ? " Tanya Kurapika.

" Hmm.. aku tidak tahu.. biarkan waktu yang menjawab " Jawab Kuroro.

Tiba-tiba handphone Kurapika berbunyi.. dan ketika melihat dilayar yang menelepon adalah Gon. Kurapika langsung memelototi Kuroro. Kuroro mengerti maksud pandangan Kurapika mengambil handphonenya dan mengangkatnya.

" Halo Kurapika? " Terdengar suara Gon dari sebrang

" Sayang sekali aku bukan Kurapika.. " Jawab Kuroro membuat Gon terkejut.

" Siapa kamu? Aku tidak mengenal suaramu ? " memang meskipun tahu wajah ketua Genei Ryodan tapi Gon tidak pernah mendengar dia berbicara sebelumnya.

" Aku Kuroro, Kurapika kini ada ditangan kami dan untuk sementara kamu tidak bisa menghubunginya. Kamu juga tidak boleh menemuinya atau dia akan mati. " Ucap Kuroro

" Apa?! Kuroro?! Apa maksudmu! " Ucap Gon terkejut dan tidak begitu mengeti.

" Aku hanya melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan padaku dulu. Jadi kau mengerti maksudnya kan " Ucap Kuroro lagi malas menjelaskan panjang lebar dan langsung mematikan handphonenya.

" Kau.. kenapa kau memberi tahu Gon tentang situasiku " Ucap Kurapika kesal

" Hmm.. tentu saja biar dia tidak mencarimu, apa jangan-jangan sampai sekarang kau masih memikirkan untuk mati? " Tanya Kuroro

" Bagaimana mungkin tidak!"

" Haah.. sudahlah aku lagi malas berdebat. Sebaiknya kau cepat minum obat dan tidur, aku mau kau membantuku saat pencurian di bar nanti, ada barang yang kau inginkan juga disana " Ucap Kuroro sambil memberikan bungkusan obat yang baru diberinya tadi kepada Kurapika. Kurapika langsung mengerti maksud Kuroro dan mau tidak mau menurutinya. Ada banyak yang ingin ditanyakan Kurapika tapi Kurapika memilih untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu.

GON POV

Gon yang terkejut mendengar kabar dari Kuroro langsung menghubungi Killua dan Leorio. Killua dan Leorio yang juga terkejut langsung pergi menghampiri Gon menuju Whale Island.

" Kau bilang Kurapika berada ditangan Genei Ryodan, bagaimana bisa? " Tanya Leorio setengah tidak percaya.

" Itu benar. Karena yang mengangkat teleponnya adalah Kuroro. Dia bilang kita tidak boleh menghubungi Kurapika atau tidak Kurapika akan mati. "

" Kenapa? Apa yang dilakukan padanya? " Tanya Killua sambil membaringkan Alluka yang tertidur kelelahan karena perjalanan mereka.

" Katanya dia hanya melakukan hal yang pernah dilakukan Kurapika dulu padanya " Ucap Gon yang tidak terlalu mengerti ucapan Kuroro. Mereka pun berpikir, hal apa yang dilakukan Kurapika. Lalu Killua pun sadar.

" Jangan-jangan dia mencuri kemampuan Kurapika dan menancapkan Judgement Chain dijantungnya dengan peraturan yang dia buat dulu kepada Kuroro. Jadi artinya dia tidak bisa berhubungan dengan kita. "

" Berarti dia juga mengunci nen-nya, sial berarti kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan Kurapika " Balas Leorio. Akhirnya mereka bertigapun mengerti situasi Kurapika dan hanya berharap Kurapika baik-baik saja.

NORMAL POV

Kurapika terbangun dari tidurnya. Badannya kini merasa enakan. Dia sudah memakai baju yang berbeda dengan kemarin, lengkap dengan celana panjang, apa Kuroro yang memakaikannya. Ah, Kurapika tidak mau memikirkannya. Dia melihat secarik kertas terletak diatas meja kecil disamping ranjangnya dan juga segelas air. Kuroro menyiapkan air untuknya. Kurapika meminum air itu dan membaca isi kertas itu

' Kalau kau sudah bangun, segera datang keruang berkumpul, kita akan membahas tentang pencurian di bar nanti' Kurapika sebenarnya segan untuk berkumpul bersama anggota Genei Ryodan yang lain tapi mau tidak mau harus dia lakukan. Kurapika terpaksa bangun dan pergi menuju ruang berkumpul. Dia membuka pintu dan tatapan semua orang langsung tertuju padanya.

" Danchou, kenapa kita harus membawanya juga " Ucap seseorang berbadan kecil dengan bacu serba hitam dengan nada protes yang Kurapika ingat bernama Feitan.

" Dia hanya sebagai pengalih perhatian. Katanya pemilik bar itu menyimpan barang berharganya di suatu tempat dan mempunyai kode yang rumit dan kode itu hanya diketahui oleh dia dan orang kepercayaannya. Masalahnya orang kepercayaannya tidak cuman satu namun lebih, dan yang tau kode itu hanya satu orang dari beberapa orang itu. Aku ingin Kurapika membujuk dia untuk memberitahu siapa orang kepercayaannya itu dan tinggal Shalnark yang mengurusnya " Perintah Kuroro.

" Kenapa kau tidak langsung berurusan dengan pemiliknya saja " Protes Kurapika

" lebih baik berurusan dengan orang kepercayaannya karena dia pasti tidak dijaga terlalu ketat dibanding pemiliknya. Aku tidak mau memberikan banyak perhatian disana. Lagipula aku ingin melihat bagaimana cara mu membujuknya " Ucap Kuroro sambil menyeringai

" Berengsek kau! " Ucap Kurapika kesal

" Terima kasih " Balas Kuroro meledek " Baiklah kita tidak punya waktu cepat kita bersiap-siap " Ucap Kuroro. Akhirnya merekapun bersiap siap " Nih cepat pakai bajumu " Kuroro sudah mempersiapkan baju untuk Kurapika pakai, baju untuk membujuk atau lebih tepatnya merayu pemilik bar itu bila dilihat dari model bajunya. Baju dress mini tanpa lengan dengan rok diatas lutut dan tergolong seksi. Berengsek pikir Kurapika.

" Sepertinya kau tidak perlu wig lagi karena rambutmu sudah cukup panjang, tinggal ditambah make up saja " Ucap Kuroro sambil memerhatikan wajah Kurapika.

" Diam kau! " Kurapika sudah benar-benar kesal. Memang sih ini demi mata merah, tapi harus merayu laki-laki yang tidak pernah Kurapika lakukan sebelumnya dengan memakai baju seksi, terlebih lagi Kurapika harus memakainya di dilihat oleh anggota Ryodan yang dibencinya benar-benar membuat Kurapika terinjak injak. Kurapika akhirnya dengan terpaksa memakai bajunya dan Machi membantu menaruh make-up dimukanya. Hasilnya mengejutkan karena Kurapika benar-benar mirip Kurapika. Anggota Ryodan yang lain tidak banya bicara hanya bisa terkejut melihat perubahan Kurapika hanya Phinks yang bersiul meledek Kuroro hanya bisa memandang kagum.

" Kau cantik sekali " Ledek Kuroro.

" Ya, sesaat aku lupa bahwa dia laki-laki " Nobunaga ikut meledek disusul oleh tawa Phinks dan Feitan. Franklin hanya bisa mendengus kecil.

"Berengsek kalian semua. Kenapa harus aku, kenapa tidak anggota spidermu saja yang perempuan yang melakukannya " Protes Kurapika

" Lebih menarik yang melakukannya kamu, lagipula ini demi barangmu. Jadi harus kau yang melakukannya. Sudah jangan banyak omong cepat pakai sepatumu " Ucap Kuroro sambil memberikan kotak yang berisi sepatu untuk Kurapika pakai. Begitu Kurapika membukanya, Kurapika terkejut karena itu sepatu dengan hak tinggi yang tipis dan entah berapa cm panjangnya. Ingin rasanya dia menginjak muka Kuroro dengan sepatu ini.

Akhirnya merekapun pergi menuju bar yang diincar yang pergi adalah Kurapika, Kuroro, Shalnark, Machi dan Feitan, yang laki-laki memakai setelan jas kecuali Kurapika yang memakai dress bersama Machi. Tampilan Kuroro, Shalnark dan Nobunaga terlihat berbeda dan lebih rapi. Terutama Kuroro dengan rambutnya yang turun. Yah, walaupun bajingan dia punya wajah yang cukup untuk memikat banyak perempuan pikir Kurapika. Mereka pergi dengan menggunakan mobil yang entah didapat darimana namun 100% itu mobil curian. Kurapika masuk bersama Kuroro. Sementara anggota yang lain Shalnark, Machi, Feitan pergi masuk setelah mereka.

" Itu adalah targetmu, pergi dekati dia " Ucap Kuroro sambil menunjuk satu orang gemuk yang dikelilingi para wanita cantik dan disamping dan belakang tempat duduknya terdapat banyak orang berbadan besar dan kemungkinan besar penjaga pria itu.

" Bagaimana caraku membujuknya…. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya " Ucap Kurapika lirih.

" Kau cukup membuatnya mabuk, dia akan membeberkan semuanya. Tapi jangan bertanya pertanyaan yang bikin curiga karena dia dikelilingi penjaganya. Bila sudah dapat nama orangnya langsung beritahu aku melalui pesan, aku akan menyuruh Machi memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Bila kami sudah mendapatkan barangnya akan kuberi tahu kau dan Machi. Machi akan memberikanmu aba-aba untuk kabur " Jelas Kuroro

" Aku mengerti " Ucap Kurapika sambil mendekati pria itu. Kuroro langsung pergi mencari anak buahnya.

Pria itu tampaklah genit dimata Kurapika. Dimana dia minum minum sambil mengerayangi perempuan yang ada disampingnya. Kurapika menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan langsung memasang muka dan senyum manisnya " Permisi " Pria itu langsung melirik Kurapika. " Bolehkah aku juga ikut menemanimu. Aku masih baru disini dan aku datang sendiri jadi aku agak takut " Ucap Kurapika dengan suara manisnya dan dengan gaya gadis malu-malu.

Pria itu langsung termakan pancingan Kurapika " Oh.. silahkan silahkan duduk. "

" Tapi… aku lihat kau sudah ditemani oleh wanita lain.. aku jadi tidak enak "

" Oh.. maaf maaf.. ladies kau boleh pergi dulu.. biar aku menemani gadis manis ini " Ucap pria itu. Gadis yang ada disampingnya pun pergi sambil menatap tajam Kurapika. Kurapika pun memelototinya balik. Siapa juga yang mau menemaninya.. Pikir Kurapika.

" Permisi hehehe.. " Ucap Kurapika sambil langsung duduk disamping pria itu namun tetap menjaga jarak. Kurapika sedikit bersyukur karena sepertinya pria itu sudah mabuk jadi Kurapika tidak perlu repot-repot membuatnya mabuk lagi. Di samping kiri Kurapika bisa melihat Machi duduk sambil memperhatikannya

" Siapa namamu manis " Ucap pria itu sambil memegang bahu Kurapika dan menariknya agar dekat dengannya.

" Mmm.. Pi… Pi.. " Jawab Kurapika gugup bingung memikirkan nama " Pi.. Piko "

" Piko? Namanya yang manis sekali.. mengingatkan aku pada sebuah anime legendaris dulu " Ucap Pria itu sambil tertawa. Dan Kurapika hanya bisa membalas dengan tertawa juga.

Kurapika mengajak pria itu berbincang bincang. Walau cukup kesulitan akhirnya Kurapika berhasil mendapatkan nama-nama orang kepercayaannya dan langsung mengirim pesan ke Kuroro. Kuroro pun langsung membalaskan 'OK' ke Kurapika dan membuat Kurapika sedikit lega karena Kuroro langsung menjalankan aksinya. Kurapika ingin cepat bisa pergi dari sini. Kurapika mengajak pria itu kembali berbincang bincang, setelah beberapa waktu HP Kurapika berbunyi. Kuroro mengirim pesan bahwa barang sudah sukses berpindah tangan. Kurapika juga sudah melihat Machi memberi aba-aba untuk pergi. Kurapikapun segera ingin berpamitan dengan pria itu.

" Maaf aku pamit dulu.. aku harus segera pulang " Ucap Kurapika. Begitu Kurapika hendak berdiri tiba tiba tangannya ditarik dan Kurapika terjatuh di pangkuan pria itu.

" Jangan terburu buru sayang. Temanilah aku lebih lama lagi " Ucap pria itu sambil mengelus paha Kurapika. Kurapika langsung merinding dan hendak memukul pria itu namun tangan Kurapika ditahan oleh salah satu penjaganya " Ooops.. jangan kasar kasar nona.. bukannya kamu kemari untuk menggodaku.. biarkan aku menikmatimu dulu sebelum kamu pergi " Ucap pria itu sambil mengerayangi tubuh Kurapika. Tangan Kurapika masih ditahan oleh penjaganya. Kurapika tidak bisa melepasnya karena tenaga penjaganya cukup kuat. Kurapika berharap dia bukan seorang nen-user karena bisa gawat untuk Kurapika.

Pria itu langsung mendorong Kurapika hingga jatuh terbaring diatas sofa. Pandangan pria itu sungguh melecehkan. Kurapika meronta-ronta namun penjaga pria itu mencengkram tangannya begitu kuat melebihi kekuatan Kurapika. Pria itu langsung menciumi leher Kurapika. Seketika bulu kuduk Kurapika langsung berdiri.

" Oh.. rupanya kau sudah punya pacar ya " Pria itu tiba tiba berkata karena melihat tanda kemerahan di leher Kurapika. " dan sepertinya tipe posesif pula karena sepertinya dia menggiggit terlalu kencang hingga berdarah " ucap pria itu sambil memegang tanda merah dileher Kurapika. Seketika Kurapika langsung teringat kejadian yang Kuroro lakukan padanya dan diapun terdiam. Tiba-tiba handphone pria itu berbunyi " Apa kau bilang! Hilang semuanya! " Nada pria itu meninggi dan raut wajahnya shock. Kurapika mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kabur.

" Hei! Tunggu! Mau kemana kau! " Ucap pria itu yang kaget dengan kaburnya Kurapika. Kurapika langsung melepas sepatunya dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju pintu keluar. " Maaf nona, telah terjadi pencurian dibar ini untuk sementara semua tidak bisa keluar dulu " Ucap seorang penjaga di pintu. Karena tidak ingin terjadi keributan terpaksa Kurapika mencari jalan keluar lain. Namun tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang.

" Hehehe, tertangkap kau, tak kan kubiarkan kau kabur " Ucap pria itu

" Mau apa kau. Lepaskan! " Ucap Kurapika kesal.

" Aku sudah kehilangan semua barang berhargaku.. Aku menyukaimu, aku harus mendapatkanmu! Kujadika kau barang berharga milikku! " Ucap pria itu.. mata pria itu sudah seperti orang gila dan putus asa. Yaw ajar saja dia sudah kehilangan semua barang berharganya. Kurapika sedikit merasa simpati padanya. Namun tiba tiba tangan pria memegang pinggangnya.. Refleks Kurapika langsung memukul pria itu dengan sepatunya. " Jangan kau sentuh aku! " Kurapika sudah tidak tahan dengan tangan nakal pria itu akhirnya lepas kendali.

" Hei kau! " Penjaga pria itu datang mengahampiri Kurapika. Kurapika langsung berlari. Dia memukul penjaga yang menjaganya dengan menggunakan sepatunya. Kurapika berlari mencari jalan keluar yang lain. Namun karena dikejar oleh penjaga pria itu akhirnya Kurapika terpojok dan memasuki toilet.

Kurapika sengaja memasuki toilet pria karena mereka menganggap Kurapika perempuan hingga pasti mereka berpikir seorang perempuan tidak akan bersembunyi di toilet laki-laki. Kurapika mengamati toilet laki-laki mencari jalan keluar dan menemukan sebuah jendela. Dia hendak ingin langsung lompat namun begitu dia melihat kebawah dia teringat bahwa bar ini berada di hotel bintang lima dan di lantai 12.. Kurapika tidak bisa kabur lewat jendela..Namun begitu dia mendengar suara penjaga pria itu di luar wc akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kabur saja lewat jendela. Kurapika berpijak kepada pijakan kecil begitu keluar dari jendela. Dia lalu bingung harus kabur kemana karena kini dia ada di tengah tengah luar gedung salah langkah sedikit saja sudah melayang nyawa Kurapika. Kurapika sempat berpikir dan merasa kesal kenapa Kuroro meninggalkannya, tapi dia akhirnya membuang pikiran itu karena sama saja dia mengharapkan bantuan Kuroro. Tiba-tiba handphone Kurapika berdering.

" Hei.. sedang apa kamu? Lama sekali kamu keluar? Aku tidak peduli apa yang kamu lakukan bersama pria itu tapi cepat kau keluar kita akan kembali ke markas " Ucap pria dari sebrang yaito Kuroro

" Sialan kau! gara-gara kau aku mendapat masalah tau! " Ucap Kurapika kesal

" Masalah apa.. kau hampir diperkosa pria itu? Bukankah kau bisa lindungi dirimu sendiri " Ucap Kuroro cuek

" Berengsek bukan itu! Ya kurang lebih lah! Ah tapi sudahlah percuma ngomong sama kau! akan kuatasi sendiri! " Kurapika hampir memutuskan teleponnya

" Tunggu... dimana kamu.. aku akan menghampirimu.. apa kau masih didalam bar itu? " Ucap Kuroro menghela nafas.

" Tidak.. ah " Dari luar Kurapika bisa melihat Kuroro datang mendekati gedung " Lihat atas... aku ada diatas "

" Hah.. " Kuroro langsung mendongak kepalanya keatas dan meihat Kurapika berdiri di pijakan kecil luar gedung " Kenapa kau bisa ada disana sih " Kuroro berjalan mendekati arah dimana Kurapika berada " Lompat... aku akan menangkapmu "

" Hah.. kau gila..aku tidak mau.. bagaimana kalau kau tidak menangkapku "

" Terserah mau percaya padaku atau tidak... antara kau lompat atau jamuran disana " Ya Kurapika tidak punya pilihan lain. Akhirnya diapun melompat setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tunggu, kenapa tadi dia meragukan Kuroro akan menangkapnya atau tidak bukankah tidak masalah Kuroro tidak menangkapnya karena akhirnya dia akan mati. Keinginan terbesar Kurapika setelah dia di tangkap oleh anggota Ryodan..apa itu artinya dia masih belum mau mati.

GREB

Kuroro berhasil menangkapnya, namun Kurapika masih terdiam masih kalut dalam pikirannya yang sempat ketakutan kalau dia mati. Akhirnya setelah berdiam cukup lama dan membuat Kuroro juga diam melihat tingkah Kurapika akhirnya Kurapika berhasil menarik kesimpulan, Ya.. dia sedang mengumpulkan mata merah jadi dia belum mau mati dulu dan siapa tau di tengah perjalanan mengumpulan mata merah dia bisa mendapatkan kemampuannya kembali.. Ya, karena itulah Kurapika belum mau mati..

PLOK!

Kuroro menepuk tangannya di depan wajah Kurapika melepas lamunan Kurapika " Sedang mikir apaan sih.. jangan bengong.. ayo cepat kita kembali " Ujar Kuroro.

" Aku tidak mau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi " ucap Kurapika lirih

" Kau harus.. jangan bilang kau tidak mau melakukan apa-apa tapi mau mendapatkan mata merah "Ucap Kuroro cuek

" Ya tapi tidak seperti ini! Apa kau tahu apa yang hampir pria itu lakukan padaku " Ucap Kurapika kesal

" Ya.. kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri kan. Kau seorang hunter juga, tanpa nen kemampuan bela dirimu cukup kuat dari pria itu kenapa tidak kau lawan dia. "

" Sudah! Tapi penjaga dia cukup kuat! Ya terima kasih berkat mereka tanganku kini memar karena mereka cengkram dengan cukup kuat! " Kurapika menunjukan tangannya yang memar

" Yah intinya sekarang kau selamat " ucap Kuroro cuek sambil berjalan menjauhi Kurapika.

" Kau.. " Kurapika berpikir sejenak " Kau tidak peduli pada diriku... " Ucap Kurapika lirih. Tunggu kenapa Kurapika tiba tiba berkata seperti itu.. apa dia ingin dipedulikan Kuroro. Oh hari ini kamu sedang gila Kurapika hanya karena tadi kamu mengharapkan bantuan Kuroro.

" Tidak.. " Ucapak Kuroro sukses membuat Kurapika terdiam " Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk melindungimu. Kau hanya propertiku.. suatu saat kau akan kujual untuk apa aku peduli pada dirimu. Mau kau tidur dengan orang lain atau gimana selama kau tidak rusak maka itu tidak masalah " Jika Kurapika memiliki perasaan kepada Kuroro pastinya ucapan Kuroro akan sukses membuat Kurapika hancur, Tapi untungnya Kurapika tidak.. ya mana mungkin mempunyai perasaan kepada musuhnya, bisa gila Kurapika ucapannya tadi saja sudah membuat Kurapika berpikir dia gila.

" Ayo jalan.. hari ini kamu istirahat saja.. besok kita akan pergi ketempat lain dimana mata merah berada.. masih berada di Yorkshin. Aku ingin cepat pergi dari sini anggota lain juga sudah kuperintahkan untuk pergi lebih dulu " Ucapak Kuroro membuat Kurapika lega karena itu berarti dia tidak perli membayar Kuroro malam ini.

" Memang dimana tempatnya? " Tanya Kurapika

" Hmm.. kalau tidak salah berada dipinggir Kota Yorshin.. sebuah rumah yang cukup besar "Kuroro memegang dagunya berusaha mengingat ucapan Shalnark yang memberi tahunya tadi.

" Rumah? "

" Ya... ah, kalau tidak salah nama lainnya House of Trap.. "

TBC

Author note: sori kalau cerita rada kecepatan.. tapi untuk beberapa chapter kedepan akan fokus ke pencarian mata merah.. akhirnya bisa bebas dari lemon dulu.. yay! masih malu-malu nulisnya.. masih banyak kekurangan karena baru pertama bikin cerita..

makasih buat yang mau nyempetin baca fic yaoi gak jelas.. aku tau banyak yang gak suka.. ^^

makasih buat yang udah nge-review juga

selamt membaca..


	7. Chapter 7: House of Trap part 1

**Chapter 7: House of Trap Part1**

" House of Trap? Aku punya perasaan tidak enak mengenai tempat itu " Ucap Kurapika

" Ya.. katanya banyak orang yang tidak kembali setelah memasuki tempat itu "

" Kenapa ? "

" Aku tidak tahu. Shalnark sedang mencari informasi mengenai tempat itu.. " Ucap Kuroro.

Akhirnya mereka berdua telah sampai di markas mereka. Setengah dari anggota Ryodan sudah tidak ada. Yang tersisa hanyalah pria tanpa alis, pria bertubuh kecil dan si maniak barang elektronik. Kuroro langsung menghampiri Shalnark untuk menanyakan informasi tentang tempat itu. Namun Shalnark juga tidak bisa menemukan informasi apa-apa mengenai rumah itu kecuali sebelum terjadinya insiden orang yang tidak kembali setelah masuk kesana, ternyata tempat itu hanyalah rumah biasa yang di huni oleh keluarga kaya yang memiliki 3 orang anak. Namun semenjak 2 tahun lalu siapapun yang masuk kerumah itu selalu tidak pernah kembali tidak tahu apa sebabnya hanya ada satu orang yang berhasil keluar dari rumah tersebut namun dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa dan disampingnya terdapat tulisan trap dan semenjak itu orang menyebutnya House of Trap dan tidak ada yang berani kesana.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan keluarganya? " Tanya Kuroro penasaran

" Entahlah.. tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya.. apa mereka masih di dalam rumah tersebut entah dalam keadaan hidup atau mati tidak ada yang tahu " Jelas Shalnark

" Lalu kenapa tidak ada yang menyelidikinya ? " Lanjut Kuroro bertanya

" Karena tidak ada seorangpun yang percaya dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai rumor, orang yang katanya berhasil keluar dari rumah itu juga tidak jelas benar atau tidaknya. dan sebenarnya masih ada yang tinggal dirumah itu. Para tetangganya kadang melihat ada seseorang pergi keluar untuk membeli barang, walau tidak jelas seperti apa orangnya karena memakai jubah dan payung." Jelas Shalnark

" Yah, apapun mengenai rumah itu kita akan mengetahuinya besok. Yang pasti ada mata merah disana. Sekarang kita beristirahat, besok pagi kita akan kesana. Machi besok tolong kau ikut denganku dan Kurapika. Shalnark kau tolong awasi dari luar, Kalian berdua tunggu di markas.. Akan ku hubungi Shalnark bila terjadi sesuatu pada kami dan Shalnark akan menghubungi kalian. " Perintah Kuroro.

Kuroro langsung pergi menuju kamarnya dan menarik Kurapika untuk ikut dengannya. " Kau akan tidur denganku " Ucap Kuroro. Kurapika merasa tidak senang dengan gaya bicara Kuroro yang seperti memerintahnya. Memang saat ini dia adalah tahanan Kuroro namun Kurapika tetap tidak terbiasa di perintah oleh orang yang dibencinya.

Kurapika telah sampai di ruangan tempat dia dan Kuroro akan bermalam bersama. Kuroro sudah masuk lebih dahulu dan disusul oleh Kurapika. Kurapika melihat sekeliling ruangan itu hanya ada satu ranjang, sebuah sofa kecil dan meja kecil. Meskipun Kuroro berkata malam ini dia tidak perlu membayar Kuroro , tapi jangan bilang Kurapika harus tidur seranjang dengan Kuroro.. Kuroro menyalakan lampu yang berada di atas meja kecil tersebut dan langsung duduk di atas ranjang. Kuroro melihat ke arah Kurapika yang masih mematung di depan pintu. Kuroro lalu melambaikan tangannya memanggil Kurapika untuk mendekat. Kurapika hanya bisa diam membeku tidak bergerak.

" Kemarilah.. " Ucap Kuroro. Kurapika masih diam di tempat. "Aku tidak akan meng-apa-apakan kamu. Sudah kubilang malam ini kau tidak perlu membayarku."

" Lalu kau mau apa?" Tanya Kurapika sinis.

" Hmm.. aku hanya mau kau duduk bersamaku " Ucap Kuroro sambil membuka buku lalu membacanya. Kurapika masih terdiam. Namun tak lama setelah itu, Kurapika akhirnya bergerak dan mengambil langkah, Namun bukannya mendekat kearah Kuroro, Kurapika memilih untuk berjalan menuju sofa kecil di seberang ranjang Kuroro dan duduk disana.

" Aku tidak bilang kau harus duduk disitu " Ucap Kuroro.

" Tapi aku maunya disini " Balas Kurapika tidak peduli bila Kuroro protes dengannya nanti. Namun Kuroro tidak protes dia hanya menghela nafas dan kembali membaca bukunya. Kurapika lalu bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan Hisoka dan melirik ke arah Kuroro. Dia ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan Hisoka. Namun dia enggan untuk bertanya karena itu artinya dia sedikit peduli tentang Kuroro. Kurapika hanya bisa terus memandangi Kuroro.

" Apa sekarang kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku sampai memandangiku terus terusan " Ucap Kuroro datar sambil masih membaca bukunya dan disambut oleh lemparan sepatu hak Kurapika namun Kuroro berhasil menghindarinya. Kuroro kemudian menatap Kurapika dan lalu tersenyum " Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau sangat menyukai dress itu sampai tidak kau lepas" Muka Kurapika langsung merah mendengar ucapan Kuroro. Ya, dia baru ingat bahwa dia belum ganti baju dan masih memakai dress mini tersebut. Karena semua serba terburu buru dia jadi lupa untuk mengganti bajunya. Dia lalu berdiri dan ingin pergi keluar untuk mencari baju yang dia pakai sebelumnya.

" Mau kemana kamu? " Ucap Kuroro melihat Kurapika sudah mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan kamarnya.

" Aku mau mencari bajuku dulu " Ucap Kurapika

" Tidak usah " Ucap Kuroro sambil mengeluarkan Fun Fun Cloth nya dan melemparkan baju yang dia keluarkan dari sana ke arah Kurapika ditambah sebuah botol air juga dilemparnya, Kurapika langsung menangkapnya " Pakai itu dulu dan hapus make-up mu pakai air itu." Ucap Kuroro kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Kurapika harus memakai baju Kuroro? Baju dia satu-satunya sudah hancur akibat penyiksaan waktu itu. Kurapika menghela nafas dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk menganti bajunya. Kuroro hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat tingkah bodoh Kurapika sebelumnya.

Terdengar bunyi pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Kurapika mengintip dari balik pintunya " Hei, apa kamu punya ikat pinggang? Celanamu kebesaran untukku.. " Ucap Kurapika dari balik pintunya. Karena tak kunjung dapat respon dari Kuroro. Kurapika mengintip kembali untuk mengetahui apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Namun Kurapika terkejut saat melhat Kuroro sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mandinya. Dibukanya lebar-lebar pintu kamar mandinya itu, Kuroro memandangi Kurapika. Baju nya yang dipakai Kurapika cukup kebesaran hingga Kurapika harus menggulung lengan bajunya. Tangan Kurapika memegang celananya yang kebesaran agar tidak terjatuh.

" Kau mau.. " Belum sempat Kurapika melanjutkan pembicaraannya Kuroro langsung mendekatkan badannya ke Kurapika dan melingkarkan tangannya ke belakang punggung Kurapika seperti orang yang ingin memeluk . Kurapika hendak protes lagi. Tapi Kuroro langsung menutup mulut Kurapika "Shh.. jangan banyak bicara, atau kuserang kau" Ucap Kuroro, membuat Kurapika kesal dengan sifatnya yang suka mengancam. Kuroro kembali melingkarkan tangannya ke belakang Kurapika, Kurapika hanya bisa menutup mata tidak berani melihat apa yang dilakukan Kuroro padanya.

"Selesai" Kurapika membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat hasil karya Kuroro. " Aku tidak punya ikat pingang jadi untuk sementara kau pakai itu dulu" Kurapika hanya bisa bengong melihat apa yang dipakaikan Kuroro padanya, sebuah tali untuk pengganti ikat pinggang. Kuroro kembali ke tempatnya membaca bukunya kembali.. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Kurapika kembali duduk di sofa kecilnya dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam

" Hei.. "

" Hmm? "

" Apa yang terjadi dengan Hisoka setelah nen-mu kembali? Dia yang menolongmu mengembalikan nen-mu kan? " Akhirnya Kurapika bertanya juga karena penasaran.

" Yah.. akhirnya kami bertarung "

" Lalu siapa yang menang? " Tanya Kurapika semakin penasaran

" Hisoka.. Karena kalau dia tidak menang dia hanya akan mengangguku terus "

" Jadi maksudmu kau mengalah gitu "

" Yah.. bisa dibilang begitu bisa juga tidak.. karena Hisoka cukup kuat " Kurapikapun terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus merespon dan berkata apa lagi. Kuroropun melihat Kurapika dari balik buku yang dibacanya " Kenapa kau tidak tidur? " Tanya Kuroro namun Kurapika tidak menjawabnya. Kuroropun menghela nafas kemudian melemparkan bukunya kepada Kurapika " Kalau kau tidak bisa tidur baca saja buku ini" Kurapika merasa kesal dengan sikap Kuroro. Namun Kuroro tidak mempedulikannya dan mengambil buku yang lain untuk dibaca. Akhirnya Kurapika juga ikut membaca buku yang diberikan Kuroro. Mereka menghabiskan malam mereka di tengah keheningan. Hanya terdengar suara kertas yang dibolak balik.

Kuroropun selesai membaca bukunya dia melihat kearah Kurapika yang masih serius membaca bukunya. " Kau suka buku itu? " Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika langsung menatapnya. Kurapika tidak menjawab namun dia hanya mengangguk pelan, Kuroropun tersenyum melihat tingkah Kurapika yang seperti itu. Kuroro lalu memperhatikan Kurapika

" Hei.. "Kuroro memanggil Kurapika namun Kurapika tidak merespon dan tetap membaca bukunya. " Apa kau punya saudara perempuan ? " Pertanyaan Kuroro membuat Kurapika sedikit merespon dan melihat ke arah Kuroro.

" Tidak ada. " Kurapika kembali membaca bukunya

" Sungguh? " Ucapan Kuroro seperti membuat Kurapika seperti orang yang suka bohong dan membuat Kurapika sedikit kesal.

" Aku bilang tidak ada.. memangnya kenapa?! " Tanya Kurapika kesal. Kali ini giliran Kuroro yang tidak merespon pertanyaan Kurapika. Kuroro hanyut dalam kenangannya dimasa lalu bersama seorang perempiuan.. ya dia sedikit mirip dengan Kurapika hanya saja rambutnya berwarna merah dan...

" Hei! " Lamunan Kuroro buyar mendengar suara Kurapika. " Ada apa sih? Kenapa sekarang kau terdiam. Jawab pertanyaanku?! " Ucap Kurapika kesal.

" Ah.. tidak, tidak apa-apa, kupikir kalau kau punya kakak perempuan aku bermaksud untuk melamarnya karena dia pasti cantik seperti kamu dan wajahmu adalah tipe kesukaanku sayang sekali kamu laki-laki, kalau kamu perempuan mungkin kau tidak akan kujual dan langsung kujadikan istriku" Ucap Kuroro dengan sedikit bercanda.

" Heh, jangan mimpi." Kurapika malas meladeni Kuroro dia berharap dapat menyelesaikan perbincangannya dengan Kuroro. Namun Kuroro terus mengajaknya berbincang dengannya, dari bahasan mengenai buku yang dibacanya dan mengenai hal lain, tanpa sadar Kurapika meresponnya.. memang mereka berdua punya kesukaan yang sama.. kalau saja Kuroro bukan musuhnya mungkin mereka bisa menjadi teman baik. Mereka berbincang sampai akhirnya Kurapika tertidur. Kuroro yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Kurapika dan menggendongnya lalu menidurkannya di tempat tidur.

Pagi harinya.. Kurapika terbangun dan tersadar dia sudah berada di tempat tidur. Dia heran kenapa dia bisa ada di tempat tidur, jangan-jangan Kuroro yang mengendongnya tapi kenapa? Bukannya Kuroro tidak peduli padanya. Kenapa dia tidak biarkan saja Kurapika tidur di sofa kecil itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Terlihat Kuroro keluar dari sana sambil mengelap mukanya.

" Oh, Kau sudah bangun.. ayo cepat bersiap. Cuci mukamu dengan air minum yang sudah kutaruh di dalam, masih ada sisa " Ucap Kuroro. Kurapika mengangguk dengan perlahan kemudian beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Kurapika agak gugup ketika dia berjalan melewati Kuroro namun Kuroro hanya memandanginya saja. Akhirnya merekapun bersiap siap untuk menuju tempat dimana mata merah selanjutnya. Kurapika dan Kuroro pergi ke ruang berkumpul untuk membahas rencana mereka sekali lagi.

"Jadi seperti kataku kemarin Aku akan masuk bersama Kurapika dan Machi, Shal, kamu tolong berjaga di luar rumah, apabila terjadi sesuatu aku akan menghubungimu. Tunggu perintah dariku " Ucap Kuroro yang dijawab dengan anggukan Shalnark. " Baiklah kita pergi sekarang "

" Hei, tunggu " Kuroro menoleh ke arah Kurapika.

" Ada apa lagi Kuruta? " Ucap Kuroro.

" Apa kau tidak ada baju yang pas untuk ku? Bajumu ini kelonggaran kerahmu selalu turun ke bahuku membuatku tidak nyaman " Ucap Kurapika sambil membetulkan kerahnya yang lagi lagi turun ke bahu. Kuroropun menghela nafas

"Fei, apa kau ada baju yang seukuran dengan bocah itu?" Ucap Kuroro menoleh kearah Feitan.

" Kalaupun ada tidak akan kupinjamkan " Ucap Feitan memandang dingin Kurapika. Siapa juga yang mau pakai pakaianmu, ucap Kurapika dalam hati.

"Machi, kalau kau"

"Hmm.. aku juga tidak sudi meminjamkan bajuku kepada bocah itu sih. Tapi kalau baju yang tidak terpakai sepertinya aku punya" Ucap Machi sambil mengobrak-abrik barang bawaannya dan kemudian mengeluarkan satu pakaian lusuh dan kusam dan sedikit sobek dibagian lengannya. Kuroro mengambilnya dan melemparkan kepada Kurapika. Kurapika hanya bisa menggerutu kenapa setiap kali Kuroro memberi barang kepada Kurapika harus selalu dilempar. Memangnya dia anjing apa, tidak kah dia bisa lebih sopan kepadanya.

" Ayo cepat ganti bajunya " Ucap Kuroro. Kurapika hanya bisa mendengus dan hendak berjalan menuju kamar mandi " Kenapa tidak ganti disini saja, kamu laki-laki kan " Ucap Kuroro meledek tingkah Kurapika yang sedikit sedikit ke kamar mandi.

" Suka-suka aku " Jawab Kurapika sambil terus berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa lama kemudian Kurapika akhirnya keluar dengan bajunya yang baru. Dia tampak seperti bocah jalanan dengan baju yang seperti itu. Kurapika mengembalikan baju Kuroro. Kuroro mengamati Kurapika dan alisnya kemudian mengerut.

" Sehabis ini kau harus beli baju baru dulu. Kau kelihatan jelek sekali memakai baju itu." Ucap Kuroro sambil menyimpan bajunya kembali di Fun Fun Cloth. Kurapika tidak mau banyak bicara dia hanya mendengus kesal, memangnya ini gara-gara siapa pikirnya. Lalu Kuroro memberikan sebuah pisau pada Kurapika.

" Apa ini? " Tanya Kurapika melihat pisau yang diberikan Kuroro.

" Sebuah pisau, simpan untuk bila terjadi sesuatu lindungi dirimu dengan itu " Ucap Kuroro sambil menggoyangkan pisaunya sebagai tanda untuk menyuruh Kurapika cepat mengambilnya.

" Aku tidak perlu, itu hanya rumah biasa.. tidak mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu " Ucap Kurapika sambil membuang mukanya.

" apa kau lupa rumor tentang rumah itu? " Ucap Kuroro berusaha sabar.

" Itu hanya rumor! " Kurapika ngotot tidak mau mengambil pisau itu. Kuroro lalu memandang Kurapika dingin. Dia lalu menarik tangan Kurapika dan menyuruh Kurapika mengambil pisaunya dengan paksa. " Cepat ambil atau kita batalkan rencana kita, apa kau lupa ini semua demi mata merah mu.. berhentilah bersikap keras kepala " Ucap Kuroro dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Akhirnya Kurapika mengambilnya dengan terpaksa sambil mendengus kesal.

Mereka berempatpun pergi menuju rumah itu. Shalnark mengawasi tidak jauh dari rumah itu. Kuroro, Kurapika, Machi pergi memasuki rumah itu. Mereka bertiga berdiri di depan gerbang rumah itu.. tidak ada tanda tanda kehadiran seseorang di dalam rumah itu. " Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Apa tidak apa-apa kita masuk bertiga saja" Ucap Machi.  
"Ya, tidak apa-apa kita tetap ke rencana semula. Namun kita harus hati-hati karena kau berkata seperti itu" Kuroro memberikan aba-aba untuk melompati gerbang. Dan mereka bertiga pun melompat masuk dan berjalan melewati halaman menuju pintu masuk. Halaman itu tampak gersang seperti tidak terurus. Suasana rumah itu tampak sepi seperti tidak ada yang menempati. Keadaan suasana rumah itu seakan-akan membenarkan rumor mengenai rumah itu. Siapapun yang masuk kedalamnya tidak akan bisa kembali.

Sambil berjalan Kurapika mendongak keatas melihat rumah itu. Dia melihat di jendela paling atas rumah itu gordennya bergoyang. "Oh.. sepertinya kita ada tamu " Ucap seseorang yang sedang mengintip dari balik jendela. "Benarkah! Sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang bertamu kemari, Akhirnya bisa aku bisa bermain main lagi" Ucap seseorang lagi yang sedang bermain kartu. "Mari kita sambut dia! Hihihihi" Ucap seseorang yang juga sedang bermain kartu. Seseorang yang berada dipojokan hanya diam namun dia tersenyum mengerikan. Dan seseorang yang tertidur di tempat tidur juga hanya terdiam karena sedang tidur. 

KRIEEK…

Kuroro membuka pintu rumah itu. Walaupun dari luar rumah itu tampak tidak terurus ternyata dari dalam rumah itu cukup bersih. Mereka bertigapun masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, ada dua tangga disisi kiri dan kanan menuju balkon lantai dua di lantai satu ada 4 pintu di sisi kiri dan kanan dan didepan ada 2 pintu, nampaknya di lantai dua juga ada 4 pintu dengan posisi sama seperti lantai satu, Kuroro mulai hendak melangkah namun tiba tiba..

BRUAK

Pintu rumah itu langsung tertutup. Membuat ketiga orang itu terkejut, dan tiba tiba sebuah jeruji besi menutupi pintu itu.

" Hmm.. sepertinya rumor itu benar " Ucap Kuroro sambil memegang dagunya seolah berpikir. " Kita harus hati-hati.. Machi, bisakah kau menghancurkan jerujinya menggunakan benangmu"

" Akan kucoba.." Machi mengeluarkan benang nen-nya dan mulai menghancurkan jeruji besi tersebut. Ya jeruji besi itu terpotong namun dalam waktu singkat dan sangat cepat jeruji besi itu kembali ke keadaan semula. Machi terkejut dan melihat kearah Kuroro. Kuroro kemudian tersenyum

" Sepertinya ini akan lebih berbahaya dari yang kukira karena mungkin kita berhadapan dengan seorang nen-user " Ucap Kuroro dan kemudian memandang kearah Kurapika yang masih terdiam. " Kau, tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku mengerti! " Ucap Kuroro kepada Kurapika. " Aku bisa melindungi diriku….. " Belum sempat Kurapika melanjutkan pembicaraannya tiba tiba terdengar suara orang tertawa.

" hahahaha.. selamat datang dirumahku kakak yang cantik dan tampan "Ucap seseorang yang berasal dari balkon lantai dua. Dia adalah seorang perempuan berambut coklat panjang bergelombang, Kulitnya sangat pucat dan seluruh tangan kanannya sampai ke bagian bahu tidak ada. " Ayo kita bermain " Ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum mengerikan dan tiba tiba tembok kaca muncul di tengah ruangan dari pintu masuk sampai ke balkon lantai dua memisahkan ruangan itu menjadi dua dan juga memisahkan mereka bertiga. Kuroro terpisah seorang diri di sebelah kanan tempat dimana gadis itu juga berada. Kurapika dan Machi dibagian kiri.

" Oh.. jadi yang bermain denganku adalah kakak tampan ini " Ucap gadis itu tersenyum melihat Kuroro. Machi mendekati kaca tersebut hendak menghancurkannya, Kaca tersebut hancur dengan tinju Machi namun tiba tiba Machi merasakan hal yang buruk langsung menarik tangannya dan mudur beberapa langkah menghindari pecahan kaca tersebut dan tangan Machi langsung tergores gores hebat seperti tergores pecahan kaca tersebut. Kaca tersebutpun kembali keseperti semula. " Hoo, reaksimu cepat juga.. kalau tanganmu masih berada diantara kaca yang hancur, tanganmu juga akan hancur tercabik-cabik.

" Cih, kita terjebak.. Machi kau baik-baik saja kan?" Ucap Kuroro mendekati kaca tersebut

" Ya Danchou.. bisa kusembuhkan dengan benang nen-ku " Ucap Machi sambil menahan tangannya yang kini berlumuran darah. Kurapika hanya bisa diam melihatnya. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan bingung apa yang bisa dilakukannya. Terjebak di dalam rumah berbahaya ini. Tentunya yang bisa berbuat ini hanyalah seorang nen-user yang sangat hebat.

" Kuruta " Kurapika terlepas dari lamunannya dan melihat kearah suara yang memanggilnya. " Kau tidak apa-apa kan" Ucap Kuroro

" Ya… " Ucap Kurapika sedikit menunduk. Ya tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di rumah ini seperti kata Kuroro. Kurapika sedikit merasa bersalah tidak mempercayainya dan sempat ngotot dengannya. Mereka sampai terlibat hal yang berbahaya ini demi mata merah Kurapika.

" Machi.. " Machi yang sudah berhasil menjahit tangannya menoleh kearah Danchou-nya.

" Ya, Danchou "

" Tolong kau jaga Kuruta, jangan sampai dia mati.. akan kupikirkan cara untuk menghilangkan semua ini, dan pastinya aku harus berurusan dengan biang yang melakukan semua ini" Ucap Kuroro sambil memandang dingin gadis berambut coklat yang memperhatikan mereka bertiga sambil tertawa-tawa.

" Ya.. akan ku cari cara juga untuk pergi ketempatmu Dachou " Ucap Machi.

Kuroro menoleh ke arah Kurapika " Kuruta, jaga dirimu baik-baik.. lindungi dirimu dengan pisau itu mengerti setelah kita berhasil berkumpul baru kita akan mencari mata merah itu" Kurapika hanya bisa mengangguk. Dan kemudian terdengar suara tertawa gadis itu lagi

" Sudah cukup bicara-bicaranya.. ayo kita main kakak tampan " Ucap Gadis itu sambil berjalan mendekati Kuroro. Kuroro menghela nafas, kini dia harus berurusan dengan makluk aneh tersebut. " Kau mau main apa? " Ucap Kuroro dingin.

" Kita hanya akan bermain kejar-kejaran.. kalau kau bisa menangkapku kau menang " Ucap gadis itu. " Kalau kau menang akan kulepas kaca ini " Lanjut gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

" Baiklah " Ucap Kuroro.

Gadis itupun tertawa mengerikan " Bagus! Permainan dimulai! Hahahahaha" Sesaat tiba tiba ruangan Kuroro penuh dengan asap dan dia melihat sosok gadis itu sudah menghilang. Saat Kuroro hendak bergerak tiba tiba muncul pisau dari segala penjuru dan meluncur kearah Kuroro. Kuroro berhasil menghindarinya dan dia melihat pintu sebelah kanannya terbuka dan terdengar suara tawa gadis itu melalui pintu tersebut. Kuroro langsung berlari mengejarnya. Kurapika dan Machi hanya bisa terdiam melihat kejadian yang menimpa Kuroro.

Machipun menghela nafas, merasa merepotkan harus menjaga bocah yang hanya akan menjadi penghalangnya "Ayo, kita juga harus cari jalan untuk bertemu dengan Dachou lagi" Ucap Machi enggan. Kurapika menoleh kepada pintu tengah dan berjalan mendekatinya. Machi hanya bisa menarik nafas melihat tingkah Kurapika.

" Hei.. Pintu ruangan ini apa menurutmu ruangan dibalik pintu ini juga terhubung dengan pintu sebelahnya " Ucap Kurapika sambil menujuk pintu tengah yang ada di balik kaca tempat Kuroro terpisah.

" Entahlah.. " Machi hanya bisa mengangkat bahu

Kurapika hendak membuka pintu tersebut. Pintu itu terbuka namun tiba tiba muncul seseorang dari balik pintu, seorang pria dewasa berambut coklat dan wajahnya persis seperti gadis itu namun raut mukanya lebih mengerikan. Pria itu menatap Kurapika dengan tajam dan langsung menutup pintu tersebut. Kurapika sempat terdiam melihat pria itu. Begitu Kurapika hendak membuka pintu itu lagi tiba tiba pintu itu bergerak menjauh membuat Kurapika terkejut dan kembali terdiam sesaat dan menoleh ke arah Machi. Machi juga hanya bisa menatap keheranan. Ketika Kurapika berbalik untuk melihat pintu itu lagi, pintu itu sudah kembali ke keadaan normal di tempatnya semula seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu. Kurapika mengulurkan tangannya lagi hendak membuka pintu itu lagi, namun pintu itu lagi-lagi menjauh seperti tidak ingin dibuka.

" Sepertinya kita tidak bisa memasuki pintu ini.. akan kucoba di lantai dua.. " Ucap Kurapika. Ketika Kurapika hendak menaiki tangga sebuah jejuri besi muncul menutupi tangga itu. " Sepertinya hanya pintu itu yang bisa kita masuki " Ucap Machi sambil menunju pintu yang sedikit terbuka disebelah kiri. Mereka berduapun berjalan memasuki pintu sebelah kiri.

Seperti apakah hal yang akan menghadang mereka berdua.

Sekarang kembali ke kuroro.

Kuroro berjalan melewati lorong. Dia bisa mendengar tawa gadis itu yang seperti orang gila seperti menuntunnya untuk mengikutinya. Kuroro mengecek handphonenya, dilihatnya 'no signal' dia menghela nafas, dia tidak bisa menghubungi Shalnark.. memang seperti namanya House of Trap.. Kini dia terjebak dirumah ini bersama Kurapika dan Machi. Kuroro yakin Machi bisa menjaga diri. Tapi Kurapika, Kuroro sedikit khawatir padanya. Tunggu, kenapa dia harus khawatir.. meski tanpa nen Kurapika tetap petarung tangguh. Ah, mungkin karena yang dihadapi mereka sekarang adalah seorang nen-user tangguh. Hanyut dalam pikirannya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah pisau besar sebesar ruangan lorong tersebut meluncur kearah Kuroro dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Kuroro berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat namun kaki kirinya sedikit tergores. Ketika Kuroro perpijak pada lantai tiba tiba dari atas keluar laser kearah Kuroro. Tentu saja dengan reaksi Kuroro yang cepat Kuroro bisa mengindarinya dengan melompat lagi ke arah depan. Namun laser tersebut terus menerus menembaki Kuroro. Kuroro berlari menghindari laser tersebut dan masuk kesebuah pintu.

Kuroro mengamati ruangan yang dimasukinya ruangan yang cukup besar, di kanan dan kiri ruangan tersebut terdapat banyak pistol berjejer berbaris dengan rapih dan jauh di depan Kuroro ada sebuah patung yang seperti sedang meniup peluit dan ada sebuah kunci yang mengalungi patung itu, di belakang patung itu terdapat pintu. Mungkin kah itu kunci untuk membuka pintu itu... Kuroro mulai berjalan mendekati patung itu. Dia menginjak satu kotak di lantai dan tiba tiba kotak tersebut muncul tanda silang, patung itu langsung membunyikan peluitnya dan pistol sebelah kanan dan kiri Kuroro bergerak dan menembaki Kuroro. Kuroro melompat dan menginjak satu kotak lagi dan muncul tanda silang lagi pistol barisan keduapun bergerak menembaki Kuroro lagi.

Sayang sekali ini bukanlah game survival horor dimana playernya bisa memiliki waktu untuk mencari cara untuk menginjak kotak yang tepat. Ini hanyalah sebuah fanfic gak jelas dan Kuroro bukanlah player yang bisa menebak atau mencari cara untuk memecahkan masalah ini. Kuroro hanya bisa menginjak sembarang kotak dengan instingnya sambil menghindari tembakan pistol pistol tersebut. Kuroro sangat percaya diri dengan kelincahan dan kemampuan defensenya. Sehingga dia mampu menghindari serangan pistol tersebut ya walau terkena beberapa goresan.

Kuroro mendekati patung tersebut dan hendak mengambil kunci yang menggantung dilehernya. Namun tiba tiba tangannya digenggam oleh sebuah benda keras yang tak lain adalah patung itu sendiri. Patung itu menatap Kuroro dengan tajam dia menggenggam tangan Kuroro dengan kuat hingga membuat Kuroro tidak bisa melepaskannya dan langsung menghunuskan pedang kearah Kuroro.

Sekarang balik ke Kurapika.

Kurapika dan Machi melewati lorong. Mereka berdua diam dan hanyut dalam kesunyian. Kurapika memikirkan gimana nasib Kuroro, karena awalnya saja Kuroro sudah harus menghindari banyak pisau yang meluncur kearahnya. Apalagi rumor yang menyatakan siapapun yang masuk kesini tidak akan bisa kembali. Dia melihat kearah handphonenya 'no signal' itu artinya Kuroro tidak bisa memanggil anak buahnya yang lain untuk membantunya. Mereka bertiga sepenunya terjebak disini.. memecahkan kaca juga tidak berguna. Karena semua kaca ditutupi oleh jeruji besi yang tidak bisa hancur. Apa Kuroro akan baik-baik saja seorang diri, pikir Kurapika. Hah, kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkan lelaki itu.. dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dibanding dirinya, Batin Kurapika.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan dalam keheningan berbeda dengan Kuroro yang harus melalui banyak perangkap, lorong tersebut tampak tidak ada perangkap sama sekali hanya saja.." Hei, apa kau merasa lorong ini panjang sekali? Seingatku rumah ini tampak tidak begitu besar dari luar " Ucap Machi yang akhirnya membuka pembicaraan, Kurapika hanya menjawab "Hmm" disertai dengan anggukan. Memang Kurapika merasa mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh namun lorong ini seperti tidak ada ujungnya.

Tiba-tiba Machi merasakan sesuatu " Hei pirang, aku pinjam pisaumu dulu " Ucap Machi. Kurapika hanya bisa menuruti kemauannya, walau heran tapi Kurapika juga bisa merasakan sesuatu. Kurapika memberikan pisaunya kepada Machi. Machi mengambilnya dan menusuknya ke dinding. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pekikan, tembok yang ditusuk itu mengeluarkan darah. Dan kemudian ruangan berubah menjadi dipenuhi oleh darah dan muncul sebuah pintu di depan Machi dan Kurapika. Mereka melihat satu sama lain dan memasuki pintu tersebut dan tiba di sebuah ruangan.

Ruangan itu adalah sebuah perpustakaan yang cukup besar di tengahnya terdapat jam besar yang tidak berdetak, dan kemudian tersengar suara tawa kecil dari depan mereka. Tawa itu berasal dari seorang perempuan yang duduk diatas jam tersebut, wanita itu memiliki rambut pendek bob berwarna hitam dengan bola mata berwarna hitam namun mata sebelah kiri wanita itu berdarah seperti tertusuk. Kaki kiri wanita itu tidak ada. Kurapika merasa sedikit keanehan namun bermaksud untuk mengabaikannya.

Wanita itu mulai berbicara "selamat datang" Ucap wanita itu tersenyum "Langsung to the pointnya, aku ingin kalian menolongku.. kalau kalian bisa menolongku.. akan kubukakan jeruji besi untuk menuju kelantai 2" Ucap wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Kau ingin kami menolongmu apa?" Tanya Kurapika sambil waspada

"Aku menyimpan buku kesayanganku diantara lemari lemari rak buku ini, tapi aku lupa aku menyimpannya dimana. Aku ingin memakai buku itu, Karena itulah aku ingin kalian mencarinya. " Ucap wanita itu

Mencari sebuah buku diruangan sebesar ini.. " Buku apa yang kau hilangkan? " Tanya Kurapika.

" Aku tidak bisa bilang.. kalian harus menebak dan mencarinya.. fufufu " Ucap wanita itu tertawa kecil " Dan sebagai ganti karena kalian sudah melukai mataku, kalian harus melakukannya dalam 1 jam jika tidak tabung gas yang ada diruangan itu akan meledak dan ruangan ini dalam sekejab akan dipenuhi oleh asap yang sangat beracun. " Ucap Wanita itu

Jadi perasaan tidak enak tadi adalah karena mereka diawasi dan Machi menusuknya "Baiklah tidak perlu basa basi lagi pencarian dimulai" Ucap wanita itu dan kemudian jam besar di tengah ruangan ini berbunyi dan mulai berdetak.

Machi dan Kurapika mau tidak mau harus mulai mencari buku yang tidak jelas itu dalam waktu 1 jam.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan entah dimana, seorang pria yang sedang tertidur pun terbangun.

TBC

For little lily.. Hisoka nanti muncul koq tapi gak banyak hehehe^^ pariston sama pangerannya kena penyakit hiatus.. hehehe kan yang saya bilang ini cerita bakal AU, OOC, AR jadi ya gak ngikutin cerita utamanya mereka. XD

for silent reader.. Thanks.. ya emang udah makin sepi XD usahakan cepet update

Author Note: Ceritanya kayaknya bakal horror horror dikit disini dan di chapter berikutnya selama masih berputar di house of trap


	8. Chapter 8: House of Trap part 2

**Chapter 8: House of Trap Part 2**  
 **" A man name Charlie"**

 **..  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kenapa setiap apapun yang kumau selalu tidak pernah kuinginkan. Bahkan hari ulang tahunku pun.. selalu kakak dan adik yang diutamakan. Mereka tidak mau mendekatiku, apa karena aku aneh, walau begitu keinginan kecilkupun tidak bisa mereka penuhi.

* * *

.

Kurapika dan Machi masih sibuk mencari buku wanita itu diantara rak-rak buku yang besar ini. Meskipun diberikan batas waktu satu jam mereka juga ingin menemukannya dengan cepat dan tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu satu jam hanya untuk mencari sebuah buku, mereka juga harus mencari cara agar dapat bertemu dengan Kuroro. Machi sudah sangat khawatir padanya, meskipun mereka yakin Kuroro bisa menjaga dirinya tapi di dalam rumah yang aneh seperti ini siapa yang tidak khawatir.

Saat mereka berdua sibuk dalam pencariannya tiba-tiba saja wanita itu memekik kesakitan dan langsung muntah darah. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat dia memekik lagi sambil mengumpat sesuatu. "Ukh.. sialan.. pria itu!" Ucap wanita itu. Kurapika dan Machi sempat bingung tapi berusaha tidak mempedulikannya dan terus mencari. Wanita itu memekik lagi dan memuntahkan darah lagi "Akhh! Sialan! Kuberi kalian waktu 30 menit saja! Salahkan teman kalian itu sudah membuatku seperti ini." Teriak wanita itu marah. Kurapika dan Machi terkejut mendengar ucapan wanita itu. Jadi yang membuat dia seperti ini Kuroro? Apa yang dilakukannya? Kurapika tidak punya waktu memikirkannya dia bisa menanyakannya nanti bila sudah bertemu dengan Kuroro. Sekarang Kurapika fokus dengan pencariannya. Dia berusaha memikirkan perkataan wanita itu, atau gerak geriknya yang bisa menjadi petunjuk.

Kurapika teringat sesuatu, wanita itu bilang dia ingin menggunakannya bukan untuk dibacanya, berarti buku itu bukan buku bacaan.. mungkin semacam buku yang dipakai untuk menulis atau menggambar. Kurapika mengamati sekeliling perpustakaan itu ada banyak lukisan dan Kurapika juga menemukan banyak alat lukis di perpustakaan ini.. mungkinkah buku yang dicari wanita itu buku gambar? Kurapika menghampiri Machi dan menyuruhnya untuk mencari buku yang bukan buku bacaan dan menjelaskan tentang pemikiran Kurapika

Akhirnya tak lama kemudian mereka menemukan satu satunya buku yang bukan buku bacaan dan memberikannya kepada wanita itu. Sebuah buku sketsa tapi anehnya isinya kosong melompong. Kurapika sempat ragu dengan pemikirannya akhirnya memberikan saja bukunya kepada wanita itu, Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat. Jeruji besi menuju lantai dua terbuka Kurapika dan Machi segera keluar dari perpustakaan itu tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama. Lorong yang mereka lewati sudah kembali normal. Mereka pun langsung bergegas kelantai dua. Kurapika langsung mencoba ingin membuka pintu dibagian tengah namun lagi-lagi pintu itu seperti pintu lantai satu, menjauh seperti tidak ingin dibuka. Akhirnya mereka memasuki pintu bagian kiri di lantai dua, disambut dengan lorong dan berujung pada sebuah kamar seperti kamar seorang anak lelaki.

* * *

Kembali ke Kuroro

.  
Sebuah pedang menghunus ke arah Kuroro dan tangan Kuroro dipegang oleh patung tersebut dengan kuat sehingga tidak bisa terlepas. Dengan reaksi cepat Kuroro refleks menarik tangannya sehingga tangan patung tersebut yang terpotong. Patung itu memekik kesakitan, Kuroro sempat mengira patung tersebut terdapat orang didalamnya dia melihat ada darah mengalir keluar dari tangan patung tersebut, namun patung tersebut cuman patung biasa tidak terdapat orang didalamnya. Lalu darah tersebut? Kuroro tidak mau ambil pusing, dia langsung mengambil kunci yang mengalungi patung tersebut dan bergegas menuju pintu selanjutnya. Dia tidak mau lama-lama disini, namun patung tersebut memegang bahu Kuroro mencegahnya untuk pergi. Karena sedikit terganggu dan Kuroro tidak mau berlama lama disini dia langsung menghancurkan patung itu. Terdengar suara pekikan lagi dan patung tersebut mengeluarkan darah. Setelah patung itu benar-benar hancur patung itu menghilang hanya menyisakan genangan darah yang cukup besar. Kuroro merasa heran dengan patung itu, patung itu patung biasa tapi bisa mengeluarkan darah juga. Kuroro curiga jangan-jangan ini perbuatan nen tipe materialis. Kuroro melanjutkan perjalanannya membuka pintu dengan kunci yang diambil dari patung itu.

Kuroro tiba disebuah lorong lagi dan diujungnya terdapat pintu, begitu Kuroro berjalan mendekatinya tiba tiba lantainya menghilang, Kuroro langsung mengeluarkan buku skillnya dan melakukan teleport dan sampai di depan pintu ujung lorong, Kuroro langsung membuka pintunya dan masuk keruangan berikutnya karena lantai yang dipijaknya menghilang juga. Kuroro merasa kemampuan teleportnya akan cukup berguna dalam kasus ini. Meskipun kemampuan nen yang melakukan semua ini cukup unik tapi sepertinya tidak cukup kuat, orang biasa mungkin tidak akan selamat, namun nen-user mungkin bisa melewatinya. Sepertinya yang melalukan semua ini belum ahli dalam mengembangkan kemampuannya, seperti orang yang baru pertama kali mempelajari nen. Sangat disayangkan sekali pikir Kuroro dalam hati, dia sedikit tertarik dengan kemampuan ini. Kuroro ragu apakah ini semua perbuatan gadis itu atau orang lain karena dia merasa gadis itu sangat aneh.. seperti antara hidup dan mati lebih tepatnya benda mati.

Kuroro berada di sebuah ruang makan yang cukup besar dengan meja panjang ditengahnya. Dan diujung meja itu gadis itu sedang duduk sambil tersenyum. "Aku salut kamu bisa sampai kesini, tidak salah lagi kamu bukan orang biasa." Ucap gadis itu

"Kemampuanmu saja yang terlalu lemah, sayang sekali.. " Belum sempat Kuroro melanjutkan ucapannya gadis itu langsung berteriak "Jangan menghina kemampuannya!" Ucap gadis itu. 'Nya?' tidak salah lagi yang melakukan semua ini bukan gadis itu, ada dalangnya lagi.

" Kalau begitu suruh dia muncul didepanku.. kalau dia bukan seorang pengecut " Ucap Kuroro. Raut muka gadis itu sudah semakin mengerikan karena menahan amarah.

" Tidak perlu! Untuk membereskan kalian semua cukup bagian kami saja! " Ucap gadis itu emosi. Kemudian peralatan makan dimeja makan, garpu, pisau, piring dan segala sesuatunya melayang kearah Kuroro. Kuroro berhasil menghindarinya dengan santai dan mendekat ke arah gadis itu.

Dengan cepat Kuroro langsung mencekik gadis itu. Kuroro terkejut karena tubuh gadis itu begitu dingin, Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum kemudian sebuah kurungan besi terjatuh dari atas ke arah Kuroro membuat Kuroro terkurung didalamnya. Gadis itu tidak bergerah dan Kuroro menyadari bahwa tubuh gadis itu palsu, dari luar kurungan Kuroro bisa mendengar suara tawa gadis itu, gadis itu berjalan mendekati Kuroro.

"Sayang sekali kau terjebak" Ucap gadis itu dari luar kurungan dan memandang Kuroro sinis "Sekarang kau mati. Karena sudah menghina dia terlebih lagi melukai bagian dari dirinya" Ucap gadis itu. Bagian dari dirinya? Apakah patung itu.. patung aneh yang bisa mengeluarkan darah itu. Ah semua yang berada disini sangat aneh, dari rumah ini yang ukurannya tidak seperti tampilan luar, patung yang mengeluarkan darah, dan gadis yang tidak punya lengan kanan ini. Tapi yang Kuroro tahu ada yang mengatur dibalik semua ini dan patung itu merupakan bagian dari dirinya.

Belum selesai Kuroro berpikir tiba tiba dari dalam kurungan muncul api yang berkobar membakar Kuroro. Gadis itu tertawa mengerikan.

* * *

Balik ke Kurapika

.  
Kurapika dan Machi berada di sebuah kamar seperti kamar seorang anak laki-laki. Lagi-lagi pintu tertutup dan terkunci kembali. Mereka berpikir apalagi yang harus dilakukannya kali ini. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak lelaki di kamar itu namun tidak terlihat wujudnya

" Hai gadis-gadis manis.. sudah lama sekali kami tidak kedatangan tamu. Apalagi gadis gadis cantik seperti kalian " Ucap seseorang yang entah dimana. Namun sepertinya lelaki ini berbeda dengan wanita itu, lelaki ini terlalu banyak bicara, apalagi bagian gadis-gadis itu membuat Kurapika sedikit emosi, memang meskipun dia sering menyamar menjadi perempuan karena memanfaatkan parasnya namun saat ini dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan menyamar dan seseorang masih mengiranya sebagai perempuan. " Tidak perlu basa basi cepat katakan apa maumu " Ucap Kurapika

" Wah-wah.. gadis manis ini sepertinya sangat tidak sabar ya.." Ucapan itu membuat Machi sedikit ingin tertawa namun ditahannya " Baiklah aku ingin kalian mencari diriku yang bersembunyi dikamar ini.. bila kalian menemukannya aku akan membuka pintu itu dan... ". " Dan?" Ucap Kurapika "... Dan akan kuberikan kalian sesuatu " Kurapika dan Machi menyimpulkan sebuah kunci yang mungkin akan diberikannya. Mereka berduapun mulai mencari.

Kurapika menghela nafasnya " Lagi-lagi kita harus mencari merepotkan sekali". Machi hanya diam dan setuju dengan ucapan Kurapika. Mencari dikamar yang kotor dan banyak mainan rusak berserakan. Tapi Kamar ini tidak cukup besar dan mencari seserorang disini sepertinya tidak sulit. Meski berpikiran seperti itu nyatanya mereka tidak menemukan seorangpun didalam kamar tersebut.

" Apa benar dia berada disini, kita tidak menemukan seorangpun disini? " Ucap Machi kesal.

" Entahlah, mungkin ada ruang tersembunyi.. lagipula... " Kurapika berpikir sejenak " Lagipula aku merasa aneh, gadis itu, wanita itu.. aku merasa mereka berdua aneh " Ucap Kurapika

" Kau juga merasa seperti itu eehh ? " Ucap Machi. "... Ya, aku juga merasa seperti itu, rasanya mereka seperti... " Machi berpikir kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya..

" Aku merasa mereka seperti makhluk hidup namun juga bukan makhluk hidup, mereka pucat sekali seperti zombie.. dan rumah ini juga aneh, seperti pintu yang menjauh dan ruangan yang berubah" Ucap Kurapika berpikir " Mungkin ada ruangan lain disini atau... yang kita cari bukanlah makhluk hidup " Ucap Kurapika menyuarakan pemikirannya.

" Mungkin juga dia bisa merubah wujudnya menjadi sesuatu ingat dengan wanita yang kutusuk matanya itu, ah bicara mengenai wanita itu, apa kau merasa ada keanehan lain antara dia dan gadis itu" Ucap Machi.

" Ya.. mereka sama sama tidak punya satu bagian dari tubuhnya " Ucap Kurapika sambil sibuk mencari.

" Jangan-jangan... dia juga sama " Ucap Machi. Sepertinya pemikiran mereka berdua sama dan tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi mereka mulai mencari diantara boneka rusak, kalau bisa boneka berbentuk manusia yang kehilangan salah satu anggota tubuhnya. Setelah sekian lama mencari mereka berhasil menemukan beberapa boneka berbentuk orang yang kehilanggan anggota tubuhnya, namun kebanyakan boneka tersebut kehilangan lebih dari satu anggota tubuhnya.

" Aku tidak yakin dia berada diantara ini " Ucap Machi sambil mengerutkan dahinya. " Tapi tidak ada yang lain selain ini " Ucap Kurapika memandangi tumpukan boneka rusak itu. " Ada satu, boneka itu tidak punya kaki kirinya tapi bentuknya beruang.. aku tidak yakin itu dia " Ucap Kurapika sambil menggendong boneka beruang tersebut kearah Machi. Machi memandangi boneka itu dekat-dekat. Boneka itu kemudian bersemu merah, muka Machi langsung speechless dan langsung mengeluarkan benang nen-nya dan mengikatnya. " Aku yakin ini wujud aslinya " Ucap Machi ke Kurapika dengan muka emosi.

" Hahaha, selamat.. kalian berhasil menemukanku " Ucap boneka itu dan kemudian berubah menjadi seorang pemuda berambut colkat, sedikit mirip dengan gadis itu dan dia tidak mempunyai kaki kiri. Kurapika merasa aneh kenapa setiap penghuni rumah ini kehilangan salah satu bagian gerak tubuhnya. " Ngg, kau yang berambut pirang.. " Kurapika menoleh kearah pemuda itu " Dadamu rata sekali ya, tidak hot seperti mukamu " Dalam sekejab Kurapika langsung emosi dan menghajarnya tanpa ampun. " Maaf-maaf akan kubukakan pintu dan hadiah untuk kalian berdua.. " Pemuda itu langsung terbang kearah Machi dan Kurapika dengan muka menjijikannya. Machi langsung memukulnya dengan segenap tenaganya membuat pemuda genit itu terpental.

" Mau apa kau?! " Ucap Machi emosi. "Tidak aku hanya akan memberikan hadiah kecupan untuk kalian berdua tanda berhasil menemukanku" Ucap pemuda itu menahan sakitnya.

Jadi bukan kunci yang mereka dapatkan dan semua usaha mereka selama ini hanya untuk membuka pintu yang sebenarnya dapat didobrak oleh mereka dengan mudah, tapi karena mengharapkan kunci maka mereka menahannya. Dan semua waktu yang mereka buang hanya untuk mendapat sebuah ciuman. Machi sudah emosi bukan hanya karena waktunya terbuang, dia juga khawatir dengan Kuroro dan ingin cepat bertemu dengan leadernya " Aku akan membunuhnya! " Ucap Machi dengan nada dingin menghampiri pemuda itu. Kurapika tidak mencegahnya karena dia memang juga sudah kesal. Namun begitu Machi menghampiri pemuda itu tiba tiba lantai tempat dia berpijak hilang, Machi dan Kurapika terkejut, namun karena lambat merespon akhirnya dia terjatuh dan Kurapika tidak sempat meresponnya karena jarak mereka lumayan jauh. Dengan benang nen yang masih mengikat pemuda itu, Pemuda itu juga ikut terjatuh bersama Machi.

Kurapika langsung melihat ke dalam lubang itu namun lubang itu begitu gelap. Kini dia seorang diri, Dia hendak keluar dari kamar ini untuk mencari jalan lain agar bertemu kembali dengan Kuroro atau Machi, namun begitu Kurapika mendekati pintu tiba-tiba muncul pedang besar meluncur kearah Kurapika dan menghancurkan pintu itu. Kurapika sempat menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang. Dan dari balik pintu muncul seorang pria dewasa yang Kurapika tadi melihatnya dibalik pintu tengah di lantai satu. Pria dengan rambut coklat dan lagi-lagi dia tidak mempunyai kaki kanan, Kurapika merasa semakin aneh, bukan hanya orang dirumah ini kehilangan satu anggota gerak badannya, tapi mereka berempat kehilangan satu anggota badannya itu seperti di sengaja.. gadis berambut coklat tidak mempunyai tangan kanan, wanita berambut hitam tidak punya kaki kiri, pemuda tadi tidak punya tangan kanan, dan pria ini tidak punya kaki kanan.. Pria itu menatap Kurapika dengan wajah mengerikan, tangan kanannya memegang sebilah pedang yang besar dan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah rantai yang menggantung bola yang besar yang bila diayunkan dan mengenai Kurapika bisa fatal.

Pria itu langsung mengayunkan tangan kanannya Kurapika menahannya dengan pisau miliknya namun pisau itu patah karena tenaga pria itu cukup besar akhirnya dia menghindarinya namun pria itu langsung mengayunkan tangan kirinya dan membuat Kurapika hampir mengenai bola yang diayunkan pria itu. Bola itu mengenai dinding dan dinding tersebut langsung hancur. Kurapika langsung melompat keluar dari ruangan ini, karena dia tahu dia tidak bisa melawan pria itu tanpa menggunakan nen-nya. Begitu Kurapika keluar dari ruangan dan berlari betapa kagetnya Kurapika pria itu sudah ada dibelakangnya. Gerakannya sangat cepat, dia langsung mengayunkan tangan kirinya dan bola tersebut sukses mengenai perut Kurapika dengan sangat kencang dan membuat Kurapika terlempar jauh hingga mengenai dinding kaca. Kurapika terpental dengan kencang membuat dinding kaca itu pecah dan membuat Kurapika menembus sisi kanan tempat Kuroro berada.

Kurapika sempat memegang perutnya dan memuntahkan darah. Perutnya sangat sakit, hampir pingsan rasanya Kurapika. Belum lagi tiba tiba seluruh tubuh Kurapika langsung tergores-gores seperti Machi karena memecah dan menembus kaca. Tapi Kurapika merasa sedikit lega karena dia terpisah dengan pria berbahaya itu. Entah kenapa Kurapika merasa takut melihat wajah pria itu.. begitu mengerikan. Kurapika bisa melihat pria itu berjalan mendekati dinding kaca. Jantung Kurapika berdebar-debar.. dengan kondisi dia sekarang dia benar-benar tidak bisa melawan pria itu. Pria itu cepat dan kuat. Kurapika berharap dia tidak bisa masuk ketempat Kurapika, namun harapan Kurapika sedikit pupus ketika melihat Pria itu memasuki pintu tengah yang tidak bisa dimasuki Kurapika sebelumnya. Perasaan Kurapika langsung tidak enak. Dia langsung menengok ke arah pintu tengah yang ada disampingnya. Gagang pintu itu bergerak. Kurapika langsung berlari menuju pintu sebelah kanan. Berlari melewati lorong. Berlari dan terus berlari tidak berani menoleh kebelakang dan tidak tahu harus kemana. Sepertinya mulai dari sekarang dia harus lebih mengembangkan kemampuan fisiknya mengingat dia tidak bisa lagi bergantung kepada nen-nya. Dia juga tidak mau kalau harus bergantung kepada pria sialan itu.

Kurapika berlari dan tanpa sadar memasuki sebuah kamar.. terlihat seperti kamar anak perempuan. Namun karena Kurapika merasa tidak aman disini karena bila pria mengerikan itu masuk kesini juga, Kurapika bisa terpojok apalagi saat ini dia sedang terluka dan sulit bergerak. Kurapika bergegas ingin keluat dari kamar itu, namun Kurapika mendengar suara langkah kaki lebih tepatnya suara orang melompat dari luar berjalan mendekati kamar dimana Kurapika berada. Kurapika langsung mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi dan akhirnya memilih untuk bersembunyi di lemari pakaian.

Kurapika masuk kelemari pakaian dan bersembunyi di tumpukan baju. Suara lompatan itu terdengar semakin jelas. Kurapika juga bisa mendengar suara rantai. Kurapika melihat noda darah dilantai dan menyadari.. darah Kurapika berceceran kemana-mana.. sudah pasti pria itu tahu dimana Kurapika berada. Terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka. Kurapika menutup mulutnya. Terdengar langkah pria itu mengelilingi kamar ini dan Kurapika merasa langkah pria itu semakin dekat dengan tempat dimana Kurapika bersembunyi. Kurapika sudah sangat berdebar-debar. Namun tiba tiba terdengar suara teriakan ntah dari mana. Kurapika bisa merasakan langkah pria itu menjauh dan kemudian terdengar suara pintu ditutup, Kurapikapun bernafas lega.

Begitu Kurapika ingin keluar dari tempat dimana dia bersembunyi tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah buku didalam lemari tersebut. Kurapika penasaran karena bentuk bukunya yang dipenuhi bercak darah dia mengambilnya dan membacanya.. Buku ini sepertinya milik seorang anak perempuan karena tulisannya yang imut dan penuh ukiran gambar.. selain itu sepertinya ini sebuah buku diari..

* * *

 _'namaku Anna.. ini buku diary pertamaku hehehe... aku akan... '_

 _'Aku benci dengannya.. dia aneh.. beda dengan kakak pertama kak Eddy yang tampan dan baik. Dia sangat jelek dan aneh.. aku tidak mau dekat dekat dengannya. Ibu kemudian….'_

 _'Di hari ulang tahunku ayah memberikanku boneka kucing dan ketika ulang tahun Eddy memberikan boneka beruang tapi ketika ulang tahun kak Charlie ayah tidak membelikan apapun hingga dia menangis histeris.. hahaha rasakan.. lalu…'_

 _'…aku bermain dengan kak Eddy tapi dia malah mengganggu kami dengan menatap kami dari kejahuan aku benci kak Charlie…. Tapi kak Eddy malah menghampirinya dan mengajaknya bermain bersama, kak Eddy terlalu baik… Lalu kami...'_

Kurapika membolak balikan halamannya, tidak ada tulisan yang menarik untuk dilihat karena sepertinya buku ini hanya buku diari biasa tentang kehidupan gadis bernama Anna. Namun ada halaman yang membuat Kurapika terpaku dan membacanya karena ada kata kata mata merah disana.

 _'Dia gila benar benar gila.. kak Charlie sudah membuat ayah marah besar.. karena itu juga ibu, kak Eddy dan aku kena imbasnya.. semua gara-gara dia.. bisa-bisanya dia mengikuti pelelangan dan memenangkan sebuah bola mata merah aneh dan menjijkan itu.. gara gara hal itu membuat ayah terlilit hutang yang besar dan semua hartanya habis… sebuah hukuman kurungan tidak akan cukup untuknya.. aku harap ayah menghukumnya dengan kejam karena sudah membuat kita jatuh miskin'_

 _'….. aku kelaparan... kami sudah kehabisan stok makanan.. papa masih juga belum dapat pekerjaan.. dan rumah ini mau disita...apakah kami akan menjadi gelandangan... aku gak mau.. Eddy selalu berkata untuk tenang tapi aku...'_

Berikutnya hanyalah tentang kisah seorang gadis yang keluarganya menjadi jatuh miskin namun ada satu kejadian yang membuat Kurapika tertarik untuk membacanya..

' _ayah menemukan sebuah ide untuk mengatasi rasa kelaparan kami.. awalnya kak Eddy menentangnya, namun ketika ayah memaksanya akhirnya dia ikut juga.. kami membawa kak Charlie ke basement.. kami mengikatnya di atas meja.. ayah memberiku sebuah pisau dan memberiku tugas penting.. aku senang sekali melakukannya.. kak Eddy sempat tidak mau melakukannya tapi ayah memukulnya. Aku sedih ayah memukulnya.. tapi akhirnya kak Eddy melakukannya juga.. Ayah mendapat bagian kaki kanan, ibu bagian kaki kiri, kak Eddy mendapat bagian tangan kiri dan aku tangan kanan... dengan aba-aba dari ayah kamipun memotongnya bersamaan..aku puas mendengar suara tangisan dia.. dia pantas mendapatkannya karena membuat kami seperti ini... ayah menyuruh kami menyimpannya sebagai bahan makanan kami nantinya.. Ayah tidak lupa mencongkel matanya.. saat itu aku tidak mengerti untuk apa '_

Kurapika sempat tidak ingin lanjut membacanya... namun rasa penasaran Kurapika terlalu besar, apalagi ketika Kurapika membaca bagian mereka masing-masing memotong anggota gerak tubuhnya.. Apakah mereka yang memotong ini adalah orang yang Kurapika temui yang masing masing kehilangan salah satu anggota gerak badannya. Kurapika merasa ngeri untuk memikirkannya.. dan orang bernama Charlie itu...

 _'... ibu akan memasak bagian tubuh kak Charlie.. aku sudah memberikan kepada ibu separuh daging dari tangan kanan kak Charlie.. ayah bilang kita tidak boleh memakannya terlalu banyak agar tidak cepat habis.. karena kak Eddy tidak mau melakukannya maka aku yang memberikan bagian kak Eddy kepada ibu... kamipun menyantapnya bersama-sama.. aku tidak tahu daging kak Charlie begitu enak.. hehehe.. meskipun dia jelek. Ayah dan ibu naik ke kamar kak Charlie sepertinya ingin memberi kak Charlie makanan.. kak Eddy hanya memakannya sedikit lalu memuntahkannya... sayang sekali.. kenapa kak Eddy tidak suka?.. padahal ini begitu enak... kak Charlie sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana dan berbuat ulah lagi.. kini dia terkurung dikamar atas.. hahaha rasakan.. inilah akibat dari perbuatanmu... karena kamu...'_

Kurapika langsung menutup bukunya.. dia merasa mual membaca isi diari tersebut.. terlalu kejam, bisa-bisanya mereka berbuat seperti itu terhadap darah daging mereka sendiri.

Perut Kurapika semakin terasa sakit, dia menyesal membaca isi diari tersebut. Badannya jadi terasa tidak enak, diapun bersandar di pintu lemari baju. Tiba-tiba Kurapika mendengar suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekati kamar tempat dia berada,Kurapika berpikir apakah pria itu kembali mengingat pria itu tahu Kurapika bersembunyi disini... Kurapika ingin berdiri namun tidak kuat. Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat.. dan pintu kamarpun terbuka. Kurapika langsung menutup matanya dan memalingkan mukanya kesamping, tidak berani melihat siapa yang masuk.

Namun suara familiar langsung terdengar " Hei.. kau tidak apa-apa.. kenapa kau bisa berlumuran darah seperti ini " Kurapika langsung menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

* * *

.  
Sekarang kembali mundur ke kejadian Kuroro  
.

Kurungan tempat Kuroro berada tiba-tiba muncul kobaran api, gadis itu tertawa menikmati pemandangan tersebut..

" Rasakan.. ini akibat dari mulut besarmu.. api ini tidak akan padam selama 5 menit.. tapi sudah cukup untuk membunuhmu. Hahaha! " Tawa gadis itu histeris.

Namun gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa dia terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. "! Hah! Kenapa! Kenapa bisa begini! " Gadis itu melihat Kuroro tersenyum dingin padanya. " Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa bisa aku yang berada disini! " Teriak gadis itu menahan kesakitan atas api yang membakarnya. Ya, kini gadis itu yang berada di dalam sangkar dan Kuroro memandangi gadis itu terbakar dengan tatapan dingin. Singkat kata Kuroro melakukan teleport..

" Ahh, gara gara kau bajuku jadi rusak " Ucap Kuroro sambil melepas bajunya yang hampir terbakar. Dia melihat gadis itu berteriak kesakitan. Dan tak lama tidak terdengar lagi suaranya. Kuroro tidak ingin membuang waktunya melihat gadis itu mati. Dia berniat pergi dari sana, namun ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya.. Sosok gadis itu.. Gadis itu menghilang.. dia masih melihat sosok gadis itu terbakar disana sebelumnya dan kini sosoknya menghilang.. Apa dia kabur, batin Kuroro. Perlahan kobaran api itu mereda.. Betapa kagetnya Kuroro melihat apa yang ada di dalam sangkar tersebut. Ya, Sosok gadis itu menghilang tapi sebagai gantinya ada sebuah tangan yang sepertinya tangan kanan yang dagingnya terkoyak dan hangus.

Seingat Kuroro gadis itu tidak mempunyai tangan kanan, tapi kenapa ada tangan kanan ditempat dimana gadis itu menghilang dan kemana gadis itu. Kuroro semakin tidak mengerti.. biasanya dia cepat tanggap akan suatu hal tapi khusus kasus ini Kuroro sama sekali tidak mengerti.. semua diluar akal sehat. Hanyut dalam pikirannya, tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan keras terdengar entah dari mana. Kuroro pun bergegas melanjutkan mencari gadis itu, ketika berada di sebuah lorong, Kuroro melihat bercak darah didepan sebuah pintu kamar. Bercak darah itu berasal dari sebrang pintu lorong menuju pintu kamar itu, seolah-olah seperti ada yang terluka dan berlari memasuki lorong ini dan masuk ke kamar itu. Apa mungkin gadis itu? Menggunakan jalan lain untuk kabur dan bersembunyi di kamar itu. Kuroropun bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar itu sambil menegluarkan pisaunya, betapa terkejutnya Kuroro melihat siapa yang berada di dalam kamar itu.. bukan gadis itu, melainkan Kurapika yang berlumuran darah..

"Hei.. kau tidak apa-apa.. kenapa kau bisa berlumuran darah seperti ini " Ucap Kuroro menyimpan kembali pisaunya dan menghampiri Kurapika. Kurapika hanya bisa melihat Kuroro dengan terkejut.

"Kuroro?" Ucap Kurapika lirih.. entah kenapa dia sangat lega melihat kedatangan Kuroro.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau bisa disini? Kemana Machi?" Ucap Kuroro sambil berjongkok mendekarkan diri kepada Kurapika.

"Machi terjatuh dan ada seorang pria mengerikan menyerangku... dia membuatku terpental hingga memecahkan dinding kaca dan aku tertembus ketempatmu.. " Ucap Kurapika singkat, dia tidak bisa terlalu banyak bicara karena perutnya sakit.

Kuroro langsung mengeluarkan buku skill hunternya, Kurapika langsung menatap Kuroro tajam "Mau apa kau?! Jangan bilang kau mau menyembuhkanku dengan menggunakan Holy Chain milikku?!" Tanya Kurapika.

"Tentu saja memangnya kenapa" Ucap Kuroro santai. Dia sudah menggeluarkan Holy Chainnya. Kurapika langsung mendorong tangan Kuroro. "Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau kau menyembuhkanku dengan menggunakan kemampuan milikku" Ucap Kurapika, entah kenapa dia merasa terganggu bila Kuroro menggunakan memampuan miliknya untuk dirinya.. seperti saat Kuroro menyembuhkannnya dulu dengan menggunakan kemampuannya.. dia masih tidak terima

"Berhentilah keras kepala Kuruta, lukamu cukup parah!" Ucap Kuroro yang juga sudah mulai terganggu dengan sifat keras kepala Kurapika. "Aku bilang tidak mau!" Kurapika terus memberontak hingga...

 _BREK_

Lembar kertas buku skill hunter Kuroro yang terdapat kemampuan Holy Chain Kurapika tersobek hingga terpisah sepenuhnya dari buku Kuroro. Dan saat itu juga Holy Chain yang menggantung di tangan Kuroro menghilang. Kuroro menatap tajam Kurapika "Kau.." Kurapika merinding melihat tatapan Kuroro "Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku.. kau yang tidak mau mendengarkanku" Kurapika membela diri. Lembar kertas yang tersobek itu kemudian menghilang.

Kuroro menghela nafasnya "Yasudahlah.. dengan begini aku tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuanmu itu lagi, sayang sekali"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kurapika penasaran sebenarnya dia sudah mengerti maksud perkataan Kuroro namun hanya ingin memastikannya saja.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Kuruta, kau mengerti maksud perkataanku kan.. karena lembar kertas dibuku ini kau sobek hingga terlepas dari buku nya maka kemampuan tersebut akan kembali kepemiliknya.. namun itu tidak berlaku bila hanya tersobek sedikit.. harus sepenuhnya terlepas dari buku ini seperti kasusmu" Jelas Kuroro. Kurapikapun terdiam jadi artinya kemampuan Holy Chainnya sudah kembali pada dirinya, hanya tinggal kemampuannya yang lain.. bila Kurapika bisa melakukan hal sama.. kemungkinan besar semua kemampuannya akan kembali, tinggal mencari cara untuk melepaskan kutukannya yang melarang penggunaan nen maka Kurapika akan terbebas sepenuhnya. Atau Kurapika bisa mencari cara untuk melepaskan kutukannya dulu, karena Kurapika merasa Kuroro tidak mencuri kemampuannya yang di jari telunjuk. Tidak ada yang tahu kemampuan dijari telunjuk Kurapika karena Kurapika memang belum sempat mengembangkannya tapi sudah memikirkan kemampuan apa untuk jari telunjuknya..atau apa bila kemampuannya kembali pada dirinya semua Kuroro akan melepas kutukannya agar bisa mencuri kemampuan Kurapika lagi, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena Kuroro tidak bodoh... Asalkan bisa menggunakan nen-nya kembali semua pasti mudah.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika yang hanyut dalam pikirannya, dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Kurapika "Aku tidak bodoh Kuruta.. aku tidak akan menggunakan kemampuanmu didekatmu atau didepanmu, aku juga akan lebih berhati-hati.. jadi kau tidak akan bisa melakukan hal serupa lagi" Ucap Kuroro. Kurapika hanya bisa tersenyum sinis, ya. Kurapika juga tidak bodoh, dia tahu Kuroro pasti akan lebih berhati-hati karena itulah dia lebih berharap untuk mecari cara melepaskan kutukan dijantungnya yang melarangnya menggunakan nen, Kurapika tidak berkata apa-apa tapi menatap Kuroro seolah-olah melawannya. Kuroro tersenyum melihat sifat Kurapika yang seperti itu. Dia salut dengan keberanian Kurapika walaupun saat ini dia diposisi yang kalah namun dia tetap tidak mau mengakuinya dan keras kepala. Kuroro tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Kurapika, yang pasti Kuroro harus berhati-hati dengannya. Sangat disayangkan, padahal Kuroro berharap Kurapika bergabung dengan Ryodan tapi Kurapika pasti tidak akan mau, karena itulah Kuroro lebih memilih untuk mencuri kemampuannya dan mengikatnya sementara waktu sampai dia bosan. Kuroro menantikan apa yang akan Kurapika lakukan kelak bila semua mata terkumpul, Kurapika pasti akan mencari cara untuk melepaskan kutukannya selama perjalanan ini dan Kuroro tidak tahu apakah setelah bola mata terkumpul dia akan menjual Kurapika atau tidak dan apa yang akan Kurapika lakukan bila dia sudah dijual. Yah, semua itu biarkan waktu yang menjawab. Sekarang dia harus fokus pada kasus rumah ini terlebih dahulu

"Yah, sebaiknya kita lupakan dulu masalah kita dan fokus untuk mencari mata merah dirumah ini sekaligus jalan keluar" Ucap Kuroro. Kuroro melirik dengan buku yang dipegang Kurapika. "Buku apa itu?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk buku yang dipegang Kurapika.

Kurapika langsung mengingat isi diary tersebut dan kembali mual "Kenapa mukamu pucat? Apa kau kurang darah? Seharusnya kau membiarkanku menyembuhkanmu dulu.. kau hanya akan menyusahkanku tau" Ucap Kuroro

Kurapika langsung menyodorkan buku itu kepada Kuroro "Silahkan baca sendiri" Kuroro pun mengambil buku itu dan membacanya. Seperti biasa awalnya tidak ada yang menarik untuk dibaca, hingga sampai pada kasus yang menyinggung mata merah Kuroro membacanya dengan serius.

Kuroropun mengangguk pelan sambil terus membaca buku itu "Jadi begitu.. sekarang aku sudah mengerti siapa_ ah, apa gadis itu.." Ucap Kuroro. Kurapika yang tertarik pun bertanya "Memangnya apa yang kau mengerti?" Tanya Kurapika, Kuroro-pun menjelaskan apa yang dialami dan keanehan dengan gadis itu yang menghilang dan hanya menyisakan tangan kanan.

"... Jadi, tangan kanan itu adalah sosok asli gadis itu.. tapi bagaimana bisa.. " Tanya Kurapika yang lebih tepat disebut pernyataan. "Mungkin.. aku juga tidak pasti, semuanya aneh.. yang pasti kita sudah tahu dalang semua ini adalah seorang anak bernama Charlie" Jelas Kuroro.

"_Pantas saja aku merasa mereka seperti antara makhluk hidup atau mati.. "

"Mereka? " Sela Kuroro. "Oh, kau bilang kau juga bertemu dengan seorang pria yang tidak memiliki kaki kanan bukan." Kurapika mengangguk "Tidak hanya itu.." Kurapika mulai menjelaskan apa yang dia temui dan alami bersama Machi dan kenapa Machi bisa terjatuh, Kuroropun mengerti. Jadi masih ada 3 orang lagi yang harus dihabisi dan 1 orang yang melakukan ini semua, Charlie.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari anak yang bernama Charlie ini untuk menyelesaikan semua ini" Ucap Kuroro

"Jangan kau bunuh dia!" desis Kurapika.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kuroro datar

Kurapika langsung emosi dan menatap tajam Kuroro "Dia anak yang malang, tidak kah kau simpati apa yang terjadi padanya?!" Kurapika tahu pasti tidak akan ada rasa simpati dari si sialan ini tapi dia ingin Kuroro mengerti penderitaan anak ini dan tidak membunuhnya. Kuroro tidak menghiraukan Kurapika.

Kuroro langsung mengangkat Kurapika membuat Kurapika terkejut "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan" Kuroro tidak menjawab, Kuroro langsung keluar dari tempat ini.. membawanya ke tempat lain. Sebuah ruangan kecil seperti gudang, setelah dirasa aman Kuroro menurunkan Kurapika "Sementara kau sembunyi disini, dengan keadaanmu kau tidak bisa bertarung atau berlindung.. aku akan membereskan semuanya" Ucap Kuroro sambil mengikat tangan Kurapika di tiang dengan tali yang entah didapat dari mana dan langsung bergegas meninggalkan Kurapika "Hei.." Belum sempat Kurapika melanjutkan ucapannya Kuroro sudah keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kurapika berharap Kuroro tidak membunuh anak itu. Walau kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Lalu Kurapika menyadari bahwa dia diikat oleh Kuroro disini. Kurapika berusaha melepaskan tangannya sambil mengumpat "Sialan! Dia tidak perlu mengikatku seperti ini" Kurapika terengah-engah, namun tali tetap setia berada ditangannya, Kuroro mengikatnya dengan kencang. "Sialan, gimana kalau pria itu datang kemari.. aku tidak akan bisa kabur.. dasar orang yang menyeba... " Belum sempat Kurapika melanjutkan ucapannya pandangannya langsung buram, entah mengapa dia merasa sangat kelelahan ditambah perutnya semakin sakit. Dia memejamkan matanya dan tak lama kesadarannya hilang.

* * *

.  
Ditempat lain

"Ukh.. Gadis itu... Tangan kananku... sakit sekali...ada yang sudah membunuh tangan kananku" Ucap seorang pemuda yang tidak memiliki tangan maupun kaki.

"Tenang saja, masih ada anggota tubuhmu yang lain. Mereka pasti bisa menghabisi tamu tak diundang tersebut" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam mendekati pemuda yang kesakitan dan memeluknya.

"Kau juga berhati-hatilah.. kalau kamu juga sampai mati..." Ucap pemuda yang kesakitan tersebut.

"Tenang saja.. aku tidak akan mati, aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu mati... karena kita..." Pemuda berambut hitam itu memeluk dengan erat pemuda yang kesakitan dan tanpa tangan dan kaki tersebut.

"Karena kita adalah satu" Ucap pemuda berambut hitam dan pemuda yang kesakitan itu bersamaan.

"Charlie—" 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9: House of Trap final

**Chapter 9: House of Trap Part 3**  
 **"My little wish"**

. **  
** **Warning:** Containt violence.. maybe~ bahasa tidak baku, banyak kesalahan dipenulisan kata..

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hei.. bisa kau bukakan pintu ini? " Ucap Machi sambil mendorong sebuah pintu dengan tenaganya, tapi pintu itu tetap tidak bisa terbuka. Machi bersama pemudia berambut coklat ini terjebak disebuah ruangan berbentuk kotak yang cukup gelap. Dibagian pojok ruangan tersebut ada 4 buah boneka tergeletak yang salah mirip dengan pemuda itu dan anggota penghuni rumah lain yang Machi dan Kurapika temui.

"Aku tidak bisa.. yang bisa membukanya hanyalah ibu,ayah dan adik.." Ucap pemuda berambut coklat terebut. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa?" Tanya Machi sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak punya cukup kekuatan.." Pemuda itu menunduk "...karena dia hanya memakan sedikit bagian dari tubuhnya" Lanjut pemuda itu lirih, meskipun kecil Machi tetap bisa mendengarnya, tapi karena dia tidak mengerti dia hanya menghela nafas karena menganggap pemuda itu aneh.

Machi menoleh ke arah pemuda tersebut dan kemudian diapun duduk tidak jauh dari pemuda tersebut. Kini dia terjebak bersama pemuda aneh ini.. "Hei.. "Pemuda itu menoleh kearah Machi yang memanggilnya, "Sebenarnya kalian ini apa? Kalian aneh sekali, aku merasa kalian antara hidup dan tidak hidup..apalagi kalian semua tidak mempunyai salah satu anggota tangan atau kaki" Tanya Machi penasaran. Pemuda itu melihat Machi, dan kemudian tersenyum sedih...

* * *

.  
Kuroro berjalan menuju ruang tempat dimana dinding kaca tersebut berada, dan benar dugaannya dinding kaca itu menghilang. Semakin menguatkan pemikirannya bahwa tangan kanan itu adalah sosok asli gadis itu, berarti gadis itu sudah mati. Tapi masih ada beberapa orang yang disebutkan oleh Kurapika, dan juga orang bernama Charlie. Kuroro ingin memasuki pintu tengah dilantai dua.. namun pintu itu menjauh persis seperti dikatakan Kurapika, pintu keduapun juga begitu. Kuroro turun ke lantai satu dan mencoba membuka pintu tengan ruangan itu, dan pintu itu berhasil terbuka dan Kuroro masuk didalamnya.

Sebuah ruangan seperti ruang tamu. disamping kanan ruangan tersebut ada sebuah pintu, Kuroro masuk kepintu itu dan tiba di sebuah kamar yang cukup besar dan banyak perabotan mewah disana. Kuroro melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang cukup besar yang tergantung didinding tepat diatas ranjang. Sepertinya sebuah foto keluarga dan ada wajah gadis itu di dalam foto tersebut, berikutnya seorang pria dewasa berambut coklat, wanita dewasa yang berambut hitam, dan pemuda berambut coklat.. mungkin mereka yang ditemui oleh Kurapika dan Machi.. lalu ada seorang lagi.. seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang bersembunyi dibelakang pemuda berambut coklat.. wajahnya tidak terlalu kelihatan karena memakai topi tapi Kuroro bisa melihat dipipi kirinya terdapat sebuah luka besar. Kuroro juga melihat banyak foto diatas meja kecil, tapi Kuroro tidak melihat lagi pemuda berambut hitam di antara foto-foto di atas meja tersebut. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka. Kuroro melihat pria berambut coklat dan berwajah mengerikan. Kuroropun tersenyum.

"Jadi kau yang menyerang Kuruta.. bila kau bisa membuatnya seperti itu berarti kau cukup hebat.." Kuroro mengeluarkan pisau ben's nya "Majulah.. aku yang akan meladenimu, sang ayah" Ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum dingin. Pria itu juga berancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Kuroropun melawan pria itu.

"!" Kurapika tersadar.. dia masih berada ditempat yang seperti gudang itu dengan tangan terikat. Apa dia pingsan, batin Kurapika. Kurapika menggerakan tangannya lagi tapi tali tetap tidak mau lepas. Tenaganya tidak ada. Kurapika merasa sangat kesal diperlalukan seperti ini, dia berjanji dia akan memukul wajah Kuroro tanpa segan-segan.

* * *

 **Charlie POV**

-Sejak dulu aku selalu tidak pernah dipedulikan, ayah hanya akan menganggapku ada bila terjadi pertemuan dengan teman bisnis ayah karena gengsinya yang tinggi, Ibu selalu akan mengurung dirinya di perpustakaan dan hanya melukis ayah, adik dan kakak.. diriku tidak pernah dilukisnya. Adikku Anna, selalu hanya mau bermain dengan Kak Edward.. dia selalu berkata bahwa aku jelek, karena luka bakar yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sewaktu masih kecil. Hanya kak Edward yang sedikit peduli padaku namun Anna selalu mencari perhatian agar kak Edward menjauh.. Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak dipedulikan. Mereka diberikan hadiah.. aku tidak pernah.. setidaknya berikan aku hadiah diwaktu aku ulang tahun. Itu saja sudah cukup, cukup untuk aku bisa merasakan sedikit perhatian dari kalian.

"Hari ini kalian semua ikut ayah menuju pelelangan yang cukup besar di Yorkshin. Ayah diundang oleh salah satu teman ayah. Tapi ingat kalian jangan menawar apapun, cukup melihat saja karena keuangan ayah sedang tidak baik" Ucap ayahku.. aku dan keluargakupun pergi ketempat perlelangan tersebut. Tidak ada yang menarik dari pelelangan tersebut.. cukup membosankan, hingga aku melihat satu barang yang menarik perhatianku.. sepasang bola mata yang berwarna merah terang. Sangat cantik, itulah yang ada dipikiranku. Aku menginginkannya.. setidaknya hari ini hari ulang tahunku biarkan itu menjadi hadiahku, tapi bila aku memintanya pasti tidak akan dikasih. Tapi... aku menginginkannya... Tanpa pikir panjang akupun menawar dan akhirnya aku memenangkannya dan berhasil mendapatkannya. Karena ayah yang membayarnya jadi aku menganggap ayah yang memberikannya padaku.

Tapi begitu sampai dirumah, ayahku memarahiku habis-habisan.. namun aku tidak mempedulikannya, aku sudah cukup senang dengan hadiah ini. Aku menyembunyikan mata merah ini agar tidak rusak. Waktu berlalu, suasana di keluargaku berubah... menjadi buruk. Tapi karena aku memang selalu mengurung diriku dikamar aku tidak mengerti perubahan yang terjadi pada keluargaku. Hanya satu yang jelas, aku semakin kelaparan. Ntah kenapa ibu jadi jarang menyiapkan makanan. Aku bertanya kepada kak Edward, kakak hanya bisa menatapku sedih sambil mengelus kepalaku.. dan itulah terakhir kalinya aku melihat kak Edward, karena pada malam harinya aku dibawa ke basement oleh ayah dan ibuku

Awalnya aku tidak mengerti maksud mereka berbuat seperti itu, mereka menidurkanku diatas seperti meja, tangan dan kaki ku direntangkan dan kemudian diikat. Kemudian aku melihat ayahku berada di dekat kaki kananku, ibu dikaki kiriku, Anna di tangan kanan ku dan kak Edward di tangan kiriku sambil menangis aku heran apa yang akan terjadi.. Anna kemudian menutup mataku dengan kain. Dan mendadak perasaanku menjadi takut dan tidak enak.. akupun meronta "Hei! A..apa yang akan kalian lakukan! Ke.. kenapa a.. " Belum sempat aku meneruskan kata-kataku, aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dari kedua tangan dan kakiku. Apa yang mereka lakukan padaku?! Aku terus berteriak. Kemudian, ibu membuka penutup mataku, betapa kagetnya aku melihat kedua tangan ku dari lengan atas menghilang dan kedua kakiku dari paha atas seluruhnya menghilang. Namun belum selesai penderitaanku, Ayahku kemudian mencongkel kedua mataku.. aku kembali berteriak.

Kenapa mereka melakukan semua ini padaku, apa salah ku.. dalam kegelapan dan kesakitan aku mendengar suara adikku tertawa "Hihihi, rasakan.. ini semua salahmu. Karenamu kita jadi jatuh miskin dan kelaparan. "

Beberapa hari berlalu, kini aku berada dikamarku merasakan gelap dan sakit. Aku tidak tahan, apa aku akan mati sebentar lagi..

KREEK

Kudengar suara pintu kamarku terbuka dan kudengar suara ibuku "Charlie.. apa kabarmu.. apa kau lapar?" Ucap ibuku

"Ibumu membawakanmu makanan, makanlah" Kali ini ayah yang berbicara.. karena aku sudah tidak kuat, aku hanya bisa pasrah dan memakan apa yang mereka sajikan..

Rasanya aneh. Bentuknya seperti bakso namun rasanya beda

Kudengar ayah dan ibuku tertawa "Bagaimana? Apa enak?" akupun menggeleng. "Benarkah? Berarti bola matamu ini tidak layak dimakan." Perkataan itu sukses membuatku hancur. Aku memakan diriku sendiri. "Padahal dagingmu yang lain rasanya enak loh" terdengar ucapan lagi yang sudah tidak bisa kukenal ntah dari ayah dan ibuku. Mereka memakan diriku?! Jadi aku menjadi bahan makanan mereka.. berarti aku akan mati? Aku tidak mau.. tidak mau sampai keinginanku tercapai.

"Ukh..." Akupun ingin menangis namun aku tidak tahu apakah aku menangis atau tidak.. aku sudah tidak tahan, kenapa mereka begitu kejam padaku. Kurasakan amarah, sedih..semua bercampur menjadi satu.. kemudian didalam kegelapan aku melihat diriku.. lengkap dengan tangan dan kaki, namun satu bola matanya menghilang. Apa karena bola mata yang kumakan itu.. diapun berkata "Ayo kita balas mereka.." Akupun tersenyum...

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Jadi ini semua perbuatan orang bernama Charlie yang tidak lain adalah adikmu? " Ucap Machi kepada pemuda berambut coklat tanpa lengan kiri tersebut. Pemuda itu tersenyum sedih.

"Setelah kami memakan dirinya, tiba tiba aku melihat diriku yang tanpa lengan kiri, dia tersenyum mengerikan padaku dia berusaha mengambil tubuhku.." Jelas pemuda itu yang ternyata bernama Edward

"Jadi tubuhmu dirasuki oleh bagian tubuh Charlie? Ta[i tidak berhasil karena kau hanya memakan sedikit dari tubuhnya begitu?" Tanya Machi tidak mengerti.

"Bukan, tangan kiri itu yang menjadi diriku.. maksudku aku yang menjadi dirinya, namun karena dia hanya memakan sedikit bagian dari tangan kiri Charlie, kekuatanku tidak sehebat yang lain, namun kesadaran dan memori Edward sangat kuat melekat pada diriku daripada yang lain. Karena itulah aku masih memiliki memori dan sifat Edward" jelas pemuda itu

"Jadi kau adalah tangan kirinya?!" Ucap Machi.. jadi yang selama ini dia temui adalah tangan kanan dan kaki kiri Charlie yang berubah menjadi adik dan ibu Charlie.. bagaimana mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi.. tapi Machi yakin ini semua perbuatan nen.. karena amarah dan sedih yang kuat.. maka kekuatan nen yang dihasilkan juga semakin kuat.. seperti kasus Kuruta. Tunggu lalu tubuh aslinya? Ketika Machi ingin bertanya lagi tiba tiba pintu yang tidak bisa terbuka itu, sedikit terbuka. Pemuda itu kaget "Jangan-jangan.. ada yang terbunuh." Ucap pemuda itu. "Maksudmu?" Machi mengerutkan alisnya. "Tadi kubilang yang bisa membuka pintu ini hanya ayah, ibu dan adik..bila mereka mati, pintu ini akan terbuka.. karena sudah terbuka sedikit.. berarti salah satu dari mereka bertiga ada yang mati." Jelas tangan kiri tersebut.

"Berarti kamu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya donk.." Cela Machi.

"Tidak sopan, tentu saja ada.. bila kita berlima mati.. rumah ini akan kembali ke seperti semula." Ucap tangan kiri itu, matanya tertuju kepada kumpulan boneka dipojokan.

"Berlima? Maksudmu ada satu lagi?" Tanya Machi.. "Yaa... satu lagi..." belum sempat tangan kiri itu melanjutkan ucapannya pintu kembali terbuka lagi.

* * *

Kuroro menatap pria tidak mempunyai kaki kanan itu yang tengah bersimbah darah, seluruh tubuhnya tertancap bulpen dan pedang miliknya sendiri, tidak lama pria itu menghilang dan yang muncul adalah sebuah potongan kaki kanan dengan daging yang sebagian besar menghilang. Berdasarkan buku diary yang dibaca Kuroro mungkin sebagian daging yang menghilang tersebut karena pria itu memakan dagingnya. Kuroro menghela nafas, dia heran kenapa Kuruta bisa kalah olehnya. Memang pria itu cukup hebat dan membuat Kuroro sedikit kewalahan, tapi kemampuan Kurapika juga diatas pria itu. Apa akhir-akhir ini Kurapika terlalu mengandalkan nen-nya, sehingga kemampuan bertarung normalnya sedikit menurun? Pikir Kuroro.

Kuroro tersenyum "Setelah ini dia harus banyak latihan, aku tidak mau dia merepotkanku" Gumam Kuroro.

"Sialan!" Kurapika masih meronta-ronta.. setelah terdiam beberapa saat, dia merasa tenaganya sedikit kembali. Akhirnya setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga tali tersebut melonggar, dan Kurapika langsung cepat melepaskan tali itu dan keluar dari ruangan ini dengan kesal. Pertama dia ingin mencari Kuroro dan memukulinya karena sudah berbuat seenaknya.

* * *

.  
Ternyata masih belum muat, batin Machi.. Machi mencoba menyelip dari celah pintu namun celat tersebut masih terlalu kecil untuk Machi bisa melewatinya. Machi menghela nafas.

"Ada yang mati lagi" Ucap pemuda berambut hitam. "Kali ini kaki kanan." Dia menoleh kearah pemuda yang tidak punya tangan dan kaki yang merasakan sakit yang sangat di daerah kaki kanannya. Karena Kuroro sudah mengalahkan tangan dan kaki kanannya, kini dari tangan dan kaki tangan pemuda itu mengeluarkan darah dan juga bernanah..

"Tangan kiri dia tidak berguna hanya tersisa kaki kiri.. " Gumam pemuda berambut hitam yang hanya memiliki satu bola mata. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, lawan kita kali ini bukan lawan biasa" Ucap pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil berdiri meninggalkan ruangan

"Jangan!" Teriak pemuda yang tidak punya tangan dan kaki tersebut, "Aku harus melindungimu, karena itu ijinkan aku pergi.. aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka ketempatmu."

"Tapi.. kekuatanmu tidak terlalu besar, kaki kanan saja sampai kalah.. apalagi kamu!" pemuda berambut hitam itu menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum sedih "Sepertinya ini memang sudah waktunya untuk kita sudahi semua ini.. lihatlah lukamu.. bagian yang dikalahkan sudah kembali keseperti semula.. berdarah dan bernanah, tak lama lagi kau juga bisa mati karena kuman dilukamu dan lagi.. bukankah kamu juga sudah mendapatkan keinginanmu.." Ucap pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Pemuda tanpa kaki dan tangan itu menunduk.. "Ya.. tapi aku tetap merasa ada yang kurang.." Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum.. dia melanjutkan langkahnya dan pergi keluar dari kamar tersebut, pemuda tanpa kaki dan tangan itu kembali mencegahnya pergi namun pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak mempedulikannya.

 **xxxxxxx**

Kuroro sudah hampir mengelilingi 1 rumah namun tetap tidak bisa menemukan jalan lain. Tidak ada jalan yang bisa dilalui lagi.. "Hei!" Kuroro menoleh kearah suara tersebut dan sebuah tinju hampir melayang kemukanya namun Kuroro berhasil menghindarinya dengan mengenggam pergelangan tangan orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Kurapika.

"Kenapa kau bisa terlepas Kurapika?"Tanya Kuroro menaikan alisnya. Kurapika berusaha melepaskan tangannya namun Kuroro mengenggamnya dengan erat. "Lepaskan dasar sialan! Justru aku yang mau tanya kenapa kau mengikatku!" Ucap Kurapika geram. Kuroro melihat pergelangan tangan Kurapika yang terluka akibat dari usahanya membesarkan dirinya dari tali.

Kuroro menghela nafasnya "Kenapa kau tidak bisa diam dan menurut sedikit saja padaku.. kau hanya semakin menyakiti tubuhmu sendiri"

"Memangnya salah siapa!" Ucap Kurapika geram.

Kuroro kembali menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak mau berdebat dengan Kurapika apalagi saat ini dia sedang pusing mencari jalan. "sebaiknya kita hentikan perdebatan kita dulu.. aku sedang pusing mencari jalan." Ucap Kuroro

"Jalan? Oh, apa yang terjadi dengan pria mengerikan itu?" Tanya Kurapika yang kembali sadar bahwa masih ada masalah yang harus dilaluinya

"Yah, dia mati dan berubah menjadi kaki kanan seperti gadis itu." Kuroro mengamati Kurapika sejenak "Kau... apa perutmu sudah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kuroro mengamati sebagian luka Kurapika yang sudah mengering dan sebagian masih berdarah.

"Ah.. ya, tidak apa-apa.. sudah mendingan." Ucap Kurapika tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Sejujurnya perutnya masih terasa sakit, namun Kurapika harus menahannya dan tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Kuroro memandangi Kurapika kemudian tangannya meluncur bebas ke perut Kurapika. Kurapika terkejut dan langsung menutup perutnya karena kesakitan akibat sentuhan Kuroro "Mendingan apanya? Aku hanya menyentuhmu dengan pelan namun kau masih terasa sakit.." Ucap Kuroro sinis. Kurapika hanya bisa menatap tajam Kuroro.

Lalu tiba tiba Kuroro mengendong Kurapika ala piggy back dan membuat Kurapika terkejut "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kuroro menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kebelakang "tentu saja menggendongmu, kenapa kau suka menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu dijawab sih. Keadaanmu masih tidak baik.. " Ucap Kuroro dengan sedikit meledek. "Tapi kau tidak perlu menggendongku kan?!" Muka Kurapika sedikit memerah dan cemberut. "Lebih pilih mana? Kau kuikat atau kugendong? Dengan keadaanmu kau hanya akan menggangguku dan membuat dirimu sendiri celaka, tapi kau sangat keras kepala." Kurapikapun terdiam, ya. Dengan keadaan seperti ini dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa, yah, lebih baik seperti ini dari pada dia diikat lagi. Entah sudah berapa lama semenjak terakhir kali dia bersentuhan dekat seperti ini dengan Kuroro. Kurapika langsung mengingat kejadian terlarang tersebut. Entah kenapa setiap dia berdekatan dengan Kuroro, Kurapika langsung teringat kejadian tersebut.

"Hei.." Lamunan Kurapika terpecahkan karena Kuroro memanggilnya.

"Y.. ya" Jawab Kurapika gugup

"Apa kau tahu jalan lain di rumah ini atau jalan tersembunyi? Aku sudah mengelilingi rumah ini namun aku tidak menemukan jalan lain. Pintu tengah yang kau bilang tidak bisa dibuka tersebut ternyata pintu menuju kamar orang tua Charlie, pintu tengah lantai kedua menghilang setelah aku membunuh pria itu. Tidak ada jalan lain lagi untuk pegi menemui Charlie." Jelas Kuroro.

Kurapika membantu Kuroro berpikir.. "Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan wanita berambut hitam pendek?" Tanya Kurapika

"Oh.. wanita yang kau ceritakan itu.. tidak.. aku belum bertemu dengannya" Jawab Kuroro.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika teringat sesuatu "Hei.. apa yang kau lakukan ketika kita terpisah? Apa kau ada menusuk atau menghancurkan tembok?" Tanya Kurapika. Dia teringat tiba-tiba wanita itu kesakitan dan mengutuki Kuroro.

"Tidak. Kenapa?" Tanya Kuroro heran.

"... Wanita itu, kau ingat kan yang kuceritakan ketika Machi menusuk tembok dan ternyata adalah mata wanita itu yang ditusuk Machi. Ketika kami mencari buku atas perintah dia, tiba-tiba saja dia kesakitan dan muntah darah... dan dia mengataimu pria sialan dan menyalahkanmu." Jelas Kurapika. Kuroro terkejut "Kenapa aku?!" Kurapika hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Kuroro mengingat-ingat apa yang dia lakukan. Seingatnya dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, kecuali menghancurkan patung aneh tersebut. tapi bukankah patung itu bagian dari Charlie.. Tunggu apa benar patung itu bagian dari Charlie.. gadis itu berkata bahwa Kuroro telah menyakiti bagian dari dirinya. Tapi pekikan yang dikeluarkan oleh patung tersebut seperti suara wanita, jangan-jangan patung itu bagian dari wanita itu. Dan wanita itu juga merupakan bagian dari Charlie.

"Hei? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Kurapika karena tidak kunjung dapat jawaban dari Kuroro.

"Ah tidak. Patung itu.. aku hanya menghancurkan sebuah patung dan dia berlumuran darah. Itu saja" Ucap Kuroro. Kurapika pun mengerti "Jangan-jangan patung itu juga bagian dari wanita itu karena ketika Machi menusuk tembok.. temboknya juga mengeluarkan darah." Kuroro terdiam dan berpikir sejenak dia melihat suatu benda dan mengambilnya, Kurapika terkejut dengan benda yang diambil Kuroro "Hei, kenapa kau mengambil kapak itu?" Tanya Kurapika.

Kuroro lalu menoleh kearah Kurapika "Kuruta, peluk aku dengan kuat agar tidak jatuh" Ucap Kuroro yang membuat Kurapika heran dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. "A... WHUA!" Kurapika hampir terjatuh, karena Kuroro melepaskan pegangannya dan mengenggam kapak yang tadi diambilnya dengan kedua tangan. Kurapika mau tidak mau memeluk Kuroro dengan tangan Kurapika melingkar di leher Kuroro dan kakinya menjepit di bagian pinggang Kuroro, Kepalanya juga menunduk di pundak Kuroro agar tidak terkena serpihan dinding yang hancur. Kuroro lalu memerintahkan Kurapika untuk menunduk. Dan dengan sekali ayunan Kuroro menghancurkan tembok dengan kapaknya. Bukan hanya tembok perabotan yang lainpun juga jadi korban.

Kurapika heran dengan tingkah Kuroro, sebelum Kurapika bertanya Kuroro menjelaskan "Aku rasa wanita itu bisa memanipulasi ruangan dan memanipulasi dirinya menjadi suatu benda, karena aku tidak menemukannya dimana-mana aku rasa dia bersembunyi dengan memisahkan dirinya dan memanipulasinya menjadi suatu benda dan mengawasi kita, aku juga merasa dia menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya." Ucap Kuroro sambil terus menerus menghancurkan sekitar ruangan.

Kuroro hampir merusak semua ruangan yang ada di rumah ini. Hingga dia menghancurkan satu tembok yang berada di ujung ruang makan tempat gadis itu terbakar dan mengeluarkan pekikan beserta darah yang mengucur dari tembok itu "Ketemu" Ucap Kuroro.

"Hei.. aku mendengar suara teriakan, apa sudah ketemu" Ucap Kurapika yang mengintip dari balik pundak Kuroro.

"Ya..." Kuroro mendengar suara pekikan lagi dan sesaat tembok itu berubah menjadi lorong dan di tengahnya terdapat wanita berambut hitam itu dengan berlumuran darah. Dia menatap Kuroro dengan tajam.

Wanita itu mengambar sesuatu di buku sketsa yang tadi kutemukan, tiba-tiba lorong menjadi panjang. Kuroro tidak membuang waktu dengan menerjang menghampiri wanita itu. Wanita itu tetap mengambar lorong semakin panjang. Dan kemudian muncul banyak pipa besi dari tembok menerjang mereka. Kuroro berhasil menghindarinya. dari arah belakang mereka muncul api dan hampir mengenai punggung Kurapika. Kuroro yang menyadarinya langsung mempercepat gerakan dan berlari dengan sangat kencang mendekati wanita itu. Namun tiba-tiba tembok menyempit dan kedua sisinya menjadi satu menghimpit mereka berdua. Wanita itu melihat kedua tembok yang sudah tertutup rapat dan langsung bernafas lega.

"Merasa lega?" Ucap seseorang yang berasal dari belakang wanita itu dan sukses membuat dia terkejut

"Kau... kenapa kau?!" Ucap wanita itu melihat Kuroro dan Kurapika yang masih hidup. Tangan Kuroro memegang buku skill nya. Ya, bila Kuroro terlambat sedikit saja melakukan telepor mereka berdua bisa mati.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan buku sketnya lagi dan membuat lorong memanjang membuat dirinya menjauh dari Kuroro. Kuroro menghela nafas, dia langsung melakukan teleport lagi dan langsung berada tepat di depan wanita itu, dengan gerakan cepat Kuroro langsung menusuk dada wanita itu hingga menembus ke bagian punggung. Wanita itupun jatuh tersungkur. Sosoknya menghilang dan berubah menjadi sepotong kaki kanan yang sebagian besar dagingnya juga menghilang.

Kemudian terdengan pekikan kencang ntah dari mana dan lorong tempat Kuroro berada berubah normal menjadi ruang makan tempat gadis itu terbakar. Kuroro keluar dari ruangan itu dan mencari jalan menuju tempat Charlie.

Setelah lama berjalan Kuroro menoleh ke arah Kurapika yang masih memeluknya dengan erat dengan kepala yang menyender dipunggungnya. Kuroro tersenyum kecil "Hei, apa punggungku begitu nyaman untukmu. Kau anteng sekali dipunggungku" Ucapan itu sukses membuat Kurapika melepas pegangannya dan terjatuh. "Oh.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Kuroro mengulurkan tangannya.

Lalu dari belakang terdengar suara perempuan "Danchou!" Kuroropun menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxx**

Machi terkejut melihat pintu yang sudah terbuka sepenuhnya "Ah.. mereka bertiga sudah mati... " Ucap Edward. Machi bergegas pergi untuk bertemu dengan Kuroro, sebelumnya dia menatap Edward. Edward hanya tersenyum "Pergilah... sudah waktunya ini semua harus berakhir." Ucap Edward melambaikan tangannya kepada Machi. Machi pun pergi.

Di ruang utama Machi melihat Kuroro bersama Kurapika dan spontan memanggilnya "Danchou!".

"Oh.. Machi, kau baik-baik saja?" Machi hanya mengangguk sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Danchou, aku tahu siapa yang melakukan ini semua.. "

"Ya.. aku juga tahu dan sekarang ingin mencari anak itu..Machi, bisa kah kau menjaga Kurapika sementara aku pergi mencari anak itu." Ucap Kuroro. Machi pun mengangguk dan dengan cepat dia mengikat Kurapika.

"Hei! Aku mau ikut denganmu!" Protes Kurapika

"Tidak.. dengan keadaanmu kau hanya akan mengangguku." Ucap Kuroro

"Bukankah sudah tidak ada lagi! Sekarang lawanmu hanya anak itu!"

"Kita tidak tahu kedepannya Kuruta."

"Tangan kiri anak itu masih hidup, dan katanya masih ada satu orang lagi... aku tidak sempat bertanya siapa" Sela Machi.

Kuroropun mengangguk dia lalu menoleh kearah Kurapika. "Sudah kubilang kita tidak tahu kedepannya, buktinya sekarang ada satu... ah dua lawan yang harus kita hadapi lagi.. karena itu jadilah anak baik dan jangan mengangguku." Ucap Kuroro sembari pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kurapika berteriak melihat Kuroro pergi "Hei! Jangan sampai kau membunuh anak itu!" Kuroropun pergi mengabaikan Kurapika. Machi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

* * *

Kuroro pergi menuju pintu lantai dua sebelah kiri dan menyusuri lorong. Kuroro melewati kamar yang diceritakan Kurapika dengan pintu yang hancur. Dan ternyata di ujung lorong terdapat sebuah pintu lagi. Ketika Kuroro membukanya terdapat anak tangga. 'Ternyata masih ada satu lantai lagi' pikir Kuroro. Kuroro menaiki tangga tersebut dan memasuki pintu. Kuroro tiba di ruangan yang gelap dan di tengahnya ada pintu lagi. Kuroro melihat sosok seseorang didepan pintu itu.

Orang itu memiliki rambut hitam yang menutupi mata kirinya.. terdapat berkas luka bakar, dan berbeda dengan yang lain dia lengkap dengan tangan dan kaki. "Jangan-jangan kamu Charlie?" Ucap Kuroro. Tunggu, bukankah Charlie kehilangan tangan dan kakinya, lalu siapa dia.. dia mirip seperti foto yang dilihat Kuroro di kamar orang tua Charlie. Apa jangan-jangan dia salah satu anggota bada Charlie yang lain.. Kuroro mengingat-ingat isi diary tersebut. Tangan kiri adalah pemuda berambut coklat, jangan-jangan "Kau... adalah bola mata Charlie?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum. "Sepertinya ini memang sudah waktunya... tapi aku harus melindunginya dengan apapun yang kubisa" Ucap pemuda itu sedih. Ternyata benar, dia salah satu bagian dari Charlie juga.. tapi kenapa dia mengambil sosok Charlie? Jangan-jangan Charlie memakan bola matanya sendiri... Pikir Kuroro. Hanyut dalam pikirannya pemuda di depannya langsung menghilang.

Kuroro berjalan mendekati pintu sambil waspada.. tiba-tiba dari belakangnya muncul tangan yang memegang pisau dan meluncur kearah Kuroro. Kuroro berhasil menghindarinya, tangan tersebut menghilang lagi. Kuroro diam tidak bergerak. Kuroro menyadari tangan tersebut muncul dari bawah dan ingin menusuk kaki Kuroro, refleks Kuroro menginjak tangan itu. Dan lagi-lagi tangan tersebut menghilang. Kuroro langsung meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, dia menggunakan en, karena sepertinya dia tidak sehebat pria yang tidak mempunyai kaki kanan itu, tapi tetap ruangan gelap membuatnya susah melihat terlebih lagi Kuroro tidak mau berlama-lama disini, dia harus mengobati Kurapika... Tunggu, sejak kapan Kuroro jadi perhatian kepada bocah itu.

Sesaat hanyut kembali dalam pikirannya sebuah tangan muncul dari atas kepala Kuroro dan hendak menusuk kepalanya. Kuroro yang menyadarinya langsung mengeluarkan bulpen dari sakunya dan menusuk tangan itu hingga tertancap di tembok. Pemuda itu pun menampakan wujudnya, dan dengan gerakan cepan Kuroro menusuk lagi tangan satunya dan kedua kakinya hingga dia tidak bisa kabur.

Pemuda itupun tersenyum 'Ini sudah saatnya' pikir pemuda itu, "Bunuh aku..." Ucap pemuda itu sambil menutup matanya.. dan tanpa segan-segan Kuroro membunuhnya.. sesaat ruangan menjadi terang dan sebuah bola mata bergulir di dekat kaki Kuroro. Kuroropun mendengar suara pekikan dari satu-satunya pintu disana dan masuk kedalamnya.

* * *

Kuroro berada di kamar yang agak gelap, Kuroro meihat seseorang tidur diatas ranjang Kuroro mendekatinya, "Charlie?" Kuroro melihat seorang pemuda yang tidak punya tangan dan kaki serta kedua matanya yang terpejam dan tidak ada isinya lagi.. pemuda itu meringkuk kesakitan. "Charlie... katakan dimana mata merah itu." Charlie terkejut dan menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahumu, kamu sudah menghancurkan semua yang kupunya.. tidak akan kubiarkan barang berhargaku satu-satunya yang kudapat dari keluargaku kau menghancurkannya lagi!" Bentak pemuda bernama Charlie tersebut.

"Tenang aku tidak akan merusaknya, aku tidak mau diamuk oleh yang punya.. Mata merah itu bukan milikmu.. dia milik seseorang yang datang bersamaku dan sangat keras kepala.. lagipula... itu bukan pemberian ayahmu tapi kamu yang memaksanya, apa enaknya hadiah yang di dapat dari hati yang tidak tulus.. makanya mereka berbuat seperti ini padamu." Ucap Kuroro, Charlie hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Kuroro. Kuroro menatap keadaan Charlie yang menyedihkan, sayang sekali kemampuan yang unik dan bila diasah akan menjadi kemampuan hebat, tapi... pengorbanannya terlalu besar. Sama seperti kemampuannya.

Charlie kemudian bergerak dan terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya "Tidak.. tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambilnya..." Ucap Charlie sambil merangkak dan menggigit kaki Kuroro. Kuroro yang tidak punya perasaan merasa sedikit iba dengan keadaan Charlie. Charlie tetap melawan dengan apa yang dia bisa.

Kuroro menghela nafas.. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membunuhmu karena seseorang akan bawel kepadaku.. tapi kamu membuatku tidak punya pilihan.. aku akan mencarinya sendiri dimana mata merah itu.. kurasa benda itu ada dikamar ini." Ucap Kuroro mengeluarkan pisau ben nya dan menghunuskannya kearah Charlie.

JLEB

"Ukh.." Kuroro terkejut. Karena Charlie tidak tertusuk, melainkan pemuda berambut coklat yang tidak punya tangan kiri itu.. dia melindungi Charlie.

"...Charlie... sudahi lah semua ini... relakan mata merah mu.. bukankah.. masih ada satu keinginan yang kau inginkan sebelum mati...Maafkan kami... sudah berbuat kejam padamu,.. maafkan aku... yang tidak punya keberanian.. untuk menghentikan mereka." Ucap tangan kiri itu sambil memeluk Charlie.

"Kak Edward..."

"Aku... menyanyangimu Charlie... " Tangan kiri itu memejamkan matanya dan kemudian berubah ke wujudnya.. sepotong tangan kiri yang masih utuh.. hanya jarinya yang menghilang..

"Ukh..." Charlie mengerang kesakitan, sekarang sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit.. tangan, kaki dan matanya kembali mengeluarkan darah. Charlie mendekatkan mukanya ke tangan kirinya itu dan kemudian menciumnya "Aku... juga menyayangimu.. kak.." Ucap Charlie lirih.

"Lalu... dimana mata merah itu?" Tanya Kuroro lagi sambil meng-eratkan pisau ditangannya. Charlie hanya menoleh kearah lemari. Kuroro langsung memeriksa lemari itu dan mengacak-acaknya. Dan akhirnya ketemulah sepasang mata merah yang disimpan di dalam bola kaca.. Kuroro langsung mengambil dan menyimpannya.

"Apa sekarang kau akan membunuhku?" Tanya Charlie.

"Tidak.. aku sudah mendapatkan mata merah.. aku tidak perlu membunuhmu, lagipula sudah kubilang aku tidak berniat membunuhmu.." Ucap Kuroro.

Charlie terdiam. Kuroro hendak keluar dari kamar itu namun Charlie memanggilnya "Hei..." Kuroro pun menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh. "Sebagai ganti mata merah itu... bisakah kau menolongku..." Ucap Charlie.

"Apa?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Aku ingin... mewujudkan keinginanku... sebelum mati." Ucap Charlie.

* * *

 **xxxxxxx**

"Danchou!" Ucap Machi yang melihat danchounya sudah kembali.

Bentuk ruangan di rumah ini sudah berubah sepenuhnya, benar benar seperti rumah yang ditinggalkan. Sepertinya rumah ini sudah kembali normal. Kuroro juga kaget begitu keluar dari kamar Charlie semua berubah. Penuh debu dan sarang laba-laba.. dindingnya juga sudah rapuh.

Kuroro melihat Kurapika yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Ah.. maaf, karena dia tidak bisa diam terpaksa aku membuatnya tidur" Ucap Machi. Kuroro hanya bisa mendengus geli. Ya, tipikal Kurapika. Tidak mungkin dia diam saja walau diikat. "Danchou..."

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Machi melihat Kuroro mengendong sesuatu yang dibungkus oleh selimut yang dipenuhi bercak darah.

"Oh.. ini... bukan apa-apa... Ada hal yang harus kulakukan dulu. Bisakah kau keluar dulu bersama Kuruta. Jelaskan kepada Shalnark semuanya. Mengerti?"

"Baik Danchou." Walau penasaran Machi tidak akan memaksa kalau Kuroro tidak mau menceritakannya. Machi mengendong Kurapika keluar dari rumah ini dan disambut oleh Shalnark bersama Feitan dan Phinks yang sudah ada diluar dengan muka cemas.

"Hei.. apa yang terjadi... kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungi kalian, begitu aku ingin menghampiri aku tidak bisa masuk kedalam rumah?" Tanya Shalnark.

"Lalu kemana Danchou?" Tanya Feitan

"Apa Danchou mati?! Hei, apa yang terjadi dengan bocah sialan ini...kenapa dia pingsan?!" Tanya Phinks.

Machi hanya menghela nafasnya dan akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya.

Di dalam rumah, Kuroro mengendong Charlie menuju basement dan kemudian masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan kemudian menaruh Carlie di sudut ruangan yang terdapat tumpukan sesuatu..

"Apa benar, kau ingin aku menempatkanmu disini?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Ya..." Charlie memalingkan mukanya ke kiri dan ke kanan merasakan sesuatu berada di dekatnya, diapun tersenyum.. "Ya.. sudah benar disini.."

Kuroropun membalikan badannya hendak pergi... "Terima kasih... terima kasih banyak... kakak... sekarang... aku bisa mati... dengan tenang..." Ucap Charlie kepada Kuroro. Kuroro memalingkan mukanya kebelakang, menangkap sosok Charlie yang sedang berbaring dan kemudian tersenyum kecil. 'Sejak kapan aku jadi punya perasaan iba padanya' Pikir Kuroro, Mereka berdua sama.. sama-sama tidak dicintai.

Kuroro akhirnya keluar dari rumah itu...

"Danchou!" Ucap Shalnark dan Phinks yang melihat Kuroro keluar dari rumah itu. Mereka langsung menghampiri Kuroro. Kuroro melihat Kurapika masih tidak sadarkan diri, mungkin dia kelelahan.

Kuroro menggendong Kurapika "Kita kembali, sepertinya kita masih harus tinggal disini sampai besok." Ucap Kuroro. Akhirnya mereka semua kembali ke markas mereka.

Sesampainya di markas, Kuroro menyuruh Machi untuk mengobati luka Kurapika. Walau Machi enggan, tapi dia harus melakukannya karena perintah Kuroro. Karena Kuroropun juga kelelahan akhirnya Kuroro juga jatuh tertidur. Tanpa sadar, dia berbaring di ranjang dimana Kurapika juga tidur diatasnya. Hari yang melelahkan... pikir Kuroro. Akhirnya Kuroropun tertidur.

* * *

 **xxxxxxx**

Malam itu.. disebuah rumah yang tidak terpakai.. ada seorang pemuda yang tidur di kelilingi oleh ayah, ibu, adik dan juga kakaknya. Akhirnya sebelum dirinya mati.. pemuda itu bisa tidur bersama dengan keluarganya, itu adalah keingiannya sejak dulu mengingat mereka tidak pernah tidur bersama. Walaupun mereka sekarang sudah tidak bernyawa, pemuda itu sudah cukup senang.. sekarang, pemuda itu akan pergi. Pemuda itu tersenyum...

"Selamat... tidur." Ucap pemuda itu dengan sangat pelan. Pemuda itu kemudian bersenandung dengan suaranya yang pelan.. hingga akhirnya tidak terdengar suara lagi berasal dari pemuda itu.

.

 _.  
'Kenapa setiap apapun yang kumau selalu tidak pernah kuinginkan. Bahkan hari ulang tahunku pun.. selalu kakak dan adik yang diutamakan. Mereka tidak mau mendekatiku, apa karena aku aneh, walau begitu keinginan kecilkupun tidak bisa mereka penuhi...'_

 _' Namun saat ini aku puas karena keinginan kecilku akhirnya terpenuhi'_

 _'Terima kasih.. untuk orang yang menolongku... aku bersyukur kalian mengunjungi rumahku'_

.  
TBC..

.  
.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akhirnya selesai juga ceritanya tentang nih rumah.. terinspirasi dari mimpi ku.. mimpi ane terjebak dirumah aneh..

btw, Thanks yang udah baca.. ^^

selanjutnya aku buat hubungan Kuroro dan Kurapika makin deket.. semoga bisa.. semoga.. karena mereka tetep harus deket..

Kurapika maafkan lah Kuroro karena Kuroro terlalu tampan...


	10. Chapter 10: Valentine

**Chapter 10: Valentine**

 **.  
.**

 **xxxxx**

.

 _'Kuroro... kemari lah... aku ingin menunjukanmu sesuatu.. kau menyukai benda-benda cantik bukan?' Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah memanggil seorang anak kecil berambut hitam._

 _'Apa itu...?' Anak itu menghampiri gadis itu_

 _'Lihatlah... cantik kan' Gadis itu menunjukan sesuatu kepada anak itu_

 _'Ya... sangat cantik...' Anak itu tersenyum._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Di suatu tempat pada pagi hari berkumpulah 2 anak muda. Satu anak muda sedang mondar-mandir tidak jelas seperti gelisah, satu lagi sedang menidurkan adiknya.

Tiba-tiba anak muda yang mondar-mandir itu berteriak "Arrggggg! Killuaaaa!"

"Ada apa sih Gon teriak-teriak! Kau bisa membangunkan Alluka tau!" Ucap Killua yang sedang mengeloni adiknya tidur.

"Killua! Tidak bisakah kita melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan Kurapika?!" Gon lansung duduk dihadapan Killua dan menatapnya "Bisakah kita menyelamatkan Kurapika. Kau bilang adikmu bisa mengabulkan permohonan apapun bukan... mungkin kita bisa.."

"Gon.." Killua langsung memotong ucapan Gon.

"Memang mungkin Nanika bisa menyelamatkan Kurapika. Tapi untuk melepaskan belenggu nen pada diri seseorang aku tidak pernah mencobanya. Mungkin prosesnya akan sama ketika Nanika menyembuhkanmu Gon.. tapi dengan begitu kita harus memanggil Kurapika kesini untuk bersentuhan tangan dengan Nanika. Dan ketika Kurapika berhasil di teleport kemari dia akan langsung mati karena aturan nen tersebut yang melarang Kurapika berhubungan dengan temannya." Jelas Killua.

"Tapi.. bagaimana kalau kita coba dulu..." Ucap Gon

"Dengan taruhan nyawa Kurapika?" Tanya Killua. Mata Gon langsung melebar dan terdiam.

"Aku.. khawatir sekali dengan Kurapika. Terakhir kali aku menelepon. Dia bilang dia akan fokus mencari mata merahnya dan melupakan balas dendamnya. Dia juga bahkan keluar dari keluarga Nostard. Dan sekarang dia ditangkap oleh pemimpin Genei Ryodan.." Ucap Gon lirih.

"Gon... apa kau tau.. bahwa Kurapika diincar oleh mafia?" Tanya Killua

"Eh...ke..napa?" Tanya Gon terkejut

"Sepertinya identitasnya sebagai keturunan Kuruta terakhir terbongkar.. dan banya mafia yang mengincar matanya. Mungkin karena itulah dia keluar dari kediaman Nostard."

"Hah... jangan-jangan Genei Ryodan menangkapnya dan bermaksud untuk menjualnya kepada mafia.. kalau begitu Kurapika semakin bertambah bahaya." Ucap Gon. Tangannya sudah meremas kain celananya sambil gemetar. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan... kita bahkan tidak bisa menghubungi Kurapika." Mata Gon sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia sangat khawatir dengan temannya.

"Ah...aku tahu. Kita harus minta tolong siapa" Ucap Killua menjentikan jarinya.

...

Terdengar suara burung gemercip dan sinar matahari pagi menembus jendela rusak di bagunan tua. Dalam setengah sadarnya Kuroro mendengar seperti ada sesuatu yang terjatuh, Kuroro membuka matanya dan sedikit silau karena sinar matahari. Kuroro bangun dan duduk. Dia melihat jam pukul 7.00am, dia menghela nafas.. sudah berapa lama dia berada disini. Seingat Kuroro dia tidak sengaja tertidur disamping Kurapika. Kuroro merasa heran kenapa dia bisa tertidur disamping Kurapika, bukannya apa tapi Kuroro tidak terlalu suka tidur satu ranjang dengan orang lain. Waktu itu juga meskipun Kuroro waktu itu memindahkan Kurapika dari sofa ke ranjang, tapi dia tidak tidur bersama dengan Kurapika. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah. Dia melihat kesamping mencari sosok Kuruta, tapi sosok Kurapika tidak ada di sampingnya. Lalu dimana Kurapika.. apa dia dikamar mandi? Tapi pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan tidak ada tanda-tanda orang didalamnya. Apa dia kabur, batin Kuroro. Kuroro langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya, namun belum sempat Kuroro menginjakan kakinya ke lantai, Kuroro terdiam sejenak, dia kembali menduduki ranjang dan merangkak ke arah Kurapika tidur. Kuroro melihat sesuatu diatas lantai dan tersenyum. Kurapika sedang tertidur pulas diatas lantai. Jadi suara terjatuh tadi adalah Kurapika yang terjatuh ke lantai.

Kuroro langsung mendekati Kurapika dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya untuk bangun "Hei, Kuruta… ayo bangun.. kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Tapi tidak ada respon dari Kurapika dan tetap pulas. Kuroro menepuk-nepuk pipinya, tetap tidak ada respon. Kuroro pun mencoba menamparnya, Kurapika tetap tidak merespon..Kuroro terpaksa menamparnya berkali-kali namun Kurapika hanya sedikit menarik alisnya dan bergumam ucapan tidak jelas, Kuroro bisa mendengar ucapan sialan dari mulut Kurapika, seakan-akan Kurapika mengutuki Kuroro. Kuroropun menghela nafasnya. Dia membaringkan kembali Kurapika diatas ranjang. Kuroro bergegas ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya lalu berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

"Ah.. Danchou, selamat pagi." Ucap Shalnark yang sibuk memainkan handphonenya. Para anak buahnya sudah berkumpul. Dan Kuroro mengambil tempat untuk duduk dan membaca buku.

"Danchou… jadi kapan kita akan pergi dari sini." Ucap Phinks.

"Bocah itu masih belum sadar, jadi kita harus menunggu sebentar lagi sampai dia sadar.." Ucap Kuroro.

"Cih merepotkan sekali.. Kenapa tidak kau bangunkan dia?" Ucap Phinks sambil mendecak kesal.

"Aku sudah membangunkannya namun dia masih tidak bangun. Aku bahkan sudah menamparnya berkali-kali tetap tidak bangun. Dia malah mengataiku sialan, berengsek, dan kata kasar lainnya" Ucap Kuroro menghela nafasnya."Bagaimana kalau kalian pergi dulu biar aku yang menunggu Kuruta, toh kita tetap kita akan pergi terpisah." Ucap Kuroro sambil melihat kearah anak buahnya.

"...Tidak aku akan menunggumu Danchou." Ucap Phinks kembali berkumpul bersama Feitan dan Shalnark. Kuroro kembali membaca bukunya namun sebelumnya dia memanggil Machi.

"Machi..."

"Ya, Danchou." Machi menghampiri Kuroro

"Aku heran kenapa Kuruta masih belum sadar juga. Memangnya seberapa kuat kau memukulnya?" Tanya Kuroro.

Machi terdiam, dia berpikir sejenak "Sepertinya... aku memukulnya dengan segenap kekuatanku... karena dia tidak mau diam, aku memukulnya tepat diperutnya, aku tidak tahu perutnya terluka dan dia langsung pingsan kesakitan" Jelas Machi. Kuroro pun hanya manggut-manggut kecil.

...

Kurapika tersadar, lagi-lagi dia harus merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya terutama diperut dan dipipi... Dipipi? Kenapa pipi kurapika bisa terasa sakit dan panas.

"Oh.. kau sudah bangun. Baru aku mau membangunkanmu lagi." Ucap seseorang yang baru masuk ke kamar tempat Kurapika berada.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanya Kurapika

"Cukup lama... kau tertidur dari kejadian di rumah itu sampai sekarang jam 5 sore." Ucap Kuroro memperhatikan jam di handphonenya.

Mata Kurapika terbelalak, dia terkejut kenapa bisa dia tertidur selama itu. Yang di ingatnya terakhir kali dia memberontak ingin menyusul Kuroro dan entah kenapa dia merasakan sakit teramat sangat dari perutnya dan kesadarannya berangsur hilang. Jangan-jangan Machi yang melakukannya.

Kurapika teringat akan satu hal penting "Bagaimana... mata merahnya..." Ucap Kurapika lirih. Sebenarnya Kurapika juga ingin bertanya tentang anak itu. Tapi Kurapika ingin memilih waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mendapatkannya." Ucap Kuroro yang masuk dan duduk di sofa kecil tidak jauh dari ranjang. Dia mengeluarkan bukunya. Sesaat suasa hening, sebenarnya Kuroro ingin menyuruh Kurapika untuk bersiap-siap. Tapi melihat ekspresi Kurapika yang masih terlihat lelah dan Kuroro jamin perut dan pipi Kurapika masih terasa sakit. Pipi.. ya, kedua pipi Kurapika masih memerah karena tamparan Kuroro belum lagi ada luka disudut bibirnya karena Kuroro sempat memukulnya begitu kencang. Kuroro jadi merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Hei... apa pipimu masih terasa sakit?" Tanya Kuroro.

Kurapika hanya mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu pipiku sakit?" Ucap Kurapika sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang memanas "Jangan-jangan kau penyebab pipiku sakit ya?!" Kurapika menatap Kuroro tajam.

Kuroro tertawa kecil "Kau.. habis jatuh dari ranjang mungkin saja itu penyebab pipimu bisa sakit. Pipimu merah sekali sekarang." Dusta Kuroro, walau tidak sepenuhnya salah karena Kurapika memang terjatuh dari ranjang dan Kuroro memukulnya.

"Kau bohong! Aku rasa kau menamparku karena aku tidak bangun-bangun mengingat kau ingin sekali pergi dari sini" Ucap Kurapika sambil mengelus-elus pipinya. Yah, tentu saja Kurapika cukup pintar untuk di bodohi. Kuroro hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Sesaat ruangan hening kembali. mungkin ini waktunya untuk menyuruh Kurapika bersiap-siap.

"Hei.." Ucap Kurapika dan Kuroro bersamaan. Mereka sempat terdiam sesaat. Kuroro mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda untuk menyuruh Kurapika bicara duluan.

Kurapika-pun menanggapi tanda Kuroro, "anak itu... apa kau membunuhnya?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Tidak." Kuroro langsung menjawabnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kurapika ragu.

Kuroro menghela nafasnya, "Haah, kau menyuruhku untuk tidak membunuhnya, namun begitu aku menurutimu kau malah meragukanku."

Kurapika mengerutkan alisnya "Walaupun aku menyuruhmu kau belum tentu akan melakukannya bukan"

"Tapi nyatanya aku melakukannya bukan" Balas Kuroro.

Kurapika terdiam, lalu menunduk "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya?"

"...Entahlah, mungkin aku merasa kasihan padanya seperti ucapanmu" Ucap Kuroro datar.

Kurapika sedikit terkejut "Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak punya perasaan?! Aneh kau bisa kasihan padanya."

Kuroro menghela nafasnya "Kau yang aneh Kuruta, kau yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak membunuhnya, bilang aku tidak punya sedikit simpati padanya. Namun begitu aku melakukannya kau malah tidak percaya."

Kurapika kembali terdiam... "Jadi dia masih hidup." Ucap Kurapika lega,

"Tidak dia sudah mati" Kurapika langsung menoleh ke Kuroro dan menatapnya tajam. Kurapika sempat membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya namun Kuroro sudah memotongnya "Ketika aku menemukannya keadaan dia sudah menggenaskan, luka di tangan dan kakinya berdarah dan bernanah. Mungkin karena aku menggalahkan tangan dan kakinya." Yah, setidaknya dia mati dalam tenang, batin Kuroro

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kurapika lagi tidak percaya

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya sekali sih kepadaku, kalau kau sudah merasa baikan cepat bersiap-siap.. kita akan segera pergi dari sini" Ucap Kuroro.

"Tentu saja tidak" Kurapika akhirnya bangun dari ranjangnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Kurapikapun selesai bersiap-siap dia masih memakai baju lusuh yang di kasih oleh Machi. Namun baju lusuh itu semakin lusuh karena sobek dan juga penuh darah Kurapika.

Kurapika dan Kuroro kembali berkumpul di ruang utama mereka bersiap-siap untuk pergi namun Kurapika kembali menahan mereka "Hei.. boleh kah aku ke apartment ku dulu mengambil baju ku dan alat penyamaranku. Mana mungkin aku berkeliaran dengan penampilan seperti ini. Mengingat aku masih di kejar oleh mafia-mafia."

Kuroro memandangi Kurapika lalu menghela nafas "Baiklah tapi kami ikut bersamamu". Kuroro beserta anggota Ryodan yang lain pergi ke tempat Kurapika terlebih dahulu. Phinks dan Feitan menunggu di luar apartmen. Machi dan Shalnark menunggu di luar kamar Kurapika. Kuroro berada di dalam kamar Kurapika dan Kurapika berada dikamar mandi untuk mengganti baju dan menyamar. Dia memakai baju kemeja lengan siku dan celana jeans serta wig merah dan topi seperti yang dia pakai di penyamarannya sebelumnya. Untuk berjaga-jaga agar tidak terjadi kasus yang serupa dengan sebelumnya, dia juga memakai contact lens.

Kurapika-pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengambil tas ranselnya yang banyak diisi buku dan sedikit baju. Dan menghampiri Kuroro. Kuroro melihat penyamaran Kurapika yang persis seperti sebelumnya dan kemudian sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Tanpa disadari Kuroro terus menerus memandangi Kurapika.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau memandangiku?" Tanya Kurapika risih.

"Ah... tidak ayo keluar" Ucap Kuroro.

Mereka berdua pun keluar disambut Machi dan Shalnark. Machi dan Shalnark terdiam melihat penyamaran Kurapika yang persis seperti pertama mereka bertemu. Mereka berempat keluar dari apartmen dan pergi menghampiri Phinks dan Feitan yang menunggu diluar. Phinks dan Feitan yang melihat penyamaran Kurapika sedikit terkejut. Yang paling menampilkan ekspresi terkejutnya adalah Phinks. Feitan hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya. Phinks kemudian menatap Kuroro. Kuroro yang merasa ditatap hanya bisa diam. Kemudian mereka berenam pergi ke bandara.

"Baiklah kita akan berpisah dari sini. Kalian berempat boleh pergi kemana pun kalian mau. Asal jangan mengikuti kami. Bila aku perlu apa-apa baru aku memanggil kalian." Ucap Kuroro kepada anak buahnya. Anak buahnya mengangguk lalu pergi masing-masing. Meninggalkan Kuroro dengan Kurapika.

"...Lalu... kemana kita selanjutnya?" Tanya Kurapika setelah terdiam beberapa saat karena tidak tahan dengan suasana hening apalagi Kuroro terus memandanginya.

"Kita akan ke Zaban City, Shalnark bilang ada tiga pasang disana... tapi sebelum kesitu kita akan pergi ke Miha terlebih dahulu." Ucap Kuroro

"Miha? Suku Miha? Kenapa harus kesitu dulu. Tetap kita harus melewat Zaban City kalau mau kesana bukan. Kenapa kita tidak ambil yang tiga pasang itu terlebih dahulu." Tanya Kurapika

"Nanti kau akan tahu.. sudah kau diam saja dan turuti aku." Ucap Kuroro. Kurapika hanya bisa mendengus kesal akan ucapan Kuroro yang menyuruhnya diam dan turuti Kuroro. Ya memang Kuroro membantunya tapi apa salahnya bertanya, Batin Kurapika. Tapi yang lebih menyebalkan lagi adalah sikap Kuroro yang dari tadi terus-menerus memandangi Kurapika dari belakang. Bila Kurapika membalas pandangan Kuroro, Kuroro hanya akan membuang muka.

Kuroro tiba-tiba memegangi tangan Kurapika. Membuat Kurapika sedikit terkejut. Kemudian Kuroro menarik Kurapika menjahui bandara. "Hei... mau kemana... bandaranya.." Kuroro terus menarik Kurapika dan Kurapika bisa melihat mereka menuju ke suatu hotel dekat bandara sana. Tiba-tiba Kurapika merasa takut, iya.. dia berjanji setiap mendapatkan mata merah dia akan membayar Kuroro dengan tubuhnya. Tapi apa harus sekarang, saat ini tubuh Kurapika sedang tidak dalam kondisi bagus terutama perutnya dan Kuroro tahu hal itu.

Kuroro dan Kurapika masuk kedalam hotel. Kuroro check in sambil terus memegangi tangan Kurapika. Dan kemudian menariknya lagi menuju kamar. Kuroro langsung menghempaskan tubuh Kurapika diranjang. Kurapika tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kuroro yang tiba-tiba ini. Kuroro sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa disepanjang jalan sampai sekarang.

Kuroro mendekati Kurapika naik keatas ranjang dan melepas topinya.

"A... apa perlu... kita lakukan sekarang... tubuhku masih tidak baik..." Ucap Kurapika dengan nada takut. Kuroro tidak berkata apa-apa hanya menatapnya. Kurapika menyadari arti tatapan Kuroro langsung memalingkan mukanya.

Kurapika mencoba mendorongnya "Dengar, saat ini kondisi tubuhku tidak bagus. Jadi bisakah kita lakukan lain kali. Lagipula ini terlalu tiba-tiba, aku belum siap melakukannya."

Namun Kuroro langsung menggenggam tangan Kurapika "Tidak.. aku mau melakukannya sekarang. Tak akan kubiarkan kau lari lagi dariku." Ucap Kuroro. Kurapika sempat menoleh dan ingin berkata 'eh' tapi Kuroro sudah keburu menciuminya. Ciuman. Kuroro langsung memaksa memasukan lidahnya dan memainkan lidah Kurapika. Kurapika refleks menggigit lidah Kuroro namun perbuatan itu membuat Kuroro juga menggigit lidah Kurapika dengan kuat hingga membuat Kurapika mengerang kesakitan.

Kurapika melepaskan ciumannya "Tu... stop Kuroro!"

Kuroro langsung membuka kancing kemeja Kurapika dan melepas celananya dengan cepat. Kurapika terkejut dan badannya langsung refleks berputar menjadi terlungkup karena malu. Lalu Kurapika merasakan sesuatu memasuki bagian belakangnya, sebuah jari. Kurapika meringis kesakitan.

"Sa... sakit.. Kuroro hentikan.. kumohon." Suara Kurapika bergetar. Serasa dia ingin menangis lagi.

Namun belum selesai penderitaannya. Dia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bagian belakannya. Dan Kurapika merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat melebihi rasa sakit yang semula. Mata Kurapika terbelalak dengan air mata sedikit tergenang, mulut Kurapika terbuka dengan air liurnya yang sedikit keluar. Tangan Kurapika juga mengenggam kasur spre sampai terkoyak karena menahan rasa sakitnya. Belum selesai, Kuroro mulai bergerak menambah rasa sakit Kurapika. Kurapika bisa merasa cairan dingin mengalir dari sumber rasa sakit Kurapika, dan Kurapika bisa mencium bau darah.

Kurapika sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara hanya bisa menahan sakitnya. Apalagi gerakan Kuroro membuat perut Kurapika semakin sakit. Tanpa sadar air mata Kurapika keluar menahan rasa sakit dibagian belakang dan perutnya. Kurapika berharap ini semua cepat selesai. Tapi Kurapika berpikir, lebih baik terasa sakit dari pada harus menikmatinya. Harga diri Kurapika bisa hancur kalau dia ikut menikmatinya. Ya, jadi biarlah rasa sakit ini.. Kurapika hanya perlu menahannya. Lalu tatapan Kuroro tadi...

"Akh!" Kurapika kembali merasa sakit ketika Kuroro mempercepat gerakannya. Dan Kurapika bisa merasakan benih Kuroro berhamburan di dalam tubuh Kurapika.

Kuroro langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas badan Kurapika dan berbisik sesuatu tepat dikuping Kurapika "Valentine..." Kurapika hanya bisa terdiam.

Kurapika melihat helaian rambut merah dipipinya, Ah... Kurapika menyadari dia masih memakai wig di kepalanya. Tapi dia tidak punya tenaga untuk melepasnya sekarang, sekujur badannya terasa sakit dan berat. Kuroro juga masih belum ada tanda untuk bergerak. Suasana kamar terasa hening hanya terdengar suara nafas terengah-engah. Apa mereka akan tertidur dalam keadaan seperti ini. Selama hampir 5 menit mereka terdiam, akhirnya Kurapika merasa sedikit mengantuk karena kelelahan. Namun tiba-tiba Kuroro bergerak. Kuroro bangun dan menuruni ranjang kemudian pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Kurapika mendengar Kuroro keluar dari kamar mandi dan kemudian Kuroro pergi keluar kamar. Kurapika juga bisa mendengar bunyi pintu dikunci. Apa Kuroro berpikir Kurapika akan kabur. Siapa yang bisa kabur dalam kondisi seperti ini, terlebih lagi kaki Kurapika tidak bisa digerakan. Lagipula Kuroro kemana setelah melakukan hal kejam kepada Kurapika dia langsung meninggalkan Kurapika begitu saja seorang diri. Apanya yang bukan tipe pemerkosa. Tindakanmu kali ini sama dengan mereka, batin Kurapika... tak lama kesadaran Kurapika menghilang.

BRAK

BRUK

Dalam setengah sadarnya Kurapika bisa mendengar sesuatu. Tiba-tiba Kurapika merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh kulitnya. Kurapika membuka matanya.

"Ah... kau terbangun. Kau boleh tidur lagi" Ucap Kuroro sambil mengelap badan Kurapika. Kurapika terkejut ketika Kuroro membersihkan bagian belakangnya untuk mengeluarkan benih yang tadi Kuroro masukan. "Ah... Stop.. aku... bisa membersihkannya sendiri." Ucap Kurapika sambil membalikan badannya. Suara Kurapika terdengar serak.

Namun Kuroro membalikan lagi badan Kurapika dan tidak mempedulikan omongan Kurapika. Kuroro memberinya sesuatu untuk minum. Kuroro juga mengoleskan sesuatu di lubang Kurapika, mungkin obat. Kurapika hendak protes lagi tapi tiba-tiba Kuroro mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Kurapika percaya. "Maaf... maaf aku sudah menyakitimu." Kurapika hanya bisa melongo mendengar ucapan Kuroro. Kurapika hendak bertanya akan sifat Kuroro yang aneh tadi. Tapi begitu Kurapika membuka mulutnya Kuroro langsung memberikan tatapan seolah-olah perbuatan tadi tidak perlu dibahas lagi.

Kurapika menggigit bibir bawahnya."Tidak apa-apa. Ini lebih mending dari pada waktu itu aku juga ikut merasa ni..." Kurapika terdiam, dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Itu sama saja dia mengakui bahwa Kuroro memberikan kenikmatan waktu itu. Tentu saja Kuroro juga tahu dilihat dari reaksi badan Kurapika waktu itu. Tapi kalau juga sampai harus mengucapkannya Kurapika merasa keberatan.

Kuroro tersenyum "Ah iya.. aku lupa memberikanmu kepuasan juga tadi." Ucap Kuroro.

"... apa yang mau kau lakukan...ja.." Kuroro langsung mencium Kupika namun kali ini dengan lembut. Namun Kurapika masih belum terima refleks dia menggigit lidah Kuroro. Membuat Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kenapa setiap kali aku menciummu kau selalu menggigit lidah ku dulu" Protes Kuroro walau tidak bisa disebut protes karena nadanya yang datar.

"Aku tidak suka kau menciumku!" Balas Kurapika.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu aku akan mencium bagian sini." Ucap Kuroro menciumi bagian leher Kurapika yang dulu pernah digigitnya sampai berdarah, bekasnya masih sedikit tersisa. Kuroro menjilatinya dan menghisapnya kembali membuat Kurapika sedikit mengerang dan tangan Kurapika mengenggam rambut Kuroro. Kuroro juga mencium pundak Kurapika dan menghisapnya. Kuroro lalu menuruni kepalanya dan menciumi dada Kurapika.

Kurapika berusaha menarik dengan menjambak-jambak rambut Kuroro. Namun Kuroro terus menciumi dadanya hingga bibirnya lari ke puting Kurapika dan menghisapnya. Kurapika mengerang. Tangannya tidak lagi menjambak rambut Kuroro. Kurapika tetap mengenggam rambut Kuroro dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Kurapika kembali mengerang hebat ketika tangan Kuroro langsung menyentuh barang pribadi Kurapika. Kuroro sebenarnya ingin menyentuh perut Kurapika terlebih dahulu namun mengingat perut Kurapika masih terasa sakit bila dipegang maka dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ha... ah.. stop jangan..." Kuroro menggerakan tangannya naik turun dengan pelan dan lembut. Bibirnya tetap setia diputing Kurapika. Sesekali berpindah ke puting satunya atau lari ke leher dan dada Kurapika. Ketika Kuroro menggigit putingnya Kurapika langsung menjambak rambut Kuroro dengan kuat membuat bibir Kuroro terpisah dengan puting Kurapika. Mata mereka berdua bertemu. Dan Kuroro bisa melihat mata Kurapika sudah berubah menjadi merah.

"Ja... Ah.. jangan.. he.. hentikan..Ah.. a..ke.. kenapa... kenapa.. kau lakukan ini?" Ucap Kurapika gemetar sambil menutup matanya malu dengan tangannya karena tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mata Kuroro tadi. Tangan Kuroro masih memainkan kejantanan Kurapika.

"Kenapa... karena kau tidak menyukainya.." Ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum kecil, "Hmp.. Kau terlihat menyedihkan Kuruta.. walaupun kau tidak menyukainya tapi sepertinya tubuhmu bereaksi sebaliknya. Aku sangat suka melihatmu yang menyedihkan..dan kau..." Kuroro mendekatkan kepalanya ke kuping Kurapika "...benar-benar keras kepala." Nafas Kuroro langsung mengenai kuping Kurapika membuat Kurapika langsung mendorong kepala Kuroro.

Kurapika menggerakan badannya bagian atas ranjang dan mencoba duduk. Tapi Kuroro langsung menarik kakinya dan membuat Kurapika berbaring kembali. "Jangan kabur Kuruta.. ingat ini perjanjian kita. Kau harus melakukannya." Ucap Kuroro."Suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan terbiasa dan menyukainya.. dan kau hanya tinggal mengakuinya " Kuroro langsung mencium bibir Kurapika. Kurapika langsung menggigit Kuroro namun Kuroro tidak mempedulikannya bahkan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya membuat Kurapika terengah-engah dengan air liur yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Kurapika bisa melihat Kuroro sesuatu dan mengoleskannya di jarinya sendiri. Kuroro langsung menyentuh lubang Kurapika dan mengoleskannya disana. "!" Kurapika langsung beranjak duduk.

"Tenang ini hanya obat yang tadi.. aku hanya mengoleskan kembali di lukamu. Kau tidak mau terkena infeksi kan" Ucap Kuroro sambil menidurkan kembali Kurapika. Kurapika melihat Kuroro menambah cairan di tangannya dan langsung memasukan satu jari ke dalam Kurapika membuat kurapika menarik nafasnya.

"Sa.. sakit!.. bukan kah... kau bilang... hanya... mengoleska..." Ucap Kurapika meringis kesakitan, walau tidak sesakit yang sebelumnya seperti neraka.

"Kita tidak tahu apakah didalam ada luka atau tidak. Aku juga harus mengoleskan sampai dalam." Ucap Kuroro tersenyum kecil. Kurapika tahu ini hanya akal-akalan Kuroro saja.

"Ha... tidak... ke.. keluarkan.. Akh!" Kurapika mengerang saat Kuroro menekan titik sensitifnya.

"Hmm.. sepertinya disini juga terluka dan perlu perawatan." Kuroro terus menekan titik sensitifnya membuat Kurapika merasakan kesakitan dan kenikmatan yang menjadi satu. Dalam hati Kurapika berpikir untuk memfokuskan dirinya ke rasa sakitnya saja seperti tadi sehingga Kurapika tidak perlu merasakan yang lain selain rasa sakit. Namun ternyata Kurapika gagal, rasa sakit bercampur kenikmatan membuat Kurapika merasakan sensasi baru.

"Haa.. jangan..." Kuroro kemudian memegang kejantanan Kurapika dan menggerakannya membuat Kurapika membuang kepalanya kebelakang dan menggigit bibirnya mencegahnya untuk mendesah. Namun usahanya gagal saat Kuroro mengusap ujungnya. Kuroro juga mendekatkan kepalanya ke bagian dada Kurapika dan mulai menghisap putingnya. Kurapika semakin mendesah tidak karuan, Kuroro semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Sementara tangan satunya mengusap bagian sensitif Kurapika dari dalam. Kurapika tidak tahan dan dia mau keluar. Ketika Kuroro menggigit putingnya lagi saat itu Kurapika langsung mengerang dengan kuat dan keluar di tangan Kuroro.. Kurapika merasa lemas dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

Kuroro langsung mengelap tangannya dengan tisu dan melihat Kurapika yang masih terengah-engah, tangannya terulur untuk mengancingi baju Kurapika lagi namun Kurapika menepis tangan Kuroro. Kuroro kemudian menyeringai "Apa kau puas?". Kurapika langsung menatap tajam Kuroro dan langsung melempar bantal kearahnya dan tentunya di tangkap oleh Kuroro dengan tangannya dan Kuroro melemparkan kembali bantalnya ke arah Kurapika dan mengenai mukanya.

Kurapika merasa tidak terima lalu melempar lagi bantalnya kearah Kuroro. Kuroro kembali menangkapnya dan menghela nafas "Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil Kuruta.. sadar umurmu.. cepat tidur sana." Kuroro melempar lagi bantalnya namun bukan kearah Kurapika tapi kearah samping Kurapika.

Kuroro langsung beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur Kurapika lalu pergi keluar dari kamar Kurapika dan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Kurapika yang menatap Kuroro keluar langsung menghela nafas lega, mungkin ini sudah waktunya untuk tidur. Kurapika meraba kepalanya. Wignya sudah terlepas.. mungkin Kuroro yang melepaskannya waktu Kurapika pingsan tadi. Kurapika bermaksud untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur. Kurapika mengancingi bajunya kembali dan mengambil celana di atas lantai. Ketika bergerak Kurapika meringgis kesakitan. Sambil menahan sakit Kurapika pergi menuju kamar mandi dengan kaki yang gemetar.

Setelah beberapa menit Kurapika keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia melihat obat yang tergeletak diatas meja. Kurapika mengoleskan lagi lukanya dengan obat itu dan kemudian memakai celananya. Kurapika naik ketempat tidurnya. Sambil berbaring dia teringat akan tatapan Kuroro yang sebelumnya. Tatapan yang sama ketika Kuroro bertemu dengan Kurapika yang menyamar waktu itu. Yang ada di mata Kuroro bukanlah Kurapika. Saat itu dia tidak melihat Kurapika. Selain itu Kurapika bisa melihat sinar kesedihan dan kehilangan. Bagaimana mungkin manusia tanpa perasaan itu merasakan kesedihan... Kurapika juga masih tidak percaya Kuroro tidak membunuh anak itu.

Lalu ketika Kuroro tanpa sadar mengucapkan kata ' _Valentine_ '... Kurapika ingat waktu itu Kuroro berkata bahwa dia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Apakah Valentine itu adalah orangnya. Apakah orang itu mirip dengan Kurapika dan Kuroro...  
Kurapika menghela nafasnya lagi, tangannya menutupi bagian matanya dan bergumam "Haaah.. jadi aku hanyalah pengganti... kah?". Kurapika awalnya tidak terlalu percaya ucapannya sebelumnya, tapi ternyata orang seperti Kuroro bisa mencintai seseorang juga.

Sementara itu di kamar lain Kuroro berpikir kenapa dia bisa kehilangan kendali seperti tadi. Baru kali ini dia merasa dirinya memalukan. Kuroro membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur, dia kembali mengingat sosok tersebut. Seorang gadis berambut merah. Kuroro lalu memejamkan matanya dan berbisik "…..Valentine…."

Sekarang Kuroro hanya ingin tidur dan berharap dia bisa melupakan kejadian tadi.

...

* * *

 _"Hai.. siapa namamu? Namaku Kuroro." Ucap seorang bocah kepada seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut merah terang._

 _"Aku tidak punya nama" Jawab gadis itu dingin._

 _"Hee.. lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya bocah itu._

 _Gadis itu menghela nafasnya sedikit terganggu dengan bocah itu "Terserah kamu lah"_

 _"Hmmm.." bocah itu berpikir sambil memegang dagunya. "Ah! Bagaimana kalau ku panggil Scarlet.. seperti warna rambutmu."_

 _Gadis itu terdiam. Dia kemudian menatap bocah itu tajam "Tidak... aku tidak suka nama itu." Ucap gadis itu dingin._

 _"Bukankah kau bilang terserah aku.."_

 _"Tapi tidak dengan nama itu" Jawab gadis itu ketus_

 _"Hmm.. baiklah..." bocah itu berpikir kembali._

 _Setelah cukup lama bocah itu berpikir akhirnya "Ah! Bagaimana kalau ku panggil Valentine." Gadis itu sedikit menoleh ke arah bocah itu. "Aku pernah membaca di sebuah buku, ada suatu tradisi bernama hari valentine dimana itu hari kasih sayang dan identik dengan warna merah atau pink pada hari itu..ah..." bocah itu menghentikan pembicaraannya setelah menyadari bahwa gadis itu terus menatapnya tajam. "Maaf.. kau tidak suka ya.. aku tidak bisa memikirkan nama lain yang tidak berhubungan dengan warna rambutmu.. karena menurutku rambutmu cantik." Ucap bocah itu menundukan wajahnya merasa bersalah._

 _"Tidak... aku menyukainya.." ucap gadis itu pelan. Bocah itu langsung menengok ke arah gadis itu. Dilihatnya wajah gadis itu memerah sampai kelehernya. Bocah itupun tersenyum._

 _"Baiklah.. sekarang namamu Valentine. Salam kenal ya." Ucap bocah itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan…_

* * *

...

Kurapika terbangun dari tidurnya dia merasakan rasa sakit teramat sangat dari bagian pinggang sampai kebawahnya. Dia bermaksud untuk mengoleskan lukanya lagi. Namun kuroro langsung masuk "Hei.. mau sampai kapan kau tidur ini sudah siang.. ayo cepat bangun dan sarapan lalu kita pergi."

Kurapika merasa kesal dengan ucapan Kuroro "Bisa kah kau bersabar sedikit. Badanku terasa sakit.. dan aku mau mengoleskan obat ke lukaku dulu."

"Ya sudah cepat" Ucap Kuroro sambil bersandar ke dinding pintu.

Kurapika masih menatapi Kuroro yang tidak mau pergi. "Kalau begitu bisakah kau keluar aku tidak bisa mengoleskannya kalau kau masih disini."

"Kenapa kau harus malu-malu seperti itu. Aku sudah melihat semua tubuhmu." Kuroro tersenyum meledek. Kurapika langsung melempar bantal kearah Kuroro. Dan Kuroro langsung keluar "Cepat keluar begitu kau sudah mengolesi obat mu.. kita tidak punya waktu" pintu pun akhirnya tertutup.

Kurapika menghela nafasnya. Dia lalu membuka celananya dan mengoleskan obat ke luka di bagian belakanngnya dan sedikit tersentak karena perih. Setelah itu Kurapika bangun dan hendak ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Kakinya masih gemetaran saat dia berjalan. Dengan pelan akhirnya dia berhasil ke kamar mandi dan cuci muka. Dia juga membereskan pakaiannya, mengganti bajunya. Dia mencari wig yang kemarin dipakainya namun tidak menemukannya. Kurapika akhirnya keluar dari kamar dan bertemu dengan Kuroro yang berada di ruang tamu lagi duduk diatas sofa sambil membaca buku. Di atas meja Kurapika bisa melihat segelas kopi dan segelas susu "Duduklah.. itu untukmu." Ucap Kuroro sambil menunjuk segelas susu diatas meja. Namun matanya masih tetap terpaku pada buku yang dibacanya.

Kurapika mendekat dan duduk di sofa sebrang tempat Kuroro duduk. Dia mengambil segelas susu itu dan meminumnya. "Terima kasih." Ucap Kurapika… walau Kurapika tidak ingin bilang karena dia juga tidak minta di sediakan susu namun tetap merasa tidak sopan kalau tidak mengatakannya. Kuroro hanya mengangguk.

"Hei…Wig ku kau kemanakan?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Wigmu sudah kubuang." Ucap Kuroro masih terpaku dengan bukunya.

"Apa! Hanya itu wig satu-satunya yang kupunya. Kenapa kau seenaknya membuangnya!" Ucap Kurapika emosi.

"Kita bisa beli yang baru nanti." Ucap Kuroro enteng.

"Seenaknya saja kau bilang! Mana bisa aku keluar tanpa penyamaranku." Ucap Kurapika sedikit emosi.

"Bukankah waktu itu kau keluar waktu pergi ke bar bersamaku tanpa menggunakan wigmu." Balas Kuroro

"Ya! Tapi saat itu aku memakai make-up!" Nada Kurapika sudah sedikit meninggi

"Bagaimana kalau kau pakai lagi."

"Kau!" Kurapika benar-benar sudah emosi matanya sudah memerah.. kenapa pria itu bisa bicara seenak jidatnya. Dari Kuroro berbuat seenaknya dengan membuang wig Kurapika dan sekarang dia bicara seenaknya. Sikap Kuroro juga kemarin yang memperlakukan Kurapika seenaknya.

"Kita bisa membelinya nanti.. kalau kau tidak bisa keluar aku saja yang pergi beli." Ucap Kuroro datar setelah menyadari Kurapika sudah emosi

Kurapika akhirnya tidak tahan dan menuangkan emosinya "Kenapa kau selalu bertindak dan berbicara semaumu.. seperti kemarin juga! Terima kasih karena perbuatanmu kemarin aku jadi kesakitan!"

"Kurapika.. itu hanya wig, aku bisa membelinya nanti. Dan masalah kemarin aku sudah minta maaf.. jadi bisakah kita tidak membahasnya." Ucap Kuroro, kini nadanya juga sudah mulai sedikit berubah dan dia menatap Kurapika.

"Kalau itu hanya wig kenapa kau membuangnya! Dan kau kira dengan maaf kau bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit ku hah! Kau memperlakukanku seenaknya, menganggapku sebagai pengganti orang lain dan kau hanya bilang maaf!"

"Kurapika!" Kuroro sudah menatap tajam Kurapika

"Apa.. kau membuangnya karena bila aku memakai wig itu, aku mengingatkanmu pada seseorang yang bernama _Valentine_." Ucap Kurapika sambil tersenyum sinis. Kuroro langsung terdiam begitu nama Valentine disebut.

"Aku benar kan... karena itu sewaktu aku memakainya kau jadi bertingkah aneh dan sekarang kau membuangnya. Ah.. jangan-jangan orang yang bernama Valentine itu adalah orang yang dulu kau bilang pernah berhubungan. Kurasa dia sama tidak normalnya sepertimu dan sama-sama berhati iblis karena itulah dia mau berhubungan dengan iblis sepertimu!"

BRAK

Kuroro langsung mencengkram leher Kurapika dan mendorongnya hingga ke dinding. Wajah Kurapika dan Kuroro bertemu. Kuroro menatap tajam Kurapika dan Kurapika bisa melihat ada amarah didalamnya. "Kau... tidak tahu apa-apa mengenainya dan mengenai kami. Jadi jaga mulutmu! Sekali lagi kau bicara macam-macam tentang dia, akan langsung kujual kau langsung kepada mafia! Jangan lupa dengan posisimu!" Ucap Kuroro dan langsung membuang Kurapika ke lantai.

"Dan kau benar.. kau memang sedikit mirip dengannya. Tapi hanya ketika kau memakai wig itu. Dan karena itulah aku membuangnya.. Kau puas." Ucap Kuroro tersenyum dingin.

Kuroro langsung hendak keluar dari ruangannya. "Aku akan pergi membeli wig.. dan jangan sekali kali kau mencoba kabur.. kau tahu konsekuensinya kan." Ucap Kuroro dingin.

"Cih.. walaupun aku ingin kabur tapi kau juga tahu aku tidak bisa kan" Ucap Kurapika dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan wajah dan mata yang benar-benar sudah merah karena amarah. Kuroro langsung menghela nafas dan dia pun keluar dari ruangannya dan tidak lupa mengunci pintunya untuk jaga-jaga.. yah walaupun Kurapika tidak bisa kabur tapi Kurapika orang yang cukup nekat.

Kurapika terduduk dikamarnya dan merenung.. dia benar-benar mengutuki nasibnya yang sedikitpun tidak pernah memihaknya. Walaupun dia terbiasa menghandle semuanya sendiri tapi kini dia sudah tidak tahan. Menjadi incaran mafia, ditangkap oleh orang yang paling dibencinya, menjual tubuhnya kepada orang yang dibencinya demi mata merah, harga dirinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping. dan kini dia membuat orang yang dibencinya senang karena dia terlihat menyedihkan. Kurapika teringat wajah Kuroro tadi yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi kini diselimuti kemarahan. Ya, Kurapika juga sedikit merasa bersalah karena dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai orang itu tapi berani menjelek-jelekannya.

Di jalan Kuroro memikirnya perkataan Kurapika yang berkata bahwa Kuroro hanya menganggapnya pengganti Valentine. Yah, memang Kuroro tertarik dengan Kurapika karena wajahnya yang cantik dan sedikit mirip orang itu, memang benar sewaktu Kurapika memakai wig merah itu membuat Kuroro teringat kembali dengannya. Tapi... untuk menganggap Kurapika sebagai pengganti orang itu... Kuroro tidak pernah memikirkannya. Karena sifat mereka berdua sangat bertolak belakang. Tapi wajar bagi Kurapika berpikir Kuroro hanya menganggapnya sebagai pengganti wanita itu karena memang kesalahan Kuroro sendiri yang lepas kendali. Karena jujur Kuroro masih memikirkan wanita itu. Tapi wanita itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Kuroro tersenyum kecil "Sepertinya tindakanku sudah keterlaluan." Ucapnya lirih.

Kuroro akhirnya kembali ke hotelnya dan dia melihat ruang tamu kosong. Dia mengetuk kamar Kurapika dan tidak ada jawaban. Kuroro mengetuk lagi, tetap tidak ada jawaban akhirnya Kuroro berniat untuk membukanya. Ketika tangannya mendekati kenop pintu tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Terlihat Kurapika dari balik pintu dengan wajahnya yang seperti sedang berpikir. Kuroro lalu menyodorkan beberapa kantong yang cukup banyak ke Kurapika "Ini untukmu."

"Kau... berapa banyak kau membeli... ah bukan ini pasti hasil curian." Ucap Kurapika kaget dengan kantong yang di beri Kuroro.

"Tidak cuma wig, ada juga beberapa baju untukmu menyamar." Ucap Kuroro. Kurapika membuka kantong-kantongnya. Dilihatnya ada beberapa pakaian wanita, rok, celana pendek, celana panjang, dan bermacam-macam wig dengan warna dan model berbeda.

"Kenapa kau membelikanku pakaian wanita." Ucap Kurapika sedikit mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bukankah kau memang suka menyamar jadi wanita.. pertama kali aku bertemu kau memakai baju wanita bukan. Sengaja kupilih kan yang bagus untukmu karena selera berpakaianmu jelek. Dan lagi aku mengambilnya." Ucap Kuroro enteng sambil berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk.

"Yah... aku salah ngomong, lalu dimana kau mengambilnya. Aku akan kesana dan membayarnya nanti." Ucap Kurapika sambil membereskan baju-baju tersebut lagi kekantongnya.

"Tidak perlu.."

"Kenapa.. aku tidak mau memakai barang curian. Cepat katakan dimana kau mengambilnya aku akan membayarnya." Ucap Kurapika ngotot.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memakainya kau bisa membuangnya. Lagipula apa kau bisa membayarnya semua itu. Aku mengambilnya dari beberapa butik terkenal loh." Ucap Kuroro sambil membuka bukunya.

Kurapika terdiam. Yah, saat ini memang dia sudah minim keuangan, apalagi Kurapika membutuhkannya. Kurapika memang pernah mencuri tapi yang Kurapika curi hanyalah ke-5 bola mata sukunya karena bola mata itu memang milik sukunya. Dan sekarang Kurapika harus memakai barang curian. Kurapika sepertinya tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya. Karena Kurapika yakin, semua beban biaya perjalanan akan ditanggung oleh Kuroro dengan uang hasil curiannya. Baju dress kemarin juga hasil curian. Dan tempat sekarang Kurapika tidur juga dibayar dari uang hasil curian.  
Kurapika menghela nafas, sepertinya dia harus terbiasa dengan menggunakan barang curian untuk sementara waktu. Kurapika kemudian memilih baju yang akan dipakainya serta wig dan membawanya kekamarnya. Mata Kurapika terasa perih, dia melepas softlennya dan menggantinya dengan kacamata. Kurapika sudah cukup lama memakainya tanpa melepasnya saat tidur. Akhirnya Kurapika-pun mencuci mukanya dan bersiap-siap pergi. Dia keluar dari kamarnya dan Kuroro langsung melihat kearah Kurapika. Kurapika memakai wig hitam model shaggy pendek, kaca mata dan sebuah topi jenis newsboy cap. Kurapika juga memakai celana pendek se lutut dan baju kaos lengan pendek ditutup dengan jaket dengan lengan yang digulung sesiku serta tas ranselnya yang terlihat berat karena barang bawaannya yang semakin banyak. Kurapika sengaja memakai baju yang tidak terlihat feminim karena masih tidak terbiasa.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil.. tapi walau kau cantik kau memang lebih cocok memakai pakaian lelaki karena terlihat lebih manis." Ucap Kuroro meledek.

"Aku memang lelaki." Ucap Kurapika kesal

"Baiklah. kau sudah siap? Tidak ada yang tertinggal.." Ucap Kuroro sambil memasukan buku dan mengambil tasnya.

"Ya.." Ucap Kurapika sambil mengencangkan tasnya.

"Apa kau mau aku membawakan beberapa bajumu?" Ucap Kuroro setelah melihat tas Kurapika yang mengembung karena kelebihan barang.

"Eh... Ah.. ya, boleh..." Kurapika menyodorkan tasnya dan memindahkannya kedalam tas Kuroro.

"Hei..."

"Hnn"

"Aku minta maaf atas perkataan ku sebelumnya yang sudah menjelek-jelekan.."

"Yah, tidak apa-apa..." Kuroro langsung memotong perkataan Kurapika. "Kau hanya cukup tidak membahasnya lagi. Aku juga minta maaf sudah berbuat kasar dan berkata seenaknya padamu." Ucap Kuroro sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke leher Kurapika.

"Yah...walau begitu aku tetap membencimu." Ucap Kurapika dengan alis yang mengerut.

Kuroro tersenyum, dia menresleting tasnya dan memakainya. Kurapika juga memakai tasnya dan mereka berdua bersiap-siap pergi.

Kurapika berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan Kuroro dibelakangnya. Kuroro memandangi punggung Kurapika. Kurapika pun membuka pintu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan tentangnya tidak salah..." Kuroro berbisik.

"Eh... apa kau mengatakan sesuatu." Kurapika berbalik memandangi Kuroro

Kuroro tersenyum "Tidak... ayo pergi.."

Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju airport. Kuroro membeli tiket dengan uang curiannya menuju Zaban City. Mereka akan memasuki hutan yang berada di Zaban City untuk pergi menembus Miha.

.

.

TBC

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author Note: Sori Typo betebaran dimana-mana.. thanks buat reviewnya semua ^^ happy reading~ sori Lemonnya gak greget.. maklum baru pertama tulis lemon. XD


	11. Chapter 11: To Miha?

**Chapter 11: To Miha**

 **.**

Kuroro dan Kurapika sudah sampai di Zaban City. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah hutan untuk menembus ke Miha. Di tengah perjalanan Kurapika berpikir. Dia melirik ke barang bawaan Kuroro. Kuroro yang merasa di perhatikan akhirnya bertanya.

"Ada Apa?"

Kurapika bergumam "Mata Merah..."

"Ada apa dengan mata merah?" Tanya Kuroro bingung.

Kurapika langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan langsung melayangkan pukulan ke Kuroro. Kuroro dengan cepat langsung menahan tangan Kurapika sebelum kena ke mukanya. "Ada apa sih kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin memukulku"

"Hmp.. Lepaskan dasar sialan! Aku bodoh sekali bisa-bisanya di permainkan olehmu.. aku yakin ada maksud tertentu kau membawaku kesini!" Ucap Kurapika emosi

"Maksud? Tentu saja kita kesini untuk mencari mata merahmu kan?" Kuroro semakin bingung

"Bohong! Kau bilang akan membantuku mencari mata merah asal aku membayarmu..." ...Kurapika terdiam "...dengan tubuhku..." Kurapika berbicara dengan pelan di bagian kata itu dan kemudian kembali meninggi "Kau menyodorkanku dua mata merah! Tapi ketika aku sadar sudah tidak ada! Kita ke bar bilang kau sudah mendapatkan mata merah tapi aku tidak melihatnya, lalu ke rumah itu kau bilang juga mendapatkan mata merah tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya dan kau juga sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda membawanya! Kau hanya menipuku!" Kuroro hanya bengong mendengar ucapan Kurapika dan tidak lama dia tertawa kecil.

Kurapika semakin kesal "Kau! Apanya yang lucu hah! Benarkan kau mempermainkanku!"

"Kau lucu sekali Kuruta.. tenang saja mata merah mu ada aku menyimpannya di kantong doraemon" Kuroro menggoda Kurapika.

"Hah? Kau mempermainkan ya?!" Kurapika bermuka masam. Kuroro semakin terkekeh geli.

"Tidak.." Kuroro menjawab sambil menyeringai dan membuat Kurapika semakin kesal. Dia ingin berdebat tapi sangat malas berdebat dengan pria ini. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk diam dan membuang muka.

"Tenang saja.. aku menyimpannya di Fun-fun Cloth.. kita akan mengumpulkan 19 pasang mata merah tidak mungkin kita membawa-bawanya kemana-mana.. mungkin sebagian akan kusuruh anak buahku untuk menyimpannya di Ryuusegai." Kurapika melirik ke arah Kuroro seolah-olah masih tidak percaya. "Kau boleh ikut dan kau boleh melihatnya di Fun-fun Cloth kalau tidak percaya." Ucap Kuroro seolah-olah mengerti tatapan Kurapika.

"Kali ini kau harus menyimpannya di depanku." Ucap Kurapika.

"Baik tuan putri" Ucap Kuroro masih meledek Kurapika dan langsung diberikan tatapan tajam oleh Kurapika.

Kurapika lalu berpikir tentang ucapan Kuroro tadi. 19? Kurapika bingung. di tangan Kurapika ada 5 pasang mata merah. dan dari Kuroro juga ada 5. kalau yang di Miha belum dihitung seharusnya mereka mengumpulkan 26 pasang mata merah lagi.

"Hei, kau bilang kita akan mengumpulkan 19 pasang mata merah. bukannya harusnya 26 pasang? Kemana yang sisanya lagi?" Ucap Kurapika

"Hmm.. aku tidak tahu. Shalnark juga belum tahu lokasi keberadaan sisa mata merahmu. tapi dia masih mencari informasi, semoga berharap dia mendapatkan kabar bagus." Ucap Kuroro. Kurapika hanya mengangguk. Entah kenapa dia sedikit cemas tentang keberadaan sisa mata merah yang belum terlacak tersebut.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan dalam keheningan. Tiba-tiba Kurapika berhenti bergerak "Hei... kenapa kita harus ke Miha lebih dulu? Kenapa kita tidak cari mata merah di sini dulu.. bukankah kau bilang ada 3 pasang disini?" Tanya Kurapika.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika kemudian menghela nafas karena sejak tadi Kurapika selalu bertanya "4 hari lagi di tempat ini akan di adakan pertunjukan sirkus dan pemilik sirkus itu yang mempunyai 3 pasang mata merah itu. Karena itulah lebih baik kita ke Miha terlebih dahulu sampai pertunjukan itu dimulai" Jelas Kuroro.

"Kenapa tidak kau jelaskan dari awal aku bertanya, kau membuatku memikirkannya terus kau tau?!" Ucap Kurapika nadanya lebih terdengar dia mengambek daripada kesal. Kuroro hanya tertawa kecil.

...

Merekapun berjalan menuju hutan. Sesampainya disana Kuroro terkejut karena hutan tempat masuk menuju Miha telah dipagari oleh pagar besi yang tinggi. Dan di tengahnya tergantung papan yang bertuliskan _'Dilarang Masuk! Bebahaya'_. Kuroro menatapnya dengan bingung. Dia pernah ke Miha sebelumnya beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi saat itu masih biasa saja. Tapi kenapa sekarang dipagari?

"Hei.. apa benar disini pintu masuknya?" Tanya Kurapika bingung. Meskipun dia tahu tentang Miha dan dimana letak Miha tapi dia belum pernah kesana.

"Seingatku disini.. karena beberapa tahun yang lalu aku pergi kesana melalui hutan ini." Ucap Kuroro sambil memegang dagunya dan berpikir.

Kurapika kaget dengan ucapan Kuroro "Kau.. pernah ke Miha? Untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat seperti apa Miha.. memangnya aneh aku pergi kesana."

"Eh.. Ah... tidak..." Ucap Kurapika tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan lagi. Sesungguhnya Kurapika juga tertarik datang kesana dan punya banyak kesempatan untuk pergi kesana. Tapi Kurapika mengurungkan niatnya bila mengingat salam tradisi yang mereka pakai.

"Berarti.. kau... salam itu...kau melakukannya..." Kurapika mengucapnya dengan lirih karena malu menyebut kata tersebut.

"Tentu saja, itu cara mereka memberi salam. Tentu aku harus melakukannya dan juga mau di perlakukan oleh mereka demi menghormati mereka." Ucap Kuroro datar. Muka Kurapika langsung memerah, berarti bila dia kesana dia harus melakukan salam itu dan juga mau menerima salam dari mereka. Kurapika tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa mukamu memerah?" Tanya Kuroro melihat muka merah Kurapika. "Ah.. jangan-jangan kau membayangkan bagaimana nanti kau akan menerima salam mereka atau melakukan salam mereka ya?" Ucap Kuroro sembari menyeringai sambil meledek Kurapika. Muka Kurapika semakin bertambah merah sambil memberikan Kuroro tatapan tajam.

"Mereka hanya menyentuh pantatmu apa yang perlu dipermasalahkan, kau bertingkah seperti virgin saja Kuruta" Ucap Kuroro enteng. "Ah.. aku lupa kalau kau masih virgin, kau hanya tidak virgin di bagian belakang." Muka Kurapika semakin memerah karena malu sekaligus marah.

"Sialan kau! Bukankah ini semua gara-gara kamu!" Kuroro tertawa melihat reaksi Kurapika.

...

Selama ribut-ribut, seorang bapak tua melihat mereka yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar pembatas menuju Miha. Bapak tua itu menghampiri mereka.

"Hai, pasangan muda disana apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sapa bapak itu dengan senyum ramah.

Alis Kurapika langsung naik begitu mendengar kata pasangan. Sekarang Kurapika memakai pakaian laki-laki dan dia masih dikira perempuan terlebih lagi dikira pasangan bersama pria berengsek ini. Dia melirik ke arah Kuroro. Dia tidak ingin Kuroro kembali menggodanya karena kesalah pahaman ini.

"Maaf pak, kami bukan pasangan. Dia laki-laki.." Kurapika bernafas lega karena Kuroro meluruskannya kepada bapak itu. Bapak itu melihat Kurapika dengan sedikit terkejut mengetahui dia laki-laki. "kami hanya teman seperjalanan untuk berkeliling-keliling bersama dan sekarang kami ingin berkunjung ke suku Miha. Saya diberitahu oleh seseorang bahwa disini lah jalan menuju Miha tapi entah kenapa tempat ini dipagari..." Ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum ramah kepada bapak itu. Kurapika jijik melihat senyum palsu Kuroro.

"Ah..." Bapak itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan berjalan menuju pagar tersebut. "Jalan menuju Miha sudah tidak bisa dilalui. Suku Miha mengalami kehancuran. Dan demi mencegahnya menyebar keluar orang-orang kota membangun pagar untuk mengisolasi suku Miha" Jelas bapak itu memandangi hutan yang ditutupi pagar tersebut.

"Kehancuran?" wajah Kuroro menunjukan ekspresi kebingungan. Walau sebenanrnya dia tidak terlalu peduli dan hanya ingin mencari cara untuk pergi kesana.

"Kau tidak perlu tau.. hanya jangan lewati pagar ini." Bapak tua itu menatap mereka dengan tajam dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Kuroro menghela nafas "Sepertinya kita tidak bisa melewati pagar ini untuk sementara waktu." Kuroro melihat orang-orang yang lalu lalang di dekat pagar tersebut. Sebisa mungkin Kuroro ingin masuk kesana tanpa dilihat oleh seorangpun. "Kita tunggu sambil malam, baru kira kembali lagi kesini."

"Baiklah.." Kurapika mengangguk.

Merekapun kembali ke Zaban City. Dan berjalan-jalan menunggu malam.

"Hei.. berapa lama kita akan sampai di Miha dari pagar pintu masuk itu." Tanya Kurapika.

"Hmm.. aku memerlukan waktu 2 hari untuk sampai kesana melalui jalan kaki.."

Kurapika terkejut "Apa?! Dua hari!" Bukannya karena Kurapika tidak kuat, tapi karena perbuatan Kuroro sebelumnya bagian bawah Kurapika masih sakit sampai sekarang. Dia tidak akan kuat berjalan selama 2 hari dalam kondisinya yang sekarang. Karena sekarang saja untuk berjalan Kurapika harus berkeringat dingin menahan sakit apalagi perut Kurapika masih belum sembuh total. "Tidak kah ada jalan lain yang lebih cepat menuju kesana.. Aku tidak akan kuat dalam kondisiku yang sekarang"

"Ah.. aku lupa, kau masih terluka." Kuroro memegang dagunya untuk berpikir. Dia tidak mungkin masuk ke hutan itu melalui mobil karena jalan yang sempit dan tidak rata. "Kita bisa naik sepeda kesana, mungkin kalau melalui sepeda akan memerlukan waktu 1 hari..." Kuroro berbicara sambil memegang dagunya "Baiklah!" Kuroro menepuk tangannya "Kita akan cari sepeda dulu." Kuroro menoleh kearah Kurapika.

Kuroro mengamati wajah Kurapika yang kelelahan. Apalagi selama berjalan gerakan Kurapika lambat karena menahan sakit. Mungkin Kurapika harus istirahat sebentar agar kondisinya lebih baik. Kuroro tidak ingin Kurapika menyusahkannya bila nanti ada masalah di Miha. Ah, Kuroro yakin 100% pasti akan ada masalah di Miha di lihat dari orang kota menutupi jalan masuk dengan pagar dan larangan untuk masuk. "Aku akan mencari sepeda.. kau istirahat saja di taman itu. Apa kau perlu sesuatu? Obat? Atau minuman?" Tanya Kuroro.

Kurapika sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Kuroro yang menyuruhnya istirahat karena jujur Kurapika memang kelelahan tapi dia tidak mau bilang agar tidak terlihat lemah. "Eh.. Ah, iya.. Hmm, tidak perlu. Aku akan menunggumu disana" Ucap Kurapika sambil berjalan menuju taman itu. Apa wajah Kurapika terlihat lelah sampai Kuroro mengetahui dia kelelahan.

"Ingat jangan mencoba untuk kabur. Aku akan cepat kembali." Tunjuk Kuroro ke arah Kurapika. Kurapika hanya mendengus kesal "Iya~ aku tahu tuan besar Lucilfer." Ledek Kurapika. Kuroro sedikit tertawa karena sekarang Kurapika yang menggodanya tanpa sadar.

...

Kurapika duduk di bangku taman tersebut, dia menghela nafasnya dan menaruh tas di pangkuannya. Dia melepas topinya karena merasa panas. Kurapika tidak tahan harus memakai wig dan topi bersamaan pada siang hari, untung saja sekarang dia memakai wig yang pendek sehingga tidak terlalu menyiksa. Dia melihat bagian tengah taman tersebut seperti sedang dibangun tenda. Mungkin disinilah tempat nanti sirkus itu diadakan. Kurapika juga bisa melihat seorang badut sedang membagikan brosur. Melihat badut tersebut, Kurapika teringat akan Hisoka. Ah, tapi Kurapika tidak mau memikirkan badut psikopat tersebut, dia menggambil buku dari tasnya dan membacanya.

Setelah cukup lama Kurapika membaca bukunya, tiba-tiba seseorang menyodorkan brosur mengenai pertunjukan sirkus itu padanya, apa badut itu? Pikir Kurapika. Dia mengambilnya dan ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih namun betapa terkejutnya Kurapika melihat siapa yang memeberikan brosur itu padanya.

"Sungguh tidak terduga aku bertemu denganmu disini~" Ucap pria itu dengan nada yang menurut Kurapika agak menjijikan dan membuatnya merinding.

"Kau!" Kurapika langsung memegang dadanya melihat pria itu. Jantung Kurapika berdebar-debar dan keringat dingin bercucuran. Dia langsung teringat aturan Kuroro yang melarangnya berhubungan dan bertemu dengan temannya. Kurapika terdiam selama beberapa detik sambil terus memegang dadanya, dan setelah tidak ada yang terjadi pada dirinya dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam "Hisoka..." Kurapika masih berkeringat dingin melihat Hisoka ada di depannya. Kurapika merasa lega karena sepertinya dia tidak menganggap Hisoka sebagai temannya sehingga dia tidak melanggar aturan tersebut. Ya, siapa yang mau berteman dengan psikopat seperti dia.

"Aih~ kau tahu Kurapika.. hatiku sekarang sakit sekali~ karena ternyata kau tidak menganggapku teman" Ucap Hisoka sambil tersenyum ala dirinya

"Kau.. kenapa kau bisa tahu" Ucap Kurapika. Hisoka hanya bisa tersenyum yang menurut Kurapika menjijikan.

Begitu Hisoka membuka mulut untuk berbicara, sebuah tangan mengenggam bahu Hisoka. Hisoka menoleh kearah belakang dan melihat Kuroro sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. "Mau apa kau Hisoka" Nada dan Ekspresi Kuroro datar namun bisa terlihat aura kegelapan terpancar di matanya.

"Oh~ Kuroro apa kabar... aku rindu sekali denganmu, kau masih terlihat lezat seperti biasanya" Hisoka tertawa terkekeh-kekeh melihat Kuroro. Dia menggenggam tangan Kuroro yang ada dibahunya sambil menjilati bibirnya sendiri sambil menatap Kuroro dengan pandangan yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

"Buruk setelah aku melihatmu.. apa maumu?" Kuroro kembali menatap tajam Hisoka dan menepis tangan Hisoka.

Hisoka masih tetap tertawa "Tidak~ seseorang meminta tolong padaku sambil menangis untuk melihat keadaan Kurapika.. aku tidak tahan melihat wajah tangisnya itu hehehe" Ucap Hisoka sambil mengingat-ingat Gon menangis dan memohon meminta tolong untuk melihat keadaan Kurapika. Sungguh imut sekali, batin Hisoka.

"Seseorang? Maksudmu Gon dan Killua?" Tanya Kurapika. Walau Kurapika yakin memang mereka berdua yang meminta tolong kepada Hisoka. Yah, siapa lagi yang berani berurusan dengan Hisoka selain mereka berdua.

"Kudengar dari mereka bahwa kau ditangkap dan dijadikan tahanan untuk dijual ke mafia tapi di lihat dari keadaanmu sepertinya mereka salah paham"

"...Kenapa mereka bisa tahu... aku dikejar mafia?" Tanya Kurapika lirih kepada Hisoka. Dia agak terkejut bahwa ternyata temannya mengetahui bahwa dia diincar oleh mafia. Apa mafia sebegitu gencarnya mencari Kurapika sehingga menyebarkannya kemana-mana

"Hmm aku tidak tahu.. tapi yang ku tahu namamu muncul disebuah situs sebagai barang yang paling dicari oleh mafia dan siapa yang mendapatkannya akan memperoleh hadiah besar." Jelas Hisoka walau Kurapika mendengar nada bercanda dalam ucapan Hisoka tapi Kurapika tahu Hisoka tidak bohong. Dalam hati Kurapika mengutuki para mafia itu karena menganggapnya sebagai barang.

Oh, Kalau Hisoka dimintai tolong oleh mereka mungkin Kurapika bisa menitipkan pesan ke Gon dan Killua untuk mencarikan seorang nen exorcist untuk melepaskan nen di jantung Kurapika. Tapi bagaimana Kurapika meminta tolong bila Kuroro ada disini. Dia harus mencari alasan agar Kurapika bisa berdua dengan Hisoka, namun alasan biasa pasti tidak akan mempan untuk Kuroro. Oh, mungkin Kurapika bisa memakai cara ini.

"Urgh..." Kurapika meringis kesakitan sambil memenggangi perutnya.

"Ada apa Kuruta?" Tanya Kuroro yang melihat Kurapika meringkuk kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hmm~ Kuroro~" Ledek Hisoka.

Kuroro tidak menanggapi Hisoka dan menghampiri Kurapika. Kurapika langsung menggenggam lengan baju Kuroro. "Pe.. perutku... Perutku sakit lagi..." Ucap Kurapika dengan nada kesakitan. "Se.. sepertinya aku memerlukan obat... Ukh" Ucap Kurapika sambil merogoh tasnya mencari obat. "Ah... gawat aku lupa membawanya... ukh" Kurapika memegangi perutnya lagi.

"Kau lupa membawa obatmu?" Tanya Kuroro sambil mengamati Kurapika. Kurapika hanya menganggulk "Kau tunggu disini, akan kubelikan obat baru untukmu." Ucap Kuroro dan langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Dalam hati Kurapika merasa lega karena rencananya sukses. Tak Kurapika kira bisa membohongi Kuroro. Kurapika langsung menghadap Hisoka. Dan menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Oh~ bukankah perutmu sakit? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu Hmm" Ucap Hisoka sambil mengeluarkan kartu dan memainkannya.

Kurapika menarik nafasnya "Hisoka, bisakah aku memintai tolong padamu untuk menitipkan pesan ke Gon dan Killua?" tanya Kurapika.

"Hmm, pesan apa? Apa perutmu tidak sakit lagi" Tanya Hisoka yang menyadari Kurapika berbohong mengenai perutnya yang sakit

"Kau tahu aku hanya berpura-pura kan. Tolong sampaikan pesanku pada mereka..."

"Pesan apa?" Tendengar suara yang memotong ucapan Kurapika dari belakangnya dan Kurapika bisa merasakan aura dingin dari arah suara tersebut. Kurapika sedikit menoleh dan melihat Kuroro sudah di belakangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Terpancar aura hitam dari sekeliling pria itu.

Kurapika menelan ludahnya "Ti... tidak, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan sedang mengumpulkan mata merah bersama seorang pria berengsek dan meminta agar mereka tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Kurapika memasang wajah poker face untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Dalam hati dia sangat kesal rencananya hancur, padahal dia sudah susah payah berakting.

Kuroro langsung menatap Hisoka tajam "Ya, tolong sampaikan salam itu kepada mereka." Ucap Kuroro. "Ah, dan tolong sampaikan pesanku kepada mereka untuk tidak macam-macam. Terutama yang berambut perak. Jangan coba-coba untuk menggunakan kekuatan adiknya. Aku tidak akan menjamin keselamatannya bila dia berani mencobanya." Lanjut Kuroro sambil menunjuk Hisoka. Kurapika tidak mengerti maksud Kuroro. Apa hubungannya dengan adik Killua? Apa maksud Kuroro adik Killua yang masuk sebagai anggota baru Ryodan. Walau Kurapika tidak tahu namanya tapi dia masih menginggat wajah adik Killua yang pernah dia temui di kediaman Zaoldyckk dulu bersama ibu Killua yang aneh. Tapi apa maksud Kuroro menggunakan kekuatan adiknya, bukankah adik Killua sudah bergabung dengan Ryodan walau Kurapika tidak tahu alasannya. Apa jangan-jangan adiknya yang lain lagi. Tapi bagaimana Kuroro bisa tahu tentang keluarga Killua? Pikir Kurapika

Hisoka tertawa "Yah, akan kusampaikan ke mereka... tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu mengenai adiknya?"

"Hmm, kau bisa tanya sama Illumi." Jawab Kuroro sambil menarik Kurapika pergi meninggalkan Hisoka yang melambaikan tangan ke mereka sambil tersenyum.

Kuroro menarik Kurapika dan membawanya ke gang kecil. Dia mendorong Kurapika ke tembok dan mengenggam bahunya dengan kencang. Dia menatap Kurapika tajam "Kau tahu... aktingmu sangat buruk Kuruta." Ucap Kuroro dingin. Kurapika hanya bisa terdiam sambil menggiggit bibir bawahnya. Dia menundukan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Kuroro.

"Sudah kubilangkan jangan macam-macam. Sekali lagi ketahuan kau ingin berusaha kabur atau meminta bantuan temanmu untu melepasan nen di jantungmu aku tidak akan segan-segan langsung menjualmu dan membunuh teman-temanmu" Ucap Kuroro semakin mengencangkan genggamannya di bahu Kurapika, membuat Kurapika sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Kurapika merasa kesal karena rencananya gagal, Kurapika menatap Kuroro tajam tapi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia tidak mau menyerah, suatu hari nanti dia berharap dapat menemukan kesempatan untuk terbebas dari pria ini dan juga belenggu nen ini... Ah, Kapan kan nasib akan berbaik hati padanya? Semenjak bertemu dengan pria ini, semenjak tertangkap oleh pria ini semuanya tidak bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Apalagi Kurapika selalu terluka, begitu luka Kurapika membaik dia akan terluka lagi. Kurapika berharap suatu hari nanti nasib akan berbalik dan berbaik hati padanya. Dan saat itu dia akan menonjoki muka Kuroro sampai wajah tampan itu hancur. Kurapika teringat saat dulu dia menonjok muka Kuroro. Walau wajah Kuroro tanpa ekspresi dan reaksinya datar tapi Kurapika cukup puas.

Hanyut dalam lamunannya tanpa sadar Kurapika jadi tersenyum sendiri. "Kenapa kau tersenyum." Ucap Kuroro menaikan alisnya.

"Tidak.. aku hanya mengingat hal yang lucu." Ucap Kurapika yang langsung memasang wajah datarnya lagi begitu menyadari dia tersenyum.

Kuroro melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Kurapika. "Ingat ucapanku barusan" Ucap Kuroro dengan nada mengancam.

Kuroro dan Kurapika berjalan keluar dari gang kecil tersebut. Kuroro menyodorkan kantong plastik ke Kurapika tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kurapika mengambilnya dengan ragu dan melihat isinya. "Kau boleh ke toilet dulu kalau mau mengoleskannya." Ucap Kuroro.

Kurapika memandangi Kuroro "..ya."

Mereka berdua pergi menuju toilet. Kurapika masuk ke wc dan Kuroro menunggu diluar. Kurapika mengoleskan obat yang di beli Kuroro ke lukanya. Kurapika berpikir kenapa Kuroro membelikannya kalau tahu Kurapika hanya berakting. Sebenarnya obat Kurapika masih ada dan dia sembunyikan. Perbuatan Kuroro yang seperti ini yang membuat Kurapika semakin sebal dengannya. Karena tanpa sadar Kuroro melakukan perbuatan yang menunjukan kalau Kuroro perhatian kepada Kurapika. Dari yang mengetahui Kurapika kelelahan dan menyuruhnya istirahat dan sekarang membelikan obat dan minuman untuk Kurapika. Ah, walau Kurapika yakin ini semua dari uang curian. Kurapika jadi takut kalau suatu saat kebenciannya kepada pria ini perlahan akan hilang. Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya barusan. Kurapika harus mengingat perbuatan yang Kuroro lakukan padanya dan pada sukunya. Apalagi Kuroro juga hanya menganggap Kurapika tak lebih hanya pengganti orang bernama Valentine itu.

Setelah memantapkan pikirannya dan perasaannya Kurapika keluar dari kamar mandi. Ya, dia harus memikirkan perbuatan jahat yang dilakukan pria itu untuk tetap membenci pria itu. Kurapika melihat Kuroro menunggunya di luar dan Kuroro juga melihat Kurapika yang keluar dari kamar mandi berjalan mendekati Kurapika.

"Hei. Apa kau lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita mencari makan dulu sambil menunggu malam." Ucap Kuroro sambil memberikan tas Kurapika yang Kurapika titip sewaktu masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ah.. ya" Kurapika mengangguk. Mereka berjalan mencari tempat makan yang nyaman sembari menunggu malam.

"Kuroro..." Kuroro menoleh begitu Kurapika memanggilnya. "Terima kasih." Ucap Kurapika sambil menunduk. Dia merasa enggan kalau terus-terusan harus berterima kasih ke Kuroro. Tapi mau gimana lagi. Tidak sopan bila dia tidak mengucapkannya.

"Ya.. sama-sama. Ah! Kita makan disitu saja" Ucap Kuroro sambil berjalan mendekati sebuah restoran keluarga. Sebuah restoran yang juga bisa dipakai untuk bersantai. Kurapikapun juga berjalan mengikuti Kuroro.

...

Kuroro dan Kurapika masuk ke restoran tersebut dan mengambil tempat duduk dekat jendela. Merekapun memesan makanan. Dan sekali-kali mereka bercakap-cakap atau membaca buku sambil menunggu malam.

"Hei.. Apa yang kau tahu tentang suku Miha?" Tanya Kuroro.

Kurapika langsung menatap Kuroro dari balik buku yang dibacanya. "Yang kutahu hanya salam mereka dengan cara menyentuh pantat orang lain. Dan pakaian mereka yang unik dan terbuka di bagian pantat memudahkan mereka saling menyentuh untuk mengucapkan salam. Mereka juga tidak terlalu terbuka dengan dunia luar tapi sangat senang hati menyambut turis. Dan sebelum dan sesudah tidur mereka akan bernyanyi menyambut pagi dan malam dan lain sebagainya.. aku capek menjelaskan, kau juga lebih tahu tentang suku itu dari pada aku kenapa kau bertanya" Ucap Kurapika mengkerutkan alisnya dan menatap Kuroro

Kuroro tertawa kecil "Tidak aku hanya ingin membuka percakapan saja denganmu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Kurapika kembali membaca bukunya. Kuroro pun mengangkat bahu pasrah dan tak lama dia membuka bukunya untuk dibaca juga. Kurapika sedikit melirik ke arah buku yang dibaca Kuroro. Buku tersebut tidak pernah dibaca Kurapika sebelumnya dan sedikit tertarik.

"Buku ini bisa bolong kalau kau menatapnya dengan tajam terus-menerus." Ucap Kuroro. Tanpa sadar Kurapika terus memperhatikan buku yang dibaca Kuroro dan setelah mendengar ucapan Kuroro, Kurapika kembali lagi membaca bukunya.

Kuroro lalu menutup bukunya dan menyodorkannya ke arah Kurapika. "Apa?" Kurapika kembali memandangi buku yang disodorkan padanya.

"Kupinjamkan. Asal jangan sampai rusak." Ucap Kuroro meletakan bukunya di atas meja tepat di hadapan Kurapika.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk meminjamkannya padaku" Ucap Kurapika kembali fokus ke bukunya. Walau dia lebih fokus ke arah buku yang di letakan di hadapannya.

"He... jadi kau tidak mau" Ucap Kuroro sambil menyender ke tempat duduknya dan mengambil kopi di depannya.

Kuroro tersenyum mengamati Kurapika yang berpura-pura fokus ke bukunya tapi matanya jelas lebih fokus ke arah buku yang diletakan di depannya. Kurapika masih tetap keras kepala tidak mau mengakui kalau dia ingin membacanya. Kuroro lalu meletakan cangkir kopinya kembali ke atas meja dan mengambil buku yang dia letakan di depan Kurapika tadi. "Kalau kau tidak mau yasudah." Ucap Kuroro memasukan kembali buku tersebut ke tasnya. Kuroro tersenyum melihat raut kecewa terpancar di wajah Kurapika.

Mereka berdua menghabis kan waktu mereka membaca buku disana. Karena hari sudah malam akhirnya mereka keluar dari restoran tersebut. Mereka singgah ke sebuah taman dan menunggu sampai keadaan sekitar sepi. Mereka duduk bersampingan dengan tas di tengah-tengah mereka. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan mengobrol, Kuroro menceritakan banyak tentang suku Miha yang tidak Kurapika ketahui, Kurapika awalnya enggan berbicara dengannya namun lambat laun dia mulai tertarik dan meresponnya.

...

"Hei.. kau bilang kau berhasil mengumpulkan 5 pasang mata merah.. bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Kuroro.

"...aku..." Kurapika enggan menjawabnya. Karena Kurapika memperoleh ke-lima mata merah itu dengan mencurinya. Meskipun Kurapika merasa wajar bagi dia mengambilnya karena itu milik sukunya namun dimata orang lain mencuri tetaplah kejahatan. Dan Kurapika tidak mau Kuroro sampai tahu Kurapika mendapatkannya dengan mencurinya sama seperti yang Ryodan lakukan tapi minus membunuh. Yah, setidaknya Kurapika tidak membunuh seperti Ryodan. "... bukan urusanmu." Ucap Kurapika dengan ketus.

"Hmm.. kenapa kau tidak mau bilang, jangan-jangan kau melakukan hal yang buruk untuk mendapatkannya ya" Ucap Kuroro dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku bilang itu bukan urusanmu!" Ucap Kurapika dengan emosi.

"Kau pasti harus memperoleh uang banyak untuk mendapatkan mata merah sebanyak itu. Mengingat kau sudah keluar dari Nostard.. ah, apa kau membayarnya dari semua gajimu makanya sekarang kau sudah tidak punya duit lagi. Tapi gajimu sebagai bodyguard tidak mungkin cukup untuk menebus ke-lima mata merah itu. Dan dilihat dari kau tidak mau bicara bagaimana kau mendapatkannya... Apa yang kau lakukan? Berjudi? Atau kau menjual tubuhmu?" Ucap Kuroro.

"Aku tidak melakukannya! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku sudah bilang ini bukan urusanmu." Ucap Kurapika sudah kesal. Dia ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan ini secepatnya.

"Oh.. apa kau mengambilnya? Dengan kata lain kau mencurinya." Ucap Kuroro. Kurapika langsung terdiam. Kuroro sempat terdiam juga untuk sementara tapi begitu melihat raut wajah Kurapika yang memerah dan tangannya gemetar. Kuroro merasa tebakannya tepat sasaran, Kuroro sedikit terkejut karena tebakannya benar. Dia hanya asal bicara mengenai Kurapika mencuri mata merah tadi. Sebab orang dengan harga diri tinggi seperti Kurapika tidak mungkin mengambil barang milik orang lain. Kuroro lebih menyangka bahwa Kurapika melakukan judi untuk medapatkan uang agar bisa menukarkan dengan mata merah itu.

"... itu... milik suku kami...aku.. tidak melakukan hal yang salah..." Ucap Kurapika lirih.

Kuroro menatapi Kurapika, tangannya masih gemetar dan mengenggam celananya erat-erat. Kuroro lalu menepuk kepalanya. "Kalau menurutmu itu tidak salah berarti yang kau lakukan itu benar" Ucap Kuroro sambil mengelus-elus kepala Kurapika. Kurapika terdiam mendengar ucapan Kuroro. Kurapika tidak menyangka Kuroro akan menghiburnya bukan menggodanya.

"Karena aku juga hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku benar." Lanjut Kuroro.

Kurapika mengkerutkan alisnya "Jadi maksudmu membunuh dan mencuri itu tidak salah karena kau anggap benar begitu." Ucap Kurapika sambil menepis tangan Kuroro.

"Hmm.. karena aku ingin makanya aku mengambilnya. Kalau ada yang mengangguku aku tinggal menyingkirkannya. Memangnya itu salah?" Tanya Kuroro polos.

"Tentu saja! Mengambil barang milik orang lain. Membunuh orang. Jelas itu salah! Apalagi sampai membantai banyak orang!" Ucap Kurapika emosi dan langsung melotot ke arah Kuroro

Kuroro menghela nafasnya "Yah, yang seperti kubilang sebelumnya. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku benar. Walau aku tahu itu salah tetap kulakukan karena menurutku benar." Ucap Kuroro.

"Ah.. aku lupa, kalau kau menganggap membunuh dan mencuri itu salah kau tidak akan menjadi penjahat. Aku merasa bodoh kalau bicara denganmu." Ucap Kurapika langsung memalingkan mukanya dari Kuroro.

Kuroro hanya tertawa kecil. "Ya, kamu memang bodoh."

"Apa kau bilang!" Kurapika mendengus kesal, karena baru kali ini dirinya dibilang bodoh oleh orang lain. Tapi disisi lain dia bersyukur Kuroro tidak membahas soal dia mencuri itu lagi.

"Lalu kau menyimpan ke-lima mata merah mu itu dimana?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Aku menyimpannya dekat kampung halamanku." Ucap Kurapika.

Kuroro terdiam. Kurapika pun juga terdiam. Kurapika berpikir mungkin percakapan ini sudah selesai. Kuroro melihat jam di handphonenya sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Kuroro memandangi sekitar yang semakin sepi.

"Sepertinya suasana sudah sepi.. ayo kita pergi" Ucap Kuroro langsung berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Kurapika juga melakukan hal yang sama dan berjalan dibelakang Kuroro.

...

Mereka kembali sampai didepan pagar menuju Miha. Kuroro memberi aba-aba kepada Kurapika untuk melompati pagar itu bersama-sama. Merekapun melompat dan berhasil masuk kedalamnya. Walau Kurapika sedikit meringis kesakitan sewaktu mendarat karena lukanya belum sembuh. Kuroro mengeluarkan Fun-fun clothnya dan mengeluarkan sepeda dari sana. Sewaktu Kuroro mengeluarkan sepedanyanya Kurapika bisa melihat Scarlet Eyes miliknya. Ternyata benar Kuroro menyimpannya di sana.

"Ayo naik" Kuroro sudah naik ke atas sepeda. Kurapikapun juga ikut naik.

"Pegangan.. aku akan ngebut." Ucap Kuroro.

"Kenapa?" Ucap Kurapika menyelidik.

Kuroro menghela nafasnya "Kita sudah membuang waktu banyak. Kita tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi di Miha, setidaknya aku tidak ingin sampai pertunjukan sirkus itu terlewat." Ucap Kuroro.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Kurapika pegangan. Dia menggenggam baju Kuroro. Kuroropun mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang. Kurapika agak ketakutan karena kecepatan sepeda yang di luar batas normal ini. Semoga saja sepedanya tidak rusak, batin Kurapika. Namun meskipun Kuroro sudah mengayuhnya begitu kencang. Tetap memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk sampai ke Miha karena jarak yang terlampau jauh dan Kuroro juga tidak terlalu bisa memaksakan sepedanya karena bisa rusak nantinya.

Kuroro terus mengayuh sepeda dalam keheningan malam. Sampai satu suara terjatuh mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kuroro menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kurapika terjatuh. Kuroropun berhenti, Kuroro melihat Kurapika meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah kubilang pegang yang kencang kan." Ucap Kuroro.

"Mau apa lagi.. aku ngantuk." Ucap Kurapika. Udara dingin dan keheningan membuat dirinya mengantuk. Kurapika tanpa sadar kembali menguap. Kuroro menghela nafasnya. Waktu bisa terbuang lebih banyak kalau menunggu Kurapika tidur.

"Hei.. ayo naik. Kita masih harus jalan lagi." Ucap Kuroro.

Kurapika mengangguk sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Kurapika mengenggam kembali baru Kuroro. Namun Kuroro langsung melepaskan kedua tangan Kurapika dan menarik kedua tangannya hingga badan Kurapika tertarik membentur punggung Kuroro.

"Hei.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Kurapika sedikit bingung

"Selesai. Dengan begini kau tidak aka terjatuh lagi." Ucap Kuroro.

Kurapika lalu melihat kedua tangannya terikat dan melingkar disekitar perut Kuroro. Kini badan Kurapika juga bersentuhan dengan punggung Kuroro. Kurapika hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi Kurapika mengurungkan niatnya. Kurapika tidak mau membuang-buang energinya untuk berdebat dengan orang ini. Dalam hatinya Kurapika kesal. Kurapika tidak mengerti kadang Kuroro kejam padanya kadang perhatian padanya. Kurapika tidak suka bila Kuroro perhatian padanya, dia merasa lebih baik bila Kuroro kejam padanya. Hanyut dalam pikirannya tak lama Kurapika tertidur lagi.

Kuroro menyadari Kurapika tertidur lagi, agak memperlambat kecepatannya. Kuroro terus mengayuh dalam keheningan malam.

...

"cah... bocah..." Kurapika mendengar suara orang memanggilnya. Pelan-pelan dia membuka matanya yang masih agak mengantuk

"Oi Kuruta.. bangun.. kita sudah sampai." Kurapika membuka lebar matanya. Dia benar-benar tertidur sampai pagi. Dia melihat sekeliling. Masih di dalam hutan, tapi Kurapika bisa melihat bayangan sebuah desa didepannya. Kuroro melepaskan ikatan tangan Kurapika.

"Bagaimana tidurmu pangeran? Nyenyak?" Ucap Kuroro dengan nada menggoda.

Kurapika mendengus kesal "Tidak, aku malah bermimpi buruk" Ucap Kurapika membuang mukanya. Dan turun dari sepeda.

"Masa? Kulihat sepanjang malam kau tidur nyenyak sekali. Sampai ngiler dibajuku. Nih lihat basah kan" Kuroro menunjukan pungungnya yang basah. Kurapika terkejut melihatnya "Sepertinya punggungku memang nyaman untukmu. Buktinya dari kasus di rumah waktu itu dan sekarang kau terlihat nyaman bersender di punggungku" Ucap Kuroro sambil menyeraingai

"A...apa?!" Muka Kurapika langsung merah "Tidak! Aku hanya terlalu lelah!" Ucap Kurapika melawan

"Sungguh? Sepertinya kemarin kita tidak terlalu banyak berjalan" Tanya Kuroro meragukan

"Tetap saja! Karena aku masih terluka aku gampang lelah. Lagipula aku terluka kan karena kamu." Kurapika melipat kedua tangannya, wajahnya masih agak memerah. Dia merasa malu, sudah kedua kalinya dia merasa nyaman di punggung pria ini. Apalagi kemarin malam, Kurapika merasa sangan nyaman karena punggung Kuroro hangat di tengah udara malam yang dingin. Tidak disangka dia akan tidur begitu nyenyak sampai ngiler. Kuroro hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Kurapika. Tidak mungkin orang keras kepala seperti Kurapika mau berkata jujur.

Kuroro memasukan sepedanya ke dalam Fun-fun cloth lagi. Kurapika melihat sekeliling yang sedikit berkabut.

"Ayo kita pergi" Ucap Kuroro.

Mereka berdua pergi memasuki desa suku Miha. Suasana sangat sepi. Kuroro sudah waspada begitu memasuki desa ini. Dia melihat jam di handphonenya pukul setengah 6 lewat. Menurut tradisi suku ini. Suku Miha akan berkumpul bersama sekitar jam 6 untuk bernyanyi bersama menyambut pagi. Namun Kuroro tidak menemukan satu orangpun disini. Kuroro menatap Kurapika, ada raut kebingungan juga di wajahnya.

"Kuruta sepertinya kita harus waspada. Ingat papan peringatan dan pagar yang menutup semua jalan menuju suku ini. Mungkin disini ada sesuatu." Ucap Kuroro.

"Ya, aku tahu." Kurapika meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. dia juga tidak mau bergantung kepada pria ini.

Kurapika dan Kuroro terus berjalan. Sampai mereka menemukan dua orang, yang satu sepertinya sedang menimba sumur dan satu lagi memegang ember. Kuroro dan Kurapika mendekati mereka berdua. Dari bajunya kelihatan kalau mereka orang suku Miha. Karena pakaiannya yang terbuka yang pantatnya yang terekspos. Mata Kurapika langsung fokus ke pantat mereka berdua

"Hei.. lihat.. pantat mereka berdua..." Ucap Kurapika menarik Kuroro.

Kuroro mengamati pantat kedua orang itu.

"Pantatnya aneh"

.

.

TBC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author note: Thanks buat reviewnya semua ^^ suku Miha originalnya dari cerita chapter Kurapika reminiscene yang waktu Kurapika ada ujian untuk pergi ke dunia luar Kurapika bilang bersentuhan pantat cara salam suku Miha, aku terinspirasi dari situ.. sisanya mengarang indah sendiri.. mungkin berikutnya bakal agak horor lagi.. maklum TS suka horor. ya, gak terlalu horror juga sih dan yang pasti vantat akan bertebaran dimana-mana. dan TS sepertinya lagi ngeship HisoKuro nih~ jadi maklum kalau Hisoka reaksinya agak gitu pas liat Kuroro.

Silent reader: thanks buat reviewnya ^^ pasti lanjut koq.. moga gak artblock aja. eh, lupa ini bukan gambar.

Amaya-chan: thanks juga buat reviewnya. lain kali ada lemonny aku kasih warning deh maklum otak saya sudah terkontaminasi^^ Valentine itu... sosoknya masih rahasia tapi pelan-pelan di ceritain.

Kanar sasku: thanks buat reviewnya ^^ Zaban city nya nanti dulu.. di Miha dulu hehe.. Valentine masih rahasia, yang pasti sangat berpengaruh terhadap Kuroro dan Kurapika. ^^ masa lalunya pelan-pelan di ceritain ^^ karena perjalanan mereka masih panjuang

Happy reading ~


	12. Chapter 12: Butt and Horror game(?)

**Chapter 12: Butt and Horror game(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau bilang?! Mereka mencari mata merah? Apa kau tidak bohong." Ucap Killua terkejut mendengar kabar dari Hisoka yang menyampaikan pesan Kuroro dan Kurapika ke Killua dan Gon

"Tentu saja… aku merekamnya diam-diam untuk jaga-jaga kalau kau tidak percaya." Ucap Hisoka mengeluarkan rekamannya. Killua langsung mengambil rekaman tersebut dan mendengarkan pesan Kurapika dan Kuroro bersama Gon.

"Jadi benar… tapi kenapa?" Tanya Gon dengan wajah bingung.

"Si sialan itu berani membawa-bawa adikku lagi. Kenapa dia bisa tahu tentang Nanika." Ucap Killua emosi mendengar Kuroro mengancam akan keselamatan adiknya.

"Entahlah dia hanya bilang untuk menanyakannya kepada Illumi. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa" Ucap Hisoka tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan kartunya dan kemudian beranjak pergi melalui jendela karena merasa tugasnya sudah selesai

"Kakak? Kenapa kakak?" Killua mengerutkan alisnya

"Aneh sekali… Kenapa Kuroro membantu Kurapika mengumpulkan mata merah? Jangan-jangan rekaman ini hanya akal-akalan Hisoka saja." Ucap Killua memegang dagunya.

"Tapi di rekaman itu jelas itu suara Kurapika, Killua. Dia menyuruh kita untuk tidak khawatir karena dia sedang mengumpulkan mata merah bersama Kuroro." Ucap Gon

"Apa jangan-jangan Kurapika hanya dipaksa mengatakannya." Ucap Killua lagi. Mereka beruda pun terdiam. "Gon, kita sudah mengetahui dimana lokasi Kurapika kan?"

"Ya.. dia di Zaban City." Jawab Gon polos

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kesana melihat keadaannya langsung, selama Kurapika tidak bertemu dan berhubungan langsung dengan kita maka dia tidak akan apa-apa kan. Kita akan mengamati dia dari kejahuan tanpa di ketahui oleh dia. toh dia tidak akan tahu karena tidak bisa menggunakan nen lagi." Ucap Killua sambil menepuk tangannya

"Ide bagus.. tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata hal itu juga tidak boleh. Aku tidak mau Kurapika kenapa-kenapa." Ucap Gon.

"Uh… kita coba saja dulu. Kita perhatikan dari kejahuan. Kalau bisa ajak Senritsu. Dia kan bisa mengetahui suara detak jantung. Bila ada keanehan dijantung Kurapika kita langsung pergi secepat mungkin."

"Ide bagus. Ayo kita telepon dia.." ucap Gon. Killua langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon Senritsu.

"Halo Senritsu.. ya.. hmm begini.." Killua menceritakan semuanya kepada Senritsu tentang kondisi Kurapika dan rencananya kepada Senritsu. Senritsu sangat terkejut mendengar kabar tentang Kurapika. Lalu kemudian Killua mematikan handponenya dan menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana Killua apa dia bisa?" Tanya Gon.

"Dia bisa menolong.. tapi untuk saat ini dia tidak bisa karena dia ada urusan. Dia akan mengabari kita kalau dia bisa." Ucap Killua sambil menyimpan kembali handphone ke sakunya.

"Bagus.. kita ajak Leorio juga.. belakangan ini dia sibuk dengan ujiannya tapi jelas dia khawatir sekali dengan Kurapika sampai meneleponku berkali-kali.. Eh.. tapi bagaimana kalau mereka sudah pergi dari Zaban City?" ucap Gon.

"Kita bisa meminta bantuan Hisoka lagi untuk mengetahui keberadaan Kurapika, kau cukup menangis lagi memohon-mohon padanya. Dia pasti akan membantu kita dengan senang hati." Ucap Killua.

"Heee... tidak mau... kau kira aku mau menangis terus apa. Lagipula aku tidak yakin bisa menangis lagi untuk kedua kalinya setelah mendengar kabar Kurapika." Ucap Gon cemberut.

"Pokoknya dicoba saja.. pokoknya kau harus merayu Hisoka. Hanya dia yang tidak dianggap teman oleh Kurapika." Ngotot Killua.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak minta tolong kakakmu saja. Dia pasti senang hati akan membantumu dan dia juga tidak dianggap teman oleh Kurapika." Ucap Gon tidak mau kalah.

"Apa! tidak.. tidak bisa.. dia tidak ada hubungannya!" Killua semakin ngotot.

"Kalau begitu Hisoka juga tidak ada hubungannya!" Gon juga gak mau kalah ngotot.

"Ada! Kurapika mengenalnya dan tidak dianggap teman olehnya!"

"Kakakmu juga!"

"Pokoknya harus Hisoka!"

"Tidak mau! Kakakmu saja!"

Mereka berduapun menjadi bertengkar. Membuat Alluka yang baru saja dari kamar mandi terkejut dan mencoba melerai mereka namun gagal.

* * *

...

"...Pantatnya..." Kuroro memegangi dagunya berpikir "...Aneh.."

"Hei... menjijikan sekali pantatnya.. apa pantat suku Miha seperti ini." Ucap Kurapika mengamati pantat kedua orang itu yang aneh.

"Tidak. Malah menurutku pantat mereka sangat bagus, halus dan lembut.." Ucap Kuroro membuat Kurapika menatapnya ngeri "Kau bicara seperti orang mesum." Kurapika mencoba menjauh "Hei.. aku berkata yang sebenarnya".

Mereka berdua berjalan pelan mendekati kedua orang itu sambil terus mengamati pantat mereka berdua. "Lalu, kenapa pantat mereka berdua di penuhi oleh benjolan menjijikan seperti itu, apalagi dibagian kanannya kenapa ada...sesuatu seperti mulut.." Kurapika berkata sambil menunjuk pantat mereka berdua itu dibagian mulut yang menempel di sisi kanan pantat mereka. Kurapika masih tidak yakin apakah itu mulut ataukah hanya bagian pantat yang terluka tersobek. Tapi bentuk tersebut benar-benar seperti sebuah mulut, tapi biasanya mulut menempel di wajah.. tapi ini menempel di pantat.

"Aku tidak tahu.. sebaiknya kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku." Ucap Kuroro mulai mengeluarkan pisau Ben's nya.

"Hei.. untuk apa kau keluarkan pisau itu." Ucap Kurapika terkejut melihat Kuroro mengeluarkan pisaunya. Kurapika langsung memegang tangan Kuroro yang memegang pisau tersebut "Hentikan, mereka hanya warga sipil biasa."

"Tapi ada yang aneh dari mereka... ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga." Ucap Kuroro.

"Yang aneh hanya pantat mereka, siapa tau mereka terkena kudis, kurap atau penyakit kulit lainnya di pantat mereka sehingga menjijikan seperti itu." Ucap Kurapika ngotot.

Kuroro menghela nafasnya "Baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan kau yang dekati mereka." Ucap Kuroro menyimpan kembali pisaunya. Kurapika mendengus kesal dan kemudian berjalan semakin mendekati kedua orang itu.. "Anu.. permi..." Kurapika sempat terhenti sebentar karena kedua orang Miha itu langsung melihat Kurapika. "...si.." Kurapika terkejut melihat wajah mereka. Wajah mereka bergitu pucat hingga bisa terlihat urat-urat birunya, dan mulut mereka sedikit mengeluarkan busa dan disekitarnya keluar darah, mata mereka berwarna putih dan dipenuhi oleh benjolan yang sama dengan pantatnya, separuh wajah mereka juga hancur dan mengeluarkan darah. Kurapika juga bisa melihat bahwa tidak hanya di wajah tapi di badan mereka juga ada beberapa bagian yang hancur dan berdarah hingga mengeluarkan nanah. Namun Kurapika bingung kenapa mereka bisa bergerak dengan normal dengan luka seperti itu dan raut wajah mereka... seperti orang mati. Mereka seperti...

"Hah... jangan-jangan mereka." Kuroro yang menyadari keanehan kedua orang itu langsung menarik Kurapika menjauh dari mereka berdua. Kedua orang itu berbalik menghadapkan punggungnya ke Kurapika dan Kuroro. Kemudian mereka membuka kedua kaki mereka lebar-lebar dan memajukan pantatnya kearah Kurapika dan Kuroro. Kuroro dan Kurapika bisa melihat sesuatu seperti mulut yang menempel di pantat mereka itu terbuka dan kemudian sesuatu seperti cairan kental keluar dari mulut tersebut menuju Kuroro dan Kurapika

"Gyaaa!" Kuroro langsung menarik Kurapika dan berlari menjauh dari mereka berdua menuju hutan. Mereka berhenti dibalik pohon sambil mengawasi bahwa mereka berdua tidak diikuti.

"A.. apa itu.. apa yang terjadi.. hei, kau juga melihatnya kan.. ini bukan karena aku gila kan." Ucap Kurapika tidak percaya dengan pemandangan gila yang dilihatnya.

"Tenang saja.. aku juga melihatnya, jadi kita sama-sama gila." Kurapika kesal mendengar ucapan Kuroro karena masih bisa bercanda disaat-saat seperti ini. Tapi Kurapika benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

"Pantatnya.. kenapa bisa aneh seperti itu.. mulut... itu mulut kan.. dibagian kanan pantat mereka itu.. lalu cairan yang keluar dari mulut itu" Kurapika memeriksa bagian tubuhnya apakah terkena cairan tersebut atau tidak. "...Lalu.. mereka itu apa... tubuhnya luka parah namun mereka masih bisa bergerak seperti normal.. dan lagi aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa kehidupan dari mereka.. jangan-jangan mereka.. zom.." Ucapan Kurapika terpotong karena melihat seorang gadis kecil datang mendekat ke mereka.

Gadis itu memegang sebuah keranjang berisi kayu-kayu. Kuroro langsung menarik Kurapika untuk menjauh. Kuroro dan Kurapika bisa melihat tubuh gadis itu hancur dan banyak luka namun gadis itu masih bisa bergerak, pantat gadis itu juga sama seperti dua orang suku Miha yang Kurapika dan Kuroro temui sebelumnya. Gadis itu berjongkok bermaksud untuk mengambil sekumpulan kayu yang berserakan di tanah, namun yang Kurapika dan Kuroro lihat gadis itu hanya mengambil barang random yang berserakan di tanah dekat gadis tersebut. Gadis itu kemudian hendak berdiri. Ketika hendak berdiri kaki gadis itu bergetar hingga gadis itu terjatuh dan barang bawaannya berserakan. Gadis itu kemudian berdiri lagi, Kuroro dan Kurapika bisa melihat pergelangan kaki gadis itu bengkok, mereka jamin kaki gadis itu patah namun yang yang mereka bingung kenapa gadis itu masih bisa berjalan walau terhuyung-huyung.

Kurapika dan Kuroro terdiam "...tidak salah lagi, mereka itu mayat hidup atau bahasa terkenalnya zombie.." ucap Kurapika.

"Kurapika mereka itu bukan zombie, tidak ada zombie disini." Ucap Kuroro.

"Lalu mereka itu apa? Sudah terluka parah seperti itu tetap masih bisa bergerak. Kau lihat tubuh gadis itu hancur lebur kan bahkan ada beberapa luka yang mengeluarkan belatung tapi dia masih bisa bergerak dan beraktivitas layaknya orang normal." Ucap Kurapika sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis yang berangsur pergi.

"Tidak mereka bukan zombie.."

"Hah.. lalu.." Kurapika mulai kesal dengan sikap ngotot Kuroro.

"Shibito.. mereka itu Shibito.. kita tidak sedang di dalam permainan Residen Evil Kurapika." Ucap Kuroro.

"Resident Evil? Shibito itu apa?" ucap Kurapika bingung mendengar ucapan Kuroro.

"Shibito itu semacam zombie yang ada di permainan Forbidden Siren." Ucap Kuroro datar.

Kurapika semakin tidak mengerti. "Hah? Kalau begitu sama saja dengan zombie kan. Lagipula kita ini tidak ada di dalam permainan apapun. Kenapa kau berkata seperti orang gila sih." ucap Kurapika yang mulai kesal Kuroro berbicara aneh.

"Tentu berbeda! Karena hanya Forbidden Sirenlah game zombie yang berhasil aku tamatkan. Aku selalu kalah dari Shalnark dalam permainan Resident Evil. Karena itu mereka pasti Shibito, bukan zombie.. kalau zombie aku tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka." Ucap Kuroro dengan nada serius.

"Hah?" Kurapika semakin bingung.

Kuroro masih melanjutkan bicaranya "Tapi jangan salah pahamnya, aku bukannya takut pada zombie ya, aku hanya tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Karena mereka itu menjijikan dan kadang bentuknya bermacam-macam." Ucap Kuroro sambil menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hah? Jadi kamu takut pada zombie?" tanya Kurapika yang dari tadi heran dengan sikap Kuroro yang biasanya tenang jadi banyak ngomong.

"Aku bilang tidak takut. Aku hanya jijik pada mereka..." Kuroro terdiam untuk sesaat "tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi mungkin memang benar aku takut pada zombie, mungkin memang benar mereka itu zombie, karena itulah aku disini untuk mengalahkan mereka sehingga aku bisa mengatasi rasa takutku. Lalu kemudian aku bisa menamatkan game Resident Evil tersebut, kalau begitu aku hanya menganggap bahwa aku sedang di dalam game Resident Evil dan harus mengalahkan mereka. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka? Kalau begitu aku game over dengan kata lain aku mati. Tapi apakah nanti akan ada opsi continue? oh iya, aku juga harus berpenampilan layaknya di dalam game Residen Evil untuk menyesuaikan suasana, kalau begitu aku harus bercosplay? Tapi aku harus jadi siapa? Aku harus memikirkan karakter yang keren" Lanjut Kuroro sambil memegang dagunya.

"A.. anu.." Kurapika tidak bisa berkata-kata mendengar Kuroro dari tadi berbicara tidak jelas panjang lebar. Kurapika tidak percaya karena ternyata pemimpin grup pencuri yang ditakuti punya hal yang ditakuti juga. Padahal laki-laki ini tidak takut dengan kematian, pikir Kurapika.

"Baiklah, Kuruta, kau juga harus ikut berpartisipasi denganku." Tunjuk Kuroro ke arah Kurapika. Kuroro lalu mengeluarkan Fun-fun Clothnya dan mengeluarkan barang bawaan mereka. Kuroro mengubrek-ubrek tas yang berisi pakaian dan melemparkan pakaian berwarna merah kearah Kurapika. Sebuah cheongsam merah*.

"Apa maksudmu memberiku ini." Tanya Kurapika bingung sambil menyeritkan dahinya melihat baju yang dipegangnya.

"Untuk mu pakai." Ucap Kuroro masih mengubek-ubek tasnya.

Kurapika terkejut "Apa kau bilang?! Memakai pakaian ini disaat seperti ini? Jangan bercanda kau?! lagipula kenapa kau bisa punya baju seperti ini?!" ucap Kurapika yang mulai kesal dengan sikap Kuroro yang dari tadi aneh.

"Tenang saja, aku juga akan bercosplay bersamamu." Ucap Kuroro.

"Cosplay?! Jangan bercanda kau, disaat seperti ini kau menyuruhku memakai pakaian seperti ini. Aku tidak mau" Ucap Kurapika melempar bajunya ke arah Kuroro dan mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

Kuroro mengambilnya dan berjalan mendekati Kurapika. Kurapika yang melihat Kuroro mendekatinya refleks berjalan mundur hingga dia terpojok ke pohon. Kuroro kemudian menyodorkan baju tersebut kembali ke Kurapika. "Kau harus mau Kurapika.. aku sudah menolongmu mengumpulkan mata merah kali ini kau harus menolongku menghabisi zombie-zombie itu." Kuroro medekatkan mukanya ke Kurapika sambil memelototi Kurapika. "Pokoknya kau harus menolongku.. agar aku bisa mengatasi rasa takutku kepada zombie-zombie itu dan mengalahkannya"

Kurapika mendorong muka Kuroro menjauh dari mukanya. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan baju ini, baju ini hanya akan menghambat gerakan ku, kau juga tidak mau aku hanya jadi penghalangmu kan." Ucap Kurapika. Kurapika merasa Kuroro sudah gila karena ketakutannya.

Kuroro terdiam dan memegang dagunya."Benar juga, aku juga bisa susah kalau kau hanya jadi penghalangku. Lagipula aku juga tidak menemukan baju cosplay yang ku mau untuk ku." Gumam Kuroro. "Yah sudah, kau tidak perlu memakainya." Ucap Kuroro sambil berbalik dan memasuki bajunya ke dalam tasnya lagi lalu merapikannya. Melihat Kuroro sedang melakukan kegiatannya Kurapika bernafas lega. Kurapika berpikir ternyata melihat Kuroro ketakutan membuat dia sedikit ketakutan dengan tingkah Kuroro dan semua ucapan anehnya. Sampai Kurapika tidak bisa berkata-kata bahkan marah melihat Kuroro yang seperti itu. Biasanya Kuroro selalu berbicara seperti orang yang berintelektual namun sekarang Kuroro terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Setelah Kuroro menyimpan semua barangnya dalam Fun-fun Cloth "Ayo jalan." Ucap Kuroro sambil menghadap ke arah Kurapika. Kuroro dan Kurapika berjalan lagi memasuki desa tersebut. Kurapika berjalan di depan dan Kuroro berjalan jauh dari belakang Kurapika, Kurapika hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Kuroro seperti itu. Kurapika berpikir kali ini Kuroro lah yang akan merepotkannya. Apalagi saat ini dia sedang tidak nyaman bergerak karena meskipun luka Kurapika sudah tidak terlalu terasa sakit tapi lukanya sedang dalam proses penyembuhan sehingga dia merasa sedikit gatal di bagian pantatnya.

Kurapika berhenti berjalan dan berbalik "Hei, kenapa kau berjalan jauh begitu? Tempat ini sedikit berkabut.. Bagaimana kalau kita sampai terpisah?" ucap Kurapika. Entah kenapa Kurapika merasa tidak bisa meninggalkan Kuroro yang seperti ini, padahal dia bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur dan mencari cara untuk melepaskan kutukan nen-nya. Kuroro memandangi Kurapika, kemudian Kuroro mengangguk dan menghampiri Kurapika lalu Kuroro mengenggam tangan Kurapika membuat Kurapika sedikit terkejut "Hei! Tanganmu!" Protes Kurapika.

"Untuk kali ini saja..." Ucap Kuroro dengan muka datarnya, walau Kurapika tahu Kuroro sedang ketakutan karena tangannya gemetaran.

"Jadi kalau kamu bisa mengalahkan zombie disini kau bisa menamatkan Resident Evil begitu?" Tanya Kurapika mencairkan suasana.

"Tentu saja. Dengan begitu aku bisa lanjut ke tahap berikutnya... Silent Hill." Ucap Kuroro yakin.

Kurapika tidak bisa percaya tidak bisa menamatkan game zombie membuat pria ini jadi takut dengan zombie, yang lebih tidak percaya lagi bahwa ternyata Kuroro bermain game juga. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau suka main game." Ucap Kurapika refleks setelah memikirkan Kuroro bermain game.

Kuroro menoleh kearah Kurapika "Aku tidak suka.. hanya sekali-kali saja bila mereka memaksaku memainkan game horror, karena game horror juga memerlukan otak dan strategi maka aku sedikit tertarik juga. Tapi aku sudah tidak pernah bermain game lagi setelah aku tidak bisa menamatkan Resident Evil." Ucap Kuroro panjang lebar. "Oh, tapi karena aku berurusan denganmu membantumu mencari mata merah, aku tidak tahu apakah punya waktu untuk memainkan lagi atau tidak. Sayang sekali" Lanjut Kuroro.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk membantuku." Ucap Kurapika kesal karena Kuroro berbicara seolah-olah Kurapika memaksanya untuk membantunya. "Tapi apa benar di desa seperti ini ada mata merah?"

"Menurut data Shalnark, orang yang mempunyai mata merah tersebut di kabarkan menghilang. Dan terakhir kali di ketahui orang tersebut berkunjung ke suku ini dan tidak kembali juga. Mungkin dia berkunjung sebelum akhirnya semua jalan menuju suku Miha diisolasi, itu berarti dia masih ada disini... Mungkin."

"Mungkin? Berarti kau juga tidak yakin donk?!" ucap Kurapika. Berarti keberadaan mata merah disini tidak pasti, dan bila mata merah tidak ada disini berarti yang mereka lakukan sia-sia.

"Tidak, aku yakin dia ada disini. Mungkin juga sudah menjadi salah satu zombie disini." Ucap Kuroro yakin. Sepertinya Kuroro sudah kembali ke diri dia yang lama yang arogan. "Kita coba saja periksa satu persatu rumah-rumah yang ada disini." Ucap Kuroro sambil memasuki salah satu rumah.

Ketika memasuki salah satu rumah, mereka berdua bisa melihat ada seorang zombie yang sedang memasak. Mereka menggeledah rumah tersebut dengan diam-diam dan berhasil keluar tanpa ketahuan. Mereka juga lakukan hal yang sama terhadap rumah yang lainnya. Mereka juga tidak lupa menandai rumah yang mereka sudah geledah dengan spidol merah. Ketika mereka mengecek salah satu rumah, ketika di lantai dua, mereka ketahuan oleh salah satu penduduk suku Miha. Zombie tersebut menunjuk ke arah mereka sambil berteriak. Tak lama Kuroro dan Kurapika bisa mendengar suara beberapa yang yang menaiki tangga dan orang yang berteriak tersebut berjalan mendekati mereka.

Kuroro langsung menarik tangan Kurapika dan langsung lompat dari lantai dua dengan memecahkan kaca jendela. Ketika sampai mendarat di tanah Kuroro dan Kurapika melihat beberapa zombie menghampiri mereka. Bahkan ada juga yang melompat dari lantai dua. "Sepertinya mau tidak mau kita harus bertaru..." belum sempat Kurapika melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kuroro sudah menarik kerah baju Kurapika dan berlari menerjang mereka kemudian menendang salah satu di antara mereka dengan cepat.

Kurapika terkejut "Hei!" Kurapika hendak protes namun tidak jadi karena Kurapika melihat seorang zombie menerjangnya. Zombie itu melompat kearah Kurapika dan mencengkam bahunya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kurapika. Kurapika refleks menutup hidungnya dan kemudian meninjunya hingga zombie itu terjatuh. Karena aksi Kurapika, Kuroro melepaskan pegangannya sehingga Kurapika ikut terjatuh "Hei! Tidak bisa kah kau selalu tidak menarikku? Bagaimana aku bisa ikut melawan mereka?!" Protes Kurapika sambil menepuk pantatnya.

"Ingat Kuruta! Jangan sekali-kali kau menghancurkan kepalanya karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan keluar dari sana!" ucap Kuroro sambil masih sibuk menghajar beberapa zombie di depan mereka.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu." Kurapika merasa Kuroro mulai lagi berbicara aneh.

"Karena saat aku bermain dan aku menembak kepala salah satu zombie, tiba-tiba muncul monster menjijikan dari kepala mereka yang hancur." Ucap Kuroro.

"Bisakah kau hentikan bicara seperti orang gila seperti itu! Kita ini bukan di game, Kuroro!" ucap Kurapika yang mulai kesal dengan omongan tidak masuk akal Kuroro.

Namun Kurapika kembali di terjang oleh salah satu zombie dari belakang hingga Kurapika kembali terjatuh tertelungkup. Saat Kurapika hendak berdiri beberapa zombie menahan badannya. Kurapika terkejut dan ketika Kurapika menoleh kebelakang, Kurapika melihat salah seorang zombie membuka celananya dan salah satu zombie yang lain memposisikan pantatnya ke arah Kurapika. Kurapika melihat sesuatu yang seperti mulut tersebut terbuka. Perasaan Kurapika tidak enak, dia langsung menghajar zombie yang menahannya, namun posisi Kurapika tidak menguntungkan karena posisinya yang terlungkup sehingga zombie lain kembali menahan badannya. Kurapika kembali melihat cairan sudah hampir keluar dari sesuatu seperti mulut tersebut.

Habislah sudah, pikir Kurapika. Kurapika memejamkan matanya dan tiba-tiba dia merasa seseorang menariknya. Kurapika melihat cairan itu terjatuh hampir mengenai badannya, namun karena dia di tarik cairan itu tidak mengenainya. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Kuroro berlari sambil mengendong Kurapika dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kurapika. Kuroro berlari sejauh mungkin menghindari kerumunan zombie-zombie tersebut. Setelah agak jauh Kuroro menurunkan Kurapika dan dia melihat celana Kurapika terbuka. "Hei, kenapa celanamu terlepas?" tanya Kuroro.

"Zombie-zombie itu yang melepaskannya" ucap Kurapika sambil menarik-narik bajunya.

"Eh.. kenapa mereka melepas celanamu? Aneh? Kau memang bisa memikat siapa saja dengan wajahmu itu ya, sampai zombie pun terpikat oleh mu.." ucap Kuroro meledek.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan kau, mana aku tahu maksud mereka melepas celana ku dan jangan bicara hal menjijikan seperti itu." Ucap Kurapika sedikit emosi. Tapi disamping itu Kurapika bersyukur Kuroro menolongnya. Kurapika terdiam, lagi-lagi dia harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kuroro. "...btw, terima kasih..." gumam Kurapika.

"Ya.. di samping itu, kau tidak terkena cairan menjijikan itu dari mereka kan?" tanya Kuroro.

"Ah.. ya, kau menariku tepat waktu." Ucap Kurapika. Kurapika kemudian memandangi Kuroro.

Kuroro yang merasa di pandangi akhirnya bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau menjauh sebentar atau berbalik badan sebentar.. aku ingin mengambil celanaku dan memakainya." Pinta Kurapika.

"Kenapa kau masih malu sih? Sudah ku bilang kau tidak perlu malu lagi." ucap Kuroro menghela nafasnya sambil membalikan badannya.

"Aku tetap tidak terbiasa." Ucap Kurapika sambil membuka tasnya dan mengambil celana yang ada di dalamnya lalu memakainya. "Aku sudah selesai." Ucap Kurapika menandakan Kuroro sudah boleh membalikkan badannya. Kuroro pun berbalik.

.

"Lalu.. sekarang kita bagaimana?" tanya Kurapika sambil melihat keadaan sekitar yang masih dipenuhi zombie.

"Sepertinya untuk memeriksa rumah dengan aman, kita perlu menghabisi zombie-zombie tersebut terlebih dahulu."

"Kau... sudah tidak takut lagi dengan zombie-zombie itu?" tanya Kurapika melihat Kuroro yang sudah tidak aneh lagi seperti tadi saat menyangkut zombie.

"Hmm... " Kuroro berpikir sambil memegang dagunya. "...Mm, mungkin... Setelah menghajar mereka ntah kenapa aku rasa aku bisa atasi mereka. Tapi aku masih jijik dengan mereka." Jelas Kuroro.

"Yah, siapa yang tidak jijik dengan mereka. Di sentuh mereka saja aku sudah merinding." Ucap Kurapika sambil mengusap-usap lengannya mengingat dia tadi disentuh oleh banyak zombie bahkan di buka celananya. "Tapi aku penasaran cairan yang keluar dari pantat mereka itu apa."

"Dari sesuatu seperti mulut yang menempel di pantat mereka Kuruta. Jangan berkata menjijikan seperti itu. Lagipula sebaiknya kita fokus saja cari mata merahmu dari pada memikirkan cairan itu, atau keanehan pada pantat mereka.. memikirkannya sudah membuatku merinding." Ucap Kuroro meluruskan.

"Oh.. iya salah ngomong." Ucap Kurapika sambil melihat beberapa bulu kuduk yang berada di leher dan tangan Kuroro berdiri. "Tapi kau benar, mungkin kita harus membereskan zombie-zombie itu terlebih dahulu. Tapi aku ngeri kalau harus melakukannya dari dekat, aku tidak mau diserbu seperti tadi lagi." ucap Kurapika.

"Hmm.. kau benar, melakukan dari dekat sangat beresiko.. mungkin karena itu juga kebanyakan game zombie lebih aman memakai pistol.. tapi kita tidak mempunyai pistol jadi kita harus melakukannya dari dekat, eh.. tapi aku mengalahkan zombie di forbidden siren menggunakan tongkat pel, pipa besi, dan jarang menggunakan pistol.. ah.. mungkin karena mereka shibito bukan zombie... dan aku harus diam-diam untuk bisa mengalahkannya." Kurapika hanya bisa memandangi Kuroro dan terdiam melihat Kuroro yang mulai kumat. "Baiklah, kita lakukan diam-diam dari belakang." Ucap Kuroro kembali menepuk tangannya. Kurapika hanya bisa mengangguk dan tidak ingin berkomentar apapun.

Merekapun kembali menuju desa Miha, sepertinya zombie-zombie sudah menyebar dan bersembunyi karena suasana yang kembali sepi. Kurapika dan Kuroro meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Bila mereka menemukan zombie sebisa mungkin mereka harus menghabisinya sebelum zombie itu berteriak. Mereka berdua berjalan mengendap-endap melalui belakang perumahan. Begitu mereka melihat zombie berjalan mendekat kearah mereka dengan cepat mereka langsung menghabisinya. Kuroro memotong kedua kaki zombie itu sehingga zombie itu terjatuh. Dan Kuroro langsung menebas kedua tangan zombie itu lagi sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak. Zombie itu hendak berteriak namun Kurapika langsung menyodok mulutnya dengan menggunakan tongkat kayu yang dia ambil sebelumnya. Mereka berdua mengulangi hal yang sama kepada zombie-zombie lainnya sambil mencari mata merah yang berada di antara rumah-rumah di suku ini.

Mereka masuk ke suatu rumah dan mereka melihat 3 zombie sedang duduk sambil menonton televisi. Dengan cepat Kuroro dan Kurapika melakukan aksinya lalu sesudah itu Kuroro mengeledah rumah tersebut dan Kurapika memutuskan mengawasi zombie-zombie yang tidak bisa bergerak tersebut karena pandangan Kurapika terpaku kepada satu zombie yang tertelungkup. Dia melihat di sisi pantat kiri zombie tersebut ada suatu garis kecil yang memiliki sedikit bulu. Kurapika penasaran karena kedua zombie yang lainnya tidak punya garis tersebut dan merasa zombie ini berbeda dengan yang lainnya karena tidak mempunya sesuatu yang seperti mulut yang menempel di sisi kanan pantatnya melainkan sebuah garis berbulu yang menempel di sisi kiri pantatnya. Kurapika akhirnya mencolek garis berbulu tersebut dengan tongkat kayunya. Seketika dia merasa garis itu berdenyut dan Kurapika pun semakin fokus kepada garis tersebut. Kurapika memperhatikan garis itu yang berdenyut, seperti ada sesuatu didalamnya. Perlahan garis itu terbuka, perasaan Kurapika langsung tidak enak. Karena garis itu ternyata adalah sebuah kelopak mata yang tertutup. Kelopak mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan bola matanya. Kurapika shock melihatnya. Kurapika menjadi heran apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di desa ini, pertama penduduk yang berubah menjadi zombie, kedua.. pantat mereka yang menempel sesuatu seperti mulut dan bisa menumpahkan suatu cairan menjijikan, dan ketiga ada sebuah mata yang menempel di pantat tersebut. Kurapika berpikir kenapa harus pantat.. dari salam menggunakan pantat, dan sekarang menjadi zombie dengan pantat yang aneh.

Kurapika melihat mata itu memandanginya. Dan seketika Kuroro menghampirinya. "Kuruta, sepertinya tidak ada mata merah disini, dan sebaiknya kita cepat keluar dari sini karena aku melihat para zombie menghampiri tempat ini. Sepertinya mereka tahu kita ada disini karena mereka mengerumini sekeliling rumah ini."

"Eh.. kenapa mereka bisa tahu... hah, jangan-jangan.." Kurapika berbalik melihat zombie yang mempunyai bola mata yang menempel di pantat kirinya dan langsung menusuknya dengan tongkat kayunya.

Kuroro kebingungan melihat Kurapika "...ada apa?" tanyanya

"Zombie ini... dia berbeda dengan yang lain... dia tidak punya mulut yang menempel di pantatnya namun sebuah bola mata.. jangan-jangan zombie-zombie tersebut tahu kita disini karena bola mata ini melihatku dan mengirim sinyal ke zombie yang lainnya memberitahu mereka kita disini." Kurapika menjelaskan ke Kuroro.

Kuroro mengangguk sambil memegang dagunya "Ah.. aku mengerti, aku sudah menduga pasti ada beberapa zombie yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya seperti di game-game."

"Bisakah kita berhenti menyangkut-nyangkutkan hal ini dengan game. Kita dalam keadaan serius sekarang." Ucap Kurapika kesal.

Beberapa zombie sudah mulai mendobrak pintu rumah dan beberapa ada yang merusak kaca. "Lewat sini" Kuroro langsung berlari menuju lantai dua dan Kurapika mengikutinya. Kurapika dan Kuroro berlari menuju atap rumah dan melihat kebawah. Rumah tempat mereka berada sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak zombie.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Kita, terjebak disini" ucap Kurapika sambil menendang beberapa zombie yang mencoba memanjat keatas atap tempat mereka berada.

Kuroro langsung mengeluarkan auranya dan men-summon Skill Hunternya "Terpaksa aku gunakan ini" ucap Kuroro sambil membuka halaman yang mempunyai gambar seseorang yang mempunyai rambut jabrik berwarna kuning dan sebuah bandana hitam. Dipipinya terdapat 3 bekas luka cakar di kanan dan kirinya. Kuroro langsung merentangkan dan membuka tangannya. Dan kemudian muncul aura dan berkumpul menjadi satu membentuk sebuah bola berwarna biru terang. Kurapika tercengang melihat kemampuan yang Kuroro keluarkan.

Kuroro lalu menengok ke arah Kurapika. "Kuruta, peluk aku.."

"Hah?" Kurapika tidak bisa mempercayai kupingnya.

"Aku bilang peluk aku. Aku akan melompat dari sini sambil melemparkan bola aura ini kerah mereka" ucap Kuroro. Karena tidak tahu apa yang Kuroro rencanakan, Kurapika menurut dan memeluk punggung Kuroro walau merasa canggung.

Kuroro langsung melompat dan melemparkan bola itu kearah mereka. Seketika rumah dan zombie yang mengelilingi rumah itu hancur rata. Kurapika hanya bisa bengong melihatnya.

"Hei.. kemampuan apa itu?" tanya Kurapika refleks setelah melihat kemampuan yang di keluarkan Kuroro."Ah.. lupakan, kau tidak perlu memberi tahuku kalau kau tidak mau." Ucap Kurapika setelah sadar bahwa dia kelepasan ngomong. Kurapika ingin tahu kemampuan yang Kuroro curi untuk jaga-jaga bila suatu hari dia terlepas dari belenggu nen di jantungnya tersebut dan bertarung melawannya. Yah, walau Kurapika tidak bisa berharap banyak sekarang, tapi dia ingin mengetahui beberapa kemampuan yang Kuroro curi karena dilihat dari ketebalan Skill Hunter milik Kuroro pasti ada ratusan kemampuan yang dicurinya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Apa untuk jaga-jaga bila kau akan melawanku nanti?" ucap Kuroro tepat sasaran.

"Tidak.. aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Dan sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu memberi tahuku bila kau tidak mau." Ucap Kurapika membuang mukanya.

Kuroro tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kurapika "Yah, untuk kali ini saja aku akan memberitahukanmu..." ucap Kuroro. Kurapika langsung melirik ke arah Kuroro. "Kemampuan ini bernama Rasengin, aku mendapatkannya dari seorang ninja emitter bernama Narugin yang berasal dari suku hijau daun. Dengan mengumpulkan aura nen ke telapak tangan sebanyak-banyaknya dan kemudian memadatkannya menjadi bola lalu melemparkanya sehingga hasilnya menjadi seperti itu." Ucap Kuroro sambil menunjuk rumah yang hancur.

"Ah..." Kurapika mengangguk "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak gunakan dari tadi?!" tanya Kurapika

"Eh? Kau mau aku menghancurkan satu desa ini? Apa kau mau mencari mata merahmu di tumpukan puing-puing rumah yang hancur?" tanya Kuroro,

"Ah, lupakan.." ucap Kurapika sambil membuang muka dan berjalan lagi. Kuroro tertawa kecil dan berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Merekapun kembali melanjutkan perncarian mereka.

.

Sementara itu disebuah rumah yang berada di ujung desa terdapat seorang bapak tua yang duduk di kursi goyangnya sambil menghisap cerutu miliknya. Dia mendengar ada sebuah kegaduhan di luar sana "Hmm, apa yang terjadi?"

"Sepertinya ada penyusup yang memasuki desa ini tuan. Dan mereka melawan zombie-zombie itu" Ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang kedua tangannya di perban.

"Sungguh? Sudah lama sekali tidak ada kegaduhan seperti ini.. Hmm, dan sepertinya banyak zombie-zombie tersebut yang kalah." Gadis itu mengangguk. "Kau, tuntunlah mereka ke tempatku." Gadis itu mengangguk dan kemudian keluar dari tempat itu.

.

TBC

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author Note:** Cheongsam merah yang dikasih ke kurapika adalah baju yang dipakai Ada Wong di resident evil 4. dan yang semua Kuroro jelasin tentang game zombie residen evil terpaku pada residen evil 4 karena authot hanya main game residen evil 4 karena leonnya ganteng. aku pinjam ilmunya Naruto yaitu Rasengan dan kuubah menjadi Narutogin dan Rasengin... hahaha, aku merasa ada kemiripan antara Naruto dan Hunterxhunter dan kayaknya beberapa jurus di Naruto bakal dipake huehehehe.. aku tidak bisa bikin jurus. Hihihi.

.

Kanar-sasku: thanks buat reviewnya.. ^^ ada apa dengan pantat sudah sedikit terjawab (?) semoga mengerti huhuhu.. tidak padai merangkai kata saya XD *tapi nekat bikin fanfic*dan yap tebakan anda betul mengenai valentine hihihi.. tapi ssstt jangan dibahas lagi.. nanti aja di cerita ya.

Silent reader: thanks buat reviewnya ^^.. suku pantat hahaha.. terinspirasi dari Kurapika's reminiscense yang dia lagi ujian terus di jelasin suku Miha itu perkenalannya dengan bersentuhan dengan pantat.. walau tidak tahu bersentuhan gimana tapi lucu aja liat Kurapika ngomong dengan wajah polosnya.. UvU saya juga bikinnya sambil melayang kemana-mana. Untuk Kuroro dan Kurapika nanti tenang saja di belakang-belakang.. Kuroro akan.. akan.. akan... aaaaa *gila*. Pelan-pelan akan ada romance"nya *tapi nulis horror terus* rencana mau dibikin Kuroro mulai care sama Kurapika pas setelah kasus di sirkus.. XD *buka aib #plak* eh, jadi kepanjangan hihihi.

Misheru: thanks buat reviewnya ^^.. thanks udah suka story yang saya buat dengan pesimis. Di usahakan bakal lanjut sampai finish. Kalaupun hiatus bakal ane kasih tau juga huhu.. tapi semoga kaga ^^.

Hikari Kyuu: thanks untuk revewnya juga ^^ tapi sepertinya FF lagi ada gangguan karena reviewnya tidak muncul di board. Hihihi.. Kuroro lebih tertarik sama pantat Kurapika lah #eh..

Makasih semua buat yang udah baca dan kasih review.

Happy reading~


	13. Chapter 13: So it's all because of butt

**Episode 13:** **S** **o it's all because of butt and butt and butt.**

 **.**

 **Author Note:** Typo betebaran. cerita mulai gak jelas. semoga mengerti. maaf akan banyak kata-kata pantat disini. lagi didalam dunia seputar pantat, bukan horror lagi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

.

"Hei.. Kuruta.."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau lapar."

"Tidak..."

"Lalu kenapa mukamu jelek sekali"

"..."

"Kuruta?"

"Aku... ingin ke toilet."

"...tidak ada toilet disini, pergilah ke rerumputan." Ucap Kuroro sambil mengulurkan tissu kepada Kurapika.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa tahan." Ucap Kurapika menepis tangan Kuroro yang memegang tissu.

"Hmm. Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke toilet salah satu rumah ini, tidak baik di tahan bisa bikin penyakit. Sekalian kau olesi obat dilukamu. Lukamu masih belum sembuh benar kan." Ucap Kuroro. Kurapika pun larut dalam pikirannya sejenak. Dia mengingat ketika dia pergi ke salah satu rumah dan memeriksa toiletnya. Toiletnya sangat menjijikan dan bau. Penuh dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

"Ah.. tidak, aku bisa tahan. Lukaku juga sudah tidak terasa sakit." Ucap Kurapika.

"Sungguh? Aku bisa repot bila aku ingin namun lukamu masih belum sembuh." Ucap Kuroro santai.

"Kau!" Muka Kurapika langsung memerah. Dia membuka mulutnya hendak protes, namun akhirnya dia mengurungkan niat. Ntah kenapa semakin lama dia semakin malas protes dengan orang ini karena hanya akan membuang-buang energinya saja. Kurapika menghela nafas "Kalau begitu mungkin lebih bagus kalau aku terus terluka." Ucap Kurapika pelan. Kuroro hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Kurapika.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk dengan posisi bersebelahan di salah satu reruntuhan rumah sambil memandangi langit sore. Keadaan sudah sangat sunyi karena hampir semua zombie mereka kalahkan. Mereka juga sudah memeriksa seluruh rumah namun tetap tidak menemukan mata merah disini. Beruntung seperinya Kuroro sudah tidak kumat seperti tadi, pikir Kurapika.

"Hei, jangan-jangan tidak ada mata merah disini."

"Pasti ada." Ucap Kuroro yakin.

"Kita sudah mencari di seluruh rumah tapi tetap tidak menemukannya, Kuroro!"

Kuroro terdiam. Dia berpikir sambil memegang dagunya. "Tapi aku yakin sekali mata merah itu ada disini. Mungkin kita melewatkan saat kita mencari di rumah-rumah. Atau mungkin... ada rumah lain yang belum kita cari." Ucap Kuroro. Kurapika hanya menghela nafas pasrah dengan kepercayaan diri Kuroro. Kuroro yang melihat reaksi Kurapika tertawa. "Kau tidak percaya sekali kepadaku. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat taruhan?"

"Oh tidak terima kasih." Kurapika langsung menjawabnya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" ucap Kuroro dengan nada mengejek

"Tidak. Menurutku itu hal konyol saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dipertaruhkan dan aku juga tidak tahu harus mempertaruhkan apa." Kurapika tidak mau bermain taruhan dengan pria itu karena tidak ada artinya. Lagipula Kurapika merasa kalau dia ambil taruhan ini Kuroro akan meminta yang aneh-aneh dengannya. Walaupun Kurapika tidak percaya Kuroro tapi Kuroro sangat yakin mata merah itu ada disini. Dan Kurapika tidak mau bila ternyata Kuroro yang memenangkan taruhan dia yang akan menyesal nantinya, karena itulah Kurapika lebih memilih untuk terus berada di jalan aman.

"Sungguh? Padahal aku ingin bertaruh kalau kau benar, aku akan melepaskan kutukan di jantungmu." Ucap Kuroro.

Kurapika sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Kuroro. Dia harus menenangkan hatinya, untuk jangan terjebak dalam permainannya. Kurapika menarik nafas "Lalu.. bagaimana bila kau yang benar?" tanya Kurapika sambil menghadapkan mukanya ke arah Kuroro.

Kuroro tersenyum "Kau akan menjadi anggota spider dan mengabdi kepada Spider. Aku akan mengubah aturan di jantungmu agar kau bisa menggunakan nen dan juga konsekuensi bila kau berkhianat. Karena kau juga tidak takut kematian. Yang terkena konsekuensinya adalah temanmu" ucap Kuroro.

"Kalau begitu tidak. Terima kasih." Ucap Kurapika sambil membuang muka.

"Yah, aku sudah tahu kau tidak akan mau."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku taru..!"

"Shh.. ada yang datang." Ucap Kuroro langsung menutup mulut Kurapika dan langsung mendorongnya untuk bersembunyi di belakang reruntuhan. Mereka melihat seorang gadis kecil dengan tangan di perban sedang berjalan. Mereka mengamati gadis itu dari balik reruntuhan. Tak lama gadis itu tiba-tiba terjatuh dan kemudian tidak bergerak. Mereka berdua tetap mengamati gadis itu. Kuroro dan Kurapika melihat satu sama lain lalu mendekati gadis itu. Kuroro mengeluarkan pisaunya dan Kurapika mengenggam tongkat kayunya dengan erat.

Melihat gadis itu, Kuroro dan Kurapika merasa ada yang aneh. Gadis itu tidak ada luka seperti zombie-zombie yang lainnya, kecuali tangannya yang diperban. Pantat gadis itu juga mulus dan tidak ada sesuatu seperti mulut atau mata yang menempel disana seperti zombie-zombie lainnya.

"Hei.. gadis ini manusia. apa jangan-jangan ada yang selamat." Ucap Kurapika. Kurapika lalu mendekati gadis itu dan membantunya bangun "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Kurapika.

Kuroro langsung menarik tangan Kurapika menjauh dari gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan pisaunya "A.." Kurapika terkejut Kuroro menariknya "Kenapa kau menarikku lagi?" ucap Kurapika kesal.

"Kenapa kau mendekati dia dengan sembarangan. Bukankah kita harus hati-hati. Siapa tahu gadis itu Zombie jenis baru." Ucap Kuroro sambil menatap Kurapika tajam.

"Tapi aku yakin gadis ini manusia Kuroro, aku bisa merasakan aura kehidupan darinya." Ucap Kurapika ngotot.

"Ya, aku juga merasakannya tapi bagaimana kalau ini jebakan atau mungkin gadis ini dalang dari semua yang terjadi disini." ucap Kuroro.

"Pikiranmu terlalu jauh, bagaimana kalau ternyata gadis ini satu-satunya yang selamat. Dan selama ini dia terus bersembunyi. Dan karena kita sudah hampir melemahkan semua zombie disini, dia keluar dengan harapan meminta pertolongan." Ucap Kurapika tidak mau kalah.

"Pikiranmu yang terlalu jauh juga Kuruta. Pokoknya kita harus hati-hati."

"Aku tidak harus mendengarkan omonganmu!"

Akhirnya mereka berduapun berdebat. Perdebatan mereka berhenti saat gadis itu berbicara "A.. anu.." Kurapika dan Kuroro menengok ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu masih berbaring terlungkup tidak bergerak "Anu, bisakah kalian menolongku berdiri." Ucap gadis itu.

"Ternyata zombie ini bisa berbicara." Ucap Kuroro sambil memegang dagunya.

Kurapika langsung menjitaki kepala Kuroro. "Sudah kubilang dia manusia!"

"Kau tidak perlu memukulku." Ucap Kuroro sambil membalas memukul kepala Kurapika.

"Sialan kau!" Kurapika langsung menarik kerah baju Kuroro

Saat mereka hendak berdebat lagi gadis itu berbicara lagi "Anu... tenang saja aku manusia."

"Lihat! Sudah kubilang dia manusia." Ucap Kurapika sambil melepas kerah baju Kuroro dan pergi menghampiri gadis itu. "Kau baik-baik saja" ucap Kurapika sambil mengangkat gadis itu dan menolongnya berdiri. Kuroro hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengangkat bahu. Kuroro capek menangani sifat keras kepala Kurapika, biarkan dia berbuat semaunya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap gadis itu.

"Sama-sama" ucap Kurapika sambil tersenyum. "Emm, kau manusia beneran kan?" tanya Kurapika.

"Bukankah tadi kau yakin dia manusia. Kenapa malau kau bertanya dia manusia atau bukan?" ucap Kuroro sambil tertawa kecil.

"Berisik. Suka-suka aku." Ucap Kurapika.

"Ternyata sebenarnya kau percaya omonganku kan" Goda Kuroro.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Hihihi" Gadis itu tertawa melihat pertengkarang mereka berdua. Kuroro dan Kurapika langsung melihat ke arah gadis itu "Ah, maaf. Meskipun kalian sedang bertengkar tapi kalian terlihat akrab sekali." Ucap gadis itu sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kau salah nona muda. Kami tidak dekat" ucap Kuroro

"Benar. Kami adalah musuh tidak mungkin kami dekat." Ucap Kurapika sambil menatap tajam Kuroro.

"Itu hanya anggapanmu." Ucap Kuroro.

"Hihihi." Gadis itu tertawa lagi melihat mereka bertengkar lagi. "Ah, sebelumnya terima kasih kakak sudah menolongku. Sebenarnya aku memang ingin bertemu dengan kalian berdua karena tuanku menyuruhku untuk mengantar kalian ketempatnya karena ingin bertemu dengan kalian." Jelas gadis itu.

"Tuan?"

"Ya, ayo kesini." Ucap gadis itu sambil membalikan badannya dan mulai berjalan.

Kurapika dan Kuroro memandangi gadis yang berangsur pergi itu sejenak. Kuroro kemudian langsung berjalan mengikuti gadis itu disusul oleh Kurapika. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin mereka tanyakan kepada gadis itu. tapi mereka memilih untuk mengikuti gadis itu sambil waspada dan memilih untuk bertemu dengan _tuan_ yang dimaksud karena Kuroro merasa sepertinya _tuan_ tersebut mencurigakan dan sepertinya Kurapika juga berpikiran sama.

Mereka sampai pada satu rumah yang letaknya berada diujung desa. Rumah tersebut tidak mempunyai pintu sehingga gadis itu langsung masuk ke rumah itu. "Ah, silahkan masuk." Ucap gadis itu saat memasuki rumah itu. Kuroro dan Kurapika langsung masuk ke dalamnya.

Kurapika dan Kuroro berjalan menyelusuri rumah tersebut. Kurapika melihat tidak ada pintu di setiap ruangan di rumah itu. Mungkin karena gadis ini tidak bisa menggunakan tangannya, pikir Kurapika. Sementara Kuroro terus memperhatikan gadis yang berjalan di depannya itu dengan tajam. "Kita sudah sampai, silahkan masuk." Ucap gadis itu memecahkan keheningan. Gadis itu hanya berdiri di samping pintu yang tak berpintu. Kuroro dan Kurapika pun masuk kedalamnya.

"Selamat datang wahai tamu-tamuku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kedatangan tamu." Ucap seorang pria setengah baya yang duduk dikursi goyang sambil melihat Kuroro dan Kurapika yang memasuki ruangannya. "Ah, maaf tempatnya berantakan. Silahkan duduk di manapun kau mau asal menurutku nyaman."

"Tidak perlu basa-basi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa tempat ini dipenuhi zombie?" tanya Kuroro. "Lalu, apa kau yang melakukan ini semua?" tanya Kuroro tajam

Pria itu tersenyum "Hmm, sepertinya tamu kita ini rasa penasarannya tinggi sekali. Baru datang aku sudah diserbu banyak pertanyaan." Ucap pria itu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga tidak ingin kesini kalau aku tidak ingin mencari sesuatu yang ada disini." ucap Kuroro.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya pria itu

"Kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Hahaha.. baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan menurutimu, lagipula aku masih belum mau mati.. karena aku merasa kau sangat berbahaya." Ucap Pria itu sambil memandangi Kuroro, lalu kemudian dia tersenyum lagi "Aku akan menceritakan semua yang terjadi, tapi silahkan kalian duduk dulu."

Kuroro langsung menarik Kurapika dan kemudian duduk di sudut ruangan. Dan Kurapika duduk disamping Kuroro karena Kuroro mendudukannya disana "Kau tidak perlu menariku aku bisa cari duduk sendiri." Ucap Kurapika sambil berbisik.

"Ngg.. apa kalian sepasang kekasih?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Apa.." Kurapika hendak protes tapi Kuroro langsung menutup mulutnya. "Sudah kubilang jawab pertanyaanku dulu. Baru aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu" Ucap Kuroro.

"Hahaha, kau orang yang keras hati."

"Tidak sekeras bocah ini." Ucap Kuroro santai

"Apa kau bilang?" Kurapika langsung memberi tatapan tajam pada Kuroro.

"Hahahaa.. Kalian berdua lucu sekali" ucap pria itu. "Baiklah, kenalkan dulu namaku Marven El Savador. Ng, boleh ku tahu nama kalian terlebih dahulu"

"Marven.. jadi kau." ucap Kuroro cukup pelan untuk tidak bisa di dengar pria itu.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Kurapika berbisik di telinga Kuroro setelah mendengar apa yang Kuroro gumamkan.

"Ya.. dia adalah orang yang kita cari. Pemilik mata merah." Ucap Kuroro pelan.

"Eh!"

"Hmm.. apa yang kalian bisikan?" ucap Marven melihat Kuroro dan Kurapika berbisik-bisik.

"Ah.. tidak. Aku Kuroro." ucap Kuroro

"Kurapika." Ucap Kurapika singkat

"Ah.. salam kenal Kuroro, Kurapika." Ucap Marven ceria. "Baiklah, seperti yang kalian lihat tempat ini, semua penduduk Miha di sini sudah menjadi zombie karena tradisi suku mereka yang mengucapkan salam dengan memegang pantat orang lain."

"Hah?" Kurapika merasa dia akan mendengar sesuatu yang tidak kalah gilanya dengan pemandangan-pemandangan yang dia lihat pada zombie-zombie disini.

"Lebih tepatnya, karena mereka memegang pantatku maka mereka menjadi zombie."

"Memang ada apa dengan pantatmu?" tanya Kurapika.

"Apa kalian pengguna nen?" tanya Marven. Kurapika mengangguk meski Kuroro tidak namun pria itu tahu pasti Kuroro pengguna nen juga "Lalu kemudian bisakah kalian membuka celanaku?" tanya pria itu sambil membiarkan dirinya terjatuh dilantai dan berlutut, kemudian dia berpegang kepada meja di dekatnya sambil mencoba berdiri dan mencondongkan pantatnya ke arah Kurapika dan Kuroro. Kaki Marven sepertinya tidak bisa digerakan.

"U.. untuk apa?" tanya Kurapika sambil perlahan mudur akan pemandangan luar biasa di depannya. Seorang bapak-bapak mencondongkan pantatnya ke mereka.

Marven hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Kurapika. Diam-diam dia menyukai Kurapika. "Akan kulanjutkan bila salah satu dari kalian membukanya. Walau aku lebih memilih untuk dibuka oleh ladies disana."

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh dikepala Kurapika. "Oi ladies, sana cepat kau buka." Ucap Kuroro. Kurapika langsung memberi Kuroro tatapan tajam "Kenapa tidak kau saja! Lagipula aku bukan ladies!" Kurapika sudah termakan emosinya.

"Eh. Aku salah ya" ucap Marven sambil tertawa kecil.

Kuroro tertawa mendengar ucapan Marven. Sudah berapa banyak orang yang salah mengira Kuruta perempuan. Untung Kuroro sudah membuktikan bahwa Kuruta 100% lelaki walau wajahnya mengatakan tidak, pikir Kuroro. Kurapika hanya bisa melihat dua pria menyebalkan ini dengan tatapan kesal. "Cepat Kuruta, kau juga tidak mau berlama-lama disini kan. Ingat kau harus ke toilet."

"Keinginanku untuk ke toilet sudah hilang semenjak pria ini mengatakan sesuatu yang gila, dan aku jamin berikutnya aku akan mendengar hal yang lebih gila lagi." ucap Kurapika. Tapi dia memang tidak ingin berlama-lama disini. Akhirnya setelah menghela nafas dia berjalan mendekati pria itu dan kemudian langsung membuka celananya. Kuroro dan Kurapika yang melihat pantat pria itu sangat terkejut.

"Baiklah. kau boleh memasangkan celanaku lagi." ucap Marven. Kurapika kembali memakaikan celananya setelah kehabisan kata-kata dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Meskipun pemandangan yang dilihatnya bukan pertama kali dia lihat sebelumnya tetap Kurapika tidak terbiasa dengan pemandangan tersebut. Tidak heran bila pria ini menjadi penyebab keanehan di desa suku Miha ini

"Pantatku sangat berbeda dengan pantat-pantat yang lain. Ntah kenapa sejak kecil ada sesuatu seperti mulut dan mata yang menempel di pantat kanan dan kiriku. Karena keanehan pantatku itu, aku dijahui. Aku tidak menyadari kemampuan unik pada pantatku sampai aku kemari. Ah, tunggu sebentar biarkan aku duduk dulu." Ucap Marven sambil merangkak kembali menuju bangkunya.

"Haha maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Jadi aku yang tidak mengetahui tradisi suku Miha ini sangat terkejut saat mereka menyentuh pantatku. Dan mereka menyuruhku menyentuh pantatnya yang kutahu sebagai ucapan salam bagi mereka. Akupun merasa senang saat ada yang yang menyentuh pantatku sehingga memutuskan untuk tinggal disini. mereka juga tidak takut melihat pantatku bahkan memujanya karena unik. Lalu.."

"Stop!" Kurapika memotong ucapan Maven "Jadi intinya saja kenapa mereka bisa menjadi seperti itu." Kurapika tidak mau membuang waktu mendengar cerita yang tidak berguna.

"Yah, jadi suatu hari mulut dipantatku menggigit tangan salah satu penduduk sini saat mengucapkan salam."

"Eh.. jadi mereka menjadi zombie karena digigit pantatmu?"

"Bukan. jadi karena orang yang tergigit tangannya itu memukul pantatku dengan keras. Aku memegang pantatku dengan kesakitan. Saat itu mulut dipantatku mengeluarkan cairan dan mengenai tanganku. Dan karena kesal pantatku dipukulnya, aku iseng memegang pantatnya dengan tanganku yang dipenuhi cairan menjijikan itu. Sejak saat itu dia jatuh sakit dan tak lama bencana ini terjadi."

Kuroro memegang dagunya "Oh.. aku mengerti, jadi cairan yang keluar dari mulut dipantatmu itu yang menyebabkan mereka menjadi zombie. Pantas saja mereka ingin mengenai kita dengan cairan yang keluar dari mulut dipantatnya. Mungkin mereka ingin kita menjadi zombie juga." Gumam Kuroro.

"Lalu apa maksud mereka membuka celana ku waktu itu" gumam Kurapika sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Oh itu, karena untuk menularkannya.. cairan itu harus terkena pantat orang yang ingin ditularkan." Ucap Marven yang mendengar gumaman Kurapika. "Tapi bila cairan itu terkena anggota badan yang lain maka tidak akan tertular. Karena suku ini punya kebiasaan memegang pantat orang lain maka gampang tertular."

"Eh.. jadi harus kontak melalui pantat baru tertular." Ucap Kurapika yang sudah mulai pucat membayangkan cairan menjijikan itu mengenai pantatnya. Ternyata memang tepat dugaannya dia akan mendengar sesuatu yang gila.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan tadi kau bertanya apa kami pengguna nen?" tanya Kuroro.

"Ah.. aku hanya memastikan biar kalian mengerti apa yang ku katakan dan tidak menganggapku aneh. Karena aku juga pengguna nen."

"Ah, aku tetap merasa kau aneh dengan ceritamu." Bisik Kurapika.

"Aku pengguna nen jenis manipulasi. tapi yang bisa kumanipulasi hanyalah zombie-zombie yang terinfeksi oleh cairan milikku. Dan kau lihat aku tidak bisa menggerakan kakiku. Apalagi aku terjebak disini. Jadi aku menetap disini dan mengatur mereka yang sudah menjadi zombie sehingga tidak mendekatiku dan bekerja untukku mencari makanan." Ucap pria itu sambil melihat ke arah kakinya "tapi kalian malah hampir membunuh semua anak buahku." Ucap Marven sambil menghela nafas.

"Maaf, tapi mereka menjijikan." Ucap Kuroro.

"Hahaha.. bisa dimengerti. Baiklah aku sudah menjelaskan kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi sekarang giliranmu menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Marven sambil tersenyum dan melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dagunya. "Lalu apa yang kalian cari di tempat ini?" lanjut Marven

Kuroro terdiam sejenak. Kurapika memandangi Kuroro. Haruskan dia ataukah Kuroro yang menjawab pertanyaannya, pikir Kurapika. Tapi akhirnya tak lama Kuroro membuka mulutnya "Aku mencari mata merah yang berada di desa ini. Kudengar orang yang memilikinya menghilang dan terakhir di ketahui datang ke desa ini." Jelas Kuroro. "dan orang itu ada di depan mataku sekarang" lanjut Kuroro sambil menatap pria itu tajam.

"..." Marven tetap tersenyum. "untuk apa kau memerlukan mata merah itu?" tanyanya. Kurapika sedikit berdegub jantungnya. Dia berpikir harus kah dia membocorkan identitasnya kepada pria ini. Kurapika sedikit melirik ke arah Kuroro sambil berpikir apa Kuroro akan memberitahu identitasnya kepada Marven.

Kuroro yang menyadari Kurapika meliriknya hanya tersenyum "Tidak, sebenarnya aku seorang kolektor dan sedang mengoleksi ke 36 pasang mata merah." Ucap Kuroro santai. Meskipun biasanya Kurapika tidak akan suka akan akting palsu Kuroro tapi kini dia lega akan kebohongan yang dilontarkan Kuroro.

Marven hanya mengangguk kecil "Hoo. Kolektor ya.. yah, memang kadang ada yang ekstrim sampai harus menantang bahaya untuk mengkoleksi semuanya sama sepertimu. Lalu.." Marven kemudian melirik ke arah Kurapika "Apa dia kekasihmu?" ucap Marven sambil menunjuk ke arah Kurapika. Kurapika hendak membuka mulutnya namun Marven memotongnya "Aku tahu kau lelaki.. tapi kadang ada hubungan terlarang seperti itu disini." Ucap Marven sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Kami bukan sepasang kekasih." Ucap Kurapika singkat jelas padat.

Sebisa mungkin menekan nada amarahnya dan berbicara sewajar mungkin. Karena Kurapika pasti yakin pria ini bertanya apa hubungannya dengan Kuroro dan tidak mungkin Kurapika akan jawab mereka musuh yang berpergian bersama. Tapi Kurapika tidak tahu harus menjawab apa bila dia di tanya seperti itu.

"Ya benar, kami adalah saingan." Lanjut Kuroro. Kurapika heran mengapa Kuroro berkata seperti itu. Tapi biarkan lah dia mengelabui pria itu dengan kepintaran berbohongnya "Kami kebetulan bertemu disini dan sama-sama kolektor mata merah. Karena itulah kami selalu berkelahi."

"Hoo. Jadi begitu." Ucap Marven. "Ya, kau benar.. aku memang memiliki mata merah itu. Tapi aku hanya punya satu pasang. Itu berarti aku hanya bisa memberikannya kepada salah satu diantara kalian. Tapi... tentu saja tidak gratis. Apalagi kalian sudah membunuh hampir semua anak buahku." Ucap Marven sambil melirik kearah Kurapika.

Perasaan Kurapika menjadi tidak enak.

"Kau boleh memberikannya padaku. Sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikanmu ini." ucap Kuroro sambil menunjuk ke arah Kurapika.

Kurapika yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Kuroro langsung menatapnya tajam dan hendak protes namun Kuroro dengan cepat langsung mengikat Kurapika dan membungkam mulutnya dengan melilitkan kain tidak lupa mengikat kaki Kurapika sehingga dia benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Kurapika tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kuroro mengapa dia melakukan hal ini padanya. Tapi Kurapika tahu Kuroro pasti merencanakan sesuatu walaupun tidak tahu apa yang dia rencanakan. Kurapika hanya bisa menatap Kuroro tajam saat Kuroro melempar Kurapika yang terikat kepada Marven.

"Hahaha, baiklah aku akan menerimanya. Silahkan kau ambil mata merah yang berada di dalam lemari di kamarku lalu cepat pergi dari sini. Ah, Lulu.. tolong tunjukan dia dimana kamarku."

"Baik tuan" ucap gadis yang tangannya diperban tersebut.

Kuroropun pergi meninggalkan ruangan bersama gadis yang mengantar kami disini menuju temopat dimana mata merah berada. Meninggalkan Kurapika dan pria itu sendiri. Kurapika berusaha melepas ikatannya. Dalam hati dia mengutuki Kuroro yang tiba-tiba melakukan ini padanya. Dia melihat Kuroro pergi dalam keadaan kesal, lagi-lagi Kuroro mengorbankan dirinya. Sebelum Kuroro meninggalkan ruangan Kuroro sempat menatap Kurapika dan memberi tatapan _'berjuanglah'_ dan tersenyum sinis kepada Kurapika membuat Kurapika semakin muak. 'Sialan! Pria berengsek itu! apa yang direncakanannya. Aku benar-benar akan menonjok mukanya bila aku melihatnya lagi!' umpat Kurapika dalam hati.

...

Kuroro bersama gadis yang dipanggil Lulu itu berjalan menuju ke kamar Marven. Kuroro memperhatikan gadis itu selama berjalan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lulu saat merasa diperhatikan.

"Kau penduduk Miha kan." Ucap Kuroro.

Gadis itu menatap Kuroro lalu kemudian menunduk "Iya.." ucap Lulu.

"Kenapa kau tidak berubah menjadi zombie? Apa pria hidung belang itu menyisakanmu agar bisa menjadi penghiburnya?" ucap Kuroro.

"Eh.. kenapa kau bisa tahu dia hidung belang? Yah memang benar dia hidung belang. Tapi dia tidak menyisakanku. Mereka sudah menularkanku namun ntah kenapa aku tidak bisa berubah menjadi zombie." Lulu mengingat dia di tahan oleh orang tuanya yang sudah menjadi zombie dan cairan menjijikan yang keluar dari mulut di pantat mereka itu jatuh ke pantatnya. "Karena kehilangan orang tua, pria itu merawatku. Namun dia menggunakanku sebagai pemuas nafsunya." Lanjut gadis itu.

"Oh.." ucap Kuroro tidak mau banyak bicara. Dia malas mendengarkan bila hal itu tidak menarik baginya. Namun firasatnya tepat pria yang bernama Marven itu hidung belang karena sedari tadi dia memperhatikan Kurapika seperti ingin memakannya.

Kuroro dan gadis itu masuk ke sebuah ruangan "Di dalam sini" ucap gadis itu sambil melihat kearah lemari di depannya. Kuroro langsung berjalan mendekatinya dan membuka lemari itu. lalu dia melihat container berisi mata merah dan kemudian mengambilnya.

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Kuroro sambil mengangguk. "baiklah aku pergi dulu."

"Eh.. kau.. tidak mau menolong temanmu?" tanya Lulu.

"Sudah kubilang dia sainganku. Lagipula dengan adanya penggantimu kau bisa bebas." Ucap Kuroro langsung pergi meninggalkan Lulu. "Ah.. tolong beri tahu bahwa aku sudah pergi dari sini." Melihat Kuroro pergi Lulu langsung kembali menuju tempat tuannya berada.

Lulu melihat Marven yang hendak menggerayangi Kurapika. Posisi Marven merangkak diatas Kurapika dan Kurapika berada di bawah Marven. Tangan Marven berada di atas perut Kurapika.

"Maaf mengganggu tuan. Pria itu sudah mengambil barangnya dan sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat ini." ucap Lulu.

 _'Apa?! Jadi dia benar-benar meninggalkanku disini! Kurang ajar! Sebenarnya apa maunya!'_ Pikir Kurapika dalam hati, kepalanya sudah panas dia benar-benar sudah emosi. Bukan hanya dia diikat disini, tapi dia juga dilecehkan oleh pria hidung belang ini. Degan sekuat tenaga Kurapika menendang perut pria yang diatasnya itu dengan lututnya hingga pria itu jatuh tersungkur.

Kurapika lalu menggeliat diatas lantai berusaha melepas ikatan Kuroro. _'Berengsek, dia mengikatku dengan kencang lagi'_ pikir Kurapika. Kain dimulut Kurapika sudah berhasil terlepas dan dia menatap Lulu. "Hei kau, bisakah kau tolong aku melepas tali ini?" tanya Kurapika.

Lulu yang masih tidak percaya tuannya kini tersungkur di depannya tidak merespon. "Hei.. kau.. uh... Lulu...". Begitu Lulu mendengar namanya dipanggil akhirnya dia tersadar "Eh.. apa? Maaf."

"Uh.. bisakah kau menolongku membuka tali ini?" tanya Kurapika sekali lagi.

"Um.. maaf tapi.. kedua tanganku ini.. lumpuh.." ucap Lulu.

"Ah aku lupa.. maaf, kalau begitu bisakah kau menendang sesuatu yang tajam ke arahku. Aku akan memotong tali ini." ucap Kurapika.

Lulu langsung mencari sesuatu yang tajam. Dia melihat sebuah botol bir tergeletah diatas meja. Lalu Lulu menyenggolnya dengan bahunya hingga botol tersebut jatuh dan pecah. Lulu langsung menjepit pecahan kaca dengan jari di kakinya dan melompat-lompat kearah Kurapika untuk memberikan kaca tersebut. Kurapika mengambilnya dengan tangannya yang terikat di belakang dan langsung memotong tali yang mengikat tangannya. Dia kesusahan memotong tali tersebut sampai dia memotong sambil kembali mengutuki Kuroro. Akhirnya dia berhasil memotong tali yang mengikat tangannya tersebut dengan susah payah. Lalu Kurapika melepas tali yang melingkar dibadannya dan memotong tali di kakinya.

Kurapika lalu berdiri dan hendak pergi dari sini untuk menyusul Kuroro. Kalau bisa dia ingin sekali menonjok mukanya. Dia lalu memandangi Lulu kemudian tersenyum "Uh.. Lulu. Makasih sudah menolongku."

Lulu pun tersenyum malu-malu. "Iya.. sama-sama." Ucap Lulu.

Kurapika memandangi Lulu sejenak. "Kau.. apa hubunganmu dengan pria itu."

"Ah.. tuan adalah orang yang merawatku setelah orang tuaku menjadi zombie."

"Eh, maksudmu kau penduduk Miha juga. Kenapa kau tidak menjadi zombie?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu.. mereka sudah menulariku berkali-kali namun aku tetap tidak bisa menjadi seperti mereka." Ucap Lulu.

Kurapika jadi merinding membayangkan cairan menjijikan itu mengenai tubuhnya berkali-kali. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku keluar dari sini. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu saat kita sudah di luar nanti tapi percayalah di luar sana masih lebih baik daripada kau harus hidup bersama pria genit ini dan zombie-zombie ini." ucap Kurapika sambil melirik Marven yang masih tersungkur.

"Eh..tapi.." Lulu berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah." Ucap Lulu sambil tersenyum. "Ng.. tapi, apa kau membunuh.."

"Ah, tenang saja dia hanya pingsan untuk sementara waktu. Ayo pergi." ucap Kurapika.

Kurapika dan Lulu keluar dari rumah tersebut dan pergi menuju hutan untuk keluar dari sini. Begitu keluar, Kurapika disambut oleh malam hari. Sebelumnya Lulu pergi kerumahnya dulu untuk berpamitan kepada orang tuanya yang sudah menjadi zombie dan dimutilasi oleh Kuroro dan mengambil jaketnya terlebih dahulu karena udara malam yang dingin. Kurapika membantu Lulu memakaikan jaketnya. Saat mereka hampir sampai di hutan Kurapika bertemu dengan orang yang paling ingin di tonjoknya, Kuroro.

"Oh, lama sekali kau bebas." Ucap Kuroro santai.

"Kau!" Kurapika langsung mengenggam kerah baju Kuroro. "Apa maksud perbuatanmu itu hah! Mengikatku dan meninggalkanku bersama pria hidung belang itu." ucap Kurapika emosi.

"Ya, karena aku tahu dia hidung belang maka aku berencana menggunakanmu untuk mendapatkan mata merah dengan mudah. Buktikya dia langsung mau menyerahkannya bukan. dan aku tidak tahu kau sadar atau tidak tapi pria itu sudah dari tadi memandangmu dengan tatapan ingin memakanmu." Jelas Kuroro. "Lagipula bukankah kau seorang hunter. Menghadapi pria seperti itu harusnya mudah bagimu. Jadi aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengatasi pria itu."

"Tapi kau bisa mengatakannya padaku dulu rencanamu dan kau bilang kau yakin aku bisa mengatasi pria itu tapi kenapa kau mengikatku dengan kencang?! Kau sengaja ingin menyusahkanku ya!" ucap Kurapika geram.

"Masa? Aku sudah melonggarkan ikatanku. Kalau aku sungguh-sungguh ingin mengikatmu dengan kencang. Kau tidak akan bisa lepas walau kau memotongnya sekalipun." Ucap Kuroro sambil menyeringai.

"Cih, berengsek kau." Kurapika langsung melepas kerah baju Kuroro dengan kasar. "Yasudah aku malas berdebat denganmu. Ayo jalan" ucap Kurapika sambil berjalan melewati Kuroro

Kuroro lalu memandang Lulu yang berada di belakang Kurapika. "untuk apa kau bawa gadis itu?" tanya Kuroro.

"Lulu juga ingin keluar dari desa ini karena itu dia akan ikut kita sampai keluar dari sini." Ucap Kurapika.

"Yah, tidak masalah sih. Tapi sepeda kita hanya muat untuk dua orang." Ucap Kuroro.

"Tidak bisakah kita berjalan kaki saja. Memangnya berapa hari lagi sampai sirkus itu dimulai."

"Yah, kita sudah menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk mengalahkan zombie-zombie itu di tambah mendengarkan omong kosong pria tidak berguna itu plus kita juga sudah menghabiskan waktu sehari untuk masuk kesini. Sisa waktu kita tinggal 2 hari lagi sampai sirkus itu dimulai. Dan untuk berjalan memakan waktu 2 hari. Sudah pasti kita tidak akan keburu kalaupun keburu kita tidak punya waktu lagi untuk beristirahat." Ucap Kuroro.

Kurapika terdiam. Bila dia memilih untuk berjalan dan tidak beristirahat sudah pasti badannya tidak akan terlalu kuat, apalagi dia tidak tahu keanehan apa lagi yang akan dia hadapi nanti di sirkus. Tapi Kurapika tidak bisa meninggalkan Lulu sendiri disini. Kuroro tersenyum melihat Kurapika yang kebingungan. Sebenarnya Kuroro bisa melakukan teleport agar langsung sampai keluar dari dari hutan ini. Tapi dia tidak mau melakukannya karena menyukai wajah kesusahan Kurapika.

Akhirnya dengan ide yang berhasil Kurapika temukan, mereka bertiga keluar menggunakan sepeda. Lulu duduk di paling depan karena badannya kecil. Kuroro agak kesusahan mengendarainya karena harus membagi bangkunya dengan Lulu. Sampai akhirnya lagi-lagi Kuroro mendengar suara terjatuh. Begitu melihat kebelakang, Kuroro mendapati Kurapika terjatuh karena ketiduran lagi. Tapi kali ini dia tidak terbangun dan tetap tertidur pulas. Kuroro akhirnya turun dari sepedanya dan mendekati Kurapika. Kurapika tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda dia akan bangun.

Kuroro pun bermaksud membiarkan Kurapika tertidur. "Hei kau.. kemarilah." Ucap Kuroro memanggil Lulu. Kuroro lalu mengendong Kurapika. "Pegang pinggangku."

"Eh? Ta.. tapi tanganku."

"Oh.. aku lupa tanganmu lumpuh." Ucap Kuroro menghela nafas. Kuroro kembali menurunkan Kurapika dan berjongkok. "Apa kau bisa memanjat kepundaku?" tanya Kuroro.

"Eh.. a.. akan kucoba." Ucap Lulu gugup. Lulu lalu berjalan mendekati Kuroro. Ketika mengangkat kakinya Lulu terjatuh. Kuroro kemudian menghela nafas dan langsung menggendong Lulu dan menaruhnya dipundaknya. "Eratkan kakimu di leherku." Lulu langsung mengeratkan kakinya di leher Kuroro.

"Ng.. jangan terlalu erat juga" ucap Kuroro yang sedikit sesak karena Lulu terlalu menjepit lehernya.

"Eh.. ma... maaf." Kuroro kemudian mengangkat Kurapika lalu mensummon Skill Hunternya. Kuroro langsung melakukan teleport meninggalkan sepedanya disana dan sampai di pagar yang menutupi pintu masuk menuju Miha.

Lulu terkejut melihat kemampuan yang dikeluarkan Kuroro. "Wah.. kakak.. hebat sekali." Ucap Lulu kagum. Lulu melihat sekeliling. Kini dia sudah berada di luar, kini dia sudah bebas. Ntah kenapa ada perasaan lega di hati Lulu.

Kuroro menurunkan Kurapika dan berniat membangunkannya. Kuroro menepuk pipi Kurapika "Hei, bangun. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur." Kurapika masih belum terbangun. Kuroro teringat dulu dia harus sampai menampar Kurapika untuk membangunkannya, namun dia tetap tidak terbangun. Tapi saat itu kondisi Kurapika tidak baik karena Machi meninjunya. Kuroro berpikir apa kali ini dia menampar Kurapika akan berhasil membangunkannya, munkin tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Kuroro mengangkat tangannya mencoba menampar Kurapika, dan saat hendak menamparnya, Kurapika membuka matanya.

Kuroro menyadari Kurapika sudah terbangun namun tidak bisa menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. "Upps"

PLAAAKK

Tamparanpun tidak bisa dihindari. Mata Kurapika terbelalak saat Kuroro menamparnya. "Kau! Kenapa kau menamparku hah!" Kurapika langsung menggengam kerah baju Kuroro.

"Maaf, aku hanya berusaha membangunkanmu."

"Kau tidak perlu menamparku setiap kali membangunkanku. Waktu itu juga kau menamparku berkali-kali." Ucap Kurapika emosi.

"Yah, itu salahmu susah dibangunkan. Tapi tidak kusangka kau tipe orang yang bisa tidur dimana saja." Ucap Kuroro sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau bilang!" Kurapika mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroro sambil menatapnya tajam.

Kuroro tersenyum "Kau.. kalau kau tidak segera melepas kerah bajuku aku bisa menciummu di sini, didepan gadis ini sekarang juga." Ucap Kuroro pelan sambil menatap Kurapika dengan senyum dingin.

Kurapika langsung melepas kerah baju Kuroro. "Sialan kau!" ucap Kurapika pelan.

"Hei, itukah cara bicaramu kepada orang yang seharian mengendongmu yang asik tertidur dan menahan badanmu agar tidak terjatuh hingga sampai ke pintu keluar." Ucap Kuroro.

"Eh.." Kurapika terkejut. Dia melihat sekeliling dan juga pagar besi dibelakangnya. Dia baru sadar bahwa dia sudah berada di luar. "Eh.. ki.. kita sudah berada di luar." Kurapika melihat langit yang masih gelap. Jadi Kurapika benar-benar sudah diluar dan Kuroro harus menahan badannya agar tidak terjatuh selama sehari sambil mengendarai sepeda. Kurapika menjadi merasa tidak enak kepada Kuroro.

"Anu.." Lulu mencoba memberitahu Kurapika tentang kemampuan hebat Kuroro yang membawa mereka keluar dalam waktu singkat. Namun Kuroro yang mengerti maksud Lulu langsung menutup mulutnya dan memberikan isyarat untuk diam kepada Lulu. Lulu yang ketakutan melihat tatapan tajam Kuroro hanya bisa mengangguk ngeri.

Kurapika menunduk "Te.. terima kasih. Dan maaf sudah menyusahkanmu" Ucap Kurapika. Kuroro yang mendengar ucapan Kurapika langsung tertawa. "Apa yang kau tertawakan." Ucap Kurapika sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tidak.. kau lucu sekali." Ucap Kuroro

"Kau.. kau meledekku ya!" ucap Kurapika kesal. Kuroro hanya bisa kembali tertawa kecil.

"Ah, sudahlah ayo kita cari penginapan dulu." Ucap Kuroro.

"Lulu ayo.." ucap Kurapika sambil berjalan disamping Lulu. Mereka bertiga akhirnya menyewa satu kamar dengan dua ranjang.

Lulu tidur diranjangnya sendiri, sementara Kurapika dan Kuroro.

"Lalu.. kenapa kau tidur disini?" ucap Kurapika melihat Kuroro yang tidur disampingnya.

"Hmm. Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada sofa disini. Lagipula aku yang membayar kamar ini." Ucap Kuroro.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur dengan Lulu." Ucap Kurapika yang langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Apa kau tidak malu tidur satu ranjang dengan perempuan. Meskipun badan Lulu kecil tetap dia seorang gadis remaja." Kurapika langsung terdiam. Walau Kurapika yakin Lulu tidak lah lagi seorang gadis mengingat dia harus tinggal dengan pria hidung belang itu, tapi tetaplah tidak sopan bila tidur satu ranjang dengan wanita yang bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi harus tidur dengan Kuroro, Kurapika juga tidak mau. "Kenapa kau selalu bertingkah seperti kita tidak pernah melakukan apapun sih. Kita sudah pernah tidur bersama, bahkan sudah pernah melakukan hubungan se-"

"Shh.. jangan kau katakan itu. bagaimana nanti kalau didengar Lulu." Ucap Kurapika sambil menutup mulut Kuroro.

Akhirnya Kurapika kembali keranjangnya dan tidur disamping Kuroro. Kurapika menghela nafas, dia berpikir apa yang akan terjadi nanti di sirkus besok. Dia harus beristirahat untuk mempersiapkan dirinya besok. Semakin hari kasus yang di hadapinya semakin aneh.

"Hei cepat tidur. Jangan banyak berpikir yang macam-macam. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersiap sampai sirkus itu dimulai besok lusa. Jadi besok kau bisa berpikir sepuas yang kau mau." Ucap Kuroro dengan mata yang terpejam namun menyadari bahwa Kurapika masih belum tidur.

Kurapika menghela nafanya lagi "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin akibat aku sudah tidur seharian tadi.. eh.." Kurapika menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. "...Besok lusa..." Kurapika melihat kearah Kuroro. Kuroro hanya bisa terdiam sambil menutup matanya. Kurapika langsung bangun dan mengecek jam di handphonenya. Alangkah terkejutnya Kurapika melihat jam di handphonenya menunjukan pukul setengah 12 dan hari masih belum berganti dari sewaktu Kurapika meninggalkan desa Miha. "Apa maksudnya ini Kuroro." Ucap Kurapika geram sambil memberikan tatapan mematikan kearah Kuroro. Kurapika merasa Kuroro benar-benar mengerjainya.

Kuroro mengeluarkan suara dengkuran menandakan bahwa dia sudah tidur. Kurapika langsung menggenggam kerah baju Kuroro dan menggoyang-goyangkannya sambil berteriak di kuping Kuroro "Hei jangan tidur kau! beraninya kau mempermainkanku!" Lulu terbangun karena terkejut mendengarkan teriakan Kurapika.

"Jangan teriak Kuruta. Kau tahu sekarang jam berapa kan. Kau mengganggu penghuni ruangan yang lain. Besok saja kalau kau mau marah." Ucap Kuroro dengan suara ngantuknya dan kemudian tak lama terdengar suara dengkuran halus Kuroro. Kurapika hanya bisa menatapnya kesal. Ingin sekali dia menendangnya dari ranjang ini bila dia tidak mengingat siapa yang membayar kamar ini.

Kurapika menengok ke arah Lulu yang terbangun karenanya dan menatap Kurapika dengan takut "Hei, apa yang tahu apa yang di lakukan pria ini?" tanya Kurapika. Karena Lulu mengingat tatapan tajam Kuroro tadi. Lulu menjadi tidak berani memberitahu Kurapika.

Lulu hanya bisa menggeleng sambil menjawab panik "Ma.. maaf. Aku juga tertidur jadi aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Lulu kemudian membalikan badannya dari Kurapika.

Kurapika bisa tahu Lulu berbohong. Mungkin Kuroro sudah mengancamnya untuk tidak memberitahukannya kepada Kurapika dan Kurapika tidak bisa memaksanya kalau Lulu tidak mau bicara. Kurapika yakin Kuroro pasti menggunakan kemampuan nennya saat dia tertidur sehingga mereka dapat keluar dari tempat itu dengan cepat dan dilihat dari Kuroro berbohong kepada Kurapika kemungkinan besar Kuroro tidak ingin Kurapika mengetahui kemampuannya atau memang ingin mengerjainya.

Kurapika kembali membaringkan dirinya keatas ranjang. Kurapika menghela nafas dan melihat Kuroro yang tertidur sambil menghadapkan punggungnya kearah Kurapika. Yah, yang terpenting mereka sudah berhasil keluar dari sana dan Kurapika jadi lebih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk bersantai. Kurapika memejamkan matanya, memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya lagi.

...

Sementara itu, di desa suku Miha.

...

Marven tersadar dari pingsannya "Ukh... Lu.. Lulu.. Lulu.." ucap Marven yang terbangun sambil memegang perutnya yang kesakitan. "Lulu! Dimana kau!" teriak Marven, tidak ada suara yang menyambutnya hanyalah kesunyian.

Marven merangkak keluar dari ruangannya, berharap Lulu berada di kamar lain. Dalam hati dia mengutuki Kurapika dan Kuroro karena merasa mereka telah menjebaknya dan mengambil satu-satunya harta miliknya. "Lulu dimana kau!" teriak Marven lagi namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Ukh... apa Lulu meninggalkanku sendiri. Sialan! Dasar gadis tidak tahu diuntung! Sudah bagus aku mau merawatmu! Ucap Marven kesal. Dia merangkak keluar dari rumahnya. Dia melihat desa Miha yang kini sudah hancur kini hanya bisa menggertakan giginya. Dia benar-benar mengutuki Kuroro dan Kurapika yang sudah membawa bencana untuknya. Bukan hanya membawa hartanya dan Lulu namun juga menghancurkan desa miliknya.

Tak lama dia menyadari kenyataan bahwa kini dia seorang diri di desa ini. Kemarahannya berubah menjadi ketakutan. Sejak dulu dia dijauhi karena pantat aneh yang dimilikinya sehingga dia hidup seorang diri. Karena itu dia sangat senang begitu Lulu tidak berubah menjadi zombie dan menemaninya. Terlebih lagi dia bisa memiliki satu desa dan mengaturnya walau desa tersebut sudah menjadi desa mati karena di penuhi zombie. Tapi dia merasa tenang karena ada yang menemaninya, karena itulah dia juga tidak khawatir saat orang Zaban City menutup semua akses menuju Miha.

Namun kini semuanya hilang. Marven kembali seorang diri. Marven menggaruk tanah dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak mau sendiri lagi, dia harus mencari Lulu. Pasti kedua orang itu yang membawanya dengan paksa. Marven kemudian merangkak menuju hutan untuk keluar dari sini dan mencari Lulu dengan harapan bertemu lagi dengannya dan kembali bersama-sama lagi.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa harapannya itu tak pernah terkabul karena beberapa hari kemudian Marven mati tertembak saat dia telah sampai di pagar besi pembatas antara Zaban City dan suku Miha karena di anggap zombie oleh penduduk Zaban City...

.

.

TBC

Thank for review all

Silent reader: Maaf kalau saya updatenya jadi agak lama dari biasanya.. maklum saya semakin sibuk... tenang momennya pasti ada koq.. genrenya aja romance.. ya awalnya benci-benci dulu gitu hihihi. Loh, kurang panjang kah? Perasaan saya bikinnya satu chapter cukup panjang deh.. woke deh, nanti coba makin panjang.

Amaya: hihihi.. soalnya saya penasaran dia anteng mulu baca buku. Kira-kira kalau main game gimana ya.. jadinya ya saya bikinnya keq gini.. semua ini hanyalah perbuatan pria hidung belang.

Kanar sasku: hihihi.. Kuroro juga manusia jadi bisa kumat gilanya. Ah, maaf chapter ini gak ada horror-horrornya. Malah gak jelas hihihi.. maklum bikinnya sambil kerja jadi sepotong-sepotong tulisnya dan jadinya kurang mantap.

Happy reading


	14. Chapter 14: Peaceful day

**Chapter 14: Peaceful day**

 **.**

 **Warning:** sedikit orange... sebenarnya pengen nulis lemon. tapi otak saya lagi gak kotor sekarang jadi diundur dulu. hahaha

...

 _'Karena aku dibuang oleh orang tuaku.. aku tidak tau bagaimana cara mencintai atau rasanya dicintai... namun saat aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk mencintai, aku malah tidak bisa menjaganya dan kehilangan dirinya.'_

 _Terdengar suara tangisan seorang anak laki-laki "Hiks... hiks... kenapa... kenapa kau harus mati.. kumohon... buka matamu... jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri" ucap anak laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut sambil terisak sedih sambil memeluk makhluk yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi_

 _..._

Kuroro membuka matanya, di lihatnya dari balik jendela yang tertutup gorden tampak sinar matahari yang sedikit menerangi kamar yang gelap itu. Kuroro bisa melihat Kurapika dan Lulu yang masih tertidur. Perlahan dia bangun dan duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil memegang kepalanya. Diapun menghela nafas... "haah.. kenapa aku...harus bermimpi hal seperti itu" ucap Kuroro dengan pelan.

Wajahnya yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi kini tertunduk murung mengingat mimpinya.

"Ummmh... Bermimpi apa...? fuh.." ucap Kurapika yang membuat Kuroro sedikit terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Kurapika.

Kuroro melihat Kurapika masih tidur dan sedikit mengigau "Mmmh... orang mesum seperti kau... pasti bermimpi jorok... mmh" ucap Kurapika lagi.

Kuroro tertawa kecil mendengar igauan Kurapika. Dia pun langsung mencubit hidung Kurapika "Nggh... mmh... nnhh... waaah!" Kurapika membuka matanya karena merasa sulit bernafas. "A... apa..." Kurapika terbangun dan masih setengah ngantuk berusaha mengumpulkan jiwanya. Kuroro tertawa kecil melihat Kurapika yang masih setengah sadar.

Kurapika menyadari Kuroro menertawainya "Kau... Bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan normal." Ucap Kurapika yang sudah hampir sepenuhnya sadar sambil memegang hidungnya yang kesakitan.

"Aku tidak menamparmu kali ini." Ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Kuroro beranjak bangun, mengambil handuk dan langsung ke kamar mandi. Tak lama bunyi shower terdengar.

Kurapika melihat pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk. Kurapika membaringkan dirinya lagi diatas ranjang dan tak lama dia tenggelam dalam tidurnya lagi. Hingga Kuroro melemparkan handuk basah keatas muka Kurapika.

"Kuroro! Sudah kubilang bangunkan aku dengan normal!" ucap Kurapika kesal sambil mengambil handuk basah yang ada di mukanya tersebut.

"Aku selalu membangunkanmu dengan normal." Ucap Kuroro santai sambil mengelap wajahnya nya dengan handuk yang ada dipundaknya.

"Kau bilang menampar, mencubit hidung dan melempari dengan handuk basah itu hal normal. Lalu kenapa kau tidak pakai bajumu!" ucap Kurapika melihat Kuroro yang hanya memakai handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya "Lagipula kau pakai berapa handuk sih! Banyak sekali handuk yang kau pakai!" protes Kurapika lagi melihat handuk yang melilit di kepala Kuroro, menggantung di pundak Kuroro dan melilit di dipinggang Kuroro, serta handuk yang di basahi untuk melempari Kurapika.

"Berisik sekali kau pagi-pagi begini.. lagipula apa masalahnya aku telanjang. Aku juga pernah melihatmu telanjang. Kenapa kau selalu malu-malu." Ucap Kuroro sambil berjalan menuju tasnya dan mengeluarkan baju untuk dipakainya.

Kurapika melirik ke arah Lulu yang masih tertidur dan bernafas lega Lulu tidak mendengarkan ucapan Kuroro barusan. Kurapika bangun dan pergi mengambil handuk lain dan langsung pergi kekamar mandi.

* * *

...

"Killua... dengar aku sudah dapat kabar dari Senritsu kalau dia bisa datang kemari besok pagi" ucap Gon yang langsung berteriak membangunkan Killua yang sedang tertidur.

"Hmm... hm..."

"Killua! Kau dengar tidak. Ayo banguun!" Ucap Gon lagi yang melihat Killua masih menutup matanya dan tidak memberikan respon

"Iya Gon.. aku dengar. Pagi-pagi gini jangan teriak-teriak. Alluka masih tidur!" Ucap Killua.

"Cih.. dasar brother complex. Yaudah, sana tidur saja kau terus sampai besok. Aku mau telepon Leorio dulu." Ucap Gon sambil mengeluarkan HP dari kantongnya. Killua yang mendengar ucapan Gon kesal dan melempari Gon dengan bantal hingga mengenai kepala Gon. "Killua!" Gon yang kesal mengambil bantal yang tadi ditimpuknya dan menimpukan kembali ke Killua. Namun Killua berhasil menghindarinya hingga mengenai Alluka.

"Glek.. " Killua dan Gon hanya bisa pasang tampak kaku melihat Alluka yang terbangun.

"Bye, Killua aku telepon Leorio dulu" ucap Gon sambil langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hei Gon tungg- wah Alluka.. stop.. stop.. sori.. jangan nangis.." ucap Killua yang melihat Alluka hampir ingin menangis dan langsung berusaha menenangkannya.

Di luar kamar Gon menelepon Leorio..

"Halo Leorio? Besok pagi Senritsu bisa datang kesini.. setelah itu kita akan ke Zaban City tempat Kurapika.. apa kau bisa datang juga besok pagi?"

'Benarkah?! Baiklah nanti malam aku akan langsung datang ke tempat kalian' ucap Leorio dari sebrang sana.

"Baguslah.. hati-hati di jalan. Bye" ucap Gon dan langsung mematikan handphonenya.

"Jadi Leorio bisa? Kapan dia akan datang?" tanya Killua dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Besok malam dia akan datang kemari." Ucap Gon senang.

Killua hanya bisa menghela nafas senang melihat Gon senang.

* * *

...

Srek... srek...

Lulu membuka matanya dan terdengar suara lembaran kertas yang dibalik-balikan. Lulu mendapati Kuroro yang sedang membaca buku diatas ranjangnya dan Kurapika yang sepertinya berada di kamar mandir karena terdengar suara shower.

Kuroro menyadari Lulu sudah terbangun namun tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap fokus kepada bukunya. Lulu dengan susah payah berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk. Setelah berhasil duduk Lulu menghela nafas senang.

Tak lama Kurapika keluar dari kamar mandi "Oh.. Lulu kau sudah bangun. Apa kau mau mandi dulu?"

"Ah iya terima kasih...Eh..." Ucap Lulu tak lama dia menyadari keanehan dari penampilan Kurapika. "Eh... ka.. kau.. kakak Kurapika?" ucap Lulu memandang Kurapika yang sudah melepas wig hitamnya dan softlennya. "Kakak... mengecat rambut?"

"Eh tidak.. maaf ini rambut asliku. Yang kemarin aku hanya memakai wig saja." Ucap Kurapika

"Oh... tapi kenapa kau menggunakan wig?" tanya Lulu heran.

"Ah.. banyak masalah..." ucap Kurapika sambil tersenyum kecil "Apa kau mau mandi Lulu.. Ah, tapi.. kau tidak bisa menggunakan tanganmu. Apa kau bisa sendiri" Tanya Kurapika yang langsung mencari handuk bersih untuk Lulu dari dalam lemari.

"Hmph.. kau mau membantunya mandi Kuruta? Tak kusangka kau mesum juga" Ledek Kuroro sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu. Jangan samakan aku denganmu yang mesum"

"Aku tidak mesum"

"Kalau kau tidak mesum kau tidak akan lakukan hal…" Kurapika terdiam berpikir apakah harus melanjutkan obrolan ini karena Kurapika tahu bakal kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Kurapika melirik Lulu yang melihat mereka. Kurapika tidak mau hubungannya dengan Kuroro di ketahui "Ah… sudah lah. Jangan bahas lagi." Ucap Kurapika sambil mengambil handuk bersih untuk Lulu dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Kuroro melihat Kurapika menggantung handuk dan baju bersih untuk Lulu pakai di kamar mandi kemudian tersenyum "Kau seperti emak-emak saja.."

"Berisik!"

"Hihihi.. ah maaf, aku akan mandi sekarang" Lulu langsung bergegas pergi kekamar mandi. "Ah.. tolong pintunya jangan di tutup rapat ya." Lanjut Lulu. Kurapika pun membiarkan pintunya terbuka sedikit.

Kurapika pun mencari tempat untuk duduk. Namun kamar itu benar-benar tidak mempunyai satu bangku pun hanya ada dua ranjang dan lemari. Kuroro yang melihat Kurapika masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi bergeser dan menepuk nepuk ranjang disampingnya "duduklah" Kurapika masih diam berdiri. Kuroro yang melihatnya menghela nafasnya dan kemudian melemparkan sebuah buku kepada Kurapika. Kurapika menangkapnya dan melihat buku yang diberikan Kuroro adalah buku yang dulu ingin di bacanya, namun karena harga dirinya yang tinggi dia tidak mau meminjamnya dari Kuroro.

"Ku berikan padamu.. aku sudah bosan. Kalau kau tidak mau kau bisa membuangnya." Ucap Kuroro masih membaca buku yang dipegangnya. "Tapi kalau kau mau membacanya duduk disampingku." Ucap Kuroro.

"Aku akan membacanya nanti." Ucap Kurapika sambil berjalan dan duduk di tepi ranjang dan membelakangi Kuroro.

"Hei.. saat itu… apa yang kau lakukan… untuk bisa kembali begitu cepat?" Tanya Kurapika mengingat kasus kemarin dia di kerjai oleh Kuroro.

Kuroro menatap punggung Kurapika yang membelakanginya "Bukankah kau sudah tahu? Aku sudah menggunakannya saat menggendongmu di House of Trap itu."

"Eh?" Kurapika menatap Kuroro.

"Hmm.. kau tidak sadar saat itu? Saat aku melawan wanita yang tidak punya kaki kiri itu. Yah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Kau terlalu asik dengan punggungku." Ucap Kuroro sambil tertawa kecil.

Kurapika langsung panas. Kurapikapun langsung menarik kerah Kuroro membuat buku yang dipegang pria itu terjatuh dan menatap Kuroro tajam, mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan hendak menonjok Kuroro. Namun Kuroro langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Kurapika "Mau apa kau?" Tanya Kuroro

"Aku lupa. Kalau aku ingin sekali menonjokmu. Jadi biarkan aku menonjokmu sekarang!" ucap Kurapika kesal

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kuroro polos sambil membalas tatapan Kurapika.

"Karena aku kesal denganmu!" ucap Kurapika emosi

"Hmm" Kuroro tersenyum. Kemudian Kuroro langsung mendorong Kurapika hingga dia terbaring diatas ranjang. Kuroro menggenggam kedua tangan Kurapika dengan erat dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kurapika "Kau boleh menonjokku, tapi... setelah kita melakukan hubungan badan sekarang." Ucap Kuroro sambil mencium pipi Kurapika

"Kau gila! Ada Lulu disini." Ucap Kurapika melepaskan genggaman tangan Kuroro dan mendorong wajahnya.

Kuroro mengenggam tangan Kurapika yang mendorong wajahnya "Jadi kalau Lulu tidak ada.. kita bisa berhubungan badan?" ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum mengerikan

"Aku benar-benar ingin meninjumu sekarang!" ucap Kurapika geram dan wajahnya memerah.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan sekarang."

"A.. ap" Kuroro langsung membungkan mulut Kurapika dengan mulutnya.

Kurapika berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kuroro yang menggenggam tangannya, namun tidak berhasil karena tenaga Kuroro lebih kuat. Kurapika berpikir bahwa dia tidak akan menang melawan tenaga Kuroro tanpa menggunakan nen-nya. Kurapika benar-benar membutuhkan latihan untuk fisiknya sekarang. Karena selain Kurapika harus melindungi dirinya tanpa nen, Kurapika juga perlu melindungi dirinya dari pria sialan ini. Yah, meskipun mungkin tidak akan bisa karena perjanjian mereka dimana Kurapika akan membayar Kuroro dengan tubuhnya, namun setidaknya bila ada kesempatan dia bisa menonjok Kuroro. Benar, sekarang setidaknya prioritaskan bagaimana cara bisa menonjok muka pria berengsek ini, batin Kurapika.

Kurapika sedikit mengerang saat Kuroro menjilati bibirnya, Kuroro pun tersenyum "Kau tahu apa hal yang ku suka juga dari dirimu?" Kurapika menutup mulutnya dengan erat "Kau terlalu sensitif.. apalagi bagian ini" ucap Kuroro lagi sembil menggigit bibir Kurapika dan mengelus puting dari balik baju Kurapika. Kurapika mengerang kembali dan tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya dan membuat Kuroro memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kurapika hanya bisa mengerang di dalam mulut Kuroro. Kurang ajar, Kurang ajar pria ini, Batin Kurapika.

"Yah.. sepertinya kita sudahi sampai sini sayang sekali." Ucap Kuroro yang melepas ciumannya dan menyeka ludah yang ada dibibir Kurapika dengan jempolnya.

Kurapika hanya bisa memelototi Kuroro dengan nafas yang terengah-engah kemudian dia menepis tangan Kuroro yang memegang mulutnya dan menyeka mulutnya sendiri "Kurang ajar kau.. suatu hari aka.." Kurapika terhenti saat menyadari bayangan disampingnya. Kurapika kemudian menengok dan mendapati Lulu yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan wajah merahnya.

"Ah.. maaf.. aku, sudah mengganggu..." ucap Lulu gugup dengan wajahnya yang masih merah.

"Tenang saja, kadang memang suka ada anak kecil yang mengintip ayah dan ibunya melakukan sumo di ranjang." Ucap Kuroro santai

"Hei! Bicara apa kau hah!" ucap Kurapika yang langsung melepari Kuroro dengan buku yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Namun Kuroro menangkap buku tersebut dan melihat Kurapika, Kurapika langsung memasang kedua tangannya di depan mukanya untuk berlindung dari buku yang mungkin akan di lempar Kuroro "Apa.. kau mau membalasku lagi?"

"Yah.. apa kau lapar Kuruta? Ayo kita cari makanan. Kau juga Lulu.." ucap Kuroro sambil beranjak pergi dari atas badan Kurapika.

Wajah Kurapika masih memerah dan dia melirik ke arah Lulu yang wajahnya juga masih memerah. "Eh.. a.. ayo Lulu cepat bersiap-siap." Ucap Kurapika gugup

"Ah... i. Iya.." Lulu juga menanggapinya dengan gugup.

Kurapika segera bangun dari atas ranjang dan mengambil wig sebelumnya dan hendak memakainya. Sepertinya Kurapika lebih betah memakai wig tersebut karena lebih pendek dibanding wig merah sebelumnya. Oh ya berbicara tentang wig merah, Kurapika jadi teringat saat dia bertengkar dengan Kuroro karena membuang wignya tersebut dan juga perempuan bernama Valentine.

Kurapika sebenarnya sedikit penasaran dengan Valentine. karena Kuroro begitu marah ketika Kurapika membahasnya, tidak disangka manusia dingin seperti Kuroro punya perasaan juga. Dan mungkin Kuroro masih menyukai wanita itu sehingga menanggap Kurapika sebagai penggantinya. Ketika mereka berhubungan Kuroro melihat Kurapika sebagai wanita tersebut.. wanita yang sudah meninggalkannya, Tapi Kurapika tidak terlalu peduli karena lebih baik seperti itu.. ya, lebih baik seperti itu sehingga dia bisa terus membencinya..

ya.. membencinya...

Sebenarnya Kurapika ingin menanyakan Kuroro satu pertanyaan tentang perempuan tersebut yaitu apakah wanita tersebut sudah mati? ataukah masih hidup? Namun Kurapika tidak terlalu berani karena takut Kuroro akan marah kembali padanya karena Kuroro berkata untuk tidak membahasnya lagi.

"Hei.. ayo cepat. Kau melamun apa Kuruta." Ucap Kuroro yang melihat Kurapika bengong mematung di depan tasnya.

"Eh.. ah" Kurapika melihat Kuroro dan Lulu yang sudah bersiap-siap pergi "Ah.. iya, maaf" ucap Kurapika sambil menaruh kembali wig tersebut kedalam tas.

Mereka bertiga pun keluar dan berjalan kekota.

...

Kuroro melihat Kurapika yang tidak memakai wignya "Tumben... kau mau jalan-jalan tanpa menggunakan wigmu?" tanyanya sambil melihat Kurapika yang ada disampingnya.

"Eh.." Kurapika memegang kepalanya dan menyadari bahwa dia lupa memakai wignya. Karena terlalu banyak berpikir Kurapika jadi lupa bahwa dia ingin memakai wig tersebut dan malah menyimpannya.'celaka..' pikir Kurapika.

Kurapika tidak berkata apa-apa namun wajahnya jadi panik. Kuroro menyadari hal itu "Tenang saja.. selama kau tidak macam-macam aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu kepada mafia-mafia itu.. "

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kurapika sambil melirik Kuroro dengan alis yang mengerut.

"Kau bodoh ya.. ya tentu saja maksud ku aku akan melindungimu. Yah memang kalau terlalu pintar kadang bisa keliatan idiot juga." Ucap Kuroro sambil menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu kau juga idiot" balas Kurapika

"Oh.. berarti kau mengakui aku pintar?" ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum meledek.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu... kau idiot idiot dan idiot"

"Dan kau yang tertangkap oleh orang idiot ini berarti bodoh tolol dan idiot." Ucap Kuroro sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sialan kau.. terserahlah.. aku malas berdebat denganmu" ucap Kurapika kesal karena merasa selalu kalah berdebat dengan Kuroro.

Lulu hanya bisa bengong tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Walaupun Lulu ingin bertanya karena penasaran Kurapika menggunakan wig dan ucapan Kuroro yang akan melindungi Kurapika dari mafia namun Lulu tidak berani dan yakin mereka tidak akan menceritakan pada Lulu. Karena Lulu orang luar bagi mereka. Sebenarnya Lulu tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan saat dia keluar nanti karena dia tidak punya siapa-siapa disini dan kesenangan saat melihat dunia luar hanyalah kesenangan sesaat. Lulu sedikit menyesal sudah keluar dari sini, Lulu berpikir mungkin sebaiknya dia tetap hidup bersama Marven walau hanya menjadi pemuas nafsunya, namun setidaknya Lulu tidak akan sendiri.

"Lu.. Lulu" Lulu tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat Kurapika yang memanggilnya.

"Ah.. maaf.. a.. ada apa?" tanya Lulu.

"Kita akan makan disini. Apa kau setuju atau kau mau makan di tempat lain?" tanya Kurapika

"Ah.. dimana saja tidak masalah. Terima kasih." Ucap Lulu sambil tersenyum.

Mereka bertigapun masuk ke dalam tempat makan tersebut.

.

"Sehabis ini.. aku mau melihat tempat sirkus tersebut dulu." Ucap Kurapika sambil menutup buku menunya

"Yah.. bolehlah kita kesana. Lalu setelah ini kau.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ucap Kuroro kepada Lulu.

"Eh.." Lulu menatap Kuroro

"Ah.. iya aku lupa. Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan Lulu? Apa kau punya saudara yang tinggal di luar Miha?" tanya Kurapika sambil menoleh ke arah Lulu yang ada di sampingnya

"Ti.. tidak ada.. aku.. juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan disini." ucap Lulu sambil menunduk

"Eh... kalau begitu apa kau punya seseorang yang kau kenal juga di luar sini?" Lulu hanya menggeleng.

Kurapika langsung menarik Kuroro yang duduk di depannya "Maaf Lulu.. kami ke toilet dulu." Ucap Kurapika sambil menarik paksa Kuroro yang tidak mau beranjak dari kursinya. Lulu menatap mereka yang pergi dengan sedih dan berpikir mungkin kali ini mereka akan meninggalkannya sendiri di sini.

Kurapika dan Kuroro pun memasuki toilet "Hei.. apa yang harus kita lakukan terhadap Lulu.. kita tidak mungkin membawanya dalam perjalanan kita?" ucap Kurapika

"Kau yang membawanya kau yang bertanggung jawab." Ucap Kuroro datar.

"Yah aku juga mau bertanggung jawab tapi apa kau tidak bisa bantu memikirkan apa. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia tidak punya siapa-siapa disini." ucap Kurapika sambil memegang dagunya

"Pulangkan lagi saja dia ke Miha." ucap Kuroro santai

"Kau! bisa-bisanya kau bicara seperti itu.. kau memang tidak ada perasaan." Kurapika memelototi Kuroro

"Terima kasih" Kuroro menanggapinya dengan senyuman

"Aku tidak memujimu!" Kurapika mulai kesal. "Mungkin aku bisa memperkenalkan Lulu kepada Gon dan Killua.." ucap Kurapika pelan.

"Ya.. dan kau akan langsung mati begitu bertemu dengan temanmu." Ucap Kuroro sambil menunjuk jantung Kurapika.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aturan ini." Ucap Kurapika

"Itu tidak mungkin." Ucap Kuroro

"Kalau begitu.. cobalah bantu memikirkan sesuatu." Ucap Kurapika yang tidak sadar nadanya sudah memelas.

Kuroro pun menghela nafasnya "Hah. Yasudah. Bagaimana kalau dia bersama anak buahku dulu."

"Kau gila! Kau mau bunuh dia apa" Protes Kurapika

"Tenang... Aku bisa memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak membunuhnya. Lagipula kau menyuruhku untuk membantumu kenapa sekarang kau banyak protes." Ucap Kuroro.

"Baiklah. tapi kalau kau membunuh Lulu..."

"Akan kulepaskan kutukan dijantungmu.. puas." Ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum dingin.

"Cih.. kita deal."

Kuroro langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memanggil salah satu anak buahnya untuk kemari. "Siapa yang kau panggil?" tanya Kurapika saat Kuroro menutup handphonenya.

"Kau akan tahu.. kita janjian di tempat sirkus tersebut. kau ingin melihatnya juga kan. Kebetulan sekali dia ada disini." Ucap Kuroro sambil menyimpan handphonenya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku saja sekarang. Toh sama saja." Ucap Kurapika kesal. Kuroro hanya tersenyum menanggapi Kurapika. Dan tak lama mereka pun kembali dari toilet dan mendapati makanan mereka sudah terhidang rapi diatas meja.

"Ah.. kalian lama sekali.. syukurlah kukira kalian meninggalkanku disini." Ucap Lulu sambil bernafas lega.

"Ah tidak mungkin, maaf terlalu lama." Ucap Kurapika sambil tersenyum bersalah dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, Kuroro juga kembali duduk tanpa berkata apa-apa

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa.. " Lulu tersenyum kepada Kurapika. Tak lama merekapun makan. Kurapika membantu Lulu dengan menyuapinya makananan dan kemudian Lulu terdiam "Lulu? Ayo buka mulutmu" ucap Kurapika. Lulu pun tertunduk "Hei.. mungkin... aku akan kembali saja ke Miha." Ucap Lulu sedih..

"Eh.. ke. Kenapa?" tanya Kurapika kaget.

"Aku.. tidak punya siapa-siapa disini. Aku juga tidak tahu harus kemana dan melakukan apa."

Kurapika langsung mengelus kepala Lulu. "Tenang saja.. kau tidak perlu kembali. nanti kakak ini akan memperkenalkanmu pada temannya dan dia yang akan menemanimu." Ucap Kurapika sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kuroro pun tersenyum "Kau.. benar-benar seperti seorang ibu saja." Ucap Kuroro.

"Apa kau bilang!" Lulu pun tertawa lagi melihat mereka berdua bertengkar. Ntah kenapa hatinya tenang melihat mereka berdua bertengkar.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun menyelesaikan makanan mereka. Mereka pun pergi ketengah taman tempat sirkus itu diadakan sambil melihat-lihat tempat sirkus tersebut dan menunggu anak buah Kuroro datang. Banyak badut-badut yang sudah membagi-bagikan brosur kepada penduduk setempat. Termaksud kepada mereka bertiga.

"Eh.. sirkus ini.. tempat temanku bekerja." Ucap Lulu sambil melihat brosur yang dibuang Kuroro ke lantai.

"Eh?" Kurapika menoleh kearah Lulu.

"Hei.. besok.. bolehkan aku ikut dengan kalian juga, kalian juga mau pergi kesini kan.. aku ingin bertemu dengan temanku." Ucap Lulu sambil memelas.

"Eh..." Kurapika jadi bingung apa yang harus di ucapkan. Haruskah dia melarangnya? Namun dia tidak tega. Tapi tidak mungkin dia membawa Lulu saat merampok mata merah disana. Terlebih dia tidak tahu akan ada hal aneh apa lagi.

"Tenang saja.. kau bawa saja, nanti dia akan di jaga oleh anak buahku." Bisik Kuroro.

Oh iya betul juga.. anak buah Kuroro akan datang kemari, ucap Kurapika dalam hati. "Baiklah kau boleh ikut Lulu." Ucap Kurapika selesai berpikir.

Lulu pun tersenyum senang "Benarkah?! Terima ka-"

"Aah... ayah lihat siapa yang ada disini!" Ucap seorang perempuan dewasa yang memotong ucapan Lulu. Kurapika dan Kuroro kaget melihat siapa yang menghampiri mereka. Begitu pula dengan salah satu orang yang menghampiri mereka tersebut.

"Kau!" ucap salah satu orang yang berambut silver panjang yang menghampiri Kurapika dan Kuroro.

"Ke... kenapa mereka ada disini.." ucap Kurapika pelan sambil melirik kearah Kuroro.

Yang ada di hadapannya kini, Silva Zoldyck, Kikyo Zoldyck dan Kalluto Zoldyck. Silva menatap tajam Kuroro dan Kuroro membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin. Kurapika bisa merasakan adanya aura membunuh menguat diantara mereka berdua. Kalluto hanya mengumpet di belakang ibunya dan menatap Kuroro berharap Kuroro tidak berbicara macam-macam kepada kedua orang tuanya. Kuroro sedikit menyadari di tatap Kalluto hanya bisa tersenyum padanya.

Kikyo tiba-tiba langsung memegang pundak Kurapika. "Halo apa kau masih kenal padaku.. kau, ibu muda yang waktu itu kan?" ucap Kikyo dengan riang.

"Hah.. i.. ibu?" Kurapika hanya bisa kaget tidak mengerti. Sliva dan Kuroro juga sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Kikyo langsung menatap mereka berdua. "Ah..." Kurapika teringat saat Kurapika, Gon dan Leorio ingin menemui Killua yang pulang ke kediaman Zoldyck dan ingin membawanya keluar dari sana. Saat mereka beristirahat dari latihan membuka pintu gerbang kediaman Zoldyck dan Leorio yang pergi shopping di kota. Gon dan Kurapika bertemu dengan wanita ini dan menganggap mereka adalah ibu dan anak. Tapi saat itu Kurapika masih belum tahu bahwa wanita ini adalah ibunya Killua sampai mereka bertemu kembali di dalam kediaman Zoldyck  
*Ini sungguh ada di drama CD hunterxhunter yang Zaoldyckk family special part 1 dimana Kikyo mengira Kurapika seorang ibu muda*

"Wah.. bagaimana kabarmu, tak kusangka aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu.. kau masih ingat denganku kan. Bagaimana kabar anak mu yang manis itu. apa kau masih ingat dengan anak ku Kalluto yang bermain dengan anak mu waktu itu." ucap Kikyo panjang lebar "Ah, aku tidak melihat anak mu hari ini, apa kau tidak membawanya.. upss." Kikyo melihat Kuroro yang berada di samping Kurapika yang melihat mereka berdua dengan aneh.

"Kau..." Kikyo menghampiri Kuroro "Oh my, Kau punya suami yang tampan.. lovely sekali." Ucap Kikyo riang sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Hah!" Kurapika, Kuroro dan Silva langsung kaget mendengar ucapan Kikyo.

"Hei.. bagaimana kalau kubunuh istrimu dan kau bersama ku saja tampan." Ucap Kikyo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kuroro.

"Sa.. sayangku.. kau.. bicara apa?!" ucap Silva shock

"Ah.. aku hanya bercanda darling, hohoho" Kikyo langsung menarik Silva "Ah.. kenalkan ini suami ku, walau tidak tampan sepertimu tapi dia sangat hebat dalam membunuh. Ayah! Ayo cepat perkenalkan dirimu" Kiyko mendorong Silva ke depan Kurapika

"Eh.. ah.." Silva jadi bingung apa yang harus diucapkannya. "a.. aku.. aku... aku tak mengira kau mau menikah dengan orang sepertinya.. yah walau ku akui dia tampan dan jago membunuh sepertiku ehem.." ucap Silva malu-malu dan bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya. "Tunggu.. tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat.. hmm.. dimana ya. Aku juga lupa." Ucap Silva sambil mengangkat wajahnya keatas dan memegang dagunya berpikir.

Kurapika juga hanya bisa menganga dan kebahisan kata-kata seperti sebelumnya. Kuroro juga diam tidak berekspresi walau sejujurnya dia ingin sekali ketawa saat ini juga.

"Ayah! Berkenalan lah dengan benar! Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan namanya" ucap Kikyo sambil memukul kepala Silva dengan kipasnya. "Hohoho maafkan suamiku ya.. " ucap Kikyo.

Kurapika berpikir bahwa wanita ini juga pasti tidak mengetahui namanya karena waktu itu dia juga tidak menanyakan nama Kurapika. "Oh my, kau juga mempunyai anak perempuan yang manis. Hai apakah kau mau bermain dengan anak ku." Ucap Kikyo yang menghampiri Lulu.

"Eh?" Lulu hanya bisa tersenyum bingung karena sedari tadi hanya melihat kehebohan yang dibuat mereka dari kejahuan.

"Ah.. jangan! jangan! maaf anak ini tidak bisa menggerakan tangannya." Kurapika langsung berdiri di depan Lulu dengan panik mengingat Gon yang terpental sejauh 20 meter ketika bermain ayunan dengan Kalluto.

"Oh.. sayang sekali.. baiklah sampai jumpa lagi ya. Maaf aku pamit dulu hohohoho." Ucap Kikyo yang berangsur pergi menarik Silva dan akhirnya badaipun berlalu dan meninggalkan Kurapika yang mendadak kesal mendengar suara orang menahan tawa di sampingnya.

"Hei.. bolehkan aku tertawa" ucap Kuroro yang sudah sedikit tertawa sambil sedikit menahannya juga.

"Bukankah kau sudah ketawa" ucap Kurapika kesal.

"Anu... jadi kakak.. suami istri?" tanya Lulu lagi yang memperburuk keadaan. Dan dalam sekejap petir langsung menyambar di atas kepala Kurapika.

"Tentu saja Lulu... tak lama kami akan membuatkan adik untuk mu." Ucap Kuroro menepuk kepala Lulu sambil menahan tawanya.

"Hei! Siapa yang istrimu! Dan sejak kapan Lulu menjadi anak kami..." ucap Kurapika emosi "Ah.. salah.. anak mu." Lanjut Kurapika lagi.

"Eh.. tapi bukankah kita sudah pernah melakukan hubungan suami istri.. apa bedanya." Lanjut Kuroro lagi..

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kurapika langsung berteriak. Mungkin ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia berteriak sekeras ini dan tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Kurapika langsung memegang pundak Lulu "Lulu! Jangan dengarkan.. jangan dengarkan dia! Oke" ucap Kurapika dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"O.. oke" ucap Lulu juga dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Tentu saja Lulu mendengar dan mengerti maksud Kuroro. Namun Lulu memutuskan untuk diam saja karena ngeri melihat reaksi Kurapika. Melihat wajah Lulu yang memerah Kurapika langsung berpikir pasti Lulu sudah mendengar ucapan Kuroro dan langsung memberi Kuroro tatapan tajam dan bersumpah suatu saat nanti dia akan benar-benar menonjok pria ini.

"Oh.. sepertinya dia sudah disini.." ucap Kuroro yang melihat handphonenya. "Ah.. itu dia." Kuroro langsung melambaikan tangannya kepada orang di depannya.

"Ke.. kenapa kau memanggil anak buahmu yang ini. Aku kira kau akan memanggil Shalnark atau Machi." Ucap Kurapika.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memanggil Machi juga namun dia tidak bisa. Ah, Lulu.. mulai sekarang dia yang akan menemanimu. Ayo kenalkan dirimu." Ucap Kuroro.

Lulu kaget melihat orang tersebut karena penampilannya yang aneh dan sedikit ketakutan "Ah... halo.. aku Lulu.. mohon bantuannya."

"Ya. Kenalkan aku Bonolenov.. " ucap Bonolenov sambil sedikit membungkuk. Bonolenov kemudian memandangi Lulu "Lalu.. apa yang harus kulakukan padanya Danchou?" tanya Bonolenov

"Eh.. Da..." ucap Lulu yang kaget Kuroro di panggil Danchou karena Lulu mengira Bonolenov adalah temannya.

"Tolong kau urus saja dia.. dia tidak bisa menggunakan tangannya dan tidak punya siapa-siapa. Selain itu dia juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Pelakukan dia sebagai adikmu atau apapun sesukamu, asal kau jangan menyakitinya atau membunuhnya." Ucap Kuroro yang bisa merasakan aura hitam dari Kurapika yang sepertinya berkata agar anak buahnya Kuroro tidak macam-macam dengan Lulu

Bonolenov membuka mulutnya mencoba untuk berbicara namun Kuroro sudah keburu memotongnya "Apa? Kau mau protes? Kau yang bilang kau bosan dan tidak tau harus ngapain. Jadi aku memberimu pekerjaan, lagipula kau yang bertanya padaku untuk memberimu sesuatu yang bisa kau kerjakan." ucap Kuroro.

"Yah.. Bailkah" ucap Bonolenov mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes

"Ayo kita kembali.. aku akan memesankan satu kamar lagi untukmu dan Lulu akan bersama mu. Dan saat itu aku bisa menagih pembayaranku, ya.. Kuruta." Ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum kepada Kurapika.

"A.. apa kau bi- ah.."

"Ah.. maaf." Kurapika tidak sengaja bertubrukan kepada seseorang wanita yang memiliki tubuh agak tinggi. Wanita tersebut memiliki perban di kedua matanya. dan memakai jubah yang menutupi kepalanya dan sekujur badannya di penuhi perban.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum dan berangsur pergi.

"Hei Kuruta. Ayo cepat sedang apa kau." ucap Kuroro memanggil Kurapika.

"Bisakah kau bersabar sedikit Kuroro!" ucap Kurapika yang langsung berjalan menghampiri Kuroro.

Wanita itu kemudian membalikan badannya "Kuro...ro?" ucap wanita tersebut.

...

Mereka berempat pun kembali ke apartmentnya. Lulu sekamar dengan Bonolenov dan di kamar sampingnya Kurapika dengan Kuroro.

"Kusarankan hari ini tolong kau jangan macam-macam denganku." Ucap Kurapika yang berdiri menempel di tembok sambil menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa... aku hanya menagih pembayaranku." Ucap Kuroro yang mendekati Kurapika dan mengunci dengan menempel tangannya di tembok di samping kiri dan kanan Kurapika "Lagipula kenapa kau menutup dadamu seperti itu.. kau seperti wanita saja." Ucap Kuroro yang memegang salah satu tangan Kurapika. "Oh aku tahu... karena ini adalah bagian tersensitifmu.. karena itulah juga kau harus memakai baju sampai berlapis-lapis, benarkan?" Lanjut Kuroro sambil menjilati kuping Kurapika.

"Khh.. Kumohon.. hari ini saja jangan... aku tidak mau besok harus bersikap aneh karena menahan sakit." Ucap Kurapika sambil gemetar

"Tenang aku akan lembut kali ini." Kuroro menciumi pipi Kurapika.

"Kumohon untuk kali ini saja.. jangan. Ada Lulu dan anak buahmu di sebelah kita." Ucap Kurapika sambil mendorong kepala Kuroro untuk jauh dari wajahnya. "Setelah ini.. setelah ini aku janji.. akan ku layani kau sampai puas." Ucap Kurapika

"Benarkah?" ucap Kuroro menaikan alisnya.

"Aku janji" ucap Kurapika yakin.

"Yah.. baiklah. simpan tenagamu sampai saat itu. aku tidak mau kau pingsan lagi seperti sebelumnya saat aku belum puas." Ucap Kuroro yang langsung melepaskan Kurapika dan kemudian beranjang ke tempat tidurnya.

Kurapikapun bernafas lega dan tak lama dia pergi ke tempat tidur nya "Selamat tidur." Ucap Kurapika

"Ya.. selamat tidur" ucap Kuroro yang langsung mematikan lampunya sebelum berbaring untuk tidur.

* * *

...

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau harus mati.. kenapa kau bisa mati.." ucap seseorang yang sedang menangis di dalam tenda sirkus.

"Padahal selama ini kau anjing yang baik. Anjing kesayanganku satu-satunya" Ucap seseorang tersebut sambil memeluk makhluk yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Maaf.. begitu ku temukan dia sudah mati dalam keadaan yang menggenaskan." Ucap salah satu orang yang memakai kemeja putih dan sebuah topi kuncung berwarna putih juga.

"Lalu.. apa yang harus kami lakukan dengan mayatnya?" ucap seseorang lagi yang berada di samping orang yang memakai kemeja putih tersebut.

Orang yang menangis tersebut akhirnya berhenti menangis walau sedikit terisak "Kita akan menguburkannya saat pulang nanti. Sekarang biarkan saja mayatnya dulu di kandangnya." Ucap orang tersebut yang memakai jas hitam dan topi kuncung hitam.

Orang tersebut menaruh mayat tersebut di dalam kandang dan menguncinya.

"Selamat tinggal anjingku sayang." Ucap orang tersebut.

.

.

TBC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author Note: maaf author lagi banyak kesibukan jadi update lama... sebenarnya gak sibuk tapi ntah kenapa ada aja yang disibukin..hehe

Thanks buat reviewnya..

Selamat membaca

Happy reading~


	15. Chapter 15: Old Friend

**Episode 15: Old Friend**

 **.**

Di tengah malam Kuroro terbangun. Kuroro menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kurapika yang sedang tidur dengan punggung menghadap ke dirinya. Kuroro kemudian beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju tempat Kurapika. "Kuruta.. Kuruta.." di tengah ruangan kamar yang gelap Kuroro membangunkan Kurapika dengan memegang bahunya dan mengguncangnya.

Kurapika terbangun dan membalikan sedikit badannya ke arah Kuroro "Mmmh.. ada apa?" ucap Kurapika sambil mengerutkan alisnya dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Nadanya sedikit kesal karena Kuroro membangunkannya.

"Ayo kita pindah kamar. Sekarang!" ucap Kuroro dengan serius

"Eh, kenapa? Tengah malam seperti ini?" tanya Kurapika bingung.

"Jangan banyak tanya, ayo cepat bangun dan bereskan barangmu. Kita akan segera keluar dari kamar ini." ucap Kuroro yang beranjak menuju tas nya dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Kuroro juga sekalian membereskan barang Kurapika karena pasti Kurapika tidak akan menurut padanya dan akan menuntut penjelasan dari Kuroro terlebih dahulu.

Kurapika masih bingung dengan tingkah Kuroro "Sebenarnya ada apa?" Kuroro tidak menjawabnya dan langsung memegang tangan Kurapika dan menariknya setelah dia membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Kurapika masih tidak terlalu merespon karena masih setengah mengantuk.

"Ayo pergi." Kuroro menarik Kurapika keluar dari kamar mereka. "Ah.. tunggu sebentar." Kuroro terhenti di depan pintu dan kemudian membuka tasnya. Dia mengambil baju miliknya dan melemparkannya ke dalam kamarnya. Kemudian dia kembali menarik Kurapika lagi keluar dari kamar mereka. Kurapika hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes lagi, namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara jendela pecah dari kamarnya. Kurapika segera menengok ke belakang ke arah kamarnya.

"Cih, sudah telat ya." ucap Kuroro dan langsung mendobrak masuk ke kamar tempat Bonolenov dan Lulu berada hingga kuncinya rusak sambil menarik Kurapika. Kuroro langsung menutup pintu tersebut dengan pelan.

Kurapika hanya bisa melihat Kuroro dengan bingung "Hei.. sebenarnya ada apa?" ntah ini udah keberapa kalinya Kurapika bertanya ada apa kepada Kuroro, hingga lama kelamaan Kurapika kesal.

"Shh.. Diamlah, jangan ribut." Kuroro langsung menaruh jari telunjuknya dekat bibirnya.

"Apakah ada penyusup?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada pelan mengingat dia mendengar suara jendela pecah dari kamarnya tadi.

Kuroro hanya menghela nafas karena Kurapika masih terus menerus bertanya. Yah.. tidak mungkin bocah ini akan senang hati menurutinya, batin Kuroro. Namun Kuroro tidak menggubris pertanyaan Kurapika dan tetap terdiam.

"A.. anu ada apa?" tanya Lulu yang terbangun dan melihat ke arah Kurapika dan Kuroro dengan wajah bingung. Bonolenov pun juga terbangun. Dan tak lama dari dalam kamar Kurapika dan Kuroro terdengar suara nada tinggi seperti suara perempuan yang berteriak. Kurapika bisa mendengar perempuan itu meneriakan nama Kuroro.

"Hei.. sepertinya kau kedatangan tamu tak di undang."

"Bukan..itu hantu yang mendatangiku" ucap Kuroro sambil menghela nafas pasrah. Dan tak lama jendela kamar Lulu dan Bonolenov pecah dan muncul lah seseorang dari jendela tersebut.

"Siapa yang kau sebut hantu ! Kuroro sialan!" ucap orang tersebut.

Kurapika terkejut melihat orang itu. karena orang itu adalah perempuan bertubuh tinggi yang di tabraknya sebelum kembali ke penginapan. Perempuan dengan rambut hitam bermodel segi trap dengan panjang sedada dan perban di matanya. Jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya terbuka menampilkan banyak bagian tubuhnya yang di perban dan di penuhi oleh bekas luka. Pakaian perempuan ini juga mini seakan tidak malu menampilkan bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya, dia memakai celana pendek hotpants dan baju kemeja manis tanpa lengan dengan pusar yang sedikit kelihatan. Namun belum selesai keterkejutannya karena perempuan itu langsung menerjang Kurapika hingga Kurapika terjatuh ke lantai dan perempuan itu berada di atas badan Kurapika. Perempuan itu langsung mengeluarkan belatinya dan mengarahkannya ke leher Kurapika seperti hendak ingin menggorok lehernya.

"Sekarang cepat kembalikan kemampuan miliku atau kau mati?!" ucap orang itu dengan nada mengancam.

"Hah?" Kurapika hanya bisa mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti.

"Maaf tidak bisa. Kau sudah kalah dan sekarang kemampuan itu miliku." Ucap Kuroro cuek sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya dan bersender di pinggir pintu yang kuncinya rusak. Kurapika langsung melihat kearah Kuroro yang tidak menggubris keadaan Kurapika dan orang tak diundang yang salah menganggap Kurapika sebagai Kuroro.

"Pokoknya kau harus kembalikan!" ucap orang itu ngotot sambil menekan belatinya ke leher Kurapika. Kurapika yang merasakan bahaya dan Kuroro yang sepertinya cuek langsung meng-eratkan giginya dan hendak menendang perut orang itu. namun sebelum lutut Kurapika mengenai perut orang itu, orang itu langsung melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan Kurapika. "Hoo.. jadi kau mau bertarung lagi ya.. baiklah akan ku ladeni kau sekarang. Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah dan kau harus mengembalikan kemampuanku!" ucap orang itu.

"Kau gila! Aku bukan Kuroro! Makhluk itu ada di belakangmu! Tidak kah kau sadar sumber suara makhluk itu ketika dia berbicara!" ucap Kurapika kesal sambil memegangi lehernya yang Kurapika yakin pasti akan berbekas garis merah akibat tertekan belati tersebut.

"Eh?" orang itu sedikit terkejut. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Kurapika dan mengendus badan Kurapika. Kurapika merasa sedikit risih dengan apa yang orang itu lakukan.. "Tapi aku mencium bau Kuroro dari seluruh tubuhmu" ucap orang itu setelah selesai mengendus badan Kurapika.

"Eh?"

Kuroro tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan mereka berdua. "Yah, itu wajar sebab kami baru saja melewati malam panas berdua." Ucap Kuroro sambil tertawa kecil dan seketika semua orang di ruangan tersebut terkejut.

"Bisakah kau hentikan ucapan yang bisa membuat orang salah paham!" ucap Kurapika kesal.

Orang itu mendekati Kurapika lagi dengan aura membunuh "Hei! Apa hubunganmu dengan Kuroro?! Jangan bilang kau adalah keka-"

"Stop! Jangan teruskan! Hubunganku dengan Kuroro tidak seperti itu!" ucap Kurapika yang langsung memotong ucapan orang itu karena mengerti apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Oh.." Kurapika bisa mendengar nada lega dari orang tersebut "Syukurlah.. karena Kuroro hanya milik Va-"

"Hei! Sebenarnya apa maumu mencariku." Omongan orang itu langsung dipotong lagi kali ini oleh Kuroro.

Orang itu langsung membalikan wajahnya ke arah Kuroro "Kembalikan kemampuanku." Ucap orang itu.

"Tidak bisa kau sudah kalah denganku." Ucap Kuroro datar.

"Kalau begitu ayo bertangding denganku lagi. Bila kali ini kau kalah kau harus kembalikan kemampuanku." Ucap orang itu sambil menunjuk Kuroro, namun karena matanya tetutup perban orang itu menunjuk ntah kemana.

"Aku malas." Ucap Kuroro datar dan singkat.

Orang itu langsung menarik Kurapika dan mengarahkan belatinya lagi ke arah Kurapika "Kalau kau tidak mau bertanding dengan ku orang ini akan mati" ucapnya. Kurapika langsung menatap orang itu tajam. Orang itu kemudian berbisik "Shh.. kerja sama lah denganku sebentar." Bisik orang itu. Kurapika pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan dia yakin Kuroro tidak akan jatuh ke perangkapnya dan tidak akan peduli pada keadaan Kurapika.

Dan tebakan Kurapika benar, Kuroro tidak termakan perangkap orang tak diundang itu "Lakukan sesukamu. Aku ngantuk." Ucap Kuroro sambil berjalan ke arah ranjang tempat Bonolenov tidur. "Bono, geser sedikit." Kuroro naik ke atas ranjang Bonolenov dan Bonolenov langsung berdiri dari ranjangnya dan meminta ijin kepada Lulu untuk duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan Lulu mengijinkannya. . Kuroro kemudian berbaring dan langsung tidur.

Orang itu langsung bergetar kesal dan menggenggam belatinya dengan erat. "Hei.. hei.. sudah cepat lepaskan aku." Ucap Kurapika yang melihat belati orang itu tepat di depan wajahnya dan hampir mengenainya.

"Arghhh. Lelaki itu selalu membuatku kesal!" Orang itu langsung menggaruk-garuk rambutnya frustasi. Kurapika langsung menjauh dan merapat ke tempat Lulu bersama Bonolenov. Orang itu berjalan mendekati tempat Kuroro tidur dan kemudian mengguncang-guncangkan badan pria itu "Hei! Jangan tidur! Ayo kita bertanding!" Kuroro tetap bergeming membuat orang itu semakin emosi "Ayo bangun!" orang itu mulai menjambak rambut Kuroro.

Kuroro langsung mendorong orang itu hingga dia terdorong dan mengenai Kurapika yang sedang terduduk di tepi ranjang Lulu. Mereka berduapun meringis kesakitan. "Berisik sekali. Sadar umurmu, kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Dan kau harus terima kekalahanmu dengan lapang dada."

"Ka-" Orang itu hendak meluapkan amarahnya lagi, namun Kurapika keburu memotongnya "Hei! Kau tidak perlu mendorongnya kencang seperti itu. lagipula kenapa kau mendorongnya kearahku?!"

"Aku tidak mendorongnya dengan kencang. Dan bukan kah kau seorang hunter? menahan badan seseorang saja kau tidak kuat." Kuroro menghela nafas dan kemudian bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Rasa ngantuknya sudah hilang dengan semua keributan ini.

"Terserahmu lah. Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu. Bila aku terus meladenimu bisa-bisa kami diusir dari sini karena berisik." Ucap Kurapika menghela nafasnya.

"Pilihan yang bijak." Ucap Kuroro yang beranjak dan ranjangnya dan mengambil sebuah buku dari tasnya.

"Karena itu berhentilah membuatku kesal." Ucap Kurapika dengan menekan sedikit nada amarahnya. Kuroro hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya lagi sambil duduk bersender di senderan tempat tidur untuk membaca buku.

Kuroro menguasai 1 ranjang seorang diri sambil membaca buku. Sementara Kurapika, Lulu, Bonolenov serta orang tidak diundang itu hanya bisa duduk diatas ranjang Lulu. Mereka berempat tidak tahu harus ngapain dan sempat hening sesaat.

"Kami berdua akan pindah ke kamar mu." Ucap Bonolenov yang langsung berdiri sambil mengendong Lulu untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut karena tidak tahan dengan suasananya.

"Anu.. Bono.. aku bisa jalan sendiri." Ucap Lulu yang gugup dan tidak menyangka Bonolenov akan langsung mengendongnya.

"Tidak apa. Kau bergerak terlalu lamban. Aku ingin cepat keluar dari kamar ini." ucap Bonolenov dan langsung keluar dari kamar tersebut sambil membawa Lulu meninggalkan Kurapika, Kuroro dan orang tak di undang itu.

Kuroro masih terus membaca buku. Sementara Kurapika hanya bisa diam dan melirik kearah manusia lain yang duduk satu ranjang dengan dirinya dengan perasaan tidak enak karena wajah orang itu menghadap ke arah dirinya seperti memandanginya dari balik perban yang menutupi matanya.

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam akhirnya orang itu berbicara kepada Kurapika dan bertanya "Hei.. Siapa namamu?"

"..." Kurapika tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang itu lebih tepatnya tidak mau menjawabnya. Karena pasti akan ada banyak pertanyaan yang menyusulnya dan Kurapika tidak mau menceritakan tentang dirinya kepada orang yang tidak jelas asal usulnya walaupun orang tersebut mengetahui Kuroro.

Orang tak di undang itu sedikit kesal karena di cueki. "Hei.. aku berbicara denganmu. Siapa namamu?!" namun Kurapika tidak mengubrisnya dan tetap duduk diam. Orang itu langsung menarik kerah baju Kurapika dan mengarahkan belatinya lagi "Aku bilang siapa namamu?!" ucapnya itu dengan nada geram. Kurapika tetap tidak menjawab dan menutup matanya karena tidak mau melihat wajah orang tak di undang itu yang sudah berubah seperti hantu.

Karena Kurapika tidak mau menjawab juga akhirnya orang itu menyerah dan menghela nafas. "Hei Kuroro, apa hubunganmu pada anak bisu ini?" dan kali ini dia bertanya kepada Kuroro.

"..." namun Kuroro juga tidak menjawabnya dan terus membaca bukunya.

Orang itu kembali mengacak-acakan rambutnya lagi karena kesal "Arrgghh.. kalian berdua benar-benar membuatku kesal. Apa susahnya sih menjawab pertanyaan ku. Ayo cepat jawab pertanyaan ku Kuroro!" Orang itu beranjak dan menguncang-nguncang tubuh Kuroro lagi.

Kuroro langsung menempis lagi hingga orang itu terjatuh "Kau keras kepala sekali... Benar-benar mirip dengan seseorang." Ucap Kuroro dengan nada sedikit menekan saat mengucap nada seseorang tersebut

"... Kau tidak membicarakanku kan." Kurapika langsung merasa Kuroro membicarakan dirinya karena nada ucapan Kuroro sedikit berbeda saat mengucap kata _'seseorang'_ tersebut.

"Yah, terserah dirimu kalau kau merasa." Kurapika sedikit emosi mendengar ucapan Kuroro namun berusaha menahannya.

"Kau... kau... teganya kau kepada adik sendiri." Ucap orang itu sambil gemetar dan membuat Kurapika sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan orang tak diundang tersebut.

"Aku tidak merasa punya adik." Ucap Kuroro enteng.

"Apa! Kau tidak ingat dulu sewaktu kita masih kecil aku pernah bertanya apa aku boleh menjadi adikmu dan kau bilang iya!" ucap orang itu.

"Itu karena kau mengancam akan membunuh Milky bila kau tidak mengiyakannya." Ucap Kuroro lagi.

"Siapa lagi Milky?" tanya Kurapika refleks begitu mendengar nama Milky. Namun saat Kurapika sadar Kurapika langsung menutup mulutnya "Ah.. lupakan pertanyaanku."

Kuroro tersenyum dan melihat Kurapika "Kenapa? Kau penasaran? Apa kau mulai tertarik padaku hingga bertanya seperti itu/" ucap Kuroro dengan nada menggoda.

"Siapa yang tertarik padamu. Sudah kubilang lupakan pertanyaanku." Ucap Kurapika kesal.

Kuroro tertawa kecil "Baiklah akan kulupakan pertanyaanmu." Ucap Kuroro sambil kembali membaca bukunya lagi.

Suasanapun kembali hening sesaat hingga orang tak diundang itu kembali membuka mulutnya "Hei.. aku merasa jangan-jangan kalian berdua memang benar sepasang keka-"

"Bukan!" Kurapika kembali memotong ucapan orang itu.

"Kau langsung cepat meresponku bila kusinggung soal itu. tapi kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap orang itu dengan nada sedikit ngambek.

"Kalau begitu kenalkan dirimu dulu. Baru kuperkenalkan diriku." Kurapika akhirnya menyerah dan mengehela nafas

Wajah orang tak diundang itu menjadi sedikit cerah "Namaku Aria, sama seperti Kuroro.. aku juga berasal dari Ryuseigai" ucap orang yang bernama Aria "Aku sudah mengenal Kuroro sejak kecil. Kami selalu bermain bersama dan bertanding."

"Oh.."

"Sekarang giliranmu." Ucap Aria.

"Ah.. namaku Kurapika. Aku berasal dari suku Kuruta"

"Kuruta? Kau..."

"Aria.." Kuroro memanggil Aria dengan tiba-tiba. "Ikut denganku keluar sebentar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. " ucap Kuroro sambil menutup bukunya dan langsung beranjak berdiri dari kasurnya. Tanpa basa-basi Kuroro langsung menarik tangan Aria untuk menyuruhnya ikut dengannya. "Kami keluar dulu sebentar, kau boleh kembali tidur atau baca buku ini kalau kau tidak bisa tidur." Ucap Kuroro sambil melempar buku kearah Kurapika. Kurapika langsung segera menangkapnya.

Wajah Kurapika langsung memerah melihat buku yang di berikan oleh Kuroro "Hei! Kenapa kau memberiku buku seperti ini."

"Kau tidak perlu membacanya bila kau tidak mau." Ucap Kuroro sambil keluar dari kamar bersama Aria.

Kurapika bingung dengan tindakan Kuroro yang tiba-tiba mengajak keluar seorang gadis tengah malam namun dia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Kini dia lebih peduli dengan buku yang dipegangnya. Cover buku tersebut menampilkan dua orang pria kekar sedang berpeluk mesra. Ya, buku tersebut adalah buku tentang Gay dan juga tentang sex. Kurapika ragu apakah harus membacanya atau tidak karena dia penasaran akan suatu hal yaitu ketika saat dia dan Kuroro melakukan sex Kurapika bingung kenapa Kurapika bisa merasa enak ketika Kuroro memasukan dan meraba sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Walaupun Kurapika pintar, namun Kurapika sama sekali tidak pernah membaca atau mencari tahu hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan sex ataupun bagian sensitif manusia, berhubungan dengan lawan jenis saja Kurapika belum pernah apalagi yang sesama jenis. Kurapika juga tidak mungkin menanyakannya kepada Kuroro.

Kurapika juga merasa sudah waktunya bagi dirinya untuk mengetahui hal tersebut dan menemukan cara agar dia tidak terlalu merasakan kenikmatan saat berhubungan dengan Kuroro. Ya, harga dirinya sudah hancur ketika dia menjual tubuhnya kepada Kuroro namun setidaknya bila dia tidak ikut merasakannya dia merasa lebih lega. Akhirnya setelah berpikir cukup lama, Kurapika membuka buku tersebut dengan hati-hati dan tangan yang gemetar. Kurapika melihat halaman pertama dan Kurapika langsung merasa mual dan ingin muntah melihat halaman tersebut yang berisi om-om berotot yang sedang bermesraan.

Perasaan Kurapika menjadi tidak enak melihat buku tersebut namun dia harus menahannya dan mencari tahu. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak melihat gambarnya dan hanya melihat tulisannya dan dia kemudian membuka halaman ekstra yang berisi tentang paduan sex untuk pasangan sesama jenis dan juga pasangan normal. Dan saat membacanya, darah mengucur dari hidung Kurapika karena dia membacanya sambil membayangkan yang macam-macam. Selain itu Kurapika tertipu dengan covernya karena buku ini juga membahas tentang pasangan normal sehingga menampilkan banyak adegan panas antara pria dan wanita di bagian tentang paduan sex tersebut. Kurapika terus fokus membacanya untuk mencari apa yang dia mau sambil sibuk mengelap hidungnya yang terus bercucuran darah.

Dan Kurapika sama sekali tidak kepikiran kenapa Kuroro bisa mempunyai buku seperti ini.

Selain itu di luar kamar.

"...Kuruta ya... tak kusangka ternyata masih ada orang yang selamat." Ucap Aria sambil memegangi dagunya.

"Yah, aku juga tak menyangka. Pokoknya kau jangan singgung apapun tentang pembantaian tersebut di depannya." ucap Kuroro .

"Kalau dia berasal dari Kuruta.. apa dia mengenal Valentine?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Karena aku pernah keceplosan menyebut namanya, dan dia merespon seperti tidak mengetahui tentang wanita itu." Kuroro sedikit teringat tentang pertengkaranannya dengan Kurapika karena Valentine. "Yah.. pokoknya kau jangan bahas apapun dengannya." Ucap Kuroro lagi.

"Tapi kenapa kau mau membantunya mencari mata merah?" tanya Aria.

"Karena aku bosan." Ucap Kuroro singkat.

Aria sempat terdiam sesaat lalu kemudian berbicara lagi "Kau... Jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya?" ucap Aria dengan nada ragu.

Kuroro menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Aria "Yah, memang dia cukup menarik bagiku." Ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan Valentine? Kau sudah tidak punya perasaan lagi padanya?"

Kuroro terdiam sesaat "... dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Untuk apa aku terus memendam perasaan kepada orang yang meninggalkanku.. Lagipula meskipun aku tertarik kepada bocah itu, aku tidak mempunyai perasaan cinta padanya."

"Kau tahu.. ntah kenapa aku merinding mendengar kata cinta dari mulutmu." Ucap Aria sambil mengusap-usap lengan tangannya. Kuroro sedikit tersenyum melihat Aria. "Yah, baiklah aku akan menutup mulutmu. Tapi apa balasannya untukku? Bagaimana kalau kau kembalikan kemampuanku saja.." ucap Aria.

"Haah.. kau benar-benar keras kepala. Sudah ku bilang tidak bisa.. kau sudah kalah dariku." Ucap Kuroro menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membahas soal tersebut padanya." Ucap Aria dengan nada mengambek.

Kuroro menghela nafasnya lagi. Dia kemudian memegang puncak kepala Aria dan mengusapnya.. "Kalau kau mau menurutiku.. kali ini aku akan benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai adikku." Ucap Kuroro.

Muka Aria seketika langsung merah, dia kemudian merapatkan mulutnya. "Ka... kalau begitu.. boleh ku panggil... 'kakak'?" ucap Aria dengan nada sedikit gemetar.

"Terserah mu. Asalkan kau diam dan juga tidak mencampuri urusanku dengan bocah itu." ucap Kuroro sambil melepas tangannya dari kepala Aria. Aria pun tersenyum senang. Kuroro memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya "Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang.?.. alangkah lebih baik kalau kau cepat pergi. Aku sudah ngantuk" ucap Kuroro.

"Kau dingin sekali. Aku ingin ikut dengan kalian mencari mata merah."

"Kau tidak dengar ucapanku tadi. Kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku dengan bocah itu. karena itu kau tidak boleh ikut."

"Ehh... pelit. Yaudah, kalau begitu biarkan aku habiskan waktuku besok bersama kalian. Lalu aku akan pergi"

"Terserahmu.. tapi tidurlah di tempat lain.. karena kau sudah merusak jendela kamarku." Ucap Kuroro sambil berbalik meninggalkan Aria dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Tidak mau.. aku mau tidur bersamamu juga." Ucap Aria sambil berjalan menyusul Kuroro.

Kuroro hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar Kuroro dan Kurapika. Saat berjalan Kuroro melirik ke arah Aria yang berjalan dengan riang. Kuroro sedikit lega karena Aria buta sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Kurapika dan tidak menyadari bahwa wajah Kurapika sedikit mirip dengan Valentine. Aria pernah melihat wajah Valentine sebelum seseorang mencongkel matanya. Jadi Kuroro tidak perlu mendengar ocehan Aria atau pertanyaan mengenai wajah Kurapika yang sedikit mirip dengan Valentine tersebut, karena Kuroro juga tidak tahu mengapa.. mungkin juga Kurapika mirip dengannya karena berasal dari satu suku.. tapi kemungkinan yang terbesar adalah bahwa mereka berdua bersaudara.. meskipun Kuroro masih tidak yakin dan Kurapika pernah berkata bahwa dia tidak punya saudara perempuan.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir.. Kuroro sebenarnya juga tidak begitu mengetahui tentang latar belakang Valentine.. selain wanita itu sama seperti Kurapika yang berasal dari suku Kuruta. Kuroro pun teringat akan dirinya yang masih kecil dulu bersama Valentine

 _'Kuroro... kemari lah... aku ingin menunjukanmu sesuatu.. kau menyukai benda-benda cantik bukan?' Ucap seorang gadis kecil berambut merah bernama Valentine sambil melambaikan tangannya memanggil seorang anak kecil berambut hitam yaitu Kuroro kecil.._

 _'Apa itu...?' Kuroro kecil menghampiri gadis itu_

 _'Lihatlah... cantik kan' Valentine menunjukan bola matanya yang merah kepada Kuroro kecil._

 _'Ya... sangat cantik...' Kuroro kecil tersenyum dengan mata yang kagum melihat mata Valentine yang bersinar merah terang. 'Benar-benar sangat cantik' pikir Kuroro kecil, ini pertama kalinya Kuroro melihat benda yang sangat cantik karena selama ini yang dilihatnya adalah gunungan sampah. Dan saat itulah keinginannya untuk pergi keluar dari Ryuseigai muncul, untuk mencari dan melihat benda-benda cantik dan kalau bisa benda tersebut harus menjadi miliknya._

Itu lah saat ketika Valentine menunjukan mata merahnya kepada Kuroro dan seketika membuat Kuroro terpesona padanya dan juga pada bola mata merah yang cantik tersebut. Setelah itu Kuroro kecil berusaha mencari tahu tentang mata tersebut dari buku-buku bekas yang tersebar di Ryuseigai, dan akhirnya dia mengetahui bahwa bola mata tersebut milik suku Kuruta dan dari situ jugalah Kuroro mengetahui bahwa Valentine berasal dari suku tersebut. Namun dia tidak tahu mengapa Valentine bisa berada di Ryuseigai, karena Valentine tidak pernah mau bicara tentang dirinya. Namun yang Kuroro yakini, semua yang berada di Ryuseigai adalah buangan.. karena itulah dia menganggap Valentine sama sepertinya yang di buang ke Ryuseigai.

Tanpa sadar Kuroro terus diam mematung tidak bergerak di depan pintu kamarnya karena sibuk melamun tentang masa lalunya.

"Kak... kakak." Aria memanggil Kuroro yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak. "Hei Kuroro!" Aria akhirnya mendorong Kuroro membuat Kuroro sadar dari lamunannya dan menengok kesamping melihat ke arah Aria. "Kau sedang apa sih?! Kita sudah sampai belum."

Kuroro memalingkan wajahnya dari Aria dan menghadap kedepan dan melihat bahwa sedari tadi dia sudah sampai dan terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya. "Ah.. maaf kita sudah sampai." Ucap Kuroro sambil langsung membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ugh... kenapa ada bau darah?!" ucap Aria dan langsung menutup hidungnya.

Kuroro melihat Kurapika yang membaca buku tersebut dengan serius dan dengan tisu yang tersumpel di hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah, tak lama Kuroropun tertawa. "Serius sekali kau membaca buku itu. Tak kusangka kau menyukainya." Kuroro mengucapkannya sambil tertawa dan berjalan masuk mendekati Kurapika dan duduk di atas ranjang sebelah ranjang Kurapika.

"Hah" Kurapika melihat Kuroro dan Aria sudah kembali ke kamar dan langsung mencopot tisu di hidungnya kemudian langsung melempar buku itu kepada Kuroro. "Apa maksudmu memberiku buku seperti ini hah?!" ucap Kurapika kesal dan dengan wajah yang memerah.

Kuroro langsung menangkap buku tersebut, "Yah.. siapa tahu kau bisa mempelajari sesuatu dan tidak terlalu payah ketika kita melakukannya nanti." Ucap Kuroro sambil membuka buku tersebut dan membolak-balikan halamannya. Kuroro tersenyum melihat beberapa halaman yang membahas tentang sex terdapat bercak tetesan darah.

Aria langsung berjalan mendekati ranjang Kurapika dan naik keatasnya sambil mengendus-endus ke arah Kurapika "Hei.. kenapa kau bau darah.. apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Aria

"Ah.. ti.. tidak apa-apa.." ucap Kurapika sedikit gugup dan membuang tisu bekas darah ke tong sampah yang berada di pinggir ranjang. Lalu Kurapika kembali berpaling kepada Aria yang sudah duduk di atas ranjangnya. "Uh.. kau.. juga tidur disini?" tanya Kurapika.

"Ya.. sebenarnya aku ingin tidur dengan kakak. Tapi dia tidak mau tidur denganku." Ucap Aria sambil memajukan mulutnya dengan nada mengambek.

"Kakak? Jadi kalian bener-bener sudah jadi kakak adik? Apa yang kalian lakukan di luar?" tanya Kurapika.

"Hmm.. kami hanya berbicara begini dan begitu." Ucap Aria riang.

"Ah.. begitu... " Kurapika tidak mau tanya lebih jauh walaupun penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lakukan di luar dan apa yang mereka bicarakan sehingga Aria bisa memanggil Kuroro dengan kakak dan Kuroro tidak memusingkannya lagi seperti tadi. Kuroro juga diam saja dan tidak membicarakannya. Bila mereka tidak mau berbicara, Kurapika juga tidak terlalu mau memusingkannya... karena mungkin saja yang mereka bicarakan di luar urusan Kurapika.

"Kuruta... kau kemari, tidur bersama ku." Ucap Kuroro sambil berbaring di ranjangnya dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Kurapika.

Kurapika terdiam lagi-lagi dia harus tidur seranjang dengan Kuroro. Tapi tidak mungkin juga Kurapika tidur dengan seorang wanita, apalagi Kurapika habis membaca buku tersebut. Kurapika hendak berdiri beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk pergi ke ranjang Kuroro namun tiba-tiba Aria memegangi kaki Kurapika hingga Kurapika terjatuh dan bahunya terbentur ke lantai.

"Tidak! Kurapika akan tidur denganku!" ucap Aria sambil memegangi kaki Kurapika yang masih sedikit di atas ranjang.

"Aria.." Kuroro memberi Aria tatapan tajam. "Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi kan. Malu sedikit sama badanmu yang besar. Kau tidur sendiri"

"Tidak mau! Kali ini saja! Kumohon." Ucap Aria sambil menggenggam erat kaki Kurapika.

Kurapika mencoba berdiri dengan bahu yang kesakitan dan duduk diatas ranjang Aria. "Hei.. aku sudah tidak begitu ngantuk. Aku akan membaca buku saja." Ucap Kurapika sambil mengambil tasnya dan kembali duduk di atas ranjangnya dan bersender di papan senderan ranjang.

"Ya sudah... terserahmu lah. Aku capek menghadapi dua orang keras kepala dan aku ngantuk." Ucap Kuroro sambil bangun dan mematikan lampunya dan kemudian kembali ke ranjangnya lagi. Namun sebelum kembali ke ranjangnya lagi Kuroro menangkap buku yang Kurapika lempar ke kepalanya. Kuroro pun naik keatas ranjangnya berbaring dan menarik selimut untuk tidur.

Aria dengan wajah senang memeluk Kurapika "Asiik... kau tidak bisa tidur ya.. ayo temani aku mengobrol. Aku bosan sekali.." ucap Aria.

Kurapika langsung mendorong Aria "Kau tidak bisa tidur kenapa kau tidak pergi keluar saja? Aku mau baca buku"

Aria melepaskan pelukannya "Wah.. kau sama dinginnya seperti Kuroro ya, pokoknya kau harus temani aku.."

Kurapika pun menghela nafas dan menyerah. Akhirnya dia menemani Aria yang terus berbicara tanpa henti. Kebanyakan Aria berbicara tentang masa kecilnya dengan Kuroro di Ryuseigai tentang betapa dia mengagumi Kuroro namun juga merasa sebal dengannya. Aria selalu mengajak Kuroro bertanding balap lari dengannya dan Kuroro selalu kalah dengannya. Karena itulah suatu hari dia mengajak Kuroro bertanding lagi dengannya dengan taruhan akan memberikan kemampuannya kepada Kuroro bila Aria kalah.

"Namun ternyata dia menang! Dan yang membuat ku kesal adalah.. bahwa selama ini dia sengaja kalah dengan ku karena berharap aku tidak lagi mengajaknya bertanding!" ucap Aria kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi dan membayangkan dirinya yang kalah bertanding dengan Kuroro waktu itu.

Kurapika tidak menyangka yang selama ini mereka maksud bertanding adalah pertandingan normal pada anak seumurnya. Karena Kurapika kira yang mereka maksud bertanding adalah pertandingan brutal sampai bersimbah darah. Yah, mau gimana lagi... Kurapika sama sekali tidak bisa punya image baik ataupun normal tentang Kuroro. "Lalu.. kemampuan apa yang diambilnya?"

"Hmm.. semacam kemampuan berpindah dari suatu tempat ke tempat lain... aku menamainya apa ya... aku lupa... yah, semacam kemampuan teleport lah." Ucap Aria sambil cengengesan.

"Teleport ya.." gumam Kurapika. Kurapika jadi inget kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat Kuroro mengerjainya. Jadi Kuroro memakai kemampuan gadis ini sehingga mereka cepat kembali dari Miha. Kurapika menjadi sedikit kesal kenapa Kuroro tidak gunakan saja kemampuan itu juga sewaktu mereka pergi menuju Miha. Jadi Kurapika tidak perlu tertidur sambil memeluk punggung Kuroro lagi.

"Oh.. aku ingat..aku menamai kemampuan itu adalah jurus berpindah dari sini menuju kesana." Ucap Aria dengan riang. Kurapika hanya bisa speechless mendengar nama jurus tersebut. Sepertinya orang ini tidak punya taste dalam memberi nama

"Sudah ku bilang nama itu jelek. Kau masih tetap menyebut kemampuanmu dengan nama seperti itu?" ucap Kuroro yang tiba-tiba ikut berbicara.

"Bukannya kau tidur?!" ucap Aria dengan nada sedikit sebal.

"Mana bisa aku tidur tenang mendengar kalian mengobrol dengan berisik." Ucap Kuroro yang bangun dan duduk di atas ranjang. Karena tidak bisa tidur akhirnya Kuroro memutuskan untuk membaca buku lagi. Sementara Kurapika dan Aria masih terus menerus berbicara, walau yang paling banyak berbicara adalah Aria.

Aria juga bercerita tentang Ryuseigai yang penuh dengan sampah. Namun meskipun begitu Aria sangat menyukai pemandangan langit senja di Ryuseigai yang begitu indah.

"Eh... jadi dulu kau tidak buta?" tanya Kurapika saat mendengar Aria menjabarkan keindahan langit senja di Ryuseigai.

"Tidak.. dulu aku bisa melihat.. sampai seseorang mencongkel mataku." Ucap Aria dengan nada yang sedikit murung.

"Eh.. si.. siapa?"

"Ntahlah.. aku tidak tahu.. tiba-tiba saja seseorang menutup mataku dengan kain dan langsung menusuk mataku dan mencongkelnya dari balik kain tersebut." jawab Aria dengan nada yang semakin murung.

Kurapika tidak bisa membayangkan adegan kejam itu. Kuroro juga sama sekali tidak merespon apapun. Kurapika akhirnya mencari topik untuk mengganti suasana tidak enak tersebut dan mereka akhirnya berbincang-bincang kembali. Setelah beberapa lama Aria akhirnya tertidur juga karena capek berbicara. Kurapika hanya bisa bernafas lega. Kemudian pandangannya teralih kepada Kuroro yang membaca buku.

"Ada apa?" Kuroro yang merasa di tatap pun bertanya.

"Kukira semua kemampuan yang kau punya adalah hasil curian.." ucap Kurapika.

"Sayang sekali perkiraanmu salah... " ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum. "Yah, ada beberapa yang kudapatkan dengan memenangkan pertandingan dari mereka yang menantangku.. namun ada juga yang dengan suka rela menyerahkannya kepadaku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Seperti salah satu kemampuanku yang bernama Indoor Fish.. pemilik kemampuan itu kesulitan mengendalikan ikan yang dia ciptakan sendiri sehingga berakhir dengan ikan tersebut memakan tangannya. Karena itulah dia memberikannya padaku. Mungkin juga dia sengaja agar aku mati begitu aku menggunakan kemampuan itu karena dia mengira aku tidak akan bisa mengendalikan ikan itu seperti dirinya." Ucap Kuroro dengan wajah yang fokus ke bukunya walau sebenarnya dia tidak fokus.

"... tapi nyatanya kau bisa mengendalikannya?" tanya Kurapika.. dia mengetahui kemampuan itu saat bertarung melawan Omokage.. yah, memang benar-benar kemampuan yang mengerikan.

"Begitulah"

Kurapika pun akhirnya kembali sedikit mengantuk. Dia beranjak dari kasur nya dan menuju kasur Kuroro "Minggir, aku mau tidur." Ucap Kurapika.

"Tumben kau inisiatif mau tidur denganku?" tanya Kuroro sambil menatap Kurapika dan mengeser badannya.

Kurapika duduk di tepi ranjang Kuroro "Tidak mungkin aku tidur berdua dengan perempuan.."

"Siapa perempuan? Aria itu laki-laki loh.."

Seketika Kurapika langsung terdiam dan dia shock. Dia kembali memperhatikan Aria dan akhirnya menyadari kerataan pada dada Aria. "Me.. memangnya berapa umurnya?"

"Dia tiga tahun lebih muda dariku.. suara dia memang tinggi untuk ukuran cowok. Terlebih lagi dia suka memakai pakaian manis. Yah, mungkin juga karena dia buta sehingga dia tidak tahu apa yang dipakainya" Ucap Kuroro sambil menutup bukunya.

"Mengenai buta.. aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.. mencongkel mata seseorang hidup-hidup." Ucap Kurapika sambil melihat Aria. Kurapika pun teringat bahwa sukunya juga di congkel matanya walau dalam keadaan mati.

Kuroro terdiam... dia kembali teringat ketika orang itu mencongkel mata Aria.

 _"AAAAHHH!" Aria berteriak sambil memegang kedua matanya yang berdarah, di balik teriakan Aria juga terdengar suara orang yang tertawa. Kuroro hanya bisa diam melihat Aria yang meringis kesakitan. Tidak hanya itu.. orang itu juga kemudian men-sayat-sayat tubuh Aria dengan gunting yang di gunakan untuk mencongkel matanya._

 _Kuroro langsung berusaha menghentikannya dengan memegang tangan orang itu.._

 _"Lepaskan aku.." ucap orang tersebut sambil menatap Kuroro tajam. Kuroro langsung melepaskannya dan kemudian mengendong Aria menjauh dari orang tersebut._

 _"Jadi.. kau lebih membelanya dari pada aku? Kau tau.. dia lah yang sudah membunuh Milky" ucap orang tersebut._

 _Kuroro menengok ke arah orang itu dengan tatapan sedih, namun akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris omongan orang itu dan tetap pergi sambil menggendong Aria._

 _._

"Hei Kuroro.." Kurapika memanggil Kuroro karena dia melihat dia melamun. Kuroropun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya..

"Apa?" tanya Kuroro.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan.. kenapa raut wajahmu aneh sekali?" ucap Kurapika sambil menyipitkan matanya memperhatikan wajah Kuroro.

"Aneh? Seperti apa?"

"Kau terlihat sedih.." ucap Kurapika lagi. "Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Kuroro tertawa kecil. "Kau.. jadi perhatian sekali denganku.." Kurapika mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Kuroro yang tidak serius, Kuroropun kembali tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Kurapika. Kuroro kemudian mengadahkan wajahnya sedikit keatas dan kemudian menerawang.. "Aku.. hanya teringat dengan masa laluku." Ucapnya pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh Kurapika.

"Masa lalu? Aku membicarakan orang yang mencongkel mata Aria.. dan kau sekarang teringat masa lalumu.. apa kau mengenal orang yang mencongkel mata Aria." Tanya Kurapika

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya... .. karena aku yang menolong Aria." Ucap Kuroro.

"Jadi orang tersebut... juga kenalanmu? Yah.. sesama penjahat memang di kelilingi oleh penjahat juga."

Kuroro pun tertawa "Kau benar.. dia orang yang paling jahat yang pernah ku temui." Ucap Kuroro lagi.

"...Apa dia masih hidup?" tanya Kurapika lagi.

Kuroro terdiam sesaat, kemudian dia tersenyum ke arah Kurapika. "Ya.." Kurapika pun terdiam. Kuroro kembali tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Kurapika. "Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Cepat tidur.. ingat besok kita akan ke sirkus tersebut." ucap Kuroro sambil berbaring dan menarik selimutnya.

Kurapika sempat bingung haruskan dia tidur di ranjang yang mana, karena sekarang Kurapika sudah mengetahui bahwa Aria itu laki-laki. Namun karena sudah lelah berpikir dan dia malas berpindah lagi ke ranjang tempat Aria tidur, akhirnya dia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang sama dengan Kuroro. Dan tak lama dia pun tenggelam dalam tidurnya.

* * *

...

Keesokan paginya...

Gon, Killua, Alluka, Leorio dan Senritsu sudah berada di pelabuhan Whale Island untuk pergi menuju Zaban City.

"Senritsu maaf merepotkanmu sampai meluangkan waktumu yang sibuk untuk datang kemari." Ucap Killua sambil menunduk kepada Senritsu.

"Ah.. jangan sungkan.. aku senang koq bisa membantu kalian. Lagipula Kurapika juga temanku., karena itu aku harus membantunya." Ucap Senritsu sambil tersenyum. Senritsu tersenyum melhat ke arah Alluka yang berdiri di belakang Killua.

"Ah.. Senritsu kenalkan ini adikku.. Alluka.." ucap Killua. Allukapun membungkuk kepada Senritsu.

"Wah.. kau punya adik yang manis ya." Ucap Senritsu.

Allukapun tersenyum "Terima kasih." Killua tersenyum sambil menghela nafasnya melihat Alluka. Dia sedikit lega bahwa akhirnya Alluka tidak meminta yang macam-macam lagi dan bisa mengontrol kekuatannya Alluka hanya akan menggunakannya saat Killua suruh.

"Baiklah.. ayo pergi." ucap Gon yang melihat kapal sudah berhenti di pelabuhan. Mereka berlima pun naik ke kapal dan pergi menuju Zaban City.

...

Sementara itu di salah satu penginapan Zaban City.

Bonolenov dan Lulu mematung di depan pintu kamar Kuroro. Mereka melihat Kuroro, Kurapika dan Aria masih tertidur.

"Ayo kita cari makan saja Lulu.." ucap Bonolenov.

"Hmm.." Lulu mengangguk. Dia bersama Bonolenov pergi menuju cafe kecil yang berada di bawah penginapan dan sarapan pagi disana. Lulu berpikir bila ada cafe kecil disini kenapa sebelumnya Kurapika dan Kuroro tidak makan saja disini. Bonolenov kemudian duduk di sebelah Lulu dan menyuapinya makan. "Maaf ya.. aku jadi merepotkanmu." Ucap Lulu sambil tersenyum tidak enak kepada Bonolenov karena dia harus mengurusi Lulu, gadis yang tidak di kenalnya.

"Tidak apa.. aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.. aku jadi seperti mengurusi peliharaan kecil yang manis." Ucap Bonolenov.

Lulu tertunduk dan tersipu malu. Walaupun kemarin Lulu melihat tubuh Bonolenov yang dipenuhi lubang.. Lulu sedikit terkejut namun tidak takut dengannya, karena itu tanda bahwa Bonolenov berasal dari suku Gyudondond yang terusir akibat pembangunan.

Mereka berduapun berbagi cerita mengenai suku mereka masing-masing. Bonolenov yang awalnya menganggap Lulu merepotkan akhirnya tidak menganggap seperti itu lagi. Karena Bonolenov merasa Lulu manis. Diam-diam sebenarnya Bonolenov menyukai sesuatu yang manis-manis. Dia menjadi senang mengurusi Lulu dan menganggapnya seperti hamster kecil.

"Oh.. kalian berdua menjadi akrab sekali" ucap Kuroro melihat mereka berdua tengah sarapan bersama. Wajah Kuroro sedikit terlihat mengantuk.

"Danchou.. kau sudah bangun." Ucap Bonolenov melihat kearah Kuroro yang mengambil secangkir kopi.

"Kalau aku belum bangun tidak mungkin aku ada disini." Ucap Kuroro sambil meminum kopinya dan duduk di depan Bonolenov dan Lulu. Setelah menghabiskan semua kopinya dia langsung beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku mau tidur lagi.. bila sampai sore aku masih belum bangun tolong bangunkan aku. Kalian berdua bersenang-senang lah." Ucap Kuroro sambil berbalik badan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Baik Danchou.." ucap Bonolenov.

Kuroro kembali kekamarnya melihat Kurapika dan Aria yang masih tertidur pulas. Saat dia pergi Kurapika menjadi menguasai satu ranjang Kuroro. Kuroro mendekati ranjangnya dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.. "Kuruta.. ayo geser.." ucap Kuroro sambil sedikit menggeser badan Kurapika.

"Hnn.. tidak mau." Kurapika menahan badannya dan malah berguling menuju tengah ranjang.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Kuroro sambil menghela nafasnya. Karena sudah terlalu ngantuk Kuroro membiarkan Kurapika tidur seperti itu dan akhirnya berbaring diatas ranjangnya.

Posisinya kini sangat dekat sekali dengan Kurapika. Kuroro melihat ke puncak kepala Kurapika dan wajahnya yang tertidur pulas. Kehangatan yang terpancar dari tubuh Kurapika membuat Kuroro tanpa sadar melingkarkan tangannya keleher dan pinggang Kurapika. Dan tak lama diapun tertidur kembali sambil memeluk Kurapika.

...

Sekitar pukul 3 siang Kurapika terbangun. Begitu dia membuka matanya, yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah sebuah dada bidang. Dia juga merasa bahwa dia dipeluk oleh seseorang. Dan ketika dia mengingat bahwa dia tidur satu ranjang dengan seseorang, keringatnya langsung bercucuran.

'Ke.. kenapa pria berengsek ini memeluku?' itulah yang dipikirkan Kurapika.

Kurapika berusaha melepaskan tangan Kuroro yang memegang pingangnya, namun ketika Kurapika mendorongnya tangan itu malah semakin erat memeluk pingangnya. Seketika muka Kurapika langsung memerah karena badannya semakin erat menempel dengan badan Kuroro dan dia juga bisa mencium aroma segar Kuroro.

"Hooaammm.. tidurku nyenyak sekali..." terdengar sebuah suara dari ranjang yang lain. Aria sudah terbangun dan menguap sambil meregangkan badannya. Begitu mendengar suara Aria, Kurapika refleks mendorong Kuroro hingga dia terjatuh dari ranjangnya.

BRUK

"Hmm.. suara apa itu?" ucap Aria menoleh ke samping ke arah Kurapika dan Kuroro.

Kuroro terbangun sambil duduk di atas lantai dan memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan. "Tidurmu lasak sekali sih, Kuruta." Ucap Kuroro

"Itu salahmu.. kenapa kau tidur sambil meme..." Kurapika tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena malu dan ada Aria disitu.

Kuroro mengerti maksud Kurapika, kemudian dia berdiri dan duduk di tepi ranjang, Kurapika sedikit mundur ketika Kuroro duduk "Kenapa kau terus menerus bertingkah seperti itu sih..." ucap Kuroro sambil menghela nafas "Kita hanya berpel-" belum selesai Kuroro berbicara Kurapika langsung menutup mulut Kuroro

"Jangan di teruskan lagi" ucap Kurapika pelan namun sambil menatap tajam Kuroro. Kuroro hanya bisa memandanginya dan tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum. Kuroro langsung menggenggam tangan Kurapika yang menutupi mulutnya dan lalu menjilatnya membuat Kurapika merasa geli dan refleks ingin memukul Kuroro. Namun Kuroro dengan sigap langsung menahan tangannya dan mendorong Kurapika hingga dia tertidur di atas ranjang dengan Kuroro yang berada di atasnya sambil memegangi tangan Kurapika.

"Ja.. jangan macam-macam kau ya.." ucap Kurapika pelan saat melihat wajah Kuroro sudah dekat dengan wajahnya. Kuroro kemudian tersenyum.

"Hei.. hei.. meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat.. jangan lakukan hal mesum di depanku ya." Ucap Aria.

Kurapika langsung terkejut mendengar Aria berbicara seperti itu dan memasang wajah kenapa dia bisa tahu. Kuroro pun tertawa melihat reaksi Kurapika.

"Hidungmu tetap hebat seperti biasa ya." Ucap Kuroro sambil tertawa dan melepas Kurapika.

"Ini semua berkat penglihatanku yang hilang.. penciumanku jadi tajam. Karena itulah bila kalian melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh aku bisa tahu karena kalian akan mengeluarkan aroma yang berbeda dari biasanya." Ucap Aria

"Aroma.. seperti apa..." tanya Kurapika.

"Hmm.. aku susah menjelaskannya.. aku mencium aroma manis dan sedikit asam dari kalian tadi.. dan bau kalian hampir menyatu tadi karena itu lah aku bisa tahu kalian ingin melakukan macam-macam." Jelas Aria.

Muka Kurapika seketika langsung merah namun Kurapika hanya bisa diam dan tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Kuroro pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan tak lama dia keluar.

"Ayo kita cari makan.. aku lapar." Ucap Kuroro.

"Tunggu.. aku cuci muka dulu." Ucap Kurapika yang langsung meluncur ke kamar mandi.

"Aku juga ikut" ucap Aria yang langsung menyusul Kurapika.

"Hei.. itu bukan odol!" Kuroro bisa mendengar suara kegaduhan dari kamar mandi.. setelah beberapa saat mereka berdua keluar dengan tampang Kurapika yang kesal. Kuroro hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mereka.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga keluar mencari makan. Aria awalnya mengajak untuk makan di cafe bawah di apartemen tersebut, namun Kuroro menolak dan ingin makan di tempat lain. Kurapika hanya bisa mengikuti Kuroro karena yang keluar duit adalah Kuroro.

Di tempat makan Aria terus berbicara tanpa henti hingga mereka kembali lagi ke apartmen. Lulu dan Bonolenov juga sepertinya sibuk menghabiskan waktu berduaan untuk bisa mengenal lebih dekat. Kurapika merasa lama kelamaan hubungan mereka berdua bisa berubah menjadi lebih spesial.

...

Akhirnya malam pun tiba.. Kurapika, Kuroro, Lulu dan Bonolenov hendak pergi menuju sirkus tersebut. Aria sebenarnya ingin ikut namun karena dia tidak suka sirkus dia memilik untuk berjalan-jalan saja keliling kota.

Mereka berempat pun masuk kedalam tenda sirkus dan disambut oleh seorang badut yang mempersilahkan mereka masuk setelah membeli tiket.

Ketika mereka masuk sirkus pun sudah dimulai. Sesuai rencana mereka sebelumnya, Kuroro akan masuk menyelinap untuk mencari mata merah. Kurapika melihat situasi sambil menemani Lulu dan Bonolenov. Lulu melihat sirkus tersebut sambil berharap dia bisa melihat temannya yang bekerja disana. Lulu melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan ke seluruh tenda dan dia menangkap sosok familiar di sudut tenda seperti sedang berjaga.

"Oh.. itu teman ku.. Mimi." Ucap Lulu.. Kurapika dan Bonolenov langsung melihat ke arah pandang Lulu dan dia melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang yang memakai kalung leher dan baju terusan berwarna putih.

"Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja." Ucap Lulu.

"Apa kau mau menghampirinya?" tanya Kurapika.

"Ah tidak apa-apa aku disini saja.. nanti aku hanya akan merepotkan dia." Ucap Lulu.

Namun gadis berambut panjang yang memakai terusan putih itu melihat ke arah mereka bertiga.. dia pun tersenyum melihat mereka. Ntah kenapa bulu kuduk Kurapika menjadi merinding melihat dia tersenyum. Tak lama gadis itu menghampiri mereka. Lulu kaget ketika temannya pergi menghampirinya.

"Mimi.." ucap Lulu.

Gadis bernama Mimi itu terdiam sesaat melihat Lulu..

"Mimi.. ini aku Lulu.. apa kau masih ingat?" Tanya Lulu sambil tersenyum.

Gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum " Tentu saja aku ingat.. Lulu.. yang dari suku Miha itu kan. Lama tak ketemu.. kau sudah sedikit berubah.. aku hampir tidak mengenalimu" Ucap Mimi.

Kurapika melihat gadis itu tersenyum lagi namun kali ini dia tidak merasakan apapun. Dia heran kenapa dia bisa merinding melihat gadis itu tersenyum sebelumnya dan menganggapnya hanya perasaannya saja.

"Kuruta.. aku akan mulai menyelinap masuk ke ruang dalam tenda. Tolong perhatikan bila ada yang aneh tolong segera hubungi handphoneku." Ucap Kuroro yang langsung muncul di belakang Kurapika sambil berbisik.

"Ah.. iya.." ucap Kurapika sedikit kaget karena Kuroro muncul tiba-tiba.

Kuroro kemudian melihat Mimi.. "Oh.. kenal kan ini Mimi temanku.." ucap Lulu sambil gugup. Dia masih tidak terlalu terbiasa berbicara dengan Kuroro.

"Ya.." Kuroro langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan menjalankan rencananya.

Tanpa mereka sadari Mimi menatap Kuroro dengan tajam.

..

Selain itu di dalam tenda.

"Bos.. sirkus sudah dimulai.. sudah lah jangan bersedih lagi.. kita akan menguburkannya setelah selesai pertunjukan ini nanti." Ucap seorang pria berambut coklat bergelombang yang berumur sekitar 30-an dan memakai kemeja putih.

"John.. dia pasti di bunuh oleh seseorang." Ucap Pria yang sedang bersedih itu. "Kematiannya aneh sekali dan juga... menggenaskan.. siapa yang tega.. melakukan hal ini padanya." Lanjut pria itu lagi.

"Bo..."

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Bos! Kita masih saudara disini." ucap Pria yang sedang bersedih itu dan sama-sama memiliki rambut berwarna coklat bergelombang dan wajahnya sama denga pria berbaju putih tersebut. namun perbedaannya sebelah kiri mata pria itu tertutup oleh penutup mata berwarna hitam.

"Maaf.. Joe." Ucap Pria berbaju putih yang bernama John tersebut.

"Kau saja yang pimpin sirkus ini John.." ucap pria yang bernama Joe itu.

"..." John terdiam sesaat melihat Joe.

"Baiklah.. tolong kau juga jaga barang berhargaku ini.. karna aku merasa ada tikus masuk kesini." Ucap John sambil menunjuk ke arah kotak kayu yang cukup besar.

"Ah.. bola mata yang menjijikan itu ya.. kau tidak berubah suka sekali mengkoleksi barang yang aneh yang menjijikan." Ucap Joe sambil tersenyum dan mengusap air matanya.

"Bukannya kau juga sama... suka melakukan sesuatu yang aneh.. " balas John..

"Yah.. setidaknya tidak separah dirimu.. aku hanya menyukai binatang yang manis dan lucu.. seperti anjingku ini." ucap Joe sambil mengusap makluk yang sudah tidak bernyawa yang berada di balik kandang.

John tersenyum "Aku.. permisi dulu... sekalian.. mencari tikus itu." ucap John sambil meninggalkan tenda dan menuju panggung pertunjukan.

.

.

TBC...

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Author Note:** Maaf updatenya agak lama... lagi banyak kesibukan.. padahal kemaren bilang gak sibuk tapi sok sibuk eh mendadak jadi beneran sibuk .. maafkan aku.. sebagai gantinya aku panjangin sedikit chapternya.. dan disini aku sedikit bahas tentang Valentine, karena aku hampir melupakannya dan gak bahas-bahas tapi chapter udah kepala 1

Thanks buat yang udah review

Amaya-chan: karena Bonolenov terabaikan.. aku mau dia eksis dikit.. kan berhubung sama-sama dari suku terlantar *wut.. bukan valentineeee... huahahaha..

Alika: makasih^^ maaf saya terlalu suka yang sadis sadis... *tapi liat darah beneran malah panas dingin

Silent-reader: makasih ya.. emang pika cucok jadi emak-emak.. asal jangan naik motor aja.. nanti lampu sen ke kiri dia ke kanan lagi..

Honeywatermelon-chan: namanya bener kan? bikin laper nama akunnya.. masih beberapa chapter lagi adegan ho-ohnya karena alur cerita

Kanar-sasku: Bukan valentine hihihihi... hampir lupa kalau pada gak sebut nama dia wkwkwk.. bang kuro harus nunggu beberapa chapter lagi wkwkwk.. sabar ya maz

Ai-minkyoo-chan: maaf aku updatenya lama.. semoga berikutnya bisa cepet

Berhubung saya semakin sibuk.. saya akan fokus di satu fic ini aja dulu semoga aku bisa update cepet lagi kayak dulu.

Happy reading~


	16. Chapter 16: My Lovely Dog

**Chapter 16: My Lovely Dog**

 **Warning:** Typo betebaran.. karena gak keburu cek lagi..

.

Kurapika melihat Kuroro yang pergi turun dari bangku penonton, tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralihkan kepada Mimi teman Lulu yang mulai berbicara kembali "Hei.. bolehkah aku duduk disini bersama kalian?" Ucap Mimi. Pangandang ketiganya tertuju kepada Mimi..

"Ah, silahkan.. tapi, memangnya kau tidak mempunyai tugas?" tanya Lulu polos.

"Oh.. sebenarnya aku ditunjuk untuk menjadi asisten saudara bosku. Namun karena suatu kejadian aku tidak bisa tampil." Ucap Mimi masih sambil tersenyum.

"Eh.. apa kau sakit?" ucap Lulu dengan nada sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak koq.. maaf aku tidak bisa menceritakannya. Ah.. aku permisi duduk dulu sekarang." Mimi langsung duduk di samping Kurapika. Karena Kurapika tidak mau duduk di samping Ryodan, Lulu menjadi pemisah antara dia dan Bonolenov dan karena itu jugalah Mimi jadi duduk disampingnya.

"Permisi.." ucap Mimi sambil tersenyum kepada Kurapika.

"Ah.. i.. iya.." ucap Kurapika sambil memandangi Mimi dengan tatapan menyelidik. Dia masih heran kenapa dia bisa merinding melihat senyuman gadis ini. padahal bila Kurapika memperhatikan Mimi.. gadis ini tampak polos dan senyumannya pun biasa saja. Tapi entah kenapa semenjak masuk kedalam tenda sirkus ini perasaan Kurapika sudah tidak enak. Kurapika sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya untuk tidak memikirkannya. Sudah dua kali dia terjebak dalam kasus yang aneh selama mengumpulkan mata merah.

Kuroro berdiri di sudut tenda dekat pintu keluar sambil mengamati isi dalam tenda tersebut. Kuroro mengingat tenda tersebut cukup besar dan hampir memakan semua tempat di taman Zaban City ini. tidak heran membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membangunnya. Dan pintu masuk tenda tersebut tidak hanya ada satu namun ada tiga.. dan begitu memasuki tenda tersebut di sisi kiri dan kanan terdapat papan yang membentuk seperti lorong. Papan tersebut sebenarnya adalah bagian dari bangku tangga panjang 4 tingkat yang mengapit pintu keluar masuk tersebut dan mengelilingi panggung di depannya yang langsung yang berbentuk lingkarang dan terlihat bila memasuki tenda tersebut. Di samping panggung tersebut terdapat jalan kecil yang menyambung ke belakang pangung, di belakang panggung terdapat korden besar yang Kuroro tebak merupakan tempat persiapan para anggota sirkus.. dan kemungkinan besar mata merah tersebut berada di balik korden tersebut. Kuroro sudah mempersiapkan semua alat untuk menyelinap masuk kedalam sana.

"Permisi tuan pengunjung.. pertunjukannya sudah dimulai.. mohon duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan dan jangan berdiri disini." ucap salah satu badut kepada Kuroro yang tengah mengawasi.

"Ah.. maaf. Aku hanya ingin ke toilet. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana." Ucap Kuroro bohong.

"Oh.. maaf, disini tidak disediakan toilet tuan." Ucap badut tersebut sambil sedikit membungkuk

"Aku tahu.." ucap Kuroro dengan suara cukup pelan sambil mengamati badut tersebut "Hei.. mau kah kau menemaniku keluar mencari toilet?" tanya Kuroro kepada badut tersebut

"Eh?" badut tersebut menatap Kuroro dengan terkejut.

"Maaf.. aku takut sendirian diluar karena seseorang pernah merampokku.." ucap Kuroro sambil memasang muka malu-malu palsunya "Maukah kau menemaniku sebentar?" tanyanya lagi.

"Oh.. bo.. boleh sih kalau sebentar saja." Ucap badut tersebut sambil mengantar Kuroro keluar dari tenda tersebut dan menggiringnya ke tempat sepi untuk mencari tempat pas untuk Kuroro buang air..

Namun sesaat mereka berdua keluar, Kuroro sudah menidurkan badut tersebut sambil membawanya ketempat sepi. Dia melepas semua baju badut tersebut dan memakainya. "Ck.. sempit sekali bajunya." Ucap Kuroro sedikit mengeluh dengan bajunya yang sedikit kekecilan tapi untunglah sedikit pas di badan Kuroro dan tidak terlalu mencolok bahwa baju tersebut kekecilan dibadannya.

Kuroro kemudian mengeluarkan alat untuk menyelinap tersebut yaitu berupa perlengkapan dandan untuk menyamar menjadi badut. Kuroro harus memakai bedak untuk membuat mukanya terlihat putih. Namun beruntunglah pada kulitnya yang sudah putih pucat sehingga Kuroro tidak perlu memakainya terlalu banyak karena sangat tidak nyaman di kulitnya memakai bedak yang begitu tebal. Kuroro heran kenapa badut-badut itu betah memakai bedak yang tebal tersebut dimukanya. Kuroro terus berdandan untuk menyamar menjadi badut tersebut.. memakai lipstik tebal di sekitar bibirnya dan aksesoris lain yang sudah disiapkannya benar-benar membuat Kuroro tidak nyaman.

"Kuroro?" Kuroro langsung menoleh kebelakang ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Oh.. kau Aria." Ucap Kuroro sambil sedikit menghela nafasnya melihat Aria yang muncul dari balik pepohonan. "Ada apa?" tanya Kuroro datar.

"Hmm.. tidak. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat disini lalu mencium baumu." Ucap Aria sambil mendekati Kuroro "Tapi sepertinya baumu sedikit berbeda hari ini.. seperti bau bedak.. apa kau memakai kosmetik?" ucap Aria sambil mengendus-endus dekat ke badan Kuroro.

"Yah.. aku menyamar menjadi badut." Ucap Kuroro datar. Dalam hati dia lega karena Aria yang dia temui karena Aria tidak bisa melihat dirinya yang menyamar menjadi badut. Dia tidak tahu apa reaksi anak buahnya bila melihat dia berpenampilan seperti ini. apa lagi dia rela berpenampilan seperti ini untuk Kurapika.. Yah, sehabis ini Kurapika harus membayar mahal untuknya, batin Kuroro.

"Kau menyamar jadi badut? Aw.. sayang sekali.. seandainya aku bisa melihat, aku akan menertawakanmu sekarang juga." Ucap Aria dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Ya.. dan saat itu aku yang akan langsung membutakan matamu." Kuroro memakai topi badut tersebut untuk menyempurnakan penyamarannya. "Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Kuroro sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Aria.

"Hei Kuroro..." Kuroro menghentikan langkahnya. "Hati-hatilah.. aku merasakan adanya firasat buruk di sirkus tersebut."

Kuroro tersenyum "Hmph.. kau benar-benar seperti anjing. Tidak hanya penciumanmu saja yang tajam, tapi firasatmu tidak kalah dari Machi."

"Hei siapa yang anjing!" ucap Aria kesal.

Kuroro kembali melanjutkan langkahnya "Tenang saja.. aku selalu berhati-hati.. lagipula, kebanyakan sirkus itu.. memang bukan tempat yang menyenangkan." Ucap Kuroro sambil berangsur pergi.

Kuroro pun memasuki tenda sirkus tersebut untuk melanjutkan aksinya. Begitu Kuroro memasukinya seorang badut menghampirinya. "Hei.. habis dari mana kamu? Kau tidak bisa keluar begitu saja ketika sirkus sudah dimulai." Ucap badut tersebut.

"Ah.. maaf.. aku habis dari toilet.. perutku sakit sekali." Kuroro mulai menjalankan aktingnya.

"Eh? Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap badut tersebut.

"Ya.. Ukh!" Kuroro mulai memegang perutnya seakan-akan perutnya sakit lagi. "A.. aduh.. sepertinya perut ku sakit lagi.." ucap Kuroro sambil berpura-pura meringis kesakitan.

"Eh.. sebaiknya kau cepat minum obat dan untuk sementara tidak perlu bertugas dulu. Biar aku yang jaga tiket depan." Ucap badut tersebut.

"Ya.. terima kasih." Ucap Kuroro. Kuroro melihat badut tersebut keluar dan kemudian Kuroro langsung menjalankan aksinya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan di balik gorden di belakang panggung. Kuroro mengambil jalan kecil yang berada di samping panggung. Jalan tersebut cukup gelap karena sinar lampu di tenda tersebut lebih menyoroti keatas panggung dan dengan perlahan Kuroro melewati atraksi yang sedang beraksi di atas panggung tersebut untuk sampai ke korden yang menutup tersebut.

Dari atas bangku Kurapika melihat di samping pangung yang sedikit gelap terdapat seorang badut yang sedang berjalan. Dari cara berjalannya Kurapika menyadari badut tersebut adalah Kuroro karena cara jalannya yang seperti bayangan.. persis seperti cara jalan milik Killua. Orang biasa tidak akan menyadari bahwa ada orang yang berjalan melewati panggung tersebut, walaupun ada yang menyadarinya orang tersebut tidak akan curiga karena mengira dia adalah badut sirkus tersebut.

Kurapika menutupi mulutnya dan bergetar menahan tawa.. melihat Kuroro menyamar sebagai badut dari kejahuan.. Oh, sungguh dia ingin melihat muka pria itu dari dekat sekarang dan mengabadikannya di handphonenya.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" terdengar suara seorang pria dari atas panggung yang membuat Kurapika kembali menoleh ke atas panggung. "Perkenalkan namaku John seorang pemimpin sirkus ini.. dan sekarang aku akan mempersembahkan sebuah atraksi untuk kalian semua." Ucap Orang bernama John tersebut.

"Aku akan melakukan sebuah atraksi melempar pisau.. dan aku memerlukan seseorang untuk menjadi asistenku.." Ucap Pria bernama John tersebut. Kemudian matanya melirik ke arah samping panggung dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah badut yang disana.. silahkan menjadi asistenku." Ucap John sambil menunjuk ke arah samping panggung dan seketika tempat yang tunjuk oleh John tersinari oleh sinar panggung dan menampilkan sebuah badut yang tak lain adalah Kuroro yang menyamar sebagai badut tersebut.

Kurapika langsung memasang wajah terkejut melihat kejadian tersebut, namun satu sisi dia ingin ketawa karena akhirnya melihat tampang Kuroro yang menyamar menjadi badut, Kurapika menutup mulutnya menahan tawa dari bangku penonton. Bonolenov juga terkejut namun dia tidak terlalu peduli dan percaya ketuanya bisa mengatasinya. Lagipula dia ditugasi hanya untuk menjaga Lulu disini sehingga dia tidak mau mencampuri urusan ketuanya bersama bocah Kuruta ini dalam mengumpulkan mata merah.

Kuroro menatap orang tersebut, dia merasa orang tersebut bukanlah orang sembarangan. Kuroro pun melangkahkan kakinya keatas panggung memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan orang tersebut.

John tersenyum melihat Kuroro yang naik keatas panggung "Sepertinya panggungku kali ini menjadi panggung berdarah.. Yah, Selamat datang di sirkusku.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum "Tikus kecil." Sambungnya lagi sambil menatap Kuroro tajam dan senyumannya berubah menjadi senyum dingin.

Kuroro juga membalaskan dengan tatapan dingin. Dan sesaat aura keduanya berubah menjadi berbahaya. Kurapika yang merasakannya dari atas panggung langsung merinding dan menatap Kuroro seakan berkata _'Apa yang si berengsek ini lakukan?!'_

 _._

Di lain itu, di balik tirai panggung dan di ruangan berada di dalam ujung tenda, Joe masih menangis di depan sangkar dimana makhluk yang disayanginya tergeletak tak bernyawa disana. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara dari belakangnya.

Sebuah suara benda jatuh.. otomatis Joe langsung mengengok kebelakang "Siapa itu?!" namun tidak ada yang menjawabnya dan tidak ada orang di belakangnya.

Joe menganggap suara itu dihasilkan oleh tikus. Pria itu membalikan wajahnya lagi untuk melihat makhluk yang disayanginya lagi.. namun lagi-lagi sebuah suara terdengar dikupingnya.. dan suara tersebut adalah suara seorang wanita dan badan Joe langsung tidak bisa bergerak mendengar suara tersebut.

 _'Kasihan sekali... anak kesayanganmu mati..'_ ucap suara tersebut.

 _'Dan kau menyedihkan sekali.. hanya bisa duduk termenung disini dan tidak berbuat apa-apa.. sementara pembunuh anak kesayanganmu tertawa di luar sana...'_ Joe sedikit tersentak mendengarnya.

"A.. apa maksudmu?" Ucapnya dengan badan bergetar karena tidak bisa bergerak sambil bola matanya melirik kebelakang.. tapi Joe tidak bisa melihat siapa-siapa dari matanya.

 _'Kau tidak tahu.. ada penyusup disirkusmu.. hihihi.'_

"Penyusup? Apa penyusup tersebut yang membunuh anjing kesayanganku?" Tanya Joe. Namun tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan Joe, yang terdengar adalah suara tawa wanita tersebut yang lambat laun menghilang meninggalkan Joe seorang diri.

"Penyusup?" gumam Joe.. "Penyusup disirkusku… jangan-jangan.." tiba-tba suara Joe berubah penuh kemarahan "Dia… yang membunuh anjing kesayanganku.." ucap Joe geram dan didalam bola matanya terbakar api amarah.

...

Kemudian di panggung

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa sirkusku akan kedatangan seorang tikus" John menatap Kuroro sambil melempar pisau kecil yang ada di tangannya dan menangkapnya kembali.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau menyadari bahwa tempat ini di datangi oleh seorang tikus." Ucap Kuroro datar.

"Haha.. tapi aku rasa bukan seorang.. ada seorang tikus lagi di bangku penonton juga." Ucap John sambil melihat-lihat bangku penonton.

Kemudian matanya tertuju kepada salah satu penonton dan membuatnya terkejut setengah mati dan wajahnya menjadi pucat "Ka… kau.."

Kuroro menyadari keanehan pada sikap John setelah melihat bangku penonton tanpa sadar juga ikut melirik kearah bangku penonton yang dilihat John. Namun belum sempat melihat apa yang di lihatnya tiba-tiba saja Joe muncul dari balik tirai dengan sebuah senapan mesin di tangannya dan sebuah penutup mata yang menutupi mata kirinya. Seluruh perhatianpun menjadi teralihkan kepada Joe.

"Jo..e?" itu lah kata yang terucap di mulut John ketika melihat Joe keluar dengan raut wajah yang aneh.

"Dia… dia ada disini.." gumam Joe.

John berjalan dengan pelang mendekati Joe "Joe?"

"Dia ada disini.. si pembunuh itu…" ucap Joe dengan pelan namun aura sekitar Joe berubah menjadi berbahaya. Joe langsung menggertakan giginya "Cepat tunjukan dirimu, Pembunuh!" Teriak Joe dan membuat seluruh ruangan kaget.

Kuroro menatap Joe dengan heran begitu pula Kurapika yang perasaannya semakin tidak enak di balik bangku penonton. "Lulu.. aku merasakan bahaya. Sebaiknya kau cepat keluar dari sini bersama Bonolenov."

Joe langsung mengangkat senapannya "Cepat tunjukan dirimu pembunuh! Atau akan ku tembak semua yang ada di sini!" ucap Joe sambil mengancungkan mesin pistolnya kearah penonton.

Seketika penontonpun langsung panik. Kuroro memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk langsung masuk ke balik tirai tersebut untuk mengambil mata merah.

"Joe.. tenangkan dirimu.. Ah!" John yang berusaha menenangkan saudaranya mendapati Kuroro sudah menghilang dan menyelinap masuk "Ck.. tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil hartaku!" ucap John kesal dan langsung masuk juga ke balik tirai panggung.

Dan di balik tirai panggung John langsung menghadangi Kuroro dengan kecepatan yang membuat Kuroro kagum "Hoo.. kau cepat juga ya." Ucap Kuroro.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau mengambilnya. Kau mengincar mata merah ku kan?!" ucap John.

"Yah.. itu benar." Ucap Kuroro sambil mengambi tisu dan mengelap mukanya yang penuh kosmetik dan membuat Kuroro tidak betah.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu namun tidak akan ku biarkan kau mengambilnya." Ucap John sambil mengeluarkan pisau kecilnya.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Kenapa kau bisa tau aku seorang pencuri?" ucap Kuroro lagi.

"Entahlah.. aku hanya mengikuti instingku saja." Ucap John.

"Ternyata banyak sekali orang yang seperti anjing." Ledek Kuroro sambil mengeluarkan bulpen dari kantongnya juga.

"Yah.. saat aku mendapatkan mata merah tersebut aku sudah tahu suatu hari pasti akan ada seseorang yang akan mencurinya. Ini sudah bukan pertama kalinya ada penyusup yang mengincar mata merahku sepertimu. Kau tahu sendirikan betapa berharganya mata merah tersebut." ucap John sambil tersenyum sinis.

John langsung melempar pisau kecil miliknya itu keudara dan seketika langsung muncul banyak pisau melayang mengelilingi Kuroro. John pun menangkap pisau kecil yang dilemparnya tadi "Mati Kau.." ucap John sambil menjentikan jarinya dan pisau yang melayang mengelilingi Kuroro langsung melesat kearah Kuroro dengan cepat. Namun Kuroro bisa mengimbangi kecepatannya dan menghindarinya membuat John membelalakan matanya.

Johnpun tersenyum "Ternyata memang benar instingku juga.. Kau bukan orang biasa. Baguslah.. tidak seru kalau kau langsung mati.. aku bisa menyiksamu perlahan-lahan." Pisau-pisaupun kembali bermunculan melayang di belakang John.

Kurapika melihat Kuroro sudah menyelinap masuk ke balik tirai dan langsung menyuruh Lulu untuk keluar karena keadaan sudah berbahaya. "Lulu.. cepat keluar dari sini." Ucap Kurapika. Sepertinya banyak penonton lain yang juga sudah mulai menuruni tangga bangku menuju pintu keluar karena merasakan bahaya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau kabur. Wahai badut-badutku!" ucap Joe sambil menjentikan jarinya dan para badutpun datang menghalangi pintu keluar sambil membawa senjata tajam dan membuat penonton semakin ketakutan.. ada yang berusaha melawan badut tersebut namun tiba-tiba orang tersebut mati tertembak oleh senapan mesin Joe

"Hahahahaha! Tidak akan ku biarkan kau kabur!" Joe tertawa histeris sambil menembaki senapannya kearah penonton dengan membabi buta.

"Hei kau.. cepat bawa Lulu keluar dari sini!" ucap Kurapika kepada Bonolenov.

"Ayo Lulu. cepat." ucap Mimi yang langsung menarik tangannya dan berlari menuruni bangku penonton. Wajah Lulu terkejut melihat Mimi yang langsung begitu saja berlari menarik tangannya.

"Mimi? Ka-"

Lulu menghentikan pembicaraannya karena melihat seseorang tertembak di sampingnya. Kurapika melihat beberapa penonton sudah mati tertembak oleh Joe dan beberapa berlari berhamburan mencari jalan keluar namun berakhir di tangan para badut tersebut.

Bonolenov memukul seorang badut yang berdiri di pintu keluar dan langung keluar dan hal itu membuat beberapa penonton yang menyadari aksi Bonolenov juga ikut keluar mengikutinya.

"Sebenarnya.. ada apa dengan orang itu?" ucap Kurapika sambil melihat beberapa penonton yang juga sudah berhasil keluar dari tenda sirkus.

"Haah.. dia masih belum bisa menerimanya ya.." ucap Mimi sambil tertunduk.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebelum pertunjukan... anjing kesayangan orang itu di temukan mati dalam keadaan menggenaskan. Bos ku sangat sedih sekali dan tidak bisa menerima kematiannya.. dia menduga ada yang mencelakakannya." Jelas Mimi.

"Lalu kenapa dia mengincar penonton. Bukankah anjingnya mati sebelum pertunjukan.. kenapa dia tidak curiga pada anak buahnya?" tanya Kurapika.

"Entahlah... tapi itu tidak mungkin.. karena kepercayaan kami satu sama lain begitu kuat." Ucap Mimi.. "Lagipula, diantara kami.. tidak mungkin bisa membuat anjing itu menjadi seperti itu.. Kematiannya sangat mengerikan." Ucap Mimi lagi dengan wajah pucat.

Kurapika terdiam mendengar Mimi, ntah kenapa perasaan tidak enaknya masih belum hilang "Hei.. kalian cepat pergilah ke penginapan terlebih dahulu... aku ingin menyusul Kuroro." Ucap Kurapika yang langsung berlari memasuki tenda.

"Ayo Lulu." Ucap Bonolenov dan mereka bertigapun berjalan untuk kembali kepenginapannya. Namun sepanjang jalan.. Lulu juga merasa cemas, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.. dia mengetahuinya.. dia ingin bertanya padanya.. namun dia tidak mempunyai keberanian.

...

Sementara itu di dalam tenda..

Kurapika mendapati panggung yang sudah berubah menjadi seperti area kematian.. banyak mayat bergelimpangan. Tidak hanya penonton yang didalam.. sepertinya para badutpun juga sudah menjadi korbannya. 'apanya yang saling percaya satu sama lain' Pikir Kurapika mengingat ucapan Mimi barusan. Namun dia tidak melihat si orang gila tersebut. Dengan perlahan dia berlari mendekati panggung dan hendak memasuki tirai di balik panggung tersebut untuk menemui Kuroro. Namun tiba-tiba ada yang menembakinya dari belakang, Kurapika dengan sigap langsung menghindar dengan melompat ke samping.

Namun lagi-lagi nasib baik selalu tidak berpihak padanya.. Kurapika terinjak genangan darah sehingga dia tergelincir kebelakang dan terjatuh. Dan setelah itu kedua kakinya pun tertembak. Kurapika pun meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya... Kurapika melihat sebuah bayangan mendekatinya. Kurapika mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas dan mendapati orang gila yang membabi buta menembaki penonton sebelumnya.

"Rupanya masih ada satu lagi yang sembunyi..." ucap Joe sambil menatap Kurapika dingin. "Apa kau yang membunuh anjingku?" tanyanya..

"Aku tidak membunuhnya. Lagipula bagaimana kau bisa tahu ada pembunuh di antara bangku penonton. Kalau aku jadi pembunuhnya.. aku akan kabur" Ucap Kurapika sambil menatap Joe dengan waspada.

Joe pun menatap Kurapika "...Seseorang memberitahuku... bahwa ada penyusup disini..." ucap Joe. Kurapikapun langsung terdiam "dan penyusup itulah yang pasti membunuh anjingku." Ucap Joe lagi.

"Kau hanya di beritahu ada penyusup disini? belum tentu penyusup itu yang membunuh anjingmu kan.. bagaimana kalau dia hanya mengincar barang berhargamu saja." Ucap Kurapika. Ah, Kurapika langsung merasa ingin mengutuki dirinya karena berbicara hal yang tidak perlu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa tahu bahwa penyusup itu mengincar barang berhargaku? Dan asal kau tahu barang berhargaku adalah anjingku yang mati itu!" ucap Joe dengan nada emosi. "Oh.. jangan-jangan.. kau lah penyusup itu.."

Joe mengarahkan senapan mesinnya ke kepala Kurapika. Kurapika langsung mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya ke kakinya yang terluka tersebut agar bisa bergerak, dan langsung menendang kaki orang tersebut hingga terjatuh. Karena reaksi Kurapika yang lambat karena terhalang kakinya yang terluka, pria tersebut terjatuh menimpa Kurapika.

Mereka berduapun meringis kesakitan. "Kau!" Joe dengan nada marah menatap Kurapika. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa wajah mereka berdua cukup dekat. Kurapika langsung memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Joe pun memperhatikan wajah Kurapika

"Hei... kau... aku sepertinya mengenali wajahmu." Ucap Joe. Kurapika langsung berkeringat dingin dan langsung mendorong Joe yang berada di atasnya kemudian bersiap-siap untuk kabur. Namun Joe langsung menahan tangannya dan mendorong Kurapika hingga Kurapika terbaring di atas lantai. Joe mengamati wajah Kurapika lagi.

"Kau... berasal dari klan Kuruta bukan?" ucap Joe. Wajah Kurapika langsung pucat dan dalam hatinya dia menjadi sangat panik karena orang ini mengetahui identitasnya. "Aku pernah melihat wajahmu dalam daftar barang yang paling di cari oleh para mafia." Ucap Joe lagi sambil memegang wajah Kurapika dan memaksanya untuk saling bertatap muka.

"Aku tidak tahu itu suku apa. Mungkin kau salah orang." Ucap Kurapika dengan wajah yang sebisa mungkin tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Dia benar-benar menyesal tidak menyamar hari ini, dia tidak menyangka dirinya akan seceroboh ini karena sudah melonggarkan pertahanannya, padahal dulu dia selalu menyamar kemanapun dia pergi setelah mengehatui dirinya diincar mafia.

Kurapika berpikir.. semenjak bertemu dan berpergian dengan ketua Genei Ryodan tersebut dia jadi sering keluar tanpa penyamaran. Apa jangan-jangan dia merasa aman karena mereka terikat perjanjian.. apalagi Kuroro berkata bahwa Kuroro akan melindunginya selama dia tidak macam-macam.

Kurapika tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar Joe angkat bicara lagi "Yah aku tidak peduli siapa kamu..." Joe tersenyum "Aku suka wajahmu.. bagaimana kalau kau menjadi peliharaanku.. menjadi pengganti anjing kesayanganku." Ucap Joe sambil memegang dagu Kurapika dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Jangan bercanda kau!" ucap Kurapika yang langsung menepis tangan Joe dan menonjok wajahnya. Kurapika langsung merangkak hendak untuk melarikan diri. Namun Joe langsung memegang kaki Kurapika yang terluka hingga Kurapika terjatuh kembali karena kesakitan.

"Mau kemana kau kucing kecilku... hehehe kuputuskan, kau akan menjadi kucing kecilku.. aku akan menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi anjingku." Ucap Joe dengan wajah mengerikan.

Kurapika memaksakan dirinya untuk bergerak mengabaikan rasa sakitnya dan menendang dengan kuat perut pria yang Kurapika anggap gila tersebut. Pria itu terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan. Dengan sempoyongan Kurapika berlari memasuki tirai tersebut untuk menemukan Kuroro. Namun betapa terkejutnya Kurapika melihat apa yang di balik tirai tersebut, Kurapika melihat seseorang tersungkur disana sambil bersimbah darah.

* * *

.

.

Kuroro bisa mendengar bunyi tembakan dari balik tirai arah panggung. Sepertinya pria aneh itu mulai menembaki penonton dengan membabi buta. Perhatian Kuroro mulai beralih karena mendengar suara orang yang meringis kesakitan dari pria yang dipitingnya. Kuroro juga mulai mematahkan jari tangan orang tersebut membuat orang tersebut semakin berteriak kesakitan.

"Menyerahlah dan cepatlah katakan dimana kau simpan mata merah tersebut." ucap Kuroro.

"Heh.. kau kira aku mau memberita- Uwaaaaahhhhh!" Kuroro langsung mematahkan lengan kiri John.

Kuroro kemudian mengeluarkan bulpen dari kantongnya lagi dan langsung mengarahkannya ke mata John. "Kau tahu... tanpa kau beri tahu aku pun aku bisa mencari sendiri di dalam tenda ini dan langsung membunuhmu.. tapi aku tertarik pada kemampuanmu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku!" ucap John kesal di tengah kesakitannya.

"Yah.. kalau kau memberi tahuku aku tidak akan mencuri kemampuanmu. Tapi kalau kau tidak memberi tahu ku aku akan mencurinya." Ucap Kuroro.

"Huh.. jangan mimpi kau!" ucap John dan seketika pisau pun bermunculan kembali dan melayang di udara. Pisau tersebut langsung meluncur ke arah Kuroro namun Kuroro menarik tubuh John untuk menjadi pelindungnya dan pisau tersebut langsung berhenti satu senti di depan tubuh John.

"Sudah kubilang percuma. Kecepatan pisaumu masih kurang." Ucap Kuroro sambil mematahkan salah satu jari di tangan John lagi. "Kalau kau masih keras kepala juga." Kuroro mulai mengancang-ancang memiting leher orang tersebut.

"Huh.. sebenarnya untuk apa kau mengambil mata merah itu lagi. Kau pemimpin Genei Ryodan kan! Kau menghabiskan seluruh klan Kuruta dan menjual mata merahnya kepada para mafia..untuk apa kau memerlukannya lagi?!"

Kuroro terdiam untuk sesaat namun kemudian mengangkat suaranya lagi "Itu bukan urusanmu. Yasudahlah.. aku akan mencarinya sendiri." Ucap Kuroro sambil terus menyiksa orang tersebut hingga tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Kuroro tidak bisa mendengar suara tembakan dari balik tirai lagi. Kuroro pun bergegas memasuki area dalam tenda tersebut meninggalkan John yang sudah terkapar bersimbah darah dan untungnya masih bernyawa.

Di area dalam tenda Kuroro bisa mencium bau busuk dan juga terdapat banyak kandang yang kosong. Kuroro langsung mencari mata merah tersebut dan langsung menemukannya. Tiga mata merah yang berada di kotak kayu. Kuroro langsung mengeluarkan Fun-fun Clothnya dan menyimpannya didalam. Ketika hendak keluar dari tenda tersebut Kuroro mendengar bunyi tembakan lagi. Kuroropun memutuskan untuk keluar dari belakang dengan merobek kain tenda bagian belakang tersebut. Kuroro langsung keluar dari tenda tersebut dengan melewati sebuah sangkar yang baunya amat busuk tanpa mempedulikan isi sangkar tersebut

.

.

Lulu, Bonolenov dan Mimi sudah kembali ke penginapan mereka. Lulu dan Mimipun duduk diatas kasur "Mimi... habis ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Lulu.

"Entahlah... tapi yang pasti aku tetap harus kembali ke sirkus tersebut." ucap Mimi dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Lulu pun tidak menjawab dan ruangan menjadi hening.

dan tak lama Kuroro pun sudah sampai kepenginapannya. Lulu yang melihat Kuroro kembali pun bertanya mengenai Kurapika dan membuat Kuroro sedikit terkejut Kurapika tidak ikut kembali bersama mereka

"Apa kau bilang? Kurapika kembali masuk ke sirkus untuk mencariku." Ucap Kuroro tak percaya. Dia memegang kepalanya dan menghela nafas "Apa yang dipikirkannya? Aku heran dia sebenarnya pintar atau bodoh sih." Ucap Kuroro lagi dengan nada kesal.

Kuroro melihat Mimi yang duduk disamping Lulu "Lalu kenapa dia ada disini? jangan bilang kau berniat untuk mengurusinya juga Bono?" tanya Kuroro.

"Ah.. dia bilang dia akan kembali ke sirkus tersebut." Jawab Bonolenov.

"Oh.. " ucap Kuroro sambil membalikan badannya. "Aku pergi menjemput bocah itu dulu." Ucap Kuroro tak mau berlama-lama lagi.

.

Sementara itu di dalam tenda sirkus..

Kurapika terkejut melihat sosok orang yang sekarat tersebut. Orang sebelumnya menangkap aksi Kuroro yang menyusup. Kurapika berpikir apakah orang ini yang memberi tahu ada penyusup disini? namun.. kenapa dia bisa mengetahuinya. Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, tidak mau memikirkan banyak hal karena Joe sudah menggeser tirai tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya.

Kurapika langsung berlari masuk ke bagian dalam tenda dan langsung mencium bau busuk disana. Kurapika masih belum menemukan Kuroro, namun Kurapika melihat ada sobekan besar di kain tenda tersebut menandakan bahwa Kuroro sudah pergi dari tenda tersebut. Kurapika langsung menyesal kenapa dia masuk kemari, padahal dia tahu orang seperti Kuroro pasti bisa menghandle hal seperti ini. Namun karena perasaan Kurapika terus-terusan tidak enak dia jadi sedikit khawatir dengan Kuroro. 'Khawatir?' Kurapika shock dengan pemikirannya. 'Tidak mungkin!' pikirnya lagi.

Namun belum sempat Kurapika membenarkan pemikirannya. Joe sudah datang mendekati Kurapika dan hendak mendorong Kurapika. Kurapika yang masih shock dengan pemikirannya menjadi lupa bahwa dia masih di kejar oleh orang gila tersebut dan akhirnya dia terdorong jatuh.

"Mau kemana kau kucing kecilku." Ucap Joe dengan wajahnya yang menurut Kurapika menjijikan.

Kurapika langsung mendorong pria itu dan hendak merangkak, namun Pria itu menembaki tangan kiri Kurapika dan kembali mendorongnya. Joe juga menembaki tangan Kurapika yang kanan "Hehehe.. dengan ini kau tidak bisa kabur." Ucap Joe.

Kurapikapun merasa pusing karena sudah kehilangan banyak darah, wajahnyapun menjadi pucat. "Oh.. sebelumnya perkenalkan dulu anjing kesayangku yang sudah tiada.." ucap Joe sambil memegang dagu Kurapika dan mengarahkannya ke kandang di mana bau busuk menyengat yang dari tadi Kurapika cium berasal dari situ.

Mata Kurapika terbelalak lebar melihat apa isi kandang tersebut. "Ti... tidak mungkin..Dia... dia anjingmu?" ucap Kurapika dengan wajah shock melihat makhluk yang sudah tidak begitu berbentuk lagi di kandang tersebut. namun yang membuat Kurapika shock bukanlah karena melihat mayat makhluk tersebut, tapi karena Kurapika mengenali makhluk tersebut.

"Iya.. dia dibunuh oleh seseorang.. apa benar bukan kamu yang membunuhnya Hmmm." Ucap Joe sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kurapika.

"Tentu saja bukan, gila kau!" ucap Kurapika. Dia ingin melawan namun badannya sudah terasa lemas karena kehilangan banyak darah.

"Yah... tidak apa-apa.. karena aku sudah menemukan penggantinya." Ucap Joe sambil membuka penutup mata yang menutupi mata kirinya.

Joe lalu mengarahkan wajah Kurapika untuk menghadap wajahnya. Kurapika melihat bola mata di mata kiri Joe terlihat aneh.. lebih tepatnya itu bukanlah bola mata tapi sebuah bola yang di masukan ke dalam mata dan terdapat tulisan aneh berwarna merah berbentuk melingkar di bola tersebut.

Perasaan Kurapika menjadi aneh melihat mata tersebut sehingga dia refleks mengadahkan wajahnya kesamping. Namun Joe dengan paksa mengarahkan wajah Kurapika ke wajahnya lagi, Kurapikapun lalu memejamkan matanya agar tidak melihat bola mata tersebut.

"Lihat mataku Kucing kecilku... Lihat mataku!" ucap Joe ketika melihat Kurapika menutup matanya. Joepun menampar Kurapika "Cepat buka matamu atau aku akan pakai kekerasan agar kau melihat bola mataku!" ucap Joe sambil terus menerus menampar Kurapika.

Kurapika hanya bisa terdiam menahan rasa sakit di wajahnya... Oh, seandainya dia bisa pingsan sekarang juga alangkah lebih baiknya, batin Kurapika. Kurapika merasa mata tersebut sangatlah aneh seakan-akan menghipnotis Kurapika sehingga Kurapika merasa sangat berbahaya bila melihat mata tersebut. Apapun yang terjadi Kurapika harus menutup matanya rapat-rapat, Pikir Kurapika.

Namun usahanya gagal ketika Kurapika merasakan sebuah tangan menggengam lehernya. Dan Kurapika merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di sekitar lehernya, Joe mencekik leher Kurapika. Kurapikapun refleks membuka matanya karena sesak nafas dengan air mata yang mengalir dimatanya. Dan Joe langsung menahan kelopak mata Kurapika agar tidak terpejam. "Hehehe... sekarang lihat mataku.. kucing kecilku."

Kurapika sudah benar-benar tidak bisa melawan bahkan untuk mendorong pria tersebut dia tidak kuat, dia benar-benar sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Kurapika tidak begitu sadar bahwa dia benar-benar menatap mata pria itu. Pria itu kemudian mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Kurapika berusaha untuk menghidari mata tersebut namun Kurapika sudah tidak sanggup untuk melawan lagi sekeras apapun usahanya untuk menggerakan badannya.

Joe terus menerus mengucapkan kata-kata aneh "Mulai sekarang... kau adalah seekor kucing.. kau bukanlah manusia... melainkan seekor kucing.. seekor kucing yang manis yang selalu menuruti kemauanku." Kata-kata tersebut di ucapkan Joe terus menerus sambil terus menatap Kurapika dan memastikan mata Kurapika tidak lari dari matanya.

Kata-kata tersebut terngiang-ngiang di kepala Kurapika dan tak lama kesadarannya semakin lama semakin menghilang. Pandangannya menjadi buram.

Joe pun tertawa "Hihihi.. sekarang kucing kecilku.. aku adalah tuanku.. apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk menyambut tuanmu kucing kecilku?" ucap Joe sambil melepaskan Kurapika.

Kurapikapun mendekati Joe, duduk di pangkuannya sambil menjilat muka Joe.

"Meong~"

"Hehehe.. bagus kucing kecilku.. aku akan selalu menyayangimu." Ucap Joe sambil mengelus kepala Kurapika yang sudah terhipnotis.

Namun tak lama Joe bisa mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya yang mengganggu kesenangannya. "Hmm.. sepertinya kalian sedang senang sekali ya." Ucap suara tersebut.

...

...

Di penginapan.. setelah Kuroro pergi suasanapun menjadi hening. Dan yang memecahkan keheningan tersebut adalah Bonolenov "Aku akan mencari minum dulu dibawah." Ucap Bonolenov dan langsung keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Lulu dan Mimi berdua dikamar.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Mimi.." Lulu memanggil Mimi dengan nada suara yang aneh.

"Bisakah kau mengambil buku yang berada disampingmu?" ucap Lulu.

Mimi menoleh kesamping dan melihat sebuah buku disampingnya. Mimi langsung mengambilnya dan mengulurkannya kepada Lulu. "Ini.."

Namun Lulu tidak mengambilnya hanya menatap buku yang diulurkan padanya. Lulu pun kemudian berkata "Mimi... sejak kapan... kau bisa berlari lagi?" Tanya Lulu.

.

.

TBC

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author Note: Maaf... maaf lama update.. karena di penuhi oleh kesibukan

Happy Reading ~


	17. Chapter 17: His lovely dog, his brother

**Episode 17: His lovely dog, his brother.. and a little past**

...

 _Hiks. Hiks.._

 _Terdengar suara anak laki-laki yang sedang menangis. Dan di belakangnya tampak seorang anak yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan anak laki-laki tersebut menatapinya dan kemudian menghampirinya. "Ada apa Joe?" tanya anak tersebut yang merupakan saudara kembarnya, John. Joe tidak menjawab pertanyaannnya dan masih terus menangis._

 _Kemudian John kecil melihat di depan anak yang sedang menangis tersebut terdapat seekor burung yang kedua sayapnya putus dan burung tersebutpun sudah tidak bernyawa lagi karena kepalanya juga hancur._

 _"Ibu.. yang melakukannya lagi ya?" tanya John kecil._

 _"Huhuhuhu.. kenapa.. kenapa ibu selalu membunuh semua binatang peliharaanku. Padahal aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Huhuhu." Ucap Joe kecil sambil terisak_

 _"Itu salahmu.. bukankah ibu sudah bilang bahwa kau tidak boleh memelihara binatang. Tapi kau masih saja memeliharanya diam-diam. Usaha sirkus ayah lagi sepi.. karena itu lah mereka tidak mau menambah beban karena mereka juga harus memberi makan para binatang di dalam sirkus tersebut." Ucap John sambil duduk disamping Joe_

 _"Tapi... tapi aku sangat menyukai binatang.."_

 _"Kalau begitu kau urus saja binatang di dalam sirkus tersebut."_

 _"Tidak mau... mereka tidak lucu." Ucap Joe dengan nada dari yang terisak berubah menjadi ambekan._

 _"Hmm.. hei.. burung ini.. bukankah termaksud burung yang langka?" ucap John kecil sambil menunjuk bangkai burung tersebut. "memang ya... yang namanya burung langka.. meskipun sudah mati.. tetap saja masih terlihat menarik."_

 _Joe kemudian melihat John kecil mengambil bangkai burung tersebut dan menutupnya dengan kain bersih dan kemudian menyimpan di kantongnya. "Kau.. mau kau apakan burung tersebut?"_

 _"Tentu saja menyimpannya."_

 _"Kau aneh.. suka sekali mengkoleksi bangkai hewan dan juga bagian tubuh manusia." Ucap Joe dengan nada jijik._

 _"Apa boleh buat.. mereka cantik sih." Ucap John kecil sambil tersenyum "Lagipula aku hanya mengkoleksi yang unik dan cantik. Karena itulah meskipun ayah dan ibu maupun kamu meninggal.. aku tidak sudi mengkoleksimu." John pun langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Joe_

 _"Apa kau bilang?! Jadi aku ini tidak menarik bagimu hah?!" ucap Joe dengan emosi dan ikut berdiri dan mengejar John_

 _"Hahahaha.." John kecilpun tertawa dan tak lama mereka berdua tertawa bersama._

* * *

...

Lulu bertanya kepada Mimi "Mimi.. sejak kapan.. kau bisa berlari lagi?" tanyanya mengingat kejadian sebelumnya Mimi menariknya dan berlari keluar dari sirkus.

"Eh?" Mimi menatap Lulu tidak mengerti.

"Bukan kah... sejak dulu kau tidak bisa berlari karena ada masalah di kakimu? Dan kau juga tahu bukan... bahwa aku.. tidak bisa menggerakan tanganku.. " ucap Lulu dengan serius. "Karena kita sama-sama lumpuh lah kita jadi berteman..." Lulu menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat ekspresi Mimi yang berubah

Mimipun terdiam dengan ekspresi yang mengerikan. Gadis berambut hitam itu menaruh bukunya kembali di sampingnya. "Hihihi.. jadi, kau mengujiku?" tanya Mimi sambil tersenyum, namun meskipun tersenyum Lulu bisa merasakan aura hitam di sekeliling Mimi.

Lulu menjadi gemetar karena merasakan bahaya, dia hendak berdiri untuk kabur namun tiba-tiba Mimi menggenggam tangannya. "Kalau tanganmu tidak bisa di gerakan.. bukankah itu namanya tanganmu tidak berguna..." ucap Mimi sambil mengelus tangan Lulu. "untuk apa kau memiliki tangan ini? tangan tidak berguna ini... ini sama saja dengan kau tidak mempunyai tangan." Ucap Mimi lagi.

.

Aria yang juga sudah kembali kepenginapan hendak memasuki kamarnya. Namun saat melintasi kamar Lulu, ntah kenapa perasaan Aria menjadi tidak enak. Aria mendekati kamar tersebut dan hendak membukanya namun tiba-tiba seluruh badan Aria merinding. Aria merasakan aura mengerikan dari balik pintu tersebut dan tidak berani membukanya. Aura yang dulu pernah dirasakannya saat matanya dicongkel oleh seseorang.

Bonolenov yang melihat Aria berdiri mematung di depan pintu merasa heran. "Hei ada a..." Bonolenov juga merasakan aura tersebut langsung mengerti dan hendak membuka pintu dengan memegang kenop pintunya.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Lulu berteriak dari balik pintu tersebut yang membuat Bonolenov otomatis membuka pintunya.

...

Balik ke sirkus.

Kuroro dengan cepat berlari kembali menuju sirkus tersebut. Dirinya melupakan bahwa dia masih memakai baju super ketat tersebut hingga dia melihat badut yang dia tidurkan kan sebelumnya untuk diambil bajunya. Badut tersebut kebingungan melihat dirinya yang telanjang hingga tidak berani bergerak sejengkalpun dari tempat Kuroro menidurkannya.

Kuroro yang teringat dia masih memakai baju badut norak tersebut akhirnya pergi menghampiri badut tersebut dan menidurkannya lagi dengan memukul perutnya kencang-kencang. Kuroropun mengembalikan bajunya dan memakai bajunya kembali.

"Nah.. begini lebih nyaman." Ucap Kuroro sehabis memakai bajunya yang diambil dari Fun-Fun Cloth miliknya. Kuroro tidak menyangka dirinya akan dua kali mengganti baju di depan umum. Kuroro sedikit bersyukur karena sirkus tersebut mengadakan acaranya pada malam hari sehingga tidak aka ada orang yang menyadari bahwa ada manusia di semak-semak sedang telanjang untuk mengganti baju.

Kuroro pun kembali berjalan menuju tenda sirkus tersebut. Di depan tenda sirkus Kuroro berpikir apakah Kurapika masih ada di sini atau sudah kembali ke penginapan, karena kemungkinan Kurapika sudah kembali ke penginapan namun tidak berpas-pasan dengannya. Namun karena sudah terlanjur kesini tidak salah kalau mengeceknya terlebih dahulu. Apabila Kurapika tidak ada maka Kuroro akan langsung segera kembali ke penginapan. Kuroro kemudian memasuki sirkus tersebut yang sudah berubah menjadi area kematian.

Kuroro kemudian langsung memasuki tirai di balik panggung dan melihat orang yang disiksanya tadi masih tergeletak tak bergerak. Namun John masih dalam keadaan sadar dan terkejut melihat Kuroro yang kembali. Kuroro pun tidak peduli dan melewatinya kemudian berjalan masuk ke bagian tenda belakang tempat dimana dia menggambil mata merah tersebut. Seperti sebelumnya, Kuroro mencium bau busuk di bagian belakang tenda tersebut.

Namun mata Kuroro terbelalak lebar ketika melihat Kurapika sedang merangkak menuju pangkuan pria di depannya. Pria yang mirip dengan pria yang sebelumnya di siksa olehnya. Dan kemudian Kurapika duduk di pangkuan pria tersebut dan yang membuat Kuroro tidak percaya adalah Kurapika mengeluarkan suara yang menurutnya aneh dan menjilati pipi pria itu.

'Apa yang di lakukan anak ini.. apa dia gila?' Pikir Kuroro.

Namun melihat adegan Kurapika bermanja-manja dengan pria lain di depannya ntah kenapa membuat Kuroro merasakan sesuatu yang berat di hatinya. Dia tidak pernah melihat Kurapika seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi Kuroro tidak mau memusingkannya dan langsung berjalan mendekati mereka.

...

"Hihihihi.. kau manja sekali kucing kecilku yang manis." Ucap Joe bahagia sambil mengelus-elus kepala Kurapika yang sedang bermanja-manja dengan merapatkan kepalanya di leher Joe.

Kemudian Joe mendengar suara di belakang yang mengganggu kesenangannya "Sepertinya kalian sedang senang sekali." Ucap suara tersebut dan membuat otomatis Joe menghadapkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat sesosok pria berdiri di belakangnya dan menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Si... siapa kamu?!" Tanya Joe mundur sambil memeluk Kurapika dengan erat.

Kuroro yang melihatnya ntah kenapa langsung sedikit merasa risih namun Kuroro masih tidak terlalu mempedulikan perasaannya tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" ucap Kuroro dengan nada yang sedikit tajam.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.. dia milikku. Mau apa kau? Siapa kau?!" ucap Joe dengan nada sedikit panik karena terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang yang tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

"Yang ku tau dia bukanlah milik siapa-siapa."

"Hah? Kau mengenalnya? Ah, walaupun kau mengenalnya aku tidak peduli.. kini dia sudah menjadi milikku" ucap Joe sambil mengeratkan kembali pelukannya pada Kurapika. Namun tiba-tiba Joe berteriak kesakitan dan melihat sebuah bulpen menancap di tangannya. Joe pun refleks melepaskan Kurapika dan memegang tangannya yang bercucuran darah.

"Bu.. Bulpen?" ucap Joe melihat apa yang tertancap di tangannya dan kemudian Joe menoleh ke arah Kuroro dan melihat Kuroro memegang sebual bulpen di tangan kanannya.

Kurapika melihat darah yang mengucur dari tangan Joe dan kemudian mendekatinya dan menjilatnya. Joepun yang melihatnya kemudian tersenyum, tangan satunya yang tidak terluka hendak mengelus kepala Kurapika "Hahaha.. kau kucing yang ma-" namun belum sempat Joe memegang kepala Kurapika, Kuroro sudah langsung menarik Kurapika dan menggendongnya.

"Hei tunggu mau kau bawa kemana kucingku!" teriak Joe melihat Kuroro langsung pergi membawa Kurapika. Kurapika yang menyadari dirinya terlepas dari Joe pemiliknya, langsung menggigit bahu Kuroro

"Ukh!" Kuroro meringis kesakitan dan melepaskan gendongannya hingga Kurapika terjatuh.

Kurapika merangkak lagi ke arah Joe dan memeluk Joe. "Meoong~" Kurapika menjilati luka Joe lagi. Kuroro menjadi speechless melihat tingkah Kurapika yang seperti itu, apalagi Joe memberikan senyum kemenangan yang membuat Kuroro merasa kesal.

Kuroro berjalan mendekati mereka dan menarik tangan Kurapika "Oi, Kuruta ayo cepat pulang!" ucap Kuroro sambil kembali menarik Kurapika menjauh dari Joe.

Namun Kurapika malah menggenggam baju Joe dengan kuat seakan tidak mau lepas dari Joe dan mengeluarkan suara yang sama sekali membuat Kuroro tidak bisa percaya suara tersebut keluar dari Kurapika.

"Meooongggg!" ucap Kurapika sambil menggenggam baju Joe dengan erat.

"Hei hentikan! Kau menyakiti kucingku!" ucap Joe sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kurapika. "Oh bertahanlah kucingku sayang.. aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"Kalian... sudah kubilang dia bukan milikmu!" ucap Kuroro sambil menarik Kurapika dengan kuat membuat Kurapika kembali terlepas dari Joe karena perbedaan tenaga mereka.

"Meong.. meooong.. meoong.." Kuroro mengendong Kurapika paksa namun Kurapika kembali meronta-rota dan membuat Kuroro membiarkan Kurapika terjatuh dan langsung mendorongnya hingga Kurapika berbaring di lantai.

Kuroro langsung menindih badan Kurapika dan menggengam kerah bajunya "Hei, bocah.. cepatlah kau sadar dan berhenti bermain-main." Ucap Kuroro sambil menampar pipi Kurapika. Kurapikapun merengek kesakitan.

"Hei hentikan! Kau menyakitinya." Joe merangkang mendekat ke arah Kuroro dan Kurapika. Namun Kuroro kembali melempar bulpennya hingga tertancap di tangan Joe.

"Ukh.. Kau... berapa banyak bulpen yang kau punya?!" ucap Joe sambil meringis kesakitan dan mencabut bulpen lagi di tangannya.

"Tanyakan kepada Dorae**n" ucap Kuroro sambil kembali menonjok wajah Kurapika.

"Hentikan! Kau menyakitinya." Ucap Joe terkejut melihat Kuroro mulai menonjok kucing kecil miliknya tersebut.

"Tenang saja.. aku tidak mengerahkan semua tenagaku. Yah, hitung-hitung kesempatan aku membalas apa yang dia lakukan padaku dulu." Ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum sinis mengingat pertemuan pertama dirinya dengan chain-user yang kini tengah ditonjoknya.

"Hentikan kau bisa membunuhnya!" Joe menghentikan Kuroro dengan menggenggam tangan Kuroro.

Kuroropun berhenti dan menyadari bahwa dia memukul Kurapika terlalu kencang saat melihat wajah babak belur Kurapika. Kurapika tidak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya menangis dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Kuroropun mengerutkan alisnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kuroro menyadari Joe masih menggenggam tangannya langung menghempaskannya hingga Joe terlempar.

Kuroropun menatap wajah Kurapika yang terluka akibat ulahnya, tangannya pun kemudian memegang pipi Kurapika yang memerah. Tanpa disadarinya Kuroro memasang wajah menyesal. Namun perhatiannya teralihkan lagi kepada Joe yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan kucingku!" Ucap Joe sambil menerjang Kuroro sambil mengeluarkan pisau miliknya tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakitnya.

Kuroro menghentikannya dengan mengenggam tangan Joe yang memegang pisau dan kemudian mematahkannya hingga Joe berteriak kesakitan lagi.

Kuroro memandang Joe yang meringkuk kesakitan di atas tanah. Kuroro kemudian menarik Kurapika hingga punggung Kurapika menempel pada badannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kurapika. Kuroropun mengambil pisau yang di genggam oleh Joe.

"Kalau kau tidak mau kusakiti lagi kucingmu... bagaimana kau melepas pengaruh hipnotismu sekarang padanya" ucap Kuroro sambil mengarahkan pisaunya ke leher Kurapika.

Joe yang melihatnya pun shock "Ka.. kau!" Joe pun melihat bola mata Kurapika yang seakan-akan meminta tolong padanya "Ka.. kalau... kalau ku lepaskan... dia akan pergi dari sisiku.." ucap Joe sambil mengepalkan tangannya "Tidak mungkin kulakukan hal itu!" ucap Joe

"Hmm.. yah, karena aku tidak mungkin menyiksanya. Bagaimana kalau dirimu yang kusiksa." Ucap Kuroro sambil melepaskan Kurapika dan berjalan mendekati Joe.

"Eh.. apa.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanpa sadar Joe pun bergerak mundur melihat Kuroro mendekatinya dengan aura yang berbahaya.

"Kenapa kau ketakutan? Bukankah kau begitu menyayangi kucingmu. Aku hanya akan menyiksamu sebagai ganti dirinya. Kau mau dong? Demi kucing kesayanganmu." Ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum dingin dan kemudian menjilati ujung pisau yang di pegangnya.

"Tu.. tunggu... apa kau tidak peduli bila aku mati dia tidak akan bisa kembali ke seperti semula." Ucap Joe ketakutan

Kuroro terdiam. Joe sedikit merasa lega pria berbahaya ini berhenti mendekatinya, setidaknya pria ini bisa berpikir bila dia ingin menyelamatkan teman berharganya dia tidak bisa sembarangan membunuh Joe. Walaupun Joe tidak mengetahui apa hubungan pria ini dengan kucing kecil miliknya namun dia bisa menebak bahwa pria itu peduli terhadap bocah yang telah dirubah jiwanya menjadi kucing.

Namun pikiran leganya menghilang setelah dia melihat Kuroro berjalan mendekatinya lagi.

"Yah.. sungguh merepotkan bila dia tidak bisa kembali ke seperti semula. Tapi itu tidak masalah, aku juga bisa membunuhnya. walau disayangkan karena itu berarti perjalananku dengannya akan berhenti hari ini." ucap Kuroro santai.

"A.. apa kau bilang?" ucap Joe dengan wajah pucat dan melihat Kuroro semakin mendekatinya. Joepun menjadi terpojok ke ujung tenda dan badannya menjadi kehilangan keseimbangan hingga terjatuh.

Kuroro yang sudah berada tepat di depan Joepun berjongkok dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Joe kemudian berbisik "Oh.. atau, aku akan membuatnya menjadi kucing kecilku dan merawatnya sebagai gantimu." Ucap Kuroro. Kuroropun langsung menancapkan pisau tersebut ke bahu Joe.

"Aaaarrggghhhh!" teriak Joe kesakitan.

Kuroropun mencabut pisau dari bahu Joe dan kemudian mengarahkannya di wajah Joe "Sekarang tinggal kau pilih, mati atau kau lepaskan hipnotismu sekarang. Toh, sudah ku bilang bahwa dia bukan milikmu dan tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi milikmu." Ucap Kuroro dengan nada dingin.

Sementara Joe hanya bisa ketakutan melihat pisau yang kini ada di depan matanya.

* * *

...

Kembali ke penginapan,

Bonolenov yang mendengar Lulu berteriak langsung segera membuka pintu. Dan seketika itu juga Aria yang di belakang Bonolenov langsung mencium bau darah yang menyeruak dan membuatnya otomatis menutup hidungnya. Bonolenov terkejut melihat Lulu sudah terkapar di tengah ruangan dengan darah yang menggenang di sekelilingnya dan terdapat sosok Mimi yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Oh.. kau sudah kembali.." ucap Mimi sambil tersenyum melihat Bonolenov di depan pintu. Baju putihnya kini sebagian besar berubah menjadi kemerahan karena cipratan darah dan kedua tangannya berlumuran darah sambil memegang kedua potong tangan Lulu yang sudah terlepas dari badan Lulu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Bonolenov berusaha tenang dengan apa yang terjadi didepannya.

"Hmm.. aku hanya menyingkirkan barang yang tidak dibutuhkannya." Ucap Mimi sambil masih tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangan Lulu dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Kau.. bukankah kau temannya? Kenapa kau lakukan hal itu?" tanya Bonolenov lagi namun nadanya sudah sedikit berubah.

"Yah, karena aku temannya karena itulah aku membantunya menyingkirkan tangan yang tidak dibutuhkannya. Buat apa dia memiliki tangan kalau tidak bisa menggerakannya." Ucap Mimi lagi masih sambil tersenyum namun Bonolenov bisa merasakan aura bahaya di sekeliling Mimi.

"Bukan.. kau bukan temannya." Bonolenov yang merasakan keadaan semakin tidak enak dan berbahaya mulai berancang-ancang. Namun belum sempat melindungi diri dengan cepat Mimi menyerang Bonolenov dan membuatnya terpental hingga keluar dari kamar dan membentur tembok hingga hancur.

Hal itu membuat Aria yang dari tadi sembunyi di luar terkejut "He.. hei.. kau.. tidak apa-apa." Ucap Aria gugup dengan suara pelan. Dia tidak berani mendekati Bonolenov maupun mendekat ke pintu kamar tersebut karena merasakan aura sangat berbahaya disana.

Bonolenov memegang punggungnya yang kesakitan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Begitu Bonolenov mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Mimi lagi padanya dan bersiap-siap melindungi dirinya, sosok Mimi sudah menghilang dari kamarnya meninggalkan jendela yang kebuka.

Bonolenov langsung berjalan mendekati Lulu tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit di punggungnya "Lulu!" teriak Bonolenov.

Bonolenov mengangkat kepala Lulu dan bernafas lega mengetahui Lulu masih bernafas. Bonolenov lalu mengambil kain dari lemarinya dan langsung mengikatkannya ke pergelangan tangan Lulu yang masih tersisa untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

Bonolenov pun mengamati sekeliling dan melihat gumpalan daging di genangan darah yang sebelumnya tidak ada. Sepertinya Mimi juga menghancurkan tangannya sehingga tidak mungkin dapat di sambungkan lagi ke badan Lulu, pikir Bonolenov.

"He.. hei.. apa orang tersebut sudah pergi?" ucap Aria yang mengintip dari pintu masuk. Namun belum sempat menjawab Aria mendengar seseorang yang naik menuju kamar mereka.

"Hei apa apa ini kenapa ribut sekali disini! Kenapa tembok depan juga hancur!" ucap penjaga penginapan yang langsung mendatangi tempat mereka dengan marah-marah karena mendengar keributan. Namun Bonolenov, Aria dan Lulu sudah tidak ada di kamarnya lagi meninggalkan penjaga penginapan yang kebingungan melihat kamar yang sudah kosong dan terdapar genangan darah. Tak lama kebingungan sang penjaga berubah menjadi kepanikan menyadari genangan darah di kamar penginapannya sehingga berteriak histeris.

Aria dan Bonolenov dapat mendengar teriakan histeris sang penjaga penginapa dari dalam kamar sebelah, kamar milik Kuroro dan Kurapika. Beruntunglah Kuroro menyewa 2 kamar sehingga bisa melarikan diri ke kamar tersebut dengan cepat.

"Umm.. kau tidak membawanya kerumah sakit?"

"Aku tunggu Danchou datang dulu. Untuk sementara aku bisa menghentikan pendarahannya." Ucap Bonolenov sambil membaringkan Lulu di atas ranjang.

...

Balik ke Sirkus.

.

"Lalu apa keputusanmu?" ucap Kuroro sambil menatap Joe dengan dingin.

Joe masih terdiam ketakutan sambil mengerat kan giginya dengan kuat. Dalam hati dia masih tidak mau melepaskan Kurapika, pengganti anjing kesayangannya yang telah dia temukan. Anjing kesayangannya sudah tewas meninggalkannya, kini dia harus melepaskan kucing kesayangannya? Jangan bercanda, aku tidak rela... pikir Joe.

"Hmm.. jadi kau lebih memilih untuk mati ya." Ucap Kuroro sambil melayangkan tangannya yang memegang pisau ke arah Joe. Namun tangannya terhenti mendengar suara orang berteriak dari belakang

"Tunggu!" teriak John dengan segenap tenaganya untuk menghentikan Kuroro.

John berjalan lunglai ke arah mereka berdua karena sekujur badannya masih terasa sakit berkat siksaan Kuroro. John pun memegang tangan Kuroro yang memegang pisau kearah Joe

"Ada apa? Apa kau juga mau ikut mati bersama saudaramu?" tanya Kuroro dingin.

"Tidak..." ucap John. John mendorong tangan Kuroro agar pisau itu menjauh dari Joe.

Johnpun memegang pundak Joe "Joe.. sudah.. sudah cukup... Relakan saja... Lepaskan hiptonismu pada anak itu." ucap John.

"John.. kau.. kau berpihak padanya?" ucap Joe sambil menatap John tidak percaya.

"Bukan! Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau laku..." belum sempat John meneruskan kata-katanya, Joe menepis tangan John yang berada di pundaknya.

"Aku tahu dari dulu kau selalu cemburu padaku karena aku lebih bahagia bersama anjingku daripada dirimu dengan benda-benda aneh menjijikanmu! Karena itulah kau sangat senang saat mengehatui anjingku mati, Bukan?!" Ucap Joe dengan nada tinggi dan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir.

"Joe.. bukan begitu.. degarkan aku..."

"Oh.. jangan-jangan kamu yang membunuh anjing ku.. kau yang membunuhnya karena kau iri pada kebahagiaan kami!" ucap Joe sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kandang yang menjadi sumber bau busuk di ruangan tersebut.

Kuroro yang awalnya tidak terlalu mempedulikan bau busuk tersebut maupun sumbernya, refleks menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kandang yang di tunjuk oleh Joe. Wajah Kuroro menunjukan ekspresi keterkejutan melihat isi kandang tersebut namun memilih untuk diam dahulu sambil menunggu perdebatan kakak adik ini selesai.

"Hei.. dengarkan aku dulu..." ucap John yang mulai sedikit kesal

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Kenapa! Kenapa... kenapa aku harus selalu mengalami hal seperti ini. kenapa harus anjingku! Kenapa aku harus selalu kehilangan semua binatang peliharaanku.. padahal aku sangat menyanyangi mereka!" Ucap Joe sambil menangis histeris.

...

 _'Ma... bolehkan aku memelihara hamster ini?' ucap Joe kecil sambil memegang seekor hamster di tangannya dengan lembut dan menatap ibunya yang sedang duduk dan menundukan kepalanya karena mabuk._

 _'Hah.. hamster?!' jawab ibu Joe dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Kemudian perempuan itu berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri anak itu._

 _Dirampasnya hamster di tangan anak tersebut dengan kasar dan memandanginya. Tak lama perempuan itu menyeringai. Di jatuhkannya hamster tersebut dengan keras diatas tanah dan langsung menginjaknya hingga hamster tersebut mati seketika._

 _"Jangan bercanda.. mengurus kalian saja aku sudah susah.. ingin memelihara bintang lagi. Terlebih lagi ingin memelihara tikus? Heh.. menjijikan." Ucap perempuan mabuk itu sambil mengelap kakinya yang baru saja di pakainya untuk menginjak hamster yang sudah tidak bernyawa diaras lantai._

 _"Jangan coba-coba berani memelihara binatang diam-diam mengerti?!" ucap perempuan tersebut sambil berangsur pergi meninggalkan Joe yang sudah terpuruk sambil menatapi hamsternya._

 _Tak lama seorang anak yang berwajah sama dengan anak yang sedang tersebut tersebut datang menghampirinya dan kemudian memeluk anak tersebut dari belakang "Jangan sedih.. ada aku disini." Ucap John kecil._

 _..._

 _"Joe! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap John yang sudah beranjak remaja dengan terkejut saat melihat kejadian yang terjadi di depannya. Di dekat jendela kamarnya dia melihat Joe yang sedang duduk membelakanginya dan di depanny terdapat ayah dan Ibu mereka yang ntah kenapa bersikap aneh._

 _"John?" Joe sedikit memutarkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat kearah John "Ehe..hehehe..." dan kemudian Joe pun tertawa dengan pandangan kosong._

 _John langsung segera mendekati Joe "Joe.. ada apa denganmu? Apa yang terjadi."_

 _"Akhirnya... dengan begini.. mereka tidak akan bisa melarangku untuk memelihara binatang lagi.. karena mereka... sudah menjadi hewan peliharaanku." Ucap Joe sambil melihat kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bertingkah seperti hewan._

 _John menatap ayah dan ibunya dengan heran karena ayahnya sedang melompat kesana kemari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengambil seekor lalat yang di kejarnya._

 _"A.. apa yang kau lakukan kepada mereka?" tanya John dengan nada sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya._

 _"Aku hanya memberikan mereka bola ini dan menyuruh mereka untuk menatapnya lalu dengan perlahan aku mengucapkan bahwa mereka harus menjadi kodok yang sudah mereka bunuh." Ucap Joe sambil menjulurkan sebuah bola dengan tulisan aneh._

 _"Dari mana kau dapat bola tersebut?"_

 _"Hihihi.. rahasia.. namun berkat buku ini.. aku mampu mendapatkan bola ini." ucap Joe sambil memberikan John buku. John melihat buku tersebut dan terlohat tulisan 'Cara belajar Nen' "Aku mendapatkannya dari kenalanku dan dia membantuku menguasainya.." ucap Joe lagi yang membuat John langsung kembali melihat Joe._

 _"Kalau kau mau.. aku bisa mengajarimu... cara menggunakan nen." Ucap Joe sambil menyeringai._

 _"Terserahmu lah." Ucap John sambil berjalan berbalik meninggalkan Joe menuju kamarnya.. samar-samar John bisa mendengar Joe tertawa dengan mengerikan._

 _"Hihihi.. sekarang.. hewan peliharaanku yang cantik.. mendekatlah ke jendela ini dan lompatlah kebawah.. aku menyediakan kolam mewah untuk kalian tidur.." ucap Joe sambil membuka jendela di dekatnya. Tak lama kedua orang tuanya mendekat ke jendela dan melompat sambil mengeluarkan suara layaknya kodok._

 _"Hihihi bagus.. beristirahatlah kalian untuk selamanya." Ucap Joe sambil kemudian menutup jendela tersebut meninggalkan bunyi sesuatu yang terjatuh menubruk tanah dengan kencang._

 _Johnpun hanya bisa terdiam dari balik kamarnya. Dan mereka berduapun meneruskan sirkus peninggalan orang tua mereka untuk hidup.. Dan berkat Joe, John pun kini juga bisa menggunakan nen dan memudahkannya untuk pertunjukan. John masih seperti biasa hanya bisa terdiam melihat Joe menghipnotis orang-orang untuk menjadi hewan peliharaannya._

 _..._

"Sudah cukup.. sudah cukup Joe." Joe yang masih berlinang air mata terkejut karena John tiba-tiba memeluknya dan otomatis membuat Joe berhenti berteriak histeris.

"Selama ini aku selalu diam saja.. namun sekarang.. tolong hentikan semua ini.. sudah cukup." Ucap John.. tak lama Johnpun ikut menangis di pundak Joe.

"Kau.. kau tidak mengerti John.. betapa berharganya dirinya..." ucap Joe dengan pelan.

"Aku mengerti.. karena aku juga sama sepertimu.. kehilangan sesuatu yang cukup berharga." Ucap John.

"Heh.. kau bicara mengenai bola mata menjijikanmu yang sudah dicuri.. aku tidak mengerti seleramu."

"Hahaha.. yah, itu juga sih. Tapi sesuatu yang berharga itu bukan mata merah itu.. melainkan hatimu." Ucap John dan kemudian menatap Joe.

"Hatimu yang penyayang.. yang selalu menolong hewan yang terlantar.. kini sudah menghilang, kau bahkan tidak peduli lagi kepada hewan yang terlantar dan lebih peduli kepada manusia yang kesadarannya kau ubah menjadi hewan. Bahkan kau tidak segan membunuhnya bila tidak sesuai harapanmu." Ucap John serius. "Dan apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan kepada sirkus ini?! Kau mengubahkan menjadi panggung kematian!" nada Johnpun sudah berubah menjadi keras.

"John..." Joe pun kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sekarang.. kumohon... lepaskan anak itu. aku bersedia.. untuk menjadi penggantinya dan juga pengganti anjingmu itu." ucap John sambil menunduk.

Joe hanya bisa terdiam menatap saudara kembarnya itu, begitu pula dengan Kuroro yang kini tengah sibuk menggoda Kurapika yang sudah menjadi kucing tanpa mempedulikan drama yang terjadi di dekatnya.

"Hahaha.. tak kusangka kau lucu juga kalau menjadi seperti ini, Kuruta.." ucap Kuroro sambil memencet hidung Kurapika yang masih meringkuk kesakitan.

"Nyaaa!" Kurapikapun melawan dengan mencoba untuk mencakar Kuroro, namun Kuroro berhasil menghindarnya dan memberikan senyum sinis kepada Kurapika.

"Hehehe.. lucu sekali suaramu. Seorang Kuruta yang penuh harga diri menjadi seperti ini. hehehe." Ucap Kuroro sambil mengelus-elus dagu Kurapika dan tertawa kecil seperti meledek Kurapika.

Kurapika membalikan badannya mencoba berdiri dan menjauh dari Kuroro lalu kembali ke tuannya namun Kuroro langsung menarik kaki Kurapika hingga Kurapika kembali terjatuh dan Kuroro kemudian menyeretnya "Mau apa kau? Jangan dekati tuanmu dulu.. mereka sedang nge-drama sekarang." ucap Kuroro dengan wajahnya yang datar dan kemudian menarik Kurapika dan menahan badannya sambil tertawa-tawa jahat.

Kurapika yang melihat wajah Kuroro ketakutan karena merasa wajah Kuroro seperti setan di tambah suara tawa mengerikan yang keluar dari mulut Kuroro.

...

kembali ke drama

"Apa aku.. tidak berarti bagimu?" Tanya John setelah tidak mendapa jawaban dari Joe dengan ekspresi dan senyuman yang sedih.

"Eh.. ?"

"Yah.. mungkin saja.. karena sejujurnya akupun ragu apa kau benar-benar menyayangiku.. mencintaiku... karena kau lebih mempedulikan manusia yang kau ubah kesadarannya menjadi hewan yang kau sukai." Ucap John lagi sambil tersenyum ntah sinis ntah sedih.

Ucapan John tersebut membuat Joe menampar pelan pipi John "Apa yang kau katakan! tentu saja kau berarti bagiku! dan karena aku menganggapmu sangat berarti.. aku tidak bisa mengubahmu seperti yang lain. Kau lah satu-satunya yang kucintai dan sayangi John!" Ucap Joe dengan nada sedikit tinggi karena marah mendengar ucapan Joe

Kuroropun tanpa sadar sudah mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah mereka berdua dan mendengar percakapan mereka. Karena ada satu ucapan John yang membuat Kuroro refleks mendengarkan mereka. Ucapan juga pernah diucapkan oleh seseorang yang pernah Kuroro anggap berarti.

 _'_ _Hei Kuroro.. apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?'_ Kuroro teringat akan ucapan yang di ucapkan oleh seseorang saat itu. Kuroropun mengerutkan dahinya, dia tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu, namun percakapan tersebut membuat Kuroro refleks kembali mengingat masa lalunya.

Kuroropun menggendong Kurapika dan berjalan mendekati Joe dan John "Maaf mengganggu.. tapi sudah cukup main drama-dramanya. Aku tidak ingin lama-lama berada di sini.. cepat kembalikan kesadaran bocah ini." ucap Kuroro sambil melempar Kurapika ke arah mereka berdua sehingga Kurapika terjatuh di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Nyaa!" Kurapika memekik kesakitan.

"Hei, kasar sekali kamu.. kau membuatku tidak rela melepaskan anak ini, kau tahu?!" ucap Joe dengan nada marah sambil menatap Kuroro.

"Hoo.. kalau begitu kau lebih memilih mati." Ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ukh!" Joe sedikit mundur ketakutan

"Joe.. sudah jangan menantangnya lagi. Kau tidak tahu seberapa kuat dan kejamnya dia! Lukaku ini juga semua perbuatan dia." Ucap John

"Eh.. ku kira kau terluka karena kena tembakanku?"

"Kau gila ya.. udah cepet kembalikan kesadaran anak itu."

"Umm.." setelah Joe mengangguk Joe mengangkat Kurapika dan menaruh Kurapika di pangkuannya. "Kita akan berpisah sekarang." Ucap Joe dengan nada sedih. Joepun membuka penutup matanya dan menyuruh Kurapika menatap bola yang di tanam di matanya tersebut sambil mengucapkan kata-kata untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Kurapika.

Kurapika sempat terdiam membeku untuk beberapa saat, namun setelah terdiam tingkah Kurapika masih tetap seperti kucing karena tiba-tiba memeluk Joe sambil mengusap-usapkan hidungnya di hidung Joe. Joe pun ketakutan karena merasakan aura membunuh dari arah Kuroro.

"Tu.. tunggu.. jangan salah sangka dulu.. aku sudah mengembalikan kesadarannya, tapi kesadarannya tidak langsung kembali total.. untuk sementara dia akan tetap seperti ini selama 3 hari.. perlahan-lahan kesadarannya akan kembali keseperti semula.." Joe mencoba menjelaskan dengan gugup.

Kuroro tidak menjawab hanya menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Hi.. hipnotisku mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengikat kesadaran seseorang, Jadi tidak semudah itu kesadarannya bisa langsung kembali. Beruntung anak ini hanya ku hipnotis sebentar jadi hanya memerlukan beberapa hari untuk bisa kembali seperti semula ketika ku kembalikan kesadarannya, karena semakin lama seseorang dalam pengaruh hipnotisku, semakin lama waktu dia untuk sadar kembali ke seperti semula bahkan kemungkinan besar tidak akan bisa kembali." Jelas Joe

"Yah.. beruntung jugalah hal itu tidak terjadi karena kau tidak akan kehilangan kepalamu" ucap Kuroro dengan dingin sambil menarik Kurapika menjauh dari Joe.

Namun Kurapika meronta-ronta tidak mau lepas dari Joe, bocah pirang itu mencoba mencakar Kuroro dan menggigit tangannya. Hal tersebut membuat Kuroro kesal dan kemudian menidurkan Kurapika dengan memukul perutnya hingga pingsan.

Kuroro menghela nafasnya melihat Kurapika yang sudah tertidur. Kemudian dia melihat kearah Joe dan John "Hei.. sebagai ganti kalian sudah membuat ku repot.. berikan kemampuan kalian berdua padaku." Ucap Kuroro dan langsung mengeluarkan bandit secretnya

"Eh?" Joe dan John bersama-sama memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Kalian hanya perlu.. mengikuti semua yang kukatakan dan menjawab semua yang ku tanyakan."ucap Kuroro

"A.. apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau.. mau membunuh kami?" Tanya John

"Tidak.. tenang saja.. aku hanya akan mengambil kemampuan kalian.. lebih tepatnya mencuri." Jelas Kuroro.

"Mencuri? Maksudmu?" Tanya John lagi tidak mengerti.

"Ck.. intinya setelah ku curi kalian tidak akan bisa menggunakan kemampuan kalian lagi dan kemampuan kalian akan menjadi milikku..." ucap Kuroro dengan nada sedikit kesal. "Lagipula.. karir kalian sudah tamat bukan? sirkus ini sudah berubah menjadi arena kematian. Nikmati hari kalian sebagai orang biasa." Ucap Kuroro dingin.

Mereka berdua tidak berani bertanya lagi setelah merasakan aura dingin Kuroro dan mengikuti apa yang Kuroro katakan.

"Baiklah.. terima kasih. Sudah saatnya aku pergi dari sini" Kuroro menggendong Kurapika di punggungnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut. Namun sebelum pergi, Kuroro menoleh kembali ke arah kandang tempat bau busuk berasal dan mengamati mayat yang berada di kandang tersebut.

"Hei.. apa dia yang kau maksud anjing kesayangmu?" Tanya Kuroro sambil masih melihat mayat yang berada di dalam kandang tersebut. Mayat yang bagian badan bawahnya sudah hancur dengan usus yang terurai, hanya menyisakan kepala dan kalung leher yang masih melilit di lehernya yang sudah hampir putus dengan badannya yang hancur. Kalung leher yang pernah Kuroro lihat sebelumnya.

"Eh.. i.. iya." Jawab Joe dengan gugup.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Kuroro..

"Eh.. namanya... Mimi." Jawab Joe.

"Mimi ya." Ucap Kuroro pelan sambil berpikir. "Apa kau yakin itu mayat sungguhan?"

"Tentu saja.. kenapa kau bertanya aneh seperti itu?" ucap Joe heran.

John memegang dagunya seperti berpikir dan teringat kejadian sebelumnya saat dia mencari rekan Kuroro di bangku penonton.. "Aku.. aku melihatnya.." ucap John pelan dengan nada sedikit gemetar.

"Eh.."

"Joe.. dibangku penonton.. aku melihat gadis yang persis seperti Mimi.. sebelum akhirnya kau membuat keributan. "

"Eh.. mustahil.. anjingku.. ah, Mimi.. sudah tidak bisa menggunakan kakinya lagi setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi anjingku. Untuk berjalan saja, sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa. Mungkin kau salah lihat." Ucap Joe kaget.

"Ya.. aku tahu.. tapi tidak mungkin aku salah lihat.. aku benar-benar melihatnya" John menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan keringat menetes dari pipinya teringat akan Mimi yang di lihatnya di bangku penonton. Dia tidak percaya apa yang di lihatnya, karena Mimi yang di lihatnya di bangku penonton memang berbeda dengan Mimi anjing Joe walau sosoknya sama. John merasakan aura berbahaya dari sosok Mimi tersebut aura yang tidak bisa di jelaskan dan membuat John ketakutan melihatnya, karena itulah tidak mungkin dia salah lihat.

"Hei.. kau juga melihatnya kan. Karena dia duduk di samping anak yang kau gendong itu." ucap John sambil melihat ke arah Kuroro dan menunjuk Kurapika.

Kuroro terdiam, samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara sirine dari kejahuan, menandakan polisi sebentar lagi akan datang kemari. "Aku tidak lihat.. sudahlah, sebelum masalah baru datang.. aku harus pergi dari sini." Ucap Kuroro sambil membalikan badannya dan langsung pergi keluar dari tenda tersebut melalui sobekan tenda yang dia sobek sebelumnya.

Joe dan John melihat Kuroro pergi, tak lama mereka berdua juga bisa mendengar suara sirine polisi. John pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kandang tempat mayat mimi disimpan dan mengeceknya. Dia masih tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"John.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Joe yang tiba-tiba melihat John mengecek kandangnya.

"Aku.. masih tidak percaya.. aku benar-benar melihatnya." Ucap John.

"John.. sudahlah, sebaiknya kita juga kabur dulu. Kita tidak bisa tertangkap dulu, Aku masih harus mengubur anjing kesayanganku." Ucap Joe sambil memegang pundak John. John menengok ke arah Joe dan masih terdiam, tak lama John menangguk pelan.

Joe langsung mengambil kadang yang berisi anjing kesayangannya dan kabur melalui sobekan tenda yang tadi di lalui Kuroro. Namun belum sempat mereka keluar, Joe mendengar suara wanita yang pernah Joe dengar sebelumnya. Suara wanita yang berkata bahwa ada penyusup di sirkusnya

 _._

 _'Kasihan sekali.. sirkusmu sudah tamat...'_ ucap suara wanita tersebut yang terdengar dari belakangnya. ' _Dan kini... giliran kalian.. yang akan tamat.'_

Joe hendak menengok kebelakang menuju arah suara tersebut.. namun hantaman keras mengenai badan Joe hingga dia terpental dan memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Kandang yang di pegangnya juga terjatuh di sampingnya

Ditengah pandangannya yang buram. Joe bisa melihat saudaranya John juga tergeletak di depanya dalam keadaan bersimbah darah dan sepertinya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Di dekat John, Joe bisa melihat sepasang kaki yang sedang berdiri menghadap kearahnya.

Joe sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.. di pegang perutnya yang kini sudah terkoyak mengalirkan banyak darah beserta isinya yang terurai.. membuat Joe berpikir hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi..

'Terima kasih.. pertunjukan kalian menghibur sekali.. hihihi' terdengar suara wanita tersebut lagi.

Joepun melihat.. sepasang kaki yang berada di dekat John menghilang. Dan suara wanita tersebut sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

Joe merasa kesadarannya sudah hampir hilang. Di lihatnya kandang yang tergeletak di dekatnya terbuka karena terjatuh.. sehingga mayat anjing kesayangannya keluar dari kandang tersebut dan tergeletak di samping nya.

Joe merangkul anjing kesayangannya yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan memaksakan dirinya menuju ke tempat John berbaring. Dengan penuh kesakitan dia menyeret dirinya, membuat perut yang hancur semakin berantakan. Mulutnya kembali mengeluarkan banyak darah, namun tekadnya yang kuat mampu membuatnya bergerak mendekati John.

Dengan pandangan buramnya dia memandangi John yang sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Joe membuka mulutnya, memanggil-manggil nama John walau tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya lagi, tanpa sadar air matanya juga sudah menetes.

Joe membaringkan dirinya di samping John.. di letakan mayat anjing kesayangnya Mimi yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi karena terseret di tengah-tengah Joe dan John. Joe pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk John.. dan tak lama matanya terpejam.

"Hei.. disini ada tiga mayat lagi." Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar sudah menghilang, Joe mendengar suara seseorang di dekatnya.

Kini semuanya menjadi gelap. Sudah tidak di dengarnya lagi bunyi apapun.. bahkan bunyi polisi yang sudah masuk ketempatnya.

* * *

...

'KRING-KRING'

Terdengar bunyi suara handphone berdering dari kantong Kuroro. Kuroro mengangkat telepon tersebut yang ternyata dari Bonolenov.

"Danchou.. kau dimana? Apa kau masih lama kembali kepenginapan" ucap Bonolenov dari sebrang sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroro.

"Aku ingin membawa Lulu ke rumah sakit.. kedua tangannya di hancurkan oleh Mimi..."

"Oh.. ya, aku mengerti.. bawa saja ke rumah sakit.. kau tidak perlu menungguku.. setelah itu kau bebas pergi kemanapun kau mau bersama Lulu bila dia sudah sembuh.. tidak perlu mengikutiku lagi." Ucap Kuroro dan langsung mematikan handphonenya dan menyimpan di kantongnya kembali.

Sambil menggendong Kurapika, Kuroro bisa mendengar bunyi sirine polisi yang sudah sampai di tenda sirkus tersebut. namun tiba-tiba Kuroro merasa aneh, di keluarkan Bandit Secretnya, dan dia melihat kemampuan Joe dan John yang dicurinya sudah menghilang.

'Mereka.. sudah mati..' Pikir Kuroro.

Kemudian Kuroro mendengar suara orang tertawa di dekatnya. Kuroro mengadahkan wajahnya keatas, dilihatnya sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang dan memakai terusan putih yang sebagian besar sudah ternodai oleh darah yang duduk di sebuah batang pohon menatap Kuroro sambil tersenyum.

Kuroro membalikan badannya untuk mencari jalan lain. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat gadis itu berbicara. "Lama tidak ketemu.. Kuroro.." ucap gadis itu.

"Siapa kamu? aku tidak merasa pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya" tanya Kuroro sambil melirik ke arah gadis itu.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" Suara gadis itu kemudian berubah menjadi suara wanita yang di kenal oleh Kuroro dan juga suara wanita yang membunuh Joe dan John.

Ekspresi Kuroro sedikit menunjukan keterkejutan mendengar suara tersebut.. walau sebenarnya dia sangat terkejut, namun dia cukup mahir memainkan ekspresi wajahnya dan tetap terlihat datar dan tenang "...mau apa kau? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kuroro lagi dengan nada dingin.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar sini.. tapi tak kusangka aku bisa bertemu denganmu disini. karena sudah lama tidak bertemu.. aku menghadiahkan sedikit pertunjukan untukmu. Bagaimana.. apa kau menyukainya?" Ucap gadis itu sambil tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Tidak.." ucap Kuroro sambil hendak menjauh dari gadis itu.

"Lalu.." gadis itu melirik ke arah Kurapika yang di gendong oleh Kuroro "Siapa anak itu? dan apa yang kau lakukan disini ah lebih tepatnya di sirkus itu?"

Kuroro menghentikan langkahnya "Ini bukan urusanmu.. kita sudah putus hubungan semenjak kau pergi meninggalkanku."

"He.. kau dingin sekali.. sifatmu masih tetap buruk seperti biasanya."

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya dari mulutmu. Kau sama buruknya sepertiku.. ah, mungkin lebih." Kuroro menoleh ke arah gadis itu

"Yah, terima kasih." Ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum

"Lalu.. mau sampai kapan kau menyamar seperti itu... Mimi palsu." Ucap Kuroro dingin sambil memberikan tatapan tajam kepada gadis yang menyamar menjadi anjing kesayangan Joe.

"Kenapa? Apa kau rindu dengan wajahku?" ucap gadis itu.

Kuroro sempat terdiam untuk beberapa saat namun akhirnya Kuroro menjawabnya "Antara ya dan tidak.. karena aku sedang berusaha melupakanmu"

"Oh.. so sweet sekali.. jadi kau tidak bisa melupakanku." Ucap gadis itu sambil melepaskan topeng penyamarannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi.. karena kau satu-satunya orang yang sempat kuanggap berarti..." ucap Kuroro sambil menatap gadis yang duduk di atas pohon tersebut dengan rambut merahnya yang teruai setelah melepas penyamarannya. Mata kirinya tertutup dengan eyepacth dan mata kanannya melihat kearah Kuroro dengan warnanya yang merah membara..

"Valentine.."

Gadis itupun tersenyum dingin.

...

 _'Hei Kuroro.. apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?' ucap Valentine sambil memandangi langit Ryuseigai yang berwarna merah seperti rambutnya._

 _'Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?' tanya Kuroro yang duduk disampingnya._

 _'Aku tidak tahu... mungkin karena aku tidak tahu apakah aku juga benar-benar mencintaimu atau tidak.'_

 _Kuroropun terdiam, tak lama dia menghela nafasnya 'Sebenarnya cinta itu apa... bagaimana... aku..juga tidak mengerti.. susah bagi kita untuk mengerti bila kita di besarkan di tempat terbuang seperti ini.'_

 _Valentine tertawa mendengar Kuroro.. 'Lalu.. kenapa kau mau menjalin hubungan denganku?'_

 _'Ntahlah.. mungkin karena kau special.. kau tahu kan.. aku suka barang-barang cantik.. dan kau sangat cantik dimataku.' ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum_

 _'Jadi kau menganggap aku ini salah satu koleksimu. Jahat sekali sifatmu.'_

 _'Heh.. aku tidak mau di katai jahat olehmu.. Lagipula, mungkin juga karena kita memiliki banyak persamaan.. cara pandang kita mengenai dunia ini sama.. karena itulah.. aku mau bersamamu.'_

 _Valentine terdiam mendengar ucapan Kuroro._

 _'Tidak..._ _Kita.. sedikit berbeda.. meskipun kau menganggap manusia tidak berarti dan sama seperti barang yang bisa di tukar dan di buang kalau tidak dibutuhkan.. namun kau tidak membenci mereka... tapi aku.. sangat membenci mereka.. sangat... benci.' Ucap Valentine sambil tersenyum datar namun terkesan sangat dingin._

 _Kuroro menatap kearah Valentine lalu berpaling lagi memandangi langit 'Yah.. memang aku tidak membenci mereka.. tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai mereka. aku hanya tidak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadap mereka dan tidak mengerti mereka.'_

 _'Buh.. hahahaha.. kenapa kita seolah-olah berbicara bahwa kita bukan manusia ya.' Valentine tertawa._

 _'Hanya kau.. dan milky lah.. manusia yang tak tergantikan bagiku.. walau sayang Milky sudah tiada.'_

 _'Kau menyamaiku dengan Milky? Kau gila.. dia itu anjing.. bukan manusia.' ucap Valentine dengan kesal._

 _'Hahahaha.. iya.. aku salah bicara... anjing kesayanganku.' Ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum._

 _._

 _._

TBC

Author Note: Kayaknya ini fic.. kemungkinan besar bakal saya update sebulan sekali. maap sekali, aku susah menyusun kata-kata biar nyambung.. padahal cerita udah di kepala semua tapi masih semerawut, di tambah kesibukan yang saya punyaaa..

Makasih.. yang udah masih mau baca.. kenapa fandom ini sepiii sekali.. padahal chapter baru udah terbit.. apa jadi pada berpaling ke HisoKuro? *seperti saya*#plak.. tidak tidak masih setia sama KuroKura... Author happy sekali karena akhirnya HxH dilanjutin.. mana dijelasin lagi kemampuan barunya Kuroro.. bisa buat referensi hehe *malah curcol*

Silentreader: makasih.. sukses buat tugas-tugasnya ya.. aku juga ingin benyek-benyek pika..

Hikari Kyuu: Makasih.. iya.. bang Kuro.. walau maunya aku yang dateng biar bisa ikut elus Pika..xD

Kanarsasku: tidak bisa di maapkan :mad... tanggung jawab ente.. hihi kidding. gapapa.. ijazah itu lebih penting dari story gak jelas ini xD manja-manjanya chapter depan ya ^^ hihi makasih ya gan

AmayaKuruta: nagih chapter baru ente juga.. mana...

Honeywatermellon: suwer nulis nama ente bikin laper pengen makan buah.. maap chapter ini belum sesu"anu" tapi chapter depan janji nulis yang manis-manis koq.. hihi.. makasih ya.. paling lama aku update sebulan sekali.. atau sebulan setengah..skripsinya di telen aja... hihihi kiding xD sukses juga buat skripsinya walau gak pernah ngerasain ^^

Happy reading~


	18. Chapter 18: Troublesome

**.**

 **Episode 18: Troublesome day with troublesome cat**

 **...**

 **Warning:** ada sedikit ehemnya di akhir.. Kiss doank sih.. gak sampe Beeb Beeb BoobBoob

...

Gon, Killua, Senritsu dan Leorio sudah sampai di Zaban city. Begitu menginjak kota tersebut, mereka berempat kecuali Alluka langsung merasakan hal yang aneh. Killua merasakan adanya aura membunuh hebat yang tidak kalah dari kakaknya di kota tersebut. Gon juga mencium bau darah yang kuat begitu sampai di kota ini.

"He.. hei... apa yang terjadi disini?" ucap Leorio yang juga bisa merasakan ada hal yang aneh.

"Aku mendengar ada suara sirine polisi dari kejahuan." Ucap Senritsu sambil menutup matanya dan berusaha mengkonsentrasi pendengarannya. "Ah, suaranya berasal dari arah sana." Ucap Senritsu sambil menunjuk jalan arah menuju tengah taman Zaban City tempat sirkus diadakan.

"Sepertinya ada masalah disini.. meskipun samar-samar, aku mencium bau darah." Ucap Killua.

"Jangan-jangan.. ulah Genei Ryodan?" ucap Leorio sambil gugup.

"Ntahlah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi melihat kesana.." ucap Killua.

Mereka berlima berlari kearah sumber suara sirine polisi terdengar. Begitu sampai di taman Zaban City, mereka melihat sebuah tenda sirkus yang sudah diamankan para polisi. Banyak warga yang berkerumun di sekitar tenda tersebut dan ada mobil ambulans juga. Ada beberapa yang menangis melihat beberapa orang yang terkapar diangkut ke ambulans.

"Hei.. apa yang terjadi disini?" Gon bertanya kepada salah satu warga yang berada di dekatnya. Killua mengambil sebuah brosur yang berada di atas tanah dan melihat brosur tentang diadakannya sirkus di tempat tersebut.

"Oh.. sebenarnya ada pertunjukan sirkus disini. namun ntah kenapa pertunjukan tersebut berubah menjadi arena pembunuhan." Ucap seorang pria, sebut saja pria A..

"Menurut saksi yang selamat, di tengah pertunjukan ada seseorang yang menembaki penonton dengan membabi buta. Dan para badut menghalangi pintu keluar sirkus tersebut dengan membunuh juga orang yang berusaha kabur.." ucap seorang pria lagi di samping pria A.. sebut pria B.

"Oh, Kenapa tiba-tiba orang tersebut menembaki penonton?" tanya Gon.

"Ntahlah, katanya.. tiba-tiba saja dia berkata hal aneh dan berteriak lalu menembaki penonton dengan senapan mesinnya."

"Jangan-jangan dia cikal bakal menjadi calon psikopat seperti Hisoka.. bagus deh kalau sekarang dia sudah di tangkap. Biar dia bisa di benahi di penjara." Ucap Leorio yang ikut mendengarkan orang tersebut.

"Ah, orang tersebut sudah mati. Aku melihat polisi mengangkut mayatnya keluar bersama seseorang yang mirip dengannya dan seorang gadis yang sudah hancur yang di peluk orang tersebut." ucap seseorang lagi yang tiba-tiba menimbrung pembicaraan mereka.

"Eh.. kenapa dia bisa mati?" tanya Gon lagi sambil menoleh kearah orang teresebut.

"Ntahlah.. kata polisi.. mereka menemukannya di tenda bagian dalam. Dan di dekatnya ada sebuah sobekan besar setinggi manusia. Mungkin dia dibunuh oleh orang lain dan kabur melalui sobekan tersebut."

"Jadi ada pembunuh lain lagi?"

"Hmm aku juga tidak mengerti." Ucap pria C sambil memegang dagunya dan memasang wajah bingung.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau yang diangkut polisi itu mayat si penembak?" tanya Killua sambil menatap menyelidik pria C itu

"Ah.. aku kebetulan salah satu penonton yang selamat." Ucap pria C tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana caramu selamat?" tanya Leorio

"Kebetulan ada seseorang yang seperti Mumi menghajar salah satu badut yang mengalangi di pintu. Pria tersebut hebat sekali, langsung KO badut tersebut dengan satu tinjuan.. mungkin dia mantan petinju karena memakai sarung tinju." Ucap Pria C tersebut dengan nada sedikit kagum.

"Mumi?" Killua bergumam sambil memegangi dagunya. Setelah itu Killua memasang ekspresi seperti teringat akan sesuatu dan langsung menarik Gon..

"Hei Gon.. apa kau mengingat mumi tersebut? saat itu apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Killua sambil berbisik

"Hah? Bicara apa kamu.. memangnya aku tidak pernah berasa bertemu dengan seseorang yang seperti mumi" ucap Gon polos.

Killua yang kesal langsung menjitaki Gon "Aku lupa kalau otakmu tidak bisa di harapkan." Ucap Killua kesal. "Kita pernah bertemu dengannya saat kita di tangkap oleh Genei Ryodan bodoh."

"Eh.. jadi orang tersebut anggota Genei Ryodan?! Berarti tadi Kurapika ada disini donk.. kenapa aku tidak bisa mencium baunya?" ucap Gon

"Kau... kau memang benar-benar seperti anjing. Haah.. yang penting kita tahu Kurapika masih ada di kota ini. Apa kita harus mencarinya sekarang atau bagaimana?" ucap Killua.

"Kakak.. aku sudah ngantuk.." Alluka mengusap-usap matanya sambil menarik baju Killua.

"Ah.. maaf Alluka, kau tidur saja. Aku akan mengendongmu." Killua langsung mengangkat Alluka di punggungnya dan tak lama Alluka tertidur.

"Ayo.. kita pergi mencari Kurapika." Ucap Leorio

"Ingat ya.. kita hanya akan melihat Kurapika dari kejahuan untuk memastikan keadaannya dan kebenaran ucapan Hisoka." Ucap Killua di sertai dengan anggukan Leorio, Senritsu dan Gon.

Mereka berempat pun mulai menyelusuri kota Zaban City.

BUK

"Oh, maaf" ucap Gon saat menabrak seseorang ketika berjalan.

"Ah, aku lah yang bersalah karena tidak melihat.. maafkan aku.." Ucap seorang wanita yang di tabrak oleh Gon tersebut sambi tersenyum.

Gon menatap wanita tersebut.

"Aku permisi dulu." Ucap wanita tersebut sambil berjalan menjahui Gon.

Gonpun masih bengong menatap wanita tersebut sampai Killua memukul pundaknya.

"Hei. Ayo cepat jalan, Kenapa kau bengong melihat wanita tersebut.."

"Wanita itu... mata kanannya.. sama seperti Kurapika.." ucap Gon pelan.

"Hah?"

"Warna matanya.. sama seperti mata Scarlet Kurapika." Ucap Gon lagi dengan nada pelan dan masih terbengong-bengong.

"..." Killua terdiam masih memandangi Gon yang terbengong-bengong lalu kemudian memukul pundaknya lagi "Ayo cepat jalan.. kita harus cepat mencari Kurapika terlebih dahulu.. "

"Umm." Gon tersenyum dan mulai berjalan lagi bersama Killua.

...

Kuroro kembali ke penginapan yang baru. Dia sudah menyuruh Aria untuk check-out dari penginapannya yang lama dan memberi tahu Aria untuk tidak mengikutinya lagi. Dan ntah kenapa kali ini Aria mendengar Kuroro dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kuroro meniduri Kurapika yang masih pingsan di atas ranjang dan kemudian berjalan kedapur untuk mengambil secangkir kopi. Setelah itu Kuroro berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa yang ada disana. Di letakannya kopi tersebut diatas meja dan Kuroro membuka buku yang dibawanya.

Dia tidak bisa fokus kepada buku yang dibacanya karena kejadian yang barusan terjadi padanya. Sambil mengerutkan dahinya, dia memikirkan kejadian sebelumnya.

Dia tidak menyangka.. dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang paling ingin ditemuinya dan tidak ingin ditemuinya...

Valentine..

* * *

 _Flashback_..

...

"Mau bagaimana lagi.. karena kau satu-satunya orang yang sempat kuanggap berarti..." ucap Kuroro sambil menatap gadis yang duduk di atas pohon tersebut dengan rambut merahnya yang teruai. Mata kirinya tertutup dengan eyepacth dan mata kanannya melihat kearah Kuroro dengan warnanya yang merah membara..

"Valentine.."

Mereka berdua saling bertatap muka dengan pandangan dingin. Tak lama keheningan tersebut pecah karena suara tawa Valentine..

"Hihihi.. yah.. kau juga satu-satu orang yang kuanggap berarti.. tapi, maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu." Ucap Valentine

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroro

"... ...karena aku membencimu."

"Kenapa?"

"...karena kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku..."

"Aku tidak merasa telah menghancurkan hidupmu dan bukannya hidupmu memang sudah hancur?"

"kau tidak menyadarinya Kuroro.." Valentine tersenyum sinis

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan padamu?"

"aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya padamu... ngomong-ngomong, kau belum memberi tahuku siapa yang ada dipunggungmu itu." Valentine menunjuk Kurapika yang masih tertidur di punggung Kuroro.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu, kau juga tidak perlu menjelaskan padaku alasanmu karena intinya kau sudah pergi meninggalkanku dan memutuskan hubunganmu denganku." Ucap Kuroro sambil membalikan badannya untuk segera pergi dari hadapan Valentine.

Valentine masih mengamati Kurapika yang tertidur di punggung Kuroro. Dan tak lama Valentine tersenyum. "Kau.. kesirkus tersebut untuk mengambil mata merah yang ada disana kan?" ucap Valentine sambil turun dari pohon dan berjalan mendekati Kuroro.  
"Untuk apa kau mengambil mata merah tersebut.. apa jangan-jangan.. kau mengumpulkannya bersama anak ini.." Valentine menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Kurapika "jangan-janga anak ini... berasal dari suku Ku.."

"Sayang sekali bukan" Kuroro langsung memotong omongan Valentine dan kemudian menatap Valentine dengan wajah datarnya. "anak ini anggota baru Genei Ryodan dan baru bergabung kemarin. Dia sangat suka mengkoleksi bagian tubuh manusia yang unik karena itu lah dia mengincar mata merah yang ada disirkus ini dan karena ini pencurian pertamanya.. aku membantunya." Ucap Kuroro bohong. Dia sengaja berkata Kurapika anggota baru, untuk berjaga-jaga bila Valentine ingin melihat tato Kurapika, Kuroro bisa beralih bahwa dia tidak sempat menatonya karena baru menemui Kurapika kemarin di tempat ini dan dugaan Kuroropun benar.

"Hee orang baru? Kalau begitu boleh aku melihat tatonya.. karena jujur aku tidak percaya kepada orang tukang bohong sepertimu." Ucap Valentine dengan nada seakan-akan meragukan Kuroro.

"Heh.. kau memang yang paling mengerti aku." Ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum sinis.. "Aku belum menatonya karena aku baru bertemu dengannya kemarin dan dia langsung menawarkan diri untuk bergabung dengan Ryodan. Aku berencana untuk menatonya ketika kita pulang ke Ryuuseigai nanti karena aku juga tidak membawa perlengkapan untuk menatonya."

Sesungguhnya Kuroro tidak yakin apakah bisa mengibuli Valentine, karena saat Valentine menyamar menjadi Mimi dan dia tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan karena saat itu Mimi berada di dekat Kurapika. Walaupun Kuroro yakin Kurapika tidak mungkin membicarakan tentang dirinya kepada orang lain dan Lulu tidak tahu jati diri Kurapika. Tapi Kuroro tidak tahu apakah Lulu bercerita kepada Mimi tentang Kurapika yang menolongnya keluar dari suku Miha. Bila Lulu sampai bercerita pada Valentine yang menyamar menjadi Mimi.. maka kebohongan Kuroro terbongkar semuanya.

"Begitu..." Valentine memegang dagunya sambil berpikir. "lalu apa hubunganmu dengan anak dari suku Miha tersebut.. dan juga Mumi itu?" tanya Valentine lagi.

"Oh.. Mumi itu anak buahku. Aku bertemu dengannya bersama anak dari suku Mika itu." ucap Kuroro kembali berbohong yah, walau tidak sepenuhnya berbohong karena memang Bono anak buahnya.

"Hmm.. kukira kau mulai gila karena mau merekrut anak tak berguna sepertinya." Ucap Valentine sambil tertawa kecil. "Tapi anak ini juga.. sepertinya tidak berguna.. baru hari pertama mencuri sudah pingsan seperti itu." Kuroro hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandangi Valentine dengan waspada.

"Tapi sepertinya kau begitu perhatian pada anak ini.. sampai mau menggendongnya seperti ini. bukannya biasanya kau akan meninggalkannya begitu tahu anak ini tidak berguna bagi kelompokmu karena hanya akan menyusahkan?" ucap Valentine sambil masih memandangi Kurapika dan matanya tertuju pada anting milik Kurapika tersebut.

"Suka-suka aku.." ucap Kuroro yang tanpa disadari sedikit ketus. "Memang aku sedikit tertarik kepada anak ini."

"Ohh.. bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya padamu." Ucap Kuroro membalikan perkataan Valentine sebelumnya.

"Hahahaha.. yah, memang kau tidak perlu menjelaskan padaku kalau kau tidak mau. Toh, kita juga sudah tidak memiliki hubungan lagi.." ucap Valentine sambil tertawa

"Yah sudahlah aku harus pergi. karena sepertinya keadaan sudah ramai.. Sampai jumpa." ucap Valentine sambil membalikan badannya.

"Jangan muncul lagi dihadapanku.. aku sedang dalam proses melupakanmu." Ucap Kuroro ketus sambil memandangi punggung Valentine dengan lega.

"Hahaha.. tenang saja.. aku yakin... suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi." Ucap Valentine sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu menolehkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap Kuroro dan kemudian memalingkannya lagi dan berjalan menjauh dari Kuroro.

Kuroro tidak mau terlalu memikirkan perkataan Valentine barusan dan memilih untuk berjalan pulang saat sosok Valentine sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

End of Flashback

* * *

...

Kuroro memimun kopinya dengan perasaan tidak tenang.. karena walaupun Kuroro tidak mau memikirkan perkataan Valentine namun kenyataannya Kuroro menjadi kepikiran juga.

Apa maksud ucapan Valentine bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi. Apa itu berarti Valentine berencana untuk menemui Kuroro lagi? Bila itu benar, Kuroro berpikir bahwa kali ini dia harus berhati-hati karena kemungkinan besar Valentine akan mengawasi mereka tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroro dan jati diri Kurapika akan terbongkar berhubung Valentine sangat pintar dalam menyamar. Dan Kuroro masih gusar tentang Valentine yang menyamar menjadi Mimi sebelumnya dan bersama dengan Kurapika. Kuroro langsung mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon Bonolenov

"Halo.. Danchou?" terdengar suara Bonolenov dari sebrang telepon Kuroro

"Bono.. apa Lulu masih bersamamu?" Tanya Kuroro

"Ya ada disini.. dia sedang tidur sekarang." Ucap Bonolenov sambil melihat Lulu yang tertidur di depannya.

"Bono... saat itu waktu di sirkus apa Lulu berbicara hal aneh kepada Mimi?" tanya Kuroro yang sebenarnya pertanyaan tersebut ingin di tanyakan ke Lulu

"Hal aneh? Hmm.. Lulu hanya menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Mimi. Setelah itu mereka tidak terlalu banyak berbicara karena terhalang Kurapika yang duduk diantara Mimi dan Lulu. Dan setelah itu mereka langsung fokus ke pertunjukan sirkus"

"Oh begitu... yasudah, terima kasih.. jaga Lulu baik-baik" ucap Kuroro dan langsung mematikan handphonenya dan memasukannya kembali kesakunya.

Kuroro sedikit lega karena sepertinya Lulu maupun Kurapika tidak berbicara macam-macam kepada Valentine yang menyamar menjadi Mimi.

Saat masih terhanyut dalam pikirannya Kuroro mendengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh, lebih tepatnya seseorang yang terjatuh. Refleks, Kuroro langsung menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut yang merupakan kamar dimana Kurapika tidur. Tak lama terdengar suara seperti Kurapika sedang menangis dalam kondisi mentalnya yang masih seperti kucing dan suara pintu yang digaruk-garuk.

Kuroro menghela nafas sebelum kemudian beranjak bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamar tersebut. dibukanyalah pintu kamar Kurapika.. sehingga membuat Kurapika yang sedang menggaruk-garuki pintu terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan... Bocah?" ucap Kuroro sambil memandangi Kurapika yang kini berada di bawah kakinya. Kurapika yang ketakutan langsung berlari menuju pojok ruangan dan meringkuk disana.

Kuroro menghela nafasnya lagi, dihampirinya Kurapika yang berada di pojok ruangan tersebut. Kuroro berlutut untuk melihat wajah Kurapika yang tertutup oleh lengan tangannya yang sedang memegang kepalanya. Kuroro bisa melihat Kurapika gemetar.

"Hei.. apa yang kau takutkan?" Kuroro mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak Kurapika. Tidak pernah dilihatnya Kurapika ketakutan seperti ini, karena biasanya Kurapika tetap memasang wajah menantang ke Kuroro seburuk apapun perlakuan Kuroro padanya. Yah, bersyukurlah kepada mentalnya yang sudah diubah menjadi kucing sehingga Kuroro bisa melihat sisi Kurapika yang seperti ini.

Saat menyentuh pundak Kurapika, tiba-tiba Kurapika menggigit tangan Kuroro.

"Ukh! Kau!" Kuroro langsung mendorong kepala dengan kuat sehingga punggung Kurapika membentur tembok dengan kuat.

Kurapika pun semakin ketakutan dan meringkuk membulat di pojok ruangan tersebut.

Kuroro yang melihatnya kembali mengehela nafas "Haah... aku tahu ini akan merepotkanku."

Kuroropun berdiri dan duduk di atas ranjang. Dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Kurapika seperti itu, toh cuman 3 hari saja Kurapika seperti ini... walau Kuroro juga tidak menjamin apakah setelah 3 hari Kurapika akan bisa kembali seperti semula karena Joe sudah meninggal sehingga kemampuan yang Kuroro curi darinya menghilang. Kuroro sengaja mencuri kemampuannya untuk jaga-jaga bila mental Kurapika tidak kembali juga seperti semula setelah 3 hari.

Kuroro memegang dagunya sembari berpikir 'Yah, terpaksa kalau dia tidak kembali juga.. mungkin ini akan menjadi perjalanan terakhir' Pikir Kuroro.

Kuroro menoleh kearah Kurapika dan melihat Kurapika juga sedang menatap matanya dari balik lengannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Sadar akan pandangan mereka bertemu, Kurapika langsung menutupi wajahnya kembali.

Kuroro menghela nafasnya lagi, ntah sudah berapa banyak dia menghela nafas hari ini. Kalau dihitung-hitung dari pertama dia bertemu dengan Kurapika hingga sekarang dia jadi lebih banyak menghela nafas. Sempat Kuroro merasa untuk menghentikan saja urusannya dengan Kurapika dan membiarkan anak buahnya menghabisi bocah tersebut karena kerepotan. Tapi ntah kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukannya... Karena walaupun Kuroro kadang merasa kerepotan... ada sisi menyenangkan juga yang membuatnya bisa terhibur sedikit

"Aku lupa... kau janji mau bayar hutangmu setelah ini kan.. bocah Kuruta.." Ucap Kuroro sambil masih menatap Kurapika yang masih meringkuk di pojok ruangan.

Kurapika sedikit tersentak membuktikan bahwa dia merespon ucapan Kuroro dan tak lama Kurapika langsung kabur ke arah lemari pakaian untuk bersembunyi disana. Namun karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuka pintu lemari tersebut Kurapika hanya bisa menggaruk-garuknya sambil mengeong-ngeong kecil

Kuroro sedikit tertawa melihat Kurapika yang seperti itu. Kuroro beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju arah Kurapika "Hmph.. dasar bodoh. Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik melakukannya dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini." ucap Kuroro sambil mengelus kepala Kurapika.

Namun Kurapika langsung mencakar tangan Kuroro sehingga Kuroro harus segera menyingkirkan tangannya lagi dari Kurapika.

Kuroro memandangi Kurapika dan menghela nafasnya lagi. Tak lama Kuroro berdiri dan beranjak keluar dari kamar tersebut "Aku akan baca buku di luar.. nikmatilah waktumu sendiri.. kucing liar." Ucap Kuroro sambil keluar dan menutup pintunya.

Kurapika memandangi pintu yang tertutup. Tak lama dia merangkak menuju ranjang dan menaikinya. Kurapika lalu tidur diatas ranjang tersebut sambil memandangi pintu yang tertutup.

15 menit berlalu... Kurapika masih memandangi pintu tersebut. Tak lama Kurapika merasa mengantuk dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur..

Hampir terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya tiba-tiba Kurapika dikagetkan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka.. "Oi bocah Kuruta.. apa kau lapar? Aku ingin keluar mencari makanan sebentar.. apa kau mau sesuatu?" tanya Kuroro walau Kuroro yakin Kurapika hanya bisa menjawab dengan bahasa kucing yang menurut Kuroro sedikit menggelikan keluar dari mulut seorang Kuruta dengan harga diri tinggi, Kuroro hanya ingin melihat reaksi Kurapika.

Dan Kurapika merespon Kuroro dengan membalikan badannya hingga wajahnya tidak kearah pintu lagi dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Kuroro hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kurapika yang menurut Kuroro lebih seperti anak kecil.

"Aku pergi dulu.. akan ku buka pintu kamar..aku juga sudah membukakan pintu kamar mandi kalau kau mau buang air.. kau masih ingat cara menggunakan toilet kan?" Tanya Kuroro yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Kurapika.

Kuroro menghela nafasnya dan langsung keluar dari kamar dan membiarkan pintu kamar terbuka "Ingat.. jangan pipis sembarangan." Ucap Kuroro sebelum menghilang sambil menunjuk ke arah Kurapika yang masih membelakanginya. Kuroro pun mengambil topi dan memakainya. Sekarang Kuroro lebih sering menurunkan rambutnya, dia merasa agak malas merapikan atau mengurusi rambutnya lagi karena sudah merasa kerepotan mengurusi teman seperjalanannya.

Kuroropun keluar dan mengunci pintu kamar sewaannya walau Kuroro yakin Kurapika tidak akan bisa kabur karena tidak bisa membuka pintu.. tapi hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Kuroro kemudian keluar dari apartmennya menuju convenience store yang buka 24 jam karena sulit mencari makanan di tengah malam seperti ini.

Kuroro memasuki convenience store dan disambut oleh penjaga kasir di depan pintu masuk toko tersebut. Tanpa ragu-ragu Kuroro langsung menidurkan penjaga toko tersebut dan mengambil barang-barang yang dia butuhkan di toko tersebut.

Dia tidak peduli pada kamera CCTV di toko tersebut. Toh, wajah dia tidak akan terdeteksi atau dikenali siapapun karena dia merupakan penduduk Ryuseigai yang merupakan tempat pembuangan. Karena itulah tidak mungkin ada yang mengenali orang yang sudah dibuang dari dunia ini. Tak lama setelah itu diapun keluar dari toko tersebut.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Kuroro melihat sosok yang di kenalnya.. sosok yang pernah dilihatnya ketika Kurapika menangkapnya. Kuroro tidak bisa dan tidak akan melupakan wajah teman-teman Kurapika karena merekalah kelemahan Kurapika.

Kuroro berpikir mereka berada disini pasti karena Hisoka sudah memberitahu mereka dan ingin melihat keadaan Kurapika. Namun yang Kuroro heran, bukankah mereka sudah mengetahui keadaan Kurapika yang tidak akan bisa bertemu teman-temannya karena peraturan rantai tersebut. Apa mereka tidak percaya akan ucapan Kuroro? Ah, kemungkinan mereka juga bisa hanya ingin melihat Kurapika dari kejahuan tanpa bertemu dengannya.

Semakin lama jarak mereka dengan Kuroro semakin dekat, tapi mereka sepertinya masih belum menyadari di depan mereka adalah seseorang yang sudah menangkap teman mereka tersebut. Yah, mungkin karena penampilan Kuroro sekarang dengan rambut yang turun dan topi berjenis Chullo yang menutupi dahinya sehingga tanda salibnya juga ikut tertutup oleh topi tersebut.

Anak yang berambut perak sempat menengok ke arah Kuroro. Wajahnya sedikit menunjukan banyak pertanyaan dan keraguan saat melihat Kuroro, dan pria yang dilihatnya tersebut hanya menunjukan ekspresi biasa seperti orang lewat tanpa melihat muka anak dari keluarga Zaoldyck tersebut.

Anak berambut perak tersebut masih menengok melihat kearah Kuroro hingga mereka saling melewati. Tanpa Kuroro mengetahui bahwa seorang wanita berbadan mungil dan memakai topi juga melihat kearahnya dengan wajah tak bisa dipercaya. Perlahan-lahan perempuan itu menutupi kupingnya.

"Killua? Ada apa?" tanya Gon yang melihat Killua menatap seorang pria yang Gon tidak mengenali wajahnya dengan ekspresi aneh.

Killuapun melepaskan pandangannya dari pria tersebut dan menunduk "Tidak.. Aku hanya memastikan sedikit wajah orang itu." ucap Killua dan menengok ke arah Gon "Senritsu?" Killua melihat Senritsu yang berada di samping Gon dengan wajah pucat dan menutup kupingnya

"Senritsu ada apa?" tanya Killua lagi.

"Pria itu... aku.. pernah mendengar detak jantung pria itu." ucap Senritsu gugup.

"Pria itu?.." tanya Leorio tidak mengerti sambil menengok kebelakang dan melihat pria yang memakai topi Chullo yang perlahan-lahan menjauh.

"Sudah kuduga.. aku sempat merasa pernah melihat wajah pria itu." ucap Killua sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Maksudmu?" Gon masih tidak mengerti.

"Suara detak jantung pria itu.. suara detak jantung seseorang yang menerima kematian.. suara yang sama ketika aku mendengarnya saat Kurapika menangkap ketua Genei Ryodan." Ucap Senritsu

"Jadi.. pria tersebut Ketua Ge-"

"Ssshht" Killua langsung menendang kaki Leorio yang mengeluarkan suara kencang karena terkejut dan kemudian disambut oleh teriakan ' _adaw'_ Leorio.

Mereka berempat menengok dengan pelan kearah belakang mereka untuk melihat apakah Ketua Genei Ryodan tersebut masih berjalan di belakangnya.

Sosoknya sudah tidak terlalu kelihatan karena gelap namun Killua masih bisa melihat bayangan pria tersebut yang masih berjalan. Mereka berempat melihat satu sama lain dan mengangguk kecil, merekapun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kuroro.

"Hei.. bila dia benar ketua Genei Ryodan kenapa dia tidak bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenali kita, bukankah dia sudah pernah melihat wajah kita..." Killua tidak menanggapi perkataan Gon dan fokus kepada sosok didepannya "Jangan-jangan... dia lupa pada kita.. ternyata dia tidak sepintar yang kita kira." Ucap Gon lagi.

BUK

"Bodoh! Tentu saja karena dia pintar dia berpura-pura tidak mengenali kita untuk menghindari kita." Killua dengan kesal memukul kepala Gon.

"Tapi.. dia kelihatannya berjalan santai saja tuh diikuti oleh kita, tidak mungkin ketua Genei Ryodan tidak tahu dibuntuti.. ingat dengan kedua orang anggota Genei Ryodan yang kita buntuti sebelumnya." Ucap Gon lagi

"Killua... apa tidak apa-apa kita mengikuti dia?" tanya Leorio lagi yang sedikit ketakutan.

"Ntahlah.. pokoknya kita ikuti dulu." Ucap Killua sambil masih menatap pria bertopi didepannya dengan waspada. Killua juga berpikir sama dengan Gon, tidak mungkin pria di depannya ini tidak tahu bila dia diikuti kalau dia benar ketua Genei Ryodan. Apa dia merencanakan sesuatu? Atau ini jebakan? Haruskah kita benar mengikuti pria ini? kalau memang ini jebakan.. kemungkinan besar kita bisa dalam bahaya.. Pikir Killua.

Pria yang berjalan di depan mereka akhirnya berbelok ke arah kanan membuat Gon dan kawan-kawan mempercepat langkahnya. Ketika mereka berbelok kearah kanan, Pria tersebut sudah tidak terlihat lagi dimana pun.

"Dia... menghilang." Ucap Leorio.

"Ternyata benar dia tahu dia diikuti.." ucap Killua sambil menggigit jarinya.

"Senritsu.. apa kau bisa mendengar sesuatu?"

"Hmm.. tadi sebelum kita berbelok aku masih mendengar suara detak jantungnya.. namun tiba-tiba saja suara tersebut langsung menghilang.. aku tidak mendengar suara orang berlari atau suara apapun lagi." Ucap Senritsu.

"Apa dia menggunakan kemampuannya?" Ucap Killua.

TRILILILIT

Tiba-tiba suara handphone Gon berbunyi, begitu Gon mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya Gon melihat deretan nomor tak dikenal di layar handphonenya. Gon pun menatap Killua sebelum akhitnya dia mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" ucap Gon

 _'Bisakah kalian berhenti mengikuti kami.. kalian hanya membahayakan nyawa bocah Kuruta tersebut.'_ ucap suara dari sebrang telepon Gon.

"Hei.. bisakah kau menggendong Alluka sebentar?" ucap Killa sambil menyodorkan Alluka ke Leorio. Leoriopun mengangkat Alluka yang masih tertidur tersebut. "Gon.. berikan padaku." Ucap Killua. Gon pun menyerahkan handphonenya.

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Kurapika apakah dia baik-baik saja seperti yang Hisoka sampaikan." Ucap Killua dengan nada tenang sambil memanggil Senritsu untuk ikut mendengarkan bersama.

 _'Dia baik-baik saja... karena itu jangan ikuti kami lagi.'_ Ucap Kuroro

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membantunya mencari mata merah?" tanya Killua.

'...' Kuroro terdiam sesaat

"Halo?"

' _...aku hanya bosan_.'

"Hanya itu?"

' _Yah.. ini bukan urusan kalian.'_

"Tentu saja ini urusanku.. Kurapika teman kami.. "

' _Tapi aku tidak wajib mengatakan alasannya kepada kalian..'_

"..." Killua terdiam untuk menenangkan dirinya karena sedikit kesal dengan jawaban Kuroro.

 _'Pokoknya kalian jangan ikuti kami atau mencari Kurapika lagi.. dia baik-baik saja.'_ ucap Kuroro hendak menutup handphonenya.

"Ah.. tunggu sebentar.. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu untuk terakhir. Kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang adikku?" tanya Killua

 _'Illumi yang memberitahuku saat kami bertemu di bar dan minum bersama-sama bersama Hisoka setelah pertarunganku dengan Hisoka selesai.'_ Ucap Kuroro

"Sama Hisoka?! Kenapa dia memberi tahu kami seolah-olah dia tidak tahu hal itu?!"

' _Ah.. Illumi membuatnya mabuk.. saat itu dia sibuk menari telanjang disana... Aku juga sedikit mabuk saat itu jadi tidak terlalu ingat_.'

"A.. aniki..." Killua memasang wajah tidak percaya

 _'Sudahlah, ingat.. jangan ganggu kami lagi.'_ Kuroro akhirnya mematikan handphonenya.

"Kenapa dia berkata seolah-olah mereka sedang kawin lari bersama." Ucap Killua sebelum akhirnya dia menghela nafas.

"Hei.. lalu bagaimana Killua?" tanya Gon

"Sudahlah, kita tidak perlu mencari Kurapika lagi.. toh, kita sudah mengetahui nomor pria tersebut. kita bisa tanyakan keadaan Kurapika padanya. Gon, simpan nomornya." Ucap Killua sambil mengembalikan handphone Gon

"Tapi.. bagaimana kalau dia bohong tentang keadaan Kurapika dan nomor ini palsu." Ucap Gon

"Hmm.. bagaimana menurutmu Senritsu?" tanya Killua

"Hmm.. seperti sebelumnya.. aku tidak mendengar nada kebohongan pada ucapannya. Dan bila hanya melalui telepon aku susah mendeteksi suara detak jantungnya untuk memastikan dia bohong atau tidak."

"Urrghh.. sudahlah, tunggu besok dan kita coba lagi telepon dia. Bila itu nomor palsu dia pasti akan langsung membuangnya bukan. tapi bila nyambung.. kita percayakan Kurapika sementara padanya sambil mencari cara untuk melepaskan rantai di jantungnya." Ucap Leorio kesal "Aku sudah sedikit mengantuk"

"Ayo.. kita cari penginapan." Ucap Senritsu.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Senritsu.. kami sudah memanggilmu, malah kita tidak bisa menemukan Kurapika." Ucap Killua.

"Bicara apa kau.. aku sudah bilang aku tidak merasa di repotkan.. lagipula Kurapika juga temanku." Ucap Senritsu sambil tersenyum.

"Umm.." Killua pun juga tersenyum

Mereka berempatpun mencari penginapan sementara. Senritsupun akan berangkat keesokan harinya untuk urusan dia.

...

Kuroro kembali ke penginapannya. Dalam perjalanan menuju kamarnya.. Kuroro mendengar suara pintu yang digaruk-garuk. Kuroropun membukanya dan mendapati Kurapika yang duduk di depan pintu.

"Sedang apa kau?" Kuroro menyipitkan matanya sambil memperhatikan Kurapika.

Pria itu melihat Kuku Kurapika yang memerah karena habis menggaruk pintu. Kuroro otomatis menggengam tangan Kurapika sambil memberikan Kurapika tatapan tajam "Kau.. Dalam keadaan seperti ini saja kau masih ingin kabur dariku?!" ucap Kuroro.

"Hik!" Kurapika yang melihat Kuroro menatap tajam dirinya ketakutan. Kuroro pun langsung menyeret Kurapika ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai ke kamarnya Kuroro melempar Kurapika ke atas ranjang.

"Apa kau lupa? Sebelum aku mengijinkanmu.. kau tidak bisa kabur dariku." Ucap Kuroro sambil menaiki ranjang dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kurapika.

Kurapika semakin ketakutan melihat mata hitam Kuroro, tanpa sadar air matanyapun mengalir.

"Hiks.. hu.. huhu.."

Kuroro kemudian terdiam.. terdiam karena terkejut.. baru pertama kali dia melihat Kurapika menangis seperti itu.

"He.. hey." Kuroro mengulurkan tangannya namun langsung di tepis oleh Kurapika.

"NYA NYA NYA! NYAUUU! MIAUU!" Kurapika marah sambil memukul-mukul Kuroro.

"Hei.. kau... Kalau mau marah pakai bahasa manusia! Kau kayak orang gila tau." Ucap Kuroro sambil melindungi badannya dan mengenggam tangan Kurapika lagi agar berhenti memukuli Kuroro.

Wajah mereka berdekatan.. air mata Kurapika juga masih mengalir dengan wajahnya yang merah. "Hu huhuhu..."

Kuroro menghela nafasnya "Aku tidak marah.. asal kau tidak lakukan itu lagi. Mengerti?" ucap Kuroro sambil mengelus-elus kepala Kurapika.

"Uh.. uh.. " Kurapika mengusap-usap matanya "Hu.. huhu se.. se.."

Kuroro menatap Kurapika

"Se... pi...hu huhuhu huk" Kuroro memasang ekspresi terkejut Kurapika mengucapkan bahasa manusia dalam keadaannya yang seperti ini. "Huhhuhu... en.. diri... ga... suka..." ucap Kurapika lagi. Meskipun Kurapika ketakutan dengan pria didepannya yang tidak dikenalinya, tapi dia lebih takut sendiri.. Walau Kurapika dalam keadaan terhipnotis namun alam sadarnya masih mengingatkan dia bagaimana rasanya ditinggal sendiri, dal hal itu.. sangat tidak disukainya.

Kuroro tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk Kurapika "Maaf... lain kali aku akan membawamu juga." Ucap Kuroro.

Merekapun masih berpelukan. Dan setelah Kurapika tenang.. Kurapika sadar bahwa dia dipeluk Kuroro dan langsung mendorongnya hingga Kuroro terjatuh dari ranjang

"Hei.. kasar sekali kamu." Ucap Kuroro sambil memegang kepalanya "Dasar padahal tadi kau manis sekali." Ucap Kuroro lagi sambil bangun dan duduk di tepian ranjang, namun Kurapika langsung melemparinya dengan bantal yang ditangkap langsung oleh Kuroro.

Kuroro langsung ingin melempar bantal tersebut ke arah Kurapika, namun sepertinya Kurapika mengingat kejadian sebelumnya yang serupa dimana Kuroro membalasnya langsung menutup dirinya dengan bantal untuk berlindung dan membuat Kuroro tidak jadi melempar bantal tersebut karena tertawa.

"Kau yang seperti ini manis sekali kau tahu..." Kuroro langsung mengambil bantal yang Kurapika pegang dan tanpa pikir panjang Kuroro mencium Kurapika, membuat Kurapika terkejut dan membelalakan matanya.

"MIAUUU!" Kurapika langsung refleks mendorong Kuroro. Dia langsung kabur ke pojok ranjang dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal dengan pose menungging dan pantat mengarah ke Kuroro..

Kuroro tertawa melihatnya. "Haha.. kau benar-benar lucu.. ini benar-benar moment langka." Kuroro menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memotret Kurapika yang meringkuk di pojok ranjang. Pria itu bermaksud menggunakan foto tersebut untuk menggoda Kurapika bila dia telah kembali ke semula. Kurapika sama sekali masih tidak sadar hal yang pria itu lakukan akan sangat memalukan dirinya kelak

"Hihihi.. pose yang menarik sekali..." ucap Kuroro lagi sambil memandangi handphonenya. " Baiklah, Apa kau lapar Kurapika?" tanya Kuroro sambil menyimpan handphonenya dan memandangi Kurapika. Kurapika sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Karna kau tidak jawab akan kuanggap kau lapar." Ucap Kuroro sambil memegang pinggang Kurapika dan menariknya paksa dari pojok ranjang dan bantal yang menutupinya.

Kurapika terkejut dan meronta-ronta "Me... meooowww!"

Kuroro menggendongnya dan membawanya ke ruang depan dan mendudukinya di atas sofa.

"Kau diam disini.. aku akan menyiapkan makanan.. atau kau lebih pilih memakan makanan kucing ini?" ucap Kuroro sambil mengeluarkan sekaleng makanan kucing dan menyodorkannya di depan Kurapika.

Kurapika menepisnya hingga kaleng itu terjatuh di lantai, Kuroropun tertawa.. dia sengaja membeli.. ah lebih tepatnya mengambil kaleng makanan kucing tersebut untuk menggoda Kurapika.

Kuroropun berjalan menuju kearah dapur yang kebetulan tersedia di penginapan tersebut untuk menyiapkan makanan mereka. Karena Kuroro kebanyakan membeli makanan kaleng, jadi makanan yang disiapkan hanyalah seadanya. Setelah Kuroro selesai menyiapkan, pria itu kembali ke ruang depan dengan kedua tangannya memegang piring yang berisi makanan dan melihat Kurapika sudah tidak duduk disana. Kuroro menghela nafas dan menaruh makanan diatas meja yang berada di depan sofa. Kemudian diapun pergi menuju kamar yang pintunya terbuka.

"Kau.. sudah kubilang untuk tunggu disana kan." Ucap Kuroro kepada seorang bocah yang meringkuk dipojok ruangan. Kuroro berjalan menghampiri Kurapika dan menarik bocah tersebut lagi. Kurapika seperti biasa meronta-ronta membuat Kuroro sedikit sebal karena merasa kerepotan.

Kuroro kemudian memaksa bocah tersebut untuk duduk diatas sofa, Kuroropun juga duduk disampingnya. Diambilnya piring yang berada di atas meja dan menyodorkannya ke Kurapika "Makan.. Kau bisa makan sendiri kan." Perintah Kuroro.

Kurapika memandangi makanan tersebut dan kemudian membuang muka. Kuroro menghela nafas lagi, berusaha untuk sabar. Dia sudah tahu hal ini akan merepotkan dirinya.. sangat merepotkan dirinya. Kuroro kemudian menyendoki makanan tersebut dan menyodorkannya ke Kurapika "Makan.." Kurapika tetap bergeming.

Kuroro menaruh piringnya keatas meja. Pria itu langsung memegang dagu Kurapika dan memaksanya untuk menatap Pria tersebut. Kuroro kembali menyodorkan sendok yang berisi makanan ke mulut Kurapika. Kurapika tetap tidak merespon dan malah menutup matanya karena tidak berani melihat Kuroro yang sepertinya sudah sedikit emosi.

"Makan!" Kuroro menyodorkan sendoknya ke mulut Kurapika yang tertutup. Karena terasa panas refleks Kurapika menepis tangan Kuroro untuk kedua kalinya hingga sendok tersebut terjatuh.

Kuroropun memandangi sendok diatas lantai tersebut dengan makanan yang menjadi berserakan diatas lantai

"Tidak kah kau diajari untuk tidak buang-buang makanan... diluar sana masih ada anak-anak yang terbuang, yang kesulitan mencari makan." Ucap Kuroro sambil mengambil sendok tersebut, nada bicaranya sudah sedikit berubah. "Karena aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu kau harus makan!" ucap Kuroro dengan nada meninggi dan menatap Kurapika tajam.

Tanpa sadar air mata Kurapika keluar lagi. "Huhuhu..."

"Ck.. Jangan Nangis!" ucap Kuroro yang sudah sebal hingga tanpa sadar mendorong Kurapika dengan kencang, membuat Kurapika semakin ketakutan. "Hik! Huhuhuhu!" tangisan Kurapika semakin kencang.

Kuroro yang menyadari apa yang dilakukannya sedikit menyesal karena tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. "A..ah." Kuroro mengeratkan giginya dan kemudian menggaruk kepalanya.

"Maaf.. sudah jangan menangis." Ucap Kuroro sambil menyentuh pipi Kurapika yang basah. Namun Kuroro menyadari.. bukan cuman pipi Kurapika yang basah.. dia menyadari tempat yang didudukinya juga basah. Kuroropun melihat kearah badan bagian bawah Kurapika.

"..."

"Kau... Ngompol?" ucap Kuroro tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"WAAAAHHH!" Kurapika menangis semakin menjadi..

"Hei.. udah jangan nangis.. ayo cepat ke kamar mandi! Wah! Oi.. jangan meronta-ronta lagi!" Kuroro langsung menyeret Kurapika ke kamar mandi.

Kuroro langsung menyirami Kurapika dengan air "Jorok sekali kamu.." ucap Kuroro sambil membuka celananya yang juga basah terkena air kencing Kurapika. Kuroro melihat Kurapika yang gemeteran karena basah kuyup. "Ayo cepat buka bajumu.." ucap Kuroro sambil berjongkok dan menarik baju Kurapika.

Kurapika memegangi tangan Kuroro dengan maksud untuk jangan menyentuhnya "Tolong kali ini dengarkan aku Kurapika.." ucap Kuroro. Kurapika sesaat memandangi mata hitam Kuroro, dan akhirnya melepaskan tangan Kuroro.

Kuroro tersenyum dan langsung membuka baju dan celana Kurapika. Kuroro melihat Kurapika gemetaran "Tenang saja.. aku tidak akan mengapa-apakan kamu." Ucap Kuroro. Ntah kenapa dia berkata seperti menelanjangi anak gadis saja, padahal mereka sama-sama laki-laki.

Kemudian Kuroro mengambil sebotol sabun cair dan menaruhnya diatas lantai di depan Kurapika. "Cuci dirimu.. Kau bisa cuci sendiri kan?" ucap Kuroro sambil kemudian sibuk mencari handuk.

Kuroro masih mendapati Kurapika tidak bergerak dan memandangi botol sabun tersebut. Tak lama, Kurapika dengan pelan mengulurkan tangannya ke botol sabun tersebut, Kuroro hanya bisa memandanginya... dia ingin tahu ulah apa lagi yang akan dilakukan bocah tersebut... Kurapika akhirnya menyentuh botol tersebut dengan ujung jarinya.. namun karena terlalu mengerahkan tenaga dorong dijarinya, botol tersebut terjatuh berguling-guling..

"NYAAA!" ucap Kurapika yang terkejut saat botol tersebut jatuh.

Kuroro hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat Kurapika yang seperti ini, dia sedikit menyesal tidak membawa handphonenya saat ini. Tak lama, Kurapika memainkan botol yang bergelinding diatas lantai tersebut dengan tangannya yang dikepal.. dia menggaruk-garuk botol tersebut.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya. Kau bisa masuk angin.. cepat cuci dirimu.." Kuroro mengambil botol yang dimainkan Kurapika dan menaruhnya di depan Kurapika lagi.. Kurapika hanya memandang botol tersebut sambil kembali mendorongnya hingga terjatuh berguling-guling lagi. "Jangan-jangan kau.. Ah.. aku lupa, binatang tidak membersihkan dirinya sendiri." Ucap Kuroro sambil membetulkan botol tersebut lagi.

"Karena sudah terlanjur basah juga kita mandi bareng saja.. ayo sini kumandikan." Ucap Kuroro langsung membuka bajunya. Kurapika langsung hendak lari keluar dari kamar mandi namun Kuroro dengan cepat langsung menutup pintunya "Mau kemana kau?! Ayo mandi.. tidak bisa kabur kau bocah. Huhuhu" ucap Kuroro sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

Kuroro membuka keran untuk mengisi bak mandi. "Ayo kemari bocah." Kurapika masih meringkuk di pojok ruangan membuat Kuroro menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. Kuroropun menarik Kurapika.

"MEOOWWW!" Kurapika meronta-ronta sambil mencakar-cakar wajah Kuroro.

"Hei diam kucing merepotkan!" Kuroro langsung menyirami Kurapika dengan shower

"NYAAA!" Kurapika mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya hingga airnya muncrat mengenai Kuroro.

"Kubilang diam!" Kuroro mulai meninggikan suaranya dan membuat Kurapika ketakutan. Kurapika akhirnya diam sambil gemetar. Kuroro menghela nafasnya lagi.. mungkin lain kali dia harus bikin catatan seberapa banyak dia menghela nafas selama bersama dengan bocah Kuruta ini.

Kuroro akhirnya menyirami Kurapika dan mengoleskan sabun dibadannya. Saat tangan Kuroro menyentuh badan Kurapika, wajah Kurapika menjadi memerah dan badannya gemetar. Kuroropun tersenyum saat menyadari wajah Kurapika sudah memerah sampai keleher.

"Tenang aku tidak mengapa-apakan kamu." Ucap Kuroro, namun tangannya tanpa sengaja.. ah, mungkin sengaja mengenai puting Kurapika ketika mengusapkan sabun hingga Kurapika refleks mengeluarkan sedikit erangan. Kuroropun semakin tersenyum.

Kuroro lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kurapika dan mencium pipi Kurapika hingga membuat bocah pirang itu sedikit terkejut. Ciuman di pipinya berubah menjadi jilatan hingga Kurapika berusaha mendorong Kuroro dengan memegang pundaknya namun usahanya sia-sia

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan mengapa-apakan kamu Kurapika.. aku hanya ingin menciumi kucing kecilku yang manis dan bandel ini." ucap Kuroro yang kemudian menciumi kening Kurapika. Wajah Kurapika sudah memerah sekali. Ntah kenapa ketika Kuroro memanggil namanya Kurapika menjadi penurut.. dia tidak lagi mendorong Kuroro dan membiarkan pria itu melakukan hal sesuka hati pada dirinya.

Kuroropun mengadahkan wajah Kurapika sedikit keatas agar sejajar dengan dirinya. Ketika wajanya sudah sejajar dengan wajah bocah pirang tersebut, Kuroro langsung mendekatkan bibirnya dan menciumi Kurapika. Kurapika hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menutup bibirnya, namun usahanya sia-sia ketika Kuroro menjilati bibirnya.. Kurapika refleks membukanya hingga Kuroro bisa memberinya Deep Kiss.

Kurapika mendesah saat lidah Kuroro bertemu dengan lidahnya "Haha.. biasanya kau akan menahan diri untuk tidak bersuara.. tapi berkat hipnotis sekarang reaksimu jujur sekali." Ucap Kuroro sambil kembali menciumi Kurapika dan memainkan lidahnya.

"Um.. Uh.. Ah.. Ku.." Tubuh Kurapika sudah gemetar.. walaupun nervous ntah kenapa lama kelamaan Kurapika merasa enak dicium oleh Kuroro. sudah lama dia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini.. walau karena pengaruh hipnotisnya dia tidak bisa mengingat kapan... tapi tubuhnya bisa mengingatnya.

Dan kemudian Kuroro langsung melepaskan ciumannya "Baiklah sudah cukup.. Bila di teruskan bisa gawat.. kalau mau dilanjutkan nanti ketika kau sudah sadar.." Wajah Kurapika sudah memerah sampai ke kuping dan leher, Kurapika memandang ke arah Kuroro seakan-akan dia.. "Kenapa pandanganmu sepertinya kecewa? Apa kau suka berciuman denganku?" Kurapika langsung membuang mukanya dan menutup mulutnya.. wajahnya masih memerah.

Kuroro tersenyum lagi, dia memegang wajah Kurapika dan mengadahkannya ke wajahnya lagi lalu kemudian mengecupnya "Kalau kau sebegitu kecewanya akan kita lanjutkan nanti diatas ranjang.. setelah kau makan." Ucap Kuroro. "Aku akan memanjakanmu dan menciumimu sebanyak yang kau mau.. Kurapika." Ucap Kuroro sambil mengelus kepala Kurapika.

Kurapika pun menjilati bibir Kuroro dan kemudian membuang muka dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Kuroro sempat terbengong sesaat dengan perbuatan Kurapika yang tiba-tiba. Tak lama Kuroropun tersenyum "Ayo cepat sini biar kumandikan.. nanti kau bisa masuk angin."

Kuroro menyabuni Kurapika dan dirinya dan kemudian langsung membilasnya dengan air. Kuroro tidak mau mandi berlama-lama karena waktu yang sudah malam atau kemungkinan sudah subuh. Mereka berduapun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kurapika segera lari dan ingin melompat keatas ranjang karena kedinginan.. tapi Kuroro langsung menariknya karena Kurapika masih basah. Kuroro kemudian mengeringkan rambut dan badan Kurapika dengan handuk dan kemudian memakaikan Kurapika baju kaos miliknya dan celana boxer, Kuroro tidak mau repot lagi harus mencari baju Kurapika yang sekarang sudah banyak untuk dirinya menyamar. Kuroro sendiri hanya memakai kemeja yang tidak dikancing dan celana panjang.

"Nih.. makan dulu. Apa kau mau kusuapi?" ucap Kuroro sambil menyodorkan piring di depan Kurapika. Kurapika mendekatkan wajahnya ke atas piring tersebut, tak lama dia mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk mencicipi makanan yang ada di atas piring tersebut. Namun sebelum lidah Kurapika menyentuh makanannya, Kuroro langsung menyingkirkan piring tersebut dari wajah Kurapika.

"Ah.. lagi-lagi aku lupa.. akan kusuapi kau, daripada makan berantakan." Ucap Kuroro sambil mengambil sendok dan menyodorkannya lagi di wajah Kurapika. "Kali ini jangan berontak kalau kau tidak mau aku kasar.. ayo buka mulutmu Kurapika." Ucap Kuroro.

Kurapika kali ini menurut dan membuka mulutnya. Kuroropun menyuapinya

Setelah selesai makan Kuroro kedapur dan mencuci piringnya. Ketika dia kembali ke kamar, Kuroro mendapati Kurapika sudah tertidur diatas ranjang.

Kuroro tersenyum sambil menghela nafas lagi. Kuroro berjalan menuju ranjang tersebut dan duduk disamping Kurapika yang tertidur "Hei bangun.. bukankah kau ingin melanjutkan yang tadi." Ucap Kuroro sambil menyentil dahi Kurapika.

"Um.. mew." Kurapika mengerutkan dahinya.. namun tetap tidak bangun.

"Haah.. yasudahlah.. Ingat, kau berhutang banyak denganku." Kuroro menggeser sedikit badan Kurapika hingga menyisakan space untuk dia tidur.

Kuroro membaringkan dirinya diatas ranjang, kemudian Kurapika mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menyenderkan dirinya di samping Kuroro. Kuroro tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk Kurapika. Semua hal melelahkan yang dialaminya saat mengurusi Kurapika yang seperti ini hilang seketika. Apalagi sebelumnya dia tidak pernah memelihara kucing dan hanya pernah memelihara anjing sewaktu kecil. Selama ini Kuroro selalu menganggap mengurus binatang itu merepotkan.

"Ternyata walau merepotkan.. kucing itu manis juga. Sepertinya aku jadi tidak keberatan kalau kau seperti ini terus" Ucap Kuroro sambil mengelus kepala Kurapika dan mengecup keningnya... entah kenapa kali ini Kuroro ingin bersikap lembut kepada Kurapika yang manja padanya. Yah, memang tidak mungkin membenci seekor hewan yang polos, bukan? seberapapun merepotkan dirinya.

Kurapika hanya menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Kuroro karena merasa hangat disana. "Haha.. pantas saja Paku menyukainya." Kuroro teringat akan Paku yang sewaktu kecil selalu memberi makan kucing ketika masih di Ryuseigai sebelum akhirnya semua dibunuh oleh Valentine dengan kejam yang membuat paku sangat sedih dan memelihara satu kucing dengan diam-diam.

"Selamat tidur Kurapika.." Kuroro kemudian memejamkan matanya. Dia hanya berharap perjalanannya mengumpulkan mata merah berlangsung lancar tanpa ada halangan apapun. Dia juga berharap Valentine tidak mengganggunya apalagi mengetahui siapa Kurapika dan mencampuri urusannya.

Kuroro berpikir dia harus melatih fisik Kurapika kali ini setelah dia sadar sebelum pergi lagi mencari mata merah.

TBC

.

.

Author Note: Maaap... harusnya minggu kemaren updatenya.. tapi authou bersemedi dulu gegara shock liat update terakhir di HxH. huhuhu. Aku gak pernah piara kucing juga jadi gak tau piara kucing keq gimana..punyanya anjing... jadi Kurapikanya ya begini aja.. tapi hampir-hampir samalah kucing sama anjing hihihi..

BTW, Selamat hari puasa untuk yang merayakan ya.. ^^ makanya aku bikinnya ringan-ringan aja dulu gak ada lemonnya *alibi padahal masih belum siap mental nulis lemon* hahahaha

Silent reader: Maap ya bikin kamu nunggu mulu huhu.. pasti update tiap bulan koq hihi.. kalaupun hiatus aku kasih tau *semoga kaga*

AmayaKuruta: ayo bikin endingnya.. suka banget loch sama ff kamu yang ntuh.. *kenapa jadi bahas ini hahaha*

Rianti Risma: thanks ya udah mau baca fic penuh kenistaan ini haha. so pasti udah mulai masuk sayang-sayangan lah, udah episode berapa ini.. wkwkwk.. kelamaan kalau benci-benci mulu mah

MusL: Noo... aku gak mau keduanya mati.. gak, gak lemah lach cuman ngerepotin ihihi.. kan disini Kurapika dibatasin juga..

VermieHans: nah kalau Kissu doank aku pasti pilih rate T haha.. maap kalau penuh kenistaan ini fic.. semoga suka, makasih mau mampir dan baca ^^

Okaa: Eh.. um.. mungkin sih jadian haha.. masih belum dipikirin jadian atau kaga.. endingnya udah ada.. cuman belum tau mau dijadiin atau gak (?) *loh

.

.

Happy Reading~


	19. Chapter 19: Troublesome day w cute cat

Chapter 19: **Troublesome day with cute cat**

 **...**

 **Adakah yang merindukan saya...**

 **Warning : Masih OOC, OOC banget.. OOC lah pokoknya... seterusnya OOC**

 **.**

Sinar matahari menembus gorden jendela hingga menerangi kamar yang gelap.

Kuroro terbangun karena mendengar sesuatu yang berbunyi selain itu dia seperti mencium sesuatu. Namun karena masih mengantuk dia berusaha menghiraukan dengan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Namun karena sudah terlanjur terbangun dan terganggu dengan suara berisik tersebut Kuroro akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mencari sumber suara tersebut dan sumber suara tersebut berasal dari handphonenya.

Diapun mengambil handphonenya dan melihat telepon masuk yang berasal dari teman Kurapika. Kuroro berniat untuk mencuekinya.

.

.

"Sial.. kenapa dia tidak mengangkatnya sih." Ucap Gon kesal

"Sudahlah, bukankah ini seperti dugaanmu sebelumnya.. nomor ini palsu." Ucap Killua

"Tapi teleponnya tersambung! Akan kucoba sekali lagi." Ucap Gon lagi.

"Tapi kau sudah meneleponnya sebanyak 103 kali dan dia masih belum mengangkatnya.." ucap Killua

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan berhenti sampai dia mengangkatnya!" ucap Gon ngotot dan terus menelepon Kuroro.

Gonpun merasa kesal karena Kuroro tidak mengangkatnya lagi dan hampir ingin membanting handphonenya.. namun handphone tersebut selamat dari bantingan karena tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dari sebrang.

"Ada Apa?" Ucap Kuroro yang akhirnya mengangkat telepon karena tidak tahan dengan berisiknya

"Akhirnya kau angkat juga! Aku sudah capek meneleponmu berkali-kali" ucap Gon dengan kesal.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak perlu menghubungikui lagi." Ucap Kuroro juga dengan nada bete

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan ini nomor palsu atau bukan. lagipula aku tidak wajib mengikuti omonganmu.. aku bukan anak buahmu! Pokoknya aku akan tetap menghubungimu untuk memastikan keadaan Kurapika apakah dia baik-baik saja atau tidak!" ucap Gon sangat ngotot

"Hmph.. kau memang anak menarik. Pantas saja Nobu senang denganmu." Ucap Kuroro dengan nada sedikit kagum karena sikap Gon

"Apa-"

"Tenang saja. Kurapika saat ini sedang tidur tenang sambil memelukku." Kuroro langsung memotong ucapan Gon. Dan tentu saja dia bohong tentang Kurapika yang memeluknya sekarang, karena Kurapika sedang tidur membelakanginya sambil memeluk guling berbentuk ayam yang dia ambil kemaren malam. dia hanya ingin menggoda Gon

"Peluk? Kenapa dia memelukmu bukannya dia benci padamu?" Tanya Gon tidak mengerti.

"Hei sini aku juga mau bicara padanya." Ucap Killua langsung menyambar handphone Gon "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan padanya hingga dia mau memelukmu?!" ucap Killua langsung

"Tidak ada.. dia memelukku atas kemauannya sendiri" ucap Kuroro sambil menyeringai.

"Apa maksudm-" Belum selesai Killua menyelesaikan ucapannya Kuroro langsung mematikan handphonenya.

Kuroro sebelumnya mengirim pesan kepada mereka sebelum melempar handphonenya kembali keranjang. 'Lain kali kirim pesan saja kalau mau tanya keadaan bocah ini.. kalau masih menelepon juga aku akan mensilent handphonenya'

Kuroro membaringkan dirinya ke atas ranjang. Dia masih sedikit mengantuk, namun berkat kedua bocah keras kepala teman Kurapika ini hasrat untuk tidur kembalinya langsung menghilang. Kuroro melihat jam waktu sudah menunjukan hampir jam 1 siang.

Ini masih hari pertama dan Kuroro masih harus menunggu hingga malam hari besok lusa agar Kurapika bisa kembali ke seperti semula. Kadang Kuroro merasa tidak keberatan Kurapika tetap seperti ini karena merasa lucu, namun disisi lain Kuroro juga ingin cepat Kurapika kembali keseperti semula karena merasa kerepotan. Apalagi Kuroro tidak terbiasa mengurus binatang.. Terakhir kali dia mengurus binatang adalah ketika dia berumur 9 tahun bersama Valentine.. sebelum akhirnya hewan peliharaan kesayangannya itu dibunuh oleh seseorang.

Kuroro menyadari sepertinya Kurapika terbangun saat malam hari untuk kekamar mandi. Namun karena Kurapika tidak bisa membuka pintu dia buang air di pintu tersebut, terlebih lagi Kurapika tidak membuka celananya atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu dan setelah itu Kurapika naik lagi keatas ranjang dengan celana yang masih basah. Kuroro hanya bisa memegang kepalanya tidak percaya dengan keadaan kamar dan ranjangnya.. terlebih lagi dengan guling yang baru diambil tadi malam yang kini di peluk Kurapika dengan kondisi yang...

"BANGUN BOCAH SIAL!" Kuroro berteriak karena sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan kamarnya. Kurapikapun langsung terbangun.. dan karena terkejut dengan suara keras Kuroro, Kurapika langsung turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke pojok ruangan untuk menjauh dari Kuroro.

Kuroro menghela nafasnya "Ayo cepat kita mandi Kurapika.." ucap Kuroro yang langsung tanpa basa-basi mengangkat Kurapika dan langsung membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Kuroropun memandikan Kurapika disertai dengan teriakan Kurapika dari dalam kamar mandi. Dan hal itu membuat seseorang menggedor kamar mereka karena mengira yang engga-engga dari teriakan tersebut "Tuan!Tuan! Teriakan apa itu!Apa yang terjadi!" ucap orang tersebut yang menggedor pintu kamar mereka yang otomatis membuat Kuroro kesal juga.

Kuroro berniat tidak mempedulikannya, namun gedoran tersebut semakin keras dan Kuroro merasa semakin banyak orang yang terkumpul di depan pintu kamarnya.. apalagi Kuroro mendengar sekilas ada yang menyuruh untuk mendobrak pintunya.

Dengan kesal Kuroro akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya menghadap orang-orang kurang kerjaan tersebut seperti penulis cerita ini

"Ada Apa sih! Aku hanya sedang memandikan kucing ku!" ucap Kuroro dengan nada yang tidak diragukan lagi sedang kesal.

"Ku.. kucing? Maaf tuan.. tapi bukankah disini dilarang membawa hewan peliharaan.."

Kuroro membuka pintunya lebar, menampilkan sosok Kurapika yang sedang meringkuk di pojok ruangan dengan kondisi hanya tertutup handuk. "Tuh, kucing kecilku.." ucap Kuroro sambil menunjuk Kurapika "Apa kau juga ingin menjadi kucing ku tuan.. aku akan membelaimu dengan penuh kasih sayang." Ucap Kuroro walau meski tersenyum bisa dirasakan aura berbahaya dari setiap nadanya terlebih lagi aura gelap dibelakanngnya.

"Ti.. tidak terima kasih, maaf mengganggu." Ucap orang itu langsung pergi.

Kuroro menutup pintunya lagi sambil menghela nafas dan kemudian dia langsung menghampiri Kurapika. Kuroro dengan kasar langsung mencengkram mulut Kurapika dengan tangannya "Sekali lagi kau teriak akan kupukul pantatmu seratus kali. Mengerti?!" ucap Kuroro dengan nada mengancam. Kurapika hanya bisa mengangguk ketakutan.

Kuroro menghela nafasnya lagi dan kemudian menggendong Kurapika masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk memakaikan baju. Kondisi Kuroro juga masih memakai kemeja yang basah kuyup sehingga harus mengganti bajunya juga.

Kuroro pertama memakaikan baju untuk Kurapika terlebih dahulu baru mengganti bajunya. Kuroro berpikir keras untuk mengatasi masalah buang airnya Kurapika. "Nanti aku mau belanja.. kau jaga ru—" Kuroro terdiam menatap Kurapika. Kurapika sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan memelas karena tahu dia akan ditinggalkan.. "Ayo kita pergi bareng.. tapi jangan nakal kau." Ucap Kuroro sambil memakai bajunya.

Kuroro langsung melempar kasur dan guling ke laundry dan setelah itu Kuroro sibuk mendandani Kurapika untuk pergi keluar. Kuroro memakaikan Kurapika baju wanita yang dia ambil untuk Kurapika menyamar namun sama sekali tidak disentuh bocah pirang tersebut.  
"Hmm.. baju ini juga cocok untukmu.. sayang sekali kalau tidak dipakai." Ucap Kuroro memandangi sebuah terusan renda berwarna putih dengan highlight biru muda dengan pita di kerah rendanya dan rok renda selutut dengan pita-pita kecil menghias diujung roknya. "Tapi baju ini juga bagus... " ucap Kuroro lagi sambil memandangi sebuah kemeja pink dengan sedikit motif bunga di bagian bawahnya.

Kurapika hanya bisa duduk manis terdiam di pojok ruangan sambil memandangi Kuroro yang sibuk memilihkan baju untuknya. Kurapika dengan telanjang dan hanya memakai celana boxer, tak lama akhirnya bersin karena tak tahan kedinginan "Ah.. aku lupa kau masih telanjang.. yasudah kau pakai ini saja." Ucap Kuroro yang akhirnya memilih terusan berwarna putih biru muda tersebut, dan kemudian di tutupnya dengan cardigan manis berwarna biru muda juga.

"Lalu kau pakai wig ini.." Kuroro memakaikan wig berwarna pirang panjang bergelombang "Hahaha.. kau manis sekali... seperti malaikat." Ucap Kuroro yang langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk memotret Kurapika. Untunglah Kurapika sama sekali tidak sadar apa yang pria itu lakukan. Selagi anak ini belum sadar, Kuroro memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mendandaninya dengan aksesoris yang tidak disentuh Kurapika.

"Lalu kau pakai ini agar wig mu tidak copot." Kuroro memakaikan bando dengan pita renda di atas kepala Kurapika dan kemudian memandangi Kurapika dengan kagum. Kuroro merasa Kurapika tidak perlu di makeup lagi karena menurutnya wajah Kurapika lebih manis yang alami "Bagus.. ayo kita pergi keluar sekarang Kurapika." Ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum dan memegang tangan Kurapika.

Mereka pun pergi ke kota untuk belanja.. pertama mereka singgah ke restoran dulu untuk sarapan pagi walau lebih tepatnya makan siang. Karena cara makan Kurapika sekarang yang berantakan, Kuroro harus menyuapi Kurapika terlebih dahulu membuatnya menjadi perhatian orang-orang di tempat makan tersebut.

"Psst.. hei lihat dua orang itu.. lucu sekali ya mereka.." ucap salah satu pengunjung tempat makan tersebut sama temannya

"Iya.. tapi kayaknya ceweknya manja sekali.. masa cowoknya menyuapinya makan sampai habis.." ucap teman pengunjung tersebut.

"Tapi mereka terlihat serasi.. ceweknya cantik imut dan cowoknya cantik tampan."

Tentu saja percakapan mereka terdengar oleh Kuroro dan membuat pria itu berpikir bagaimana reaksi mereka bila mereka tahu Kurapika itu laki-laki.. untung Kuroro mendandaninya terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi keluar karena mungkin mereka akan lebih diperhatikan banyak orang bila mereka sesama lelaki saling suap-suapan*apalagi bisa bikin fujoshi menggila* yah, walau hanya Kuroro yang menyuapi Kurapika. Kuroro tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Kuroro berusaha tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap menyuapi Kurapika. Setelah menyuapinya Kuroropun menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat dan segera keluar dari tempat makan tersebut.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka berduapun keluar dan hendak pergi menuju tempat belanja. "Ayo Kurap—" Kuroro melihat Kurapika tidak ada disampingnya. Kuroro menghela nafasnya "Haah.. baru saja keluar dari sini.. bocah itu sudah keluyuran ntah kemana." Ucap Kuroro sambil menengok ke kanan dan kekiri untuk mencari sosok Kurapika.

Dan beruntunglah tak lama Kuroro menangkap sosok Kurapika sedang memandangi sebuah petshop dan melihat para anjing-anjing kecil yang dijual disana dari balik kaca toko tersebut. Apalagi tingkah Kurapika kadang menjadi memalukan dengan mendesis kepada anak-anak anjing tersebut dan mengetok-ngetok kacanya dengan sedikit kasar. Sebelum pemilik toko keluar Kuroro harus segera menyeretnya dari sana.

Begitu Kuroro hendak menghampirinya, Kurapika di dekati oleh tiga orang pria "Hai manis.. sendirian saja disini? Bagaimana kalau main dengan abang." Namun Kurapika tidak menggubris ketiga orang itu dan terus memandangi kucing di sana.. sesekali mengetuk kaca untuk menarik perhatian para kucing tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Salah satu orang dari ketiga orang itu merasa kesal karena dicueki Kurapika dan kemudian memegang bahu Kurapika "Hei, Berani sekali kau mencuek-" belum sempat orang tersebut melanjutkan omongannya, tangannya sudah digenggam kuat oleh Kuroro. "Kau yang berani sekali menyentuh milih orang lain." Ucap Kuroro sambil memandang orang itu dingin dan kemudian memelintir tangan orang tersebut hingga patah

"WUUAAAHH" orang tersebut teriak kesakitan.

"Kau!" salah satu temannya berusaha mencoba melawan Kuroro namun sebelum dia menjalankan aksinya dia merasakan aura berbahaya yang keluar dari Kuroro. "Cih! Ayo pergi" ucap orang tersebut dan akhirnya ketiga orang tersebut pergi.

Kuroro kemudian memukul kepala Kurapika, tidak kuat namun juga tidak pelan "Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah.. kalau kau terus main-main seperti itu tidak akan kubawa kau keluar lagi." ucap Kuroro sambil menarik tangan Kurapika dan segera pergi dari situ.

Kuroro tidak ingin terlalu berlama-lama diluar mengingat mereka masih satu kota dengan teman-teman Kurapika, kemungkinan berpapasan akan sangat besar dan bila itu terjadi maka akan benar-benar membahayakan nyawa Kurapika..

Tunggu...

...kenapa dia jadi benar-benar memperhatikan Kurapika sekarang.. bahkan khawatir dengannya. Bukankah itu bukan masalah besar bila Kurapika mati? perjalannya mencari mata merah hanya akan berakhir dan dia akan kembali ke kehidupannya yang dulu... Apalagi dia membela Kurapika di depan Valentine dan berkata tertarik dengannya, bukankah selama ini dia rindu dengan Valentine sampai-sampai pernah menganggap Kurapika penggantinya. Kenapa dia bersikap dingin saat bertemu Valentine bahkan berkata ingin melupakannya. Dia juga takut Valentine mengetahui identitas Kurapika. Kuroro terdiam sejenak. Saat tangan kirinya masih terus menggenggam tangan Kurapika, tangan kanannya memegang dagunya sambil berpikir sembari berjalan. Tidak sadar bahwa dia hampir tersandung karena kebanyakan mikir.

Kuroro kemudian menoleh ke arah Kurapika yang berada disampingnya. Kurapikapun tersenyum membalas tatapan Kuroro. Kuroropun tersenyum sambil menghela nafas kecil, diusapnya kepala Kurapika. "Kalau kau yang biasanya mungkin akan membalasku dengan tatapan tajam." Ucap Kuroro sambil tertawa kecil. Mungkin karena Kurapika yang sekarang bukan Kurapika yang biasanya maka dia sedikit peduli dengannya, Batin Kuroro.

Saat ini Kuroro masih belum mengerti dengan perasaannya..

...

Sepanjang perjalanan Kuroro terus mengenggam tangan Kurapika agar tidak lari kemana-mana, bahkan saat belanja. Perbuatannya itu menarik perhatian orang-orang di tempat belanja yang menganggap mereka pasangan yang manis.

Kuroro selesai belanja untuk keperluan 2 hari dan juga keperluan makan untuk 2 hari, karena dia tidak mau pergi keluar-keluar lagi bersama Kurapika dan menarik perhatian orang-orang.. mungkin salah memakaikan pakaian perempuan pada Kurapika.. tapi apakah bila Kurapika memakai pakaian laki-laki tidak akan menarik perhatian? Mungkin mereka hanya akan di tatap oleh pandangan jijik oleh orang-orang.

Mereka berduapun pulang kepenginapannya. Kuroro menaruh barang belanjaannya di atas lantai.

"Malam ini kita akan tidur disini." Ucap Kuroro sambil menggelar kasur lipat yang dibelinya. "Gara-gara kamu, kita tidak bisa tidur di ranjang ataupun disofa. Oh, dan sebelum tidur kau harus memakai ini.. aku tidak mau ada kasus ngompol lagi. mengerti?!" ucap Kuroro sambil mengeluarkan satu bungkus popok besar untuk orang tua.

Kuroro langsung menarik Kurapika dan menidurkannya diatas kasur lipat tersebut, dibukanya rok Kurapika dan dipakaikannya lah popok tersebut. Kuroro hanya bisa tersenyum geli menertawai kepolosan Kurapika sekarang. "Aku ingin liat ketika kau sudah sadar nanti.. bagaimana reaksimu melihatmu yang seperti ini.. memakai baju perempuan.. memakai popok.. ngompol.. harga dirimu pasti sudah hancur berkeping-keping" ucap Kuroro sambil memainkan rambut Kurapika.

Kurapika mengeluskan wajahnya ketangan Kuroro yang duduk disebelahnya karena kehangatan. Kuroro hanya bisa bengong melihat Kurapika yang seperti itu, namun tak lama dia tersenyum.. kemudian mencondongkan badannya ke Kurapika dan kemudian menciumnya."

"Hihihi.. istirahatlah.. aku mau baca buku dulu." Ucap Kuroro sambil hendak berdiri untuk duduk di sofa kecil. Namun Kurapika langsung menariknya hingga Kuroro kembali duduk disamping Kurapika. Kuroropun tersenyum kembali "Baiklah.. aku akan baca buku disini.. dasar kucing manja."

...

Mereka berdua menghabiskan sisa waktu sampai kesadaran Kurapika pulih didalam apartment.. Kuroro sama sekali tidak bisa tidak pusing dengan kelakuan Kurapika.. Kurapika sering menjilat bahkan menggigit tangannya. Tidak lupa suka menggaruk-garuk tembok dengan kukunya hingga Kuroro harus memotong kukunya pendek dan memberinya handsaplast karena sedikit terluka.. Kurapika sama sekali tidak mau diam.. apa saja dilakukannya, menyenggol pot hiasan bunga hingga terjatuh, memberantaki mainan bahkan merobek-robek bukunya Kuroro

Terlebih ketika memandikan Kurapika dan menggantikan popoknya, Kurapika juga benar-benar sama sekali tidak mau diam. Kuroro benar-benar merasa seperti mengurus binatang dan anak kecil yang bergabung menjadi satu.

Namun saat malam. Kurapika akan tidur sambil melengket ke Kuroro. Kurapika akan memegang baju Kuroro dan tidak akan melepasnya hingga terbangun. Mungkin karena guling ayam yang diberikannya lagi di laundry dan Kurapika tidak akan bisa tidur kalau tidak memeluk sesuatu untuk merasa hangat.

Begitu pagi, Kuroro akan disambut oleh SMS dari Killua dan Gon yang menanyakan kabar Kurapika. Sepertinya mereka mengikuti kemauan Kuroro sehingga Kuroro membalas pesan mereka bahwa Kurapika baik-baik saja.

"Haah.. hari ini hari terakhir ya.. " ucap Kuroro yang sibuk mengganti popok Kurapika selagi bocah ini masih tertidur. "Bagus deh.. aku tidak perlu repot mengurusinya lagi. Ingat, kau belum membayar hutangku kucing nakal." Ucap Kuroro sambil memencet hidung Kurapika namun Kurapika masih belum bangun juga.

Tiba-tiba handphone Kuroro kembali bergetar. Begitu Kuroro membacanya, Kuroro mendapatkan pesan dari Machi.

 _'Apa Danchou masih di Zaban City? Kebetulan aku dan Nobunaga sedang disini juga.. apa kau ingin bertemu dengan kami?'_

Kuroro pun berpikir sebelum membalas pesan tersebut. Tentu dia ingin bertemu dan meminta tolong anak buahnya untuk gantian mengurusi Kurapika sehingga dia bisa menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan beristirahat dan bersantai, dia sudah cukup kelelahan dengan kenakalan Kurapika. Namun Nobunaga pasti akan langsung memenggalnya.

Yah, tapi coba saja dulu.. toh, Nobunaga dulu sudah puas menyiksanya.. tentu tidak ada masalah lagi baginya bertemu dengan Kurapika. Tinggal masalah Kurapika yang pasti tidak senang bersama dengan anggotanya, yah.. tapi Kurapika bisa diakali.

Selesai berpikir Kuroropun langsung membalas email mereka. _'Ya.. aku akan segera kesana. Mau bertemu dimana?'_ Balas Kuroro. Tak lama handphone Kuroro kembali berdering, Kuroro membacanya dan tersenyum kemudian langsung bergegas keluar menemui anak buahnya.. meninggalkan Kurapika yang masih tertidur.

...

"Danchou" Machi melambaikan tangannya. Disampingnya ada Nobunaga yang masih duduk. Mereka berada di sebuah cafe dan Machi memilih untuk duduk di luar karena Nobunaga merokok.

"Machi.. tumben kalian berdua di sini.. tidak kusangka kalian akrab juga" ucap Kuroro yang langsung menghampiri mereka dan menarik tempat duduk untuk duduk.

"Jangan salah sangka Boss.. aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya disini. Dan kebetulan juga kami ingat boss sedang ada disini makanya kami ingin bertemu dengan Boss." Ucap Nobunaga sambil menunjuk Machi.

"Oh.. Memangnya sedang apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Kuroro

"Ah.. aku hanya sedang mencari pedang yang kuinginkan dan kudengar pedang itu dijual disini. Begitu aku menemukan tokonya ternyata pedang itu sudah dibeli oleh seseorang." Ucap Nobunaga sambil melipat kedua tangannya didadanya dan mengerutkan kedua alisnya karena kesal pedang yang diinginkannya sudah tidak ada. "Lalu kebetulan aku langsung bertemu dengannya di dekat toko tersebut bersama Hisoka." Ucap Nobunaga sambil menunjuk Machi

"Hee.. kau kencan dengan Hisoka?" Mata Kuroro membesar karena terkejut.

"Aku juga terkejut melihatnya." Ucap Nobunaga sambil mengangguk-angguk

Machi langsung memukul meja dengan wajah cemberut dan sedikit memerah "Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya membalas budi karena dia sudah membantu mencari orang yang bisa melepaskan rantai di jantung Danchou. Karena itulah aku mau saja saat dia minta aku untuk menemaninya jalan" Jelas Machi.

"Lalu.. apa saja yang kalian berdua lakukan disini? dan kemana sekarang Hisoka?" Tanya Kuroro

"Hmm.. dia hanya memintaku untuk menemaninya nonton dan makan kemudian menemani dia melihat-lihat barang di toko-toko.. ah, dia juga membelikanku ikat rambut ini sebagai tanda terima kasih sudah menemaninya jalan." Ucap Machi sambil memperlihatkan ikat rambut barunya "Aku bertemu dengan Nobunaga setelah selesai menemaninya."

"Oh..." ucap Kuroro sambil berpikir bahwa yang Machi dan Hisoka lakukan sama saja dengan kencan tapi Kuroro tidak mau merespon lebih jauh karena tidak mau mengurusi hubungan asmara anak buahnya, walau sedikit terkejut dengan kedekatan Machi dan Hisoka.

"Lalu.. apakah bocah Kuruta itu masih bersamamu, Danchou?" tanya Machi.

"Ya." Ucap Kuroro singkat.

"Tch. Sampai kapan kau mau menjadi babysitter anak itu?!" ucap Nobunaga dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Yah, kebetulan aku juga ingin meminta tolong kepada kalian.. Sebenarnya..." Kuroropun menjelaskan keadaan Kurapika kepada Machi dan Nobunaga.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menyuruh kami mengurusi bocah itu sekarang!" ucap Nobunaga sambil memukul meja dengan keras dan membuat beberapa orang menengok kearah mereka.

"Nobunaga.. tenangkan dirimu." Ucap Machi sambil melirik kearah Nobunaga dengan dingin. Sebenarnya dia sedikit setuju dengan Nobunaga. Dia juga tidak mau mengurusi Kurapika apalagi dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Tenang.. Aku tahu kalian tidak akan mau mengurusi dia karena itu aku tidak akan menyuruh kalian untuk mengurusinya... Aku hanya ingin kalian melatih fisik dia setelah dia kembali sadar." Ucap Kuroro

"Melatih fisiknya?"

"Yah.. aku sedikit kerepotan saat mengumpulkan mata merah dengannya dia selalu terlibat masalah. Karena ini aku ingin kalian melatihnya supaya dia bisa lebih berguna sedikit dan tidak merepotkanku." Ucap Kuroro.

Machi dan Nobunaga sempat terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya Machi angkat suara memecahkan keheningan

"Danchou, sampai kapan kau berniat mengumpulkan mata merah bersama anak itu?" tanya Machi

"Yah, sampai terkumpul semua" ucap Kuroro.

"Bukankah menurut data Shalnark masih ada 7 mata merah lagi yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya?" tanya Nobunaga

"Soal sisa 7 mata merah itu urusan nanti dulu, yang penting kumpulkan yang sudah diketahui keberadaannya.. lagipula ada 4 pasang mata merah di secret Island yang dimiliki oleh pemimpin pulau tersebut dan yang kutahu pengawalan disana ketat, karena itulah aku tidak mau dia merepotkanku karena terlalu lemah. Dan bila ke-7 mata merah itu tetap tidak diketahui keberadaannya ya itu urusan dia." Jelas Kuroro.

"Oh.. lalu kau sudah terkumpul berapa mata merah Danchou?" tanya Nobunaga lagi

"Hmm.. kalau yang kuingat sekitar 14 pasang"

"Wow.. dan semua itu kau tenteng tenteng kesana kemari." Ucap Nobunaga sambil sedikit tersenyum meledek dan nada bercanda

"Yah, aku menyimpannya di Fun-fun cloth milikku... tapi bener juga sih.. kalau harus menenteng semuanya agak berat... Hmm, mungkin nanti setelah melatih anak ini aku akan meminta bantuan kalian untuk menyimpan beberapa di Ryuuseigai." Ucap Kuroro

"Tapi apa anak itu akan mau?"

"Kalau dia tidak mau dia bisa membawanya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa terlalu banyak protes karena aku membantunya."

"Lalu.. setelah semuanya terkumpul.. apa yang akan Danchou lakukan kepada bocah itu?" tanya Machi. Dan sejenak suasanapun hening. Nobunaga dan Machi menunggu jawaban dari bosnya, Kuroro terdiam sejenak seperti berpikir.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama Kuroro kemudian menatap Machi dan langsung menghela nafas "Aku.. tidak tahu.. kalau menurutmu apa yang akan ku lakukan?" tanya Kuroro kepada Machi.

"Hah.. tentu saja aku juga tidak tahu.." Jawab Machi.

Kuroro tersenyum "Yah, sayang padahal aku ingin tahu bagaimana menurutmu. Mumpung firasatmu selalu tepat." Ucap Kuroro sambil berdiri bersiap-siap untuk segera balik karena merasa sudah cukup berlama-lama ditempat tersebut.

"Aku bukan tukang ramal Danchou." Ucap Machi yang juga ikut berdiri mengikuti Kuroro. Nobunagapun tak lama juga ikut berdiri.

"Akan kusewa satu kamar lagi untuk kalian. Atau kalian bisa memilih tempat kalian menginap sesuka kalian."

"Ah.. aku akan memilih tempat aku menginap sendiri." Ucap Nobunaga

"Aku juga." Ucap Machi

"Kalau begitu jangan lupa besok pagi kita akan berkumpul di hutan dekat sini." Ucap Kuroro sambil pergi meninggalkan Machi dan Nobunaga.

Machi dan Nobunaga menatap Danchou yang perg menjauh sebelum akhirnya berjalan mencari tempat mereka menginap sendiri. "Sebenarnya aku punya feeling..." Ucap Machi secara tiba-tiba

"Eh?" Nobunaga menatap Machi.

"Ah.. tidak bukan apa-apa" Machipun berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Nobunaga di belakang. Nobunaga yang tidak terlalu mendengar ucapan Machi berjalan dibelakangnya, tanpa menyadari tatapan dingin Machi sebelum gadis itu mulai berjalan.

Machi mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mau memikirnya firasatnya tadi.

Karena Machi merasakan... perlahan-lahan, Danchounya tersebut akan terjerat oleh rantai tak terlihat yang Kurapika keluarkan. namun rantai tersebut berbeda dengan rantai kemampuan Kurapika.

Machi hanya bisa terdiam, tidak mau membiacarakan hal ini kepada siapapun, dan berharap bahwa kali ini firasatnya akan salah.

...

Kuroro tidak langsung balik ke apartmentnya, dia singgah di suatu toko buku untuk menunggu seseorang, lebih tepatnya dua orang sambil membaca-baca buku disana dan mencari buku bagus.

Sebelum ke toko buku, Kuroro menghubungi Killua dan Gon untuk bertemu dengannya. Tanpa basa-basi mereka berdua langsung setuju karena mereka berpikir ini ada hubungannya dengan teman mereka.

...

..

.

"Jadi... kau memanggil kemari hanya untuk itu?" Killua menunjuk barang yang dipegang Kuroro dengan wajah datar

"Ya... Ini." Kuroro langsung menyodor empat buah kantong kepada Killua dan Gon. Killua memasang wajah cemberut melihat kantong tersebut "Kau tidak mau membawanya? Itu milik temanmu. Aku tidak mungkin membawa semuanya sekaligus. Kalian cukup bantu menyimpannya masing-masing 2"

"Apa Kurapika yang menyuruh kami membantumu membawanya?" Tanya Gon sambil mengambil dua buah kantong berisi mata merah.

"Tidak.. dia tidak tahu. Aku akan memberitahunya setelah dia sadar." Jawab Kuroro

"Sadar? Memangnya Kurapika kenapa? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kurapika?!" tanya Gon lagi sambil menatap Kuroro tajam. Killua juga ikut menatap Kuroro tajam

"Aku tidak mengapa-apakannya.. itu kesalahan dia sendiri karena terlalu lemah. Padahal hanya nennya saja yang kusegel..." ucap Kuroro sambil menyodorkan handphonenya ke mereka dan sedikit menceritakan kejadian di sirkus tersebut kenapa Kurapika bisa seperti ini.

Killua dan Gon menatap foto-foto tersebut dengan speechless karena tidak menyangka sesosok Kurapika denga harga diri tinggi bisa berlaku hal-hal bodoh yang berada di foto tersebut.

"...Kau... kau juga... menelanjanginya?" tanya Gon yang masih menatap foto-foto tersebut dengan wajah merahnya

"Apa boleh buat.. aku harus membersihkannya.." ucap Kuroro.

"Wow.. aku tidak pernah liat Kurapika telanjang sebelumnya.." Gumam Gon. "Ya.. aku tak menyangka dia bener-bener laki-laki... mukanya sungguh menjebak." Gumam Killua juga.

"Yah.. aku juga tidak menyangka.." Kuroro ikutan nimbrung sambil menggambil kembali handphonenya "Yasudah, aku pulang dulu.. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya lama-lama.. bisa hancur itu kamar ntar"

"Tunggu.. aku masih belum puas dengan jawabanmu sebelumnya.. kenapa kau membantunya mencari mata merah?" tanya Killua sambil menarik lengan baju Kuroro.

"Sudah ku bilang aku hanya merasa bosan." Ucap Kuroro.

"Tidak akan kulepas sampai kau memberitahu kami alasannya." Ucap Gon yang ikut menarik lengan baju Kuroro dan mempererat genggamannya. Killua juga ikut mempererat genggamannya di tangan Kuroro yang satunya. Mereka berdua langsung mengeluarkan aura serius

Kuroropun tersenyum melihat mereka berdua "Hmm.. kalian sudah bertambah kuat ya.. bagaimana kalau kalian masuk ke Ryodan..Nobunaga mungkin akan senang.. aku juga akan memberitahu kalian alasanku." Ucap Kuroro dengan tersenyum namun auranya juga ikut berubah. Killua dan Gon mempererat genggamannya namun tidak berkata apapun "Kalian tahu take and give kan?" ucap Kuroro dengan nada dingin.

Killua yang menatap mata dingin Kuroro akhirnya menyerah "Cih. Yasudahlah.. pokoknya kau jaga Kurapika baik-baik." Ucap Killua sambil melepaskan tangan Kuroro.

"Killua! Tapi aku mau mendengarkan alasannya." Ucap Gon yang masih ngotot dan tidak mau melepas Kuroro.

"Lalu kau mau bergabung dengan Ryodan?" tanya Killua

"Tentu saja tidak tapi aku mau mendengar alasanmu. Hey! Cepat katakan alasanmu." Gon menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Kuroro dengan kencang sehingga membuat Kuroro sedikit kesakitan

"Hey.. ukh.. kau tambah kuat ya.. Pokoknya tidak bisa kalau kalian tidak mau bergabung." Ucap Kuroro yang langsung menepis tangan Gon hingga terlepas namun Gon menggenggamnya lagi.

"Hey, Gon sudahlah.. yang penting dia sudah mau kasih kabar Kurapika ke kita." Ucap Killua

"Tapi kemaren dia bilang Kurapika baik-baik saja dan ternyata Kurapika kena masalah!" ucap Gon ngotot.

"Eh iya bener juga.. kau sudah membohongi kami sebelumnya.. hey, ayo cepat katakan alasanmu." Ucap Killua yang langsung menggenggam tangan Kuroro lagi "Tumben otakmu jalan Gon!" Puji Killua

Mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang dalam toko buku. Tangan Kuroro sudah kesakitan.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. akan kuceritakan tapi lepaskan dulu.."

"Nanti kau akan kabur!"

"yaudah kau pegang saja tapi jangan kencang-kencang tanganku sudah kesakitan."

Gon dan Killua melonggarkan genggamannya.

"Sebenarnya..." Kuroropun mulai bercerita

 _Once upon a time.._

 _Ada seorang pemuda yang tampan.. karena dia tampan.. dia juga hanya menyukai benda-benda yang cantik. Karena tampan pasangannya cantik. Dia tidak tertarik dengan yang jelek-jelek._

 _Suatu hari dia bertemu dengan tuan putri dengan wajah cantik namun memiliki hati yang jelek. Pemuda itu jatuh hati dengan wajahnya. Namun putri tersebut ternyata sudah punya tunangan dan dua anak yang bawel._

 _Pemuda itupun kecewa karena itu pertama kalinya dia jatuh cinta.. dan pertama kalinya dia menemukan seseorang yang bisa menandingi ketampanannya._

"Hah.. lalu.. apa hubungannya dengan alasanmu?" tanya Gon yang tidak mengerti cerita Kuroro.

"Masa kalian tidak mengerti.. jadi alasannya." Sambil mengambil kesempata Killua dan Gon yang perhatiannya teralihkan dengan ceritanya. Tanpa mereka sadari Kuroro sudah membuka Bandit Secretnya "Alasannya... selamat tinggal" ucap Kuroro yang langsung melakukan teleport.

"AHHH!" Killua dan Gon terkejut karena Kuroro langsung menghilang

"SIAL DIA MENIPU KITA LAGI! AWAS SAJA KAU KURORO.. KALAU KETEMU LAGI AKU AKAN MENONJOKMU!" Ucap mereka berdua kesal.

...

...

.

"Kalian ngapain saja lama sekali." Ucap Leorio yang menunggu mereka diluar sambil menjaga Aluka "Hei... kenapa kalian..?" Leorio kaget melihat muka kesal Gon dan Killua.

"Si sialan itu menipu kita!" ucap Gon dan Killua bersamaan dengan kesal

"Eh.." Leorio hanya bengong tak mengerti

..

..

..

Kuroropun kembali ke apartmentnya dan langsung merasa pusing melihat keadaan disana. Kurapika memang tidak menangis seperti kemaren. Namun sepertinya dia menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan memberantaki semua ruangan. Piring dan gelas pecah. Pot bunga berjatuhan, korden yang sobek, kasur lipat dan popok yang baru dibeli Kuroro juga sobek, bantal-bantalpun juga hancur hingga busanya keluar.

Ntah tenaga dapet darimana anak ini hingga bisa memberantaki semua ruangan. Dan yang terpenting.. sosok Kurapika tidak terlihat dimanapun.. Kuroro mencari di kamar, di ruang tamu, di kamar mandi.. namun tetap tidak menemukan Kurapika. Kuroropun mencari disetiap sudut ruangan, hingga dia menemukan Kurapika tertidur dibawah kolong kasur.

Kuroro langsung menarik baju Kurapika hingga dia keluar dari kolong kasur tersebut. Bocah pirang tersebut terkejut hingga terbangun dan yang menyambutnya adalah muka seram Kuroro.

"Tidurmu nyenyak? Kucing nakal?" ucap Kuroro sambil menyeringai. "Apa kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan Hmm?" Kurapika hanya bisa memandangi Kuroro ketakutan.

"Aku akan menghukummu.."

Kuroro langsung mengangkat Kurapika dan melemparnya ke atas kasur lipat yang baru dibelinya dan dirusak oleh Kurapika.

Kuroro langsung duduk bersila diatas kasur tersebut dan menarik Kurapika hingga terlungkup kepangkuannya. Kuroro langsung melepas celana Kurapika hingga pantatnya terekspos.

"Ini hukumanmu karena sudah memberantaki ruangan." Ucap Kuroro sambil tangan kirinya memukul pantat Kurapika dan tangan kanannya memegangi kedua tangan Kurapika hingga dia tidak bisa kabur.

Kurapika hanya bisa mengiris kesakitan namun tidak berani berkata apa-apa, dia hanya menggigit bibirnya dan mengeluarkan erangan kecil.

Setelah Kuroro memukulnya sebanyak 50 kali Kuroropun melepaskan Kurapika. Kurapika langsung terjatuh lemas diatas pangkuan Kuroro. Kuroro melihat pantat Kurapika yang sudah memerah dan sedikit lebam..

Ntah kenapa pikirannya langsung kemana-mana..

Kuroro melihat kearah jam...

Tinggal beberapa jam lagi hingga Kurapika kembali sadar.

Kurapika segera beranjak dari pangkuan Kuroro untuk menjahuinya namun Kuroro langsung menarik tangannya dan menariknya lagi kepangkuannya. Kali ini Kuroro menduduki Kurapika dipangkuannya hingga punggung Kurapika bersender ke dadanya.

Kuroro langsung memeluk Kurapika "Sudah lama ya..." ucap Kuroro di kuping Kurapika. Suara nafas Kuroro menggelitik kuping Kurapika hingga membuat lelaki berambut pirang itu merinding kegelian.

Kuroro menyenderkan dahinya di pundak yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Ini hukumanmu yang kedua... karena sudah membuatku kelelahan. Kucing kecilku yang manis"

.

.

.

TBC

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author Note: Maaf.. karena lewat sebulan updatenya.. Wordnya sempat terhapus dan TS sedang tergila-gila sama TOZ soalnya.. huhuhu, jadi beberapa bulan ini pantengin itu melulu dan TS lagi iseng nyoba WC.. jadi fic ini agak terbengkalai *dibakar massa* tapi tetep bakal lanjutin koq.. xD

makasih buat yang masih mau nunggu fic nista ini

makasih yang udah baca dan ngasih review ^^

happy reading~


	20. Chapter 20: Our Passionate Night

**Chapter 20: Our Passionate Night**

 **xxxx**

 **Warning: Ultra OOC, Lemon, explicit sexual language.. dan sekali lagi ini YAOI.. Yaoi is girl fantasy jadi pasti gakjebo juga.. skip aja kalau tidak mau baca hehe**

 **karena saya telat.. jadi hari ini saya update 2 chapter.. dan chap keduanya full lemon sampai akhir.. TS hampir lupa ini rate M..**

 **selamat menikmati..**

 **...**

 **.**

"Ini hukumanmu yang kedua... karena sudah membuatku kelelahan. Kucing kecilku yang manis" ucap Kuroro dan kemudian langsung menggigit kuping Kurapika.

"Meawww.." Kurapikapun mengerang merasa antara geli dan sakit. Perlahan-lahan tangan Kuroro memasuki baju Kurapika dan menyentuh kulit dibalik baju tersebut. Kurapika yang masih dalam pengaruh hiptonis tidak mengerti sensasi yang dia rasakan namun jauh dilubuk hatinya dia mengenali sensasi tersebut...

Kuroro kemudian mengangkat Kurapika dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Kuroro mendudukinya diatas lantai dan kemudian membuka bajunya. "Meaaawww.." Kurapika meronta-ronta. Kuroro langsung menahannya dan kedua tangannya langsung memegang pipi Kurapika. "Shh tenang.. kalau kau terus meronta aku tidak akan menjamin akan bersikap lembut sekarang.. lagipula kau kotor, aku tidak mau melakukannya kalau kau kotor seperti ini." ucap Kuroro.

Kurapika yang sudah mengetahui tidak akan menang dari lelaki ini akhirnya menurut. "Bagus, kalau kau menjadi anak baik, aku akan memberimu service khusus." Kuroro mengelus kepala Kurapika sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil sabun. Disiramnya Kurapika dengan menggunakan shower dan kemudian menyabuninya. Mata Kurapika terbelalak saat tangan Kuroro menyentuh bagian bawahnya.

Kurapika hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan wajah merah sedangkan Kuroro tersenyum melihat reaksi Kurapika. Kurapika bisa merasakan sensasi aneh dibagian Kuroro menyentuhnya dan suhu tubuhnya perlahan naik. Kuroro melihat bagian bawah Kurapika sudah keras dan kemudian langsung mencium dahi Kurapika. "Anak baik.." bisik Kuroro di dahi Kurapika tersebut. suara Kuroro membuat tubuh Kurapika gemetar.

Tangan Kuroro kemudian berpindah lagi ke area belakang Kurapika. Badan Kurapika langsung tegang dan tangannya memegang tangan Kuroro sambil melihat kearah wajah pria itu sambil sedikit takut. Jari Kuroro yang berlumuran sabun menyentuh lubang pantat Kurapika dan kemudian dengan perlahan Kuroro mendorong jari tersebut agar bisa masuk. "Shh.. tenang saja.. ini untuk menyiapkanmu.. lagipula aku harus membersihkan seluruh tubuhmu agar benar-benar bersih." Bisik Kuroro.

Kurapika hanya bisa terpejam sambil menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Kuroro kemudian menjilati bibirnya dan Kurapikapun akhirnya mengerang "Meaw!"

"Haha.. bisakah kau mendesah dengan lebih manusiawi, kalau kau seperti itu, kita seperti sedang dalam roleplay.. aku sebagai master dan kau adalah kucing ku" Kuroro tertawa kecil.

"Ugh.." Kurapika bisa merasakan Kuroro menambah jarinya dibawah sana. Dan mata Kurapika terbuka saat jari Kuroro menekuk hingga menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat seluruh badannya gemetar. "Ugh.. me.." Kurapika memejamkan matanya lagi saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Kuroro karena malu. Jari Kuroro terus menyentuh daerah prostate Kurapika, hingga Kurapika tidak bisa menahan suaranya lagi.

"Urgh.. Argh.. Ah!"

"Bagus... mendesahlah dengan lebih manusiawi." Ucap Kuroro sambil mengelus rambut Kurapika dan menciumnya. Kuroropun menduduki Kurapika di pangkuannya dengan posisi Kurapika menyamping. Kuroro tidak mempedulikan bajunya yang sudah mulai ikutan basah, toh dia juga akan melepasnya kelak. Tangan Kuroro terus memainkan bagian belakang Kurapika sesekali meregangkan kedua jarinya. Tangannya yang lain mengelus kejantanan Kurapika.

Kurapika terus mengerang sambil menyampingkan wajahnya dan membenamkannya di pundak Kuroro. Wajahnya sudah memerah hingga ke bagian leher, tangannya mencengkram baju Kuroro dengan kuat sambil sedikit gemetar. Dan tak lama dia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Ah.. Ku.. Kuro... Aah!" Tubuh Kurapikapun bersender dengan lemas di tubuh Kuroro setelah ejakulasi.

Kuroropun tersenyum dan kemudian langsung membilasi Kurapika dan dia juga langsung membuka bajunya sendiri yang basah. Kurapikapun terbaring lemas diatas lantai kamar mandi atas sensasi yang baru saja dirasakannya. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan sensasi tersebut.

Kuroro kemudian menarik tangan Kurapika dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Dilapnya badan Kurapika hingga kering dan kemudian Kuroro mengangkat Kurapika yang masih bengong dan membaringkannya diatas kasur yang sudah sedikit rusak tersebut.

Pandangan Kurapika masih kosong dengan pipi yang masih merona. Kuroro kemudian menciumi kening dan pipi Kurapika sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir Kurapika hingga akhirnya Kurapika sadar dan membelalakan matanya saat Kuroro memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kurapika. Kurapika hanya bisa menutup mata lagi dan hendak menutup bibirnya. Namun Kuroro mengigit lidah Kurapika membuat Kurapika mengerang kesakitan, Kuroro saat itu langsung juga menghisap lidahnya hingga Kurapika tidak tahu lagi apa yang dia rasakan, ntah sakit atau nikmat.. Ntah kenapa juga Kurapika merasa takut, namun diantara rasa takut tersebut dia menyukai sentuhan yang Kuroro berikan. "Ugh! Ku-" Wajah Kurapika sudah menjadi sangat merah dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat..

Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya untuk menatap wajah Kurapika. Dilihatnya mata Kurapika yang sudah memerah bersamaan dengan wajahnya dan napas yang terengah-engah "Anak baik.. kau tidak menggigitku kali ini." Kuroro langsung menciuminya lagi.

Dengan tidak melepas ciumannya, tangan Kuroro mulai berpindah ke dada Kurapika dan menyentuh puting yang ada disana. Kurapika mengerang namun sedikit tertahan karena Kuroro masih menciumnya.

Kuroropun akhirnya mengakhiri ciumannya, pria itu menatap Kurapika lagi dan tersenyum sambil mengelap air liur Kurapika yang keluar dari bibir lelaki pirang itu. Kuroro langsung mengecup pipi Kurapika, dan kemudian berpindah dengan menggigit kuping Kurapika.

"Ukh" Kurapika hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dipundak Kuroro sambil mengenggam rambut pria itu dengan kencang. Kuroro kemudian berpindah lagi ke bagian leher Kurapika dan menjilatnya membuat Kurapika merinding.

"Kuharap kau bisa menahan suaramu." Kuroro kemudian langsung menggigit leher Kurapika dengan kencang membuat Kurapika memekik kesakitan. Kuroro langsung mengubah gigitannya menjadi jilatan dan hisapan meninggalkan tanda merah di leher Kurapika tersebut. Kuroro tidak menghentikan kegiatannya, dia kembali melakukan hal sama di sisi leher yang lain dan kemudian ke pundak. Meninggalkan banyak Kiss mark di sekitar leher dan pundak Kurapika. Kurapika hanya bisa terengah-engah diantara rasa sakit dan nikmat.

Setelah selesai meninggalkan kissmark di sekitar leher dan pundak Kurapika, Kuroro berpindah menghisap puting Kurapika yang ditemuinya. "Akh!" Kurapika meringgis antara geli dan kesakitan saat Kuroro menggigit putingnya dengan kuat dan kemudian menghisapnya dengan kuat juga. tangan Kuroro memainkan putingnya yang lain. Mencubit dan memelintirnya membuat Kurapika menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan. Kuroropun tidak lupa memperlakukan puting yang lainnya secara bergantian.

Setelah selesai memainkan putingnya, Kuroro kembali memeluk Kurapika dan menciumnya lagi. Seluruh ruangan hanya terisi dengan suara nafas mereka yang terengah-engah

Kepala Kuroro berpindah ke bagian bawah Kurapika, dari menjilati dada Kurapika terus ke bagian pusar Kurapika, dan berakhir dengan menjilati kejantanan Kurapika. Tangan Kurapika langsung memegang kepala Kuroro dan menarik rambutnya. "Tenang.. bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan memberimu service khusus." Ucap Kuroro kembali menjilati kejantanan Kurapika dan kemudian menghisap bagian kepalanya.

"Ah!" Badan Kurapika gemetar dan melenggokan kepalanya kesamping, Kurapika tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya lagi. Tak lama, Kurapika bisa merasakan sesuatu menyentuh lubang pantatnya.

Kuroropun langsung memasukan kedua jarinya dengan mudah ke dalam lubang Kurapika yang sudah sedikit melonggar karena sebelumnya. 30 detik kemudian Kuroro memasukan satu jarinya lagi membuat Kurapika meringgis kesakitan. Namun kesakitan itu tergantikan saat jari Kuroro menyentuh prostatenya lagi. "Hmm.. sepertinya kau sudah hampir siap." Ucap Kuroro dan kembali melumat kejantanan Kurapika sambil memaju mundurkan jarinya di lubang anus Kurapika. Kurapika hanya bisa menggenggap spre dengan kuat dan mengubur wajahnya diatas ranjang. Rasa sakit, nikmat, dan malu bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Kurapika hanya bisa mendesah dengan hebat dan tidak terpikir lagi untuk menahan suaranya, Badannya yang sudah mulai sensitif tidak kuasa menahan rasa nikmat karena permainan tangan dan hisapan Kuroro di kejantanannya, membuat Kurapika tanpa sadar menggoyangkan pinggangnya juga.

Kurapika tidak bisa berpikir lagi, pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh kenikmatan dan pandangannya sudah buram oleh nafsu, tak lama pun lelaki pirang itu telah sampai oleh puncak kenikmatan, Kuroro yang mengetahui Kurapika sudah sampai batasnya mengakhirnya kegiatannya. Akhirnya Kurapika ejakulasi untuk yang kedua akhirnya Kurapika ejakulasi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Semburan spermanya berlumuran diatas perutnya dan sebagian mengenai sprenya.

Kuroro pun mengeluarkan jarinya dan memandangi Kurapika. Wajah dan matanya sudah gelap tertutup hawa nafsu. Kuroro melihat kearah jam dan kembudian berpikir 'Masih ada waktu sampai dia sepenuhnya sadar' Kuroro tersenyum dengan wajah penuh nafsu sambil menatap Kurapika. Kurapika yang melihat tatapan matanyapun merinding.

Kuroro kemudian mengangkat dan melebarkan kaki Kurapika. Kurapika hanya bisa terengah-engah dengan wajah dan matanya yang sudah menjadi merah. Kurapika sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Kuroro menyentuh rambut Kurapika yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya dan menatap wajah Kurapika. "Ku... kuro..." ucap Kurapika dengan pelan dengan pandangan mata menerawang. Kuroro tersenyum "Kau tahu? Kau sangat manis kalau kau jujur seperti ini." ucap Kuroro yang mengecup pipi Kurapika.

"Bagus, mumpung kau masih belum sadar, berteriaklah sepuasmu. Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu yang manis itu juga.." ucap Kuroro memposisikan dirinya dan sebelum akhirnya memasukan kejantanannya ke lubang Kurapika. "Akh!" Kurapikapun berteriak kesakitan. Kuroro terhenti sementara untuk membiarkan Kurapika terbiasa dengan ukurannya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya memasukan semuanya.

Namun dengan nafas terengah-engah dan wajah yang memerah Kurapika berbisik "Ku.. kuro... be.. besar." Ucapan itu langsung seketika membuat Kuroro kehilangan kontrol. Kuroro langsung mendorong masuk kejantantannya dengan kuat hingga sepenuhnya terbenam dalam lubang Kurapika. "Sepertinya berbahaya juga kalau kau bereraksi jujur seperti ini." ucap Kuroro yang langsung menggigit leher Kurapika.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak buruk juga.. malah itu hal bagus." Kuroro langsung menggoyangkan pinggangnya dengan kasar membuat Kurapika tersentak dan kembali mengerang karena rasa nikmat lebih dominan daripada rasa sakit. Badan Kurapika sudah sedikit melengkuk dan tangannya memegang spre sambil gemetar karena kenikmatan, Kurapika terus mengerang tidak mempedulikan akan di dengar oleh tetangganya.

Kuroro terus memaju mundurkan pingganganya dan mengenggam pinggang Kurapika dengan kuat hingga sepertinya akan meninggalkan luka disana. Kurapika mengerang dengan kencang saat kejantanan Kuroro bergerak didalamnya mengenai titik sensitif Kurapika.

"Ugh! Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan seperti ini.. kau.. ketat sekali.. enak sekali." Ucap Kuroro yang juga sudah terjatuh dalam kenikmatan. Matanya sudah semakin gelap tertutupi oleh nafsu. Kuroro menunduk untuk mencium Kurapika dan membuat kejantanannya terbenam lebih dalam lagi. Kurapikapun mengerang dalam mulut Kuroro. "Urg.. Ku.. Uh.. Ah.."

"Bagus.. ucapkan namaku Kurapika." Kuroro memeluk Kurapika sambil berbisik dikupingnya dan kemudian menjilatinya. Dan gerakannya semakin lama semakin cepat dan kencang.

"Ah! Kuro.. Aah!" Kurapika yang juga sudah tenggelam oleh nafsu dan nafasnya yang sudah terengah-engah hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dengan air liur yang menetes di sela-sela bibirnya. Kakinya sudah terlilit erat dipinggang Kuroro. Kurapika tidak bisa berhenti mengerang. Dilihat pria di depannya yang sedang berkonsentrasi. Keringatpun menetes dari wajahnya. Setiap gerakannya membuat Kurapika dan pria berambut hitam itu bergetar.

Saat Kuroro mengenai prostatenya dengan kuat Kurapikapun langsung ejakulasi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Tak lama pun Kuroro menyusul menyemburkan sperma di dalam lubang Kurapika.

Mereka berduapun saling bertatapan. Kaki Kurapika sudah terkulai lemas. Kuroropun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Kurapika. "Kurapika.. sebut namaku." Ucap Kuroro sambil membelai rambut lelaki pirang itu.

Kuroro setidaknya ingin untuk terakhir kalinya Kurapika menyebut namanya dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya dirinya kembali ke sosoknya yang seperti semula yang jutek dan pemarah. Namun mata Kurapika masih menerawang dan terdiam, tidak merespon perkataan lelaki di depannya. Kuroro menghela nafas dan mengelus kepala Kurapika lagi sebelum akhirnya pergi ke kamar mandi.

Namun sebelum Kuroro berdiri Kuroro mendengar Kurapika menyebut namanya. "Kuro..." Kuroro refleks menoleh kearah Kurapika "Kuro.. ro" ucap Kurapika sambil tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Kuroro menghampiri Kurapika lagi dan mengelus rambutnya

Kuroro melirik ke arah jam lagi. Sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi hariku yang merepotkan akan berakhir, pikir Kuroro.. "Selamat tinggal.. kucing kecilku yang manis." Kuroro memeluk Kurapika sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi kekamar mandi. Kuroro langsung membuka shower membiarkan air jatuh di badannya yang sudah basah dan lengket oleh keringat. Kuroro terdiam untuk sesaat, ntah kenapa hatinya sedikit merasa sedih dan kesepian. Tak lama dia tersenyum sambil menghela nafas dan langsung membersihkan badannya.

...

Setelah selesai, Kuroro keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya. Kuroro juga hanya menggenakan bathrobe.

Kuroro menghela nafas melihat keadaan kamarnya yang berantakan, Dia berniat membiarkannya berantakan sampai besok pagi dia check out. Saat Kuroro hendak ke kamarnya, Kuroro mendengar suara seseorang merintih dari dalam kamar.

"Ukh..." Kurapika yang terbangun merintih kesakitan dan bersusah payah untuk duduk. "Kenapa... tubuh bagian bawahku.. sakit sekali.. Kepalaku juga.." Ucap Kurapika sambil memegang pinggangnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh.. kau sudah sadar.. Cepat juga" Kurapika mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan melihat Kuroro yang hanya masih menggenakan bathrobe masuk kedalam.

"Ah.. Ku... Ukh." Kurapika melihat ke arah Kuroro namun tertunduk lagi sambil memegang kepalanya karena rasa sakit. Kuroro tidak berbicara apa-apa hanya terdiam memandangi Kurapika dan kemudian duduk didepannya.

Setelah kepala Kurapika sedikit melega.. Kurapika melihat sekeliling. Dipandangnya kamar yang asing baginya dan kemudian kembali menatap Kuroro "Kau.. Ini.. dimana? Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa badanku dan kepalaku seperti terbelah menjadi dua." tanya Kurapika sambil salah satu tangannya masih memegangi kepalanya, sebenarnya banyak yang ingin ditanyakannya termaksud keadaan kamarnya yang berantakan. namun ntah kenapa Kurapika tidak punya tenaga untuk bertanya lebih banyak.

"Kamu.. tidak ingat apa-apa?" Tanya Kuroro

"...Yang ku ingat terakhir saat disirkus itu.. pria aneh itu melakukan sesuatu padaku.. lalu.. pandanganku jadi buram.." Kurapika mendadak terdiam. Dia melihat ke arah tubuhnya sendiri yang tidak memakai pakaian apa-apa, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi shock. Tak lama setelah dia kembali dari alam shocknya, dia langsung menutup tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya langsung memerah, dilihatnya kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari selimut atau kain apapun yang bisa menutupi tubuhnya namun tidak menemukan apapun.

Akhirnya dia memberi Kuroro tatapan tajam dengan wajah merahnya. Kuroro langsung tersenyum melihat tingkah Kurapika 'Ini akan menarik' pikirnya.

"Kau! Sebaiknya kau jelaskan semua padaku!.. apa yang terjadi denganku dari sirkus itu sampai aku berakhir telanjang seperti ini!" Kurapika membulatkan tubuhnya "Selengkapnya!"

"Yah.. Kuharap kau tidak semakin shock.." Kuroropun mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada Kurapika selengkapnya dari sirkus, Kurapika terhipnotis termaksud juga kegiatan yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Namun Kuroro tidak memberitahukan kejadian dia bertemu dengan Valentine, karena tidak ingin menambah masalah ataupun pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Kuroro yakin setelah Kuroro menjelaskan semuanya akan dilontarkan oleh Kurapika, namun sepertinya Kurapika tidak akan terlalu banyak bertanya karena sudah cukup shock dengan penjelasan Kuroro.

"Aku... dihipnotis.. menjadi kucing..." ucap Kurapika datar.. namun wajahnya terlihat sangat shock. Dia kemudian langsung teringat dengan pria aneh di sirkus itu yang memang berniat menjadikan Kurapika kucing kecil miliknya sebagai pengganti anjing kesayangannya yang mati. namun cerita Kuroro tentang apa yang dilakukannya selama terhipnotis menjadi kucing sungguh membuat dirinya shock. Kurapika kemudian memandang Kuroro dengan tatapan kosong, berharap Kuroro berkata ini hanya tipuannya.. atau respon yang lainnya yang mengatakan ini adalah mimpi.

Namun Kuroro hanya bisa mengangguk.

"..." Kurapika terdiam

Kuroro juga tidak mau berkata apa-apa dulu sebelum akhirnya Kurapika kembali membuka pertanyaan.

"Dan kemudian kau... baru saja melecehkanku?.."

Kuroro kali ini menggeleng "Salah.. kita baru saja melakukan se-"

"WAAHHH Stop!" Kurapika langsung berteriak. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah tak karuan.

Kuroro hanya bisa tertawa "Yah, mau apa lagi.. kau sangat manis saat sifatmu seperti kucing dan tanpa sadar kau menggodaku. Aku ini lelaki sehat. Lagipula kau tidak lupa akan bayaranmu kan."

"Ya.. aku ingat... tapi.. aku tak percaya." Ucap Kurapika dengan suara kecil sambil menunduk.

"Tenang saja... kau bisa melihat sepuasnya disini kalau kau tidak percaya.." ucap Kuroro menyodorkankan handphonenya dan membuka gallery berisi foto-foto memalukan Kurapika ketika dalam keadaan terhipnotis.

Badan Kurapika langsung memutih melihat foto-foto tersebut, Rohnya serasa ingin keluar karena rasa malu yang luar biasa. Muka Kuroro terlihat sangat senang melihat reaksi Kurapika dan diambilnya handphone miliknya dari tangan bocah pirang yang masih shock tersebut.

Setelah beberapa lama Kurapika kembali lagi dari alam shocknya Kurapika melihat sekeliling kamar yang berantakan "Jadi... kamar berantakan ini.. juga.. ulahku."

"Tentu saja.. kau benar-benar membuatku repot." Ucap Kuroro sambil menghela nafas. "Bukan ini saja.. aku juga harus menyuapimu makan.. memandikanmu.. bahkan aku harus mencebokimu."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kurapika menutupi kupingnya, sudah tidak sanggup lagi menerima kenyataan.

"Kau pun juga mengompol.." Lanjut Kuroro menggodai Kurapika karena merasa lucu melihat tingkahnya.

"Stop..." Tubuh Kurapika sekarang mendadak melemas sehingga dia terlungkup sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Stop.. Bunuh aku... aku.. malu sekali... lebih baik aku mati.." gumam Kurapika.

Kuroro tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kurapika yang menutupi wajah bocah pirang itu "Kalau begitu... bagaimana kalau kita lanjut melalukan hal yang memalukan." Ucap Kuroro sambil mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Kurapika.

Tangan Kuroropun mulai menyentuh dada Kurapika.

Kurapika langsung refleks memengan tangan Kuroro agar berhenti menyentuhnya "He.. hei.. apa.. ya.."

"Shhh.. Kita akan lanjutkan kegiatan memalukan kita.. dan aku akan membuatmu merasa ingin mati karena kenikmatan." Ucap Kuroro. Kurapika langsung merinding mendengar suara dan melihat mata hitam Kuroro. Perasaan Kurapika sudah tidak enak.

"Sto.. stop.. tubuh bawahku sudah sakit." Kurapika berusaha mendorong pundak Kuroro yang pelan-pelan menjepit tubuh Kurapika.

"Bukankah kau sudah janji.. saat kau menunda pembayaran.. aku boleh melakukannya sampai puas." Ucap Kuroro lagi di kuping Kurapika. Nafasnya membuat Kurapika merinding lagi. "Karena aku belum puas.. kita akan lanjutkan." Kuroro menjilati kuping Kurapika. "Kita akan lanjutkan sampai kau tidak bisa jalan lagi selama 3 hari." Ucap Kuroro, perlahan pandangan matanya sudah mengerikan dan tertutup oleh nafsu. Kuroro langsung mencium Kurapika dengan kuat, membuat bocah itu sedikit meringgis kesakitan.

"Akh!" Kurapika bisa merasakan sesuatu memasuki tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu mempersiapkanmu lagi." Ucap Kuroro memaju mundurkan jarinya di lubang Kurapika, membuat sebagian benih yang disemburkan Kuroro sebelumnya di dalam lubang tersebut meleber keluar "Kau sudah cukup basah dan licin karena spremaku yang masih didalam." Ucap Kuroro menjilati pundak Kurapika dan kemudian langsung menggigitnya dengan kencang.

"Akh..." Kurapika meringgis kesakitan, Kuroro terus menggigitnya hingga pundak Kurapika berdarah "Ukh.. sa.. sakit... sakit Kuroro." Ucap Kurapika.

Kuroro melepaskan gigitannya dan memandangi Kurapika. Kurapika bisa melihat sedikit darah menempel di bibir Kuroro. Kuroro kemudian langsung menciumnya. Kurapika bisa merasakan rasa besi dimulutnya, Kuroro memasukan lidahnya dan memainkan lidah Kurapika dan dipeluknya Kurapika dengan erat

Kurapika sedikit ketakutan melihat Kuroro yang seperti ini dan dia sedikit menyesali perkataan sebelumnya yang berjanji akan membiarkan Kuroro melakukan sepuasnya. Tapi ntah kenapa, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Kurapika menyukai sentuhan Kuroro yang sudah pasti Kurapika tidak mau mengakuinya.

Mata Kurapika terbelalak lebar saat Kuroro mulai memasuki kejantanannya. Kurapika ingin mengerang namun erangannya tertahan mulut Kuroro.

"Ukh, Ugh.." Kurapika memejamkan matanya saat Kuroro langsung menggoyangkan pinggangnya. Air liur Kurapika sudah mengalir banyak dari mulutnya karena Kuroro tidak melepaskan ciumannya. Tangan Kuroro juga memainkan puting Kurapika membuat pikiran Kurapika langsung kosong karena sensasi kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

Apalagi ini ronde ke dua dan badan Kurapika sudah semakin sensitif karena aktivitas sex mereka sebelumnya.

Tak lama Kurapika keluar, badannya sudah terasa lemas. Kuroro langsung melepas ciumannya dan memandang Kurapika. Mata merah Kurapika sudah sayu karena kelelahan. Kuroro mencium mulutnya lagi "Jangan tidur." Ucap Kuroro kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya. "Aku.. belum puas." Ucap Kuroro yang menambah kecepatannya.

"Ugh.. Ah.." Kurapika hanya bisa mengerang kecil, karena suaranya juga sudah serak. Kuroro terus menciumi Kurapika. Menciumi lehernya, menggigitnya, menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan bekas disana. Tak lama Kuroro juga bisa merasakan bahwa dia ingin keluar dan akhirnya dia ejakulasi di dalam Kurapika.

Belum sempat Kurapika bernafas lega, Kuroro langsung menarik Kurapika dan menduduki di pangkuannya. "Jangan kira kita sudah selesai." Ucap Kuroro dengan mata gelapnya dan kemudian langsung memasuki kejantanannya yang masih mengeras lagi kedalam Kurapika.

Kurapika hanya bisa bersender lemas di badan Kuroro dan kepalanya bersender di pundaknya. "Ah.. Haa.. St- Stop." Gumam Kurapika di pundah Kuroro dengan nafas yang terengah-engah..

"Masih belum.. Ini adalah bayaranmu.. sudah berapa kali kau menundanya." Ucap Kuroro sambil memegang pinggul Kurapika dengan kuat dan menghujamkan kejantanannya lagi. Tatapan Kuroro sudah berubah seperti binatang yang kehilangan kontrol

Kurapika sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

Namun satu yang pasti..

'Setelah ini aku akan memaksanya untuk hapus foto-foto memalukan di handphonenya tersebut.' Pikir Kurapika di tengah erangannya.

Dan merekapun benar-benar melakukannya sampai pagi.

.

.

TBC


End file.
